Their Room
by IndigoNightOwl
Summary: Übersetzung – Hermine und Draco müssen gemeinsam an einem Arithmantikprojekt arbeiten. Dabei lernen sie nicht nur einiges übereinander, sondern auch über die Geschichte der Zauberer und der Dunklen Künste, das ihre Sicht der Dinge ändert.
1. Sitzplatzarrangements

**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren noch der Plot dieser Geschichte gehören mir. Das gilt ebenso für alle folgenden Kapitel.

Dies hier ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung. Herzlichen Dank an aleximoon, die diese phantastische Geschichte geschrieben hat! Das Original ist unter dem gleichen Titel zu finden (auf FF-Net folgendes ergänzen: s/386939/1/). Falls ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge für die Übersetzung oder sonstige Kommentare hat, laßt sie mir bitte zukommen.

* * *

**Kapitel 1  
Sitzplatzarrangements**

„Guten Morgen, ich hoffe, Sie alle hatten einen schönen Sommer." Professor Vektor lächelte ihre Schüler breit an. „Wie Sie sehen, ist unsere Klasse dieses Jahr ein wenig größer, verglichen mit den vergangenen Jahren. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist die Nachfrage nach Arithmantik bei den meisten ihrer Mitschüler nicht sehr groß. Ich habe keine Ahnung, weshalb." Sie grinste ihre Klasse ironisch an. „Da die Teilnehmerzahlen so gering waren, hat Direktor Dumbledore beschlossen, alle Häuser für Arithmantik zusammenzulegen und den Unterricht gleichzeitig zu erteilen."

Hermine saß am vordersten Tisch und lächelte Professor Vektor an. Neben ihr saß Dean Thomas, sie hatten die letzten zwei Jahre zusammengearbeitet. Hermine bemerkte tatsächlich erst jetzt, daß die Klasse größer war als vorher, wenn auch nicht sehr. Dean und sie waren die einzigen Fünftkläßler aus Gryffindor, die Artihmantik belegten. Letztes und vorletztes Jahr hatten sie zusammen mit den Ravenclaws Unterricht gehabt, während man die Hufflepuffs und die Slytherins an einem anderen Tag zusammengelegt hatte. Aber als sie sich nun im Klassenraum umsah, war sie überrascht, Hannah Abbott und Justin Finch–Fletchley zu sehen, zwei Hufflepuffs. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie auch Blaise Zabini sehen, einen Slytherin. Hermine mußte zugeben, daß es dennoch eine kleine Klasse war. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Lehrerin zu, die noch immer redete.

„Ich glaube, daß Sie alle sich auf den ausgefahrenen Gleisen von Konformität und Tradition festgefahren haben. Sie sitzen hier zusammen, bereit, mit exakt denselben Leuten zu arbeiten, Ihre Bücher liegen vor Ihnen bereit, Sie sitzen sogar an denselben Plätzen wie letztes Jahr. Sie sind jung! Sie müssen das Leben auskosten, Sie müssen neue Dinge erleben, und ich werde Ihnen dabei helfen." Sie lächelte sie erneut an, wobei sie die schockierten Gesichter der Schüler ignorierte.  
Hermine wandte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu Dean um. Das hier war nicht die Professor Vektor, die sie kannte. Dies war nicht die stille, schüchterne Lehrerin, die sie in den vergangenen Jahren gehabt hatten. Was Hermine nicht wußte war, daß Professor Vektor im Sommer eine kleine Unannehmlichkeit mit einer Todesfee erlebt hatte. Sie war als veränderte Frau nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, sie sehnte sich nach Abenteuer, und sie hatte sich entschlossen, ihren Schülern zu helfen, das Leben in vollen Zügen zu genießen, ob sie wollten oder nicht.

„Also habe ich entschieden, hier einige Dinge zu ändern. Zunächst mal werden Sie ihre gesamte Arbeit in Paaren erledigen. Wir werden die Bücher nicht annähernd soviel benutzen wie bisher. Arithmantik ist wunderbare und komplizierte Magie, aber Sie müssen sie zur Anwendung bringen, daher werden wir ein eher praktisches Jahr haben. Ich bin sicher, daß wir alle Spaß haben werden." Professor Vektor grinste triumphierend in ihre zweifelnden Gesichter.  
„Oh ja, eins noch, ich werde Ihnen neue Partner zuweisen." Hannah und Justin blickten sich wie versteinert im Raum um. Sie waren die einzigen Hufflepuffs dort und außerdem ein Paar. Professor Vektor sah ihre bestürzten Gesichter und lachte.  
„Aber, aber, Justin, Hannah, es wird keinem von euch schaden ein paar Stunden getrennt zu verbringen." Aber an dem Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern konnte Hermine ablesen, daß sie dies stark bezweifelten. „Ich habe sie schon in Paare aufgeteilt, die, glaube ich, sehr gut zueinander passen werden." Und damit zog die Lehrerin eine Liste aus ihrem Buch und begann, die neuen Gruppeneinteilungen vorzulesen.

„Ms Abbott und Mr Boot"  
Mr Finch-Fletchley und Ms Perks  
Mr Thomas und Ms Brocklehurst"

Hermine seufzte, als Dean aufstand und seine Sachen zusammensammelte. Er lächelte ihr zu, bevor er zu dem Platz hinüberging, an dem Mandy Brocklehurst, eine Ravenclaw, saß. Hermine sah ihn betrübt gehen, Dean war erstaunlich gut in Arithmantik, und sie hatten sehr gut zusammengearbeitet. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, daß nahezu alle anderen zugeteilt waren. Hatte sie ihren Namen verpaßt?

„Oh ja, Ms Granger und Mr Malfoy." Professor Vektor faltete ihre Liste zusammen und drehte sich um, um sie wegzustecken.

Hermine würgte. Malfoy? ‚Aber Malfoy ist nicht mal in dieser Klasse, oder?' fragte sich Hermine. Ein Übelkeit erregendes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf. ‚Er ist nicht in dieser Klasse, ich hab mich verhört, er ist nicht in dieser Klasse', wiederholte sie vor sich hin. Sie drehte sich langsam in ihrem Stuhl um und tatsächlich, in der letzten Reihe saß Draco Malfoy und starrte sie zornig an.

„Pr... Professor Vektor?" rief sie mit zittriger Stimme. Professor Vektor drehte sich um und sah sie an. „Professor, ich glaube nicht, daß Malfoy und ich zusammenarbeiten können." Die Lehrerin hob eine Augenbraue vor Erstaunen; Hermine stellte nie einen Lehrer in Frage.  
„Es ist nur, daß... daß unsere Ansichten so oft... entgegengesetzt sind", fuhr Hermine fort, wobei sie versuchte, der Lehrerin ein liebreizendes Lächeln zu schenken, während dieses ekelerregende Gefühl in ihrem Magen herumwirbelte.

„Unsinn, Ms Granger, meine zwei besten Arithmantikschüler, ich kann es nicht abwarten zu sehen, was Sie beide erreichen können. Und außerdem, Gegensätze ziehen sich an." Hermine erbleichte bei den Worten ihrer Lehrerin. Sie konnte ihr Schicksal nicht fassen, ihr Lieblingsfach. Sie wandte sich um und warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu Malfoy. Der bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick. Schließlich sprach er.

„Nun", sagte er gedehnt, „ich komme nicht zu dir, Granger." Hermine warf ihm einen kalten, stechenden Blick zu, bevor sie begann, ihre Bücher zusammenzupacken. Als sie auf die Rückseite des Raums zusteuerte, fing Dean ihren Blick und schenkte ihr ein mitfühlendes Lächeln.

„Klar, als ob der irgendeine Ahnung hat", murrte Hermine. ‚Er kann mit einer Ravenclaw arbeiten, ich muß mit einem Slytherin zusammenarbeiten, und nicht nur mit irgendeinem Slytherin', dachte sie ärgerlich, als sie an Malfoys Tisch ankam. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer plazierte sie ihre Bücher so weit wie möglich von Malfoy. Sie holte eine Feder hervor und begann, emsig Notizen zu machen. Nach einigen Minuten war sie in der Lage zu vergessen, daß sie neben ihrem meistgehaßten Feind saß, daß heißt, solange bis ein starker Luftzug vom offenen Fenster eine Rolle Pergament über den Tisch wehte und an Malfoys Arm zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Ohne nachzudenken streckte Hermine die Hand danach aus und streifte versehentlich Malfoy mit den Fingerspitzen, als sie das Pergament zurückzog.

„Faß mich nicht an, Schlammblut", zischte Malfoy ihr zu und rückte am Tisch weiter von ihr weg. Hermine sah erschrocken auf und fixierte ihn mit einem Blick, der ihre extreme Abneigung deutlich zeigte.

„Malfoy, der Tag an dem ich dich willentlich anfasse, ist der Tag, an dem du mir eine Schleife um den Kopf binden und mich zu Voldemort schicken kannst, damit ich Todesserin werde", fuhr sie ihn ärgerlich an und steckte das sich daneben benehmende Pergament zurück in ihre Tasche.

Draco war auf seltsame Weise beeindruckt; nicht viele Leute waren mutig genug, den Namen des Dunklen Lords auszusprechen. Er war sicher, daß sein Vater ihn nie nannte, wenn irgend möglich. Er wandte sich wieder seinen Aufzeichnungen zu, seine waren beinahe so sauber und ordentlich wie Hermines. Draco begann sich jedoch zu langweilen; Professor Vektor erklärte gerade etwas für dieses dämliche Hufflepuffmädchen, etwas, das Draco vor Ewigkeiten begriffen hatte. Als er sich zu Granger umwandte, sah er, daß sie auch nicht zuhörte. ‚Die ideale Gelegenheit, um ein bißchen Aufruhr zu verursachen', dachte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

„Also, Granger, wo sind Potty und das Wiesel?" Hermine blickte nicht auf. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß du es ertragen könntest, eine ganze Schulstunde lang von deinem Freund getrennt zu sein. Welcher war es doch gleich? Oder tauschen sie dich einfach untereinander?" Draco sah befriedigt, wie Hermine vor Wut zu erröten begann. „Nicht, daß es dein Fehler ist, du magst ein dreckiges Schlammblut sein, aber ich kann verstehen, daß weder Potty noch das Wiesel genug Mann wären für ein Mädchen, wenn du dich selbst ein Mädchen nennen ka..."

Bevor Malfoy seinen Satz beenden konnte, hatte Hermine ihr Arithmantikbuch genommen, das viermal größer war als irgendeins ihrer anderen Bücher, und schlug es ihm kräftig gegen die Schulter. Sie schlug ihn heftig genug, um Malfoy, der mit Sicherheit keinen Angriff erwartet hatte, von seinem Stuhl zu reißen.

„Ms Granger!" Professor Vektor starrte sie an. Hermine hielt das Buch noch immer umklammert als unausgesprochene Herausforderung an Draco, nur weiterzureden. Plötzlich wurde sie sich bewußt, daß aller Augen auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Ähmm... Professor, es tut mir so leid, ich bin ausgerutscht." Hermine begann leise bis Zehn zu zählen, als sie das Buch wieder auf den Tisch zurücklegte. Malfoy stand auf, sich immer noch die Schulter reibend, und setzte sich vorsichtig auf seinen Stuhl.

„Ja, nun, wir werden versuchen, das in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Nicht wahr, Ms Granger?" fragte Professor Vektor.

„Natürlich, Professor, natürlich." Hermine schenkte ihr ein süßliches Lächeln, versuchte unschuldig auszusehen und wandte sich wieder ihren Notizen zu. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt, aus Angst, Professor Vektor könnte das triumphierende Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht bemerken. Dean jedenfalls hatte es bemerkt, er wandte sich um und zeigte ihr einen zustimmenden Daumen, als Vektor nicht hinsah.

Hermine und Malfoy saßen den Rest der Stunde still da und ignorierten einander, wenngleich Malfoy ein wachsames Auge auf sie hatte. Professor Vektor verteilte einige Arithmantiktabellen für ihre Hausaufgabe. Hermine war überrascht, sie waren detaillierter als alle vorigen Tabellen und auch viel länger.

„Jetzt machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich weiß, das sieht ein bißchen lang aus, aber Sie sollen jetzt mit Ihrem Partner arbeiten. Ich erwarte, daß Sie diese Arbeit zusammen erledigen." Professor Vektor lächelte Hermine an, offensichtlich war ihr der Ausdruck absoluten Unglaubens auf deren Gesicht völlig entgangen.

„Wie kann sie erwarten, daß ich zusammenarbeite mit diesem... diesem egozentrischen, egoistischen, boshaften,..." Hermine wäre wahrscheinlich fortgefahren, leise Flüche an Malfoy vor sich hin zu murmeln, hätte er nicht herübergegriffen und ihr die Tabelle aus der Hand gezupft. „Hey, gib das wieder her, das ist meine Hausaufgabe!" Sie schnappte ärgerlich danach.

„Das ist auch meine Hausaufgabe", fuhr er sie an, „laß mich das einfach machen."

„Oh, natürlich Malfoy, ich werde meine Zensuren jemandem wie dir anvertrauen! Gib mir das, ich werde das machen!" Hermine stürzte sich erneut nach vorn und versuchte, ihm das Pergament aus den Händen zu reißen.

„Ja, ich brenne darauf meine ausgezeichneten Zensuren in deine so besorgten Hände zu legen. Auf keinen Fall werde ich dich das machen lassen." Malfoy trat einen Schritt zurück und wehrte ihre Hände ab, als sie nach der Tabelle griffen.

„In Ordnung, dann müssen wir es eben zusammen machen", brummelte sie.

„Also gut, wir treffen uns in der Bibliothek", stimmte Malfoy schließlich zu. Er spuckte die Worte aus, als würden sie ihm Schmerzen verursachen.

„Gut, heute Abend um sieben", fauchte Hermine zurück und dann, als sie ihre Chance sah, rauschte sie vor und schnappte einige der Tabellen aus seinen Händen. „Die hier werde ich bis dahin behalten."  
Und bevor er auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte sie sie tief in ihre Tasche geschoben und war in den Korridor hinausgeschlüpft und im Durcheinander der Schüler verschwunden.


	2. Die Bibliothek

**Kapitel 2  
Die Bibliothek**

Draco schloß leise die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal hinter sich. Er hätte sie lieber zugeknallt, aber all seine Jahre in Malfoy Manor hatten ihn gelehrt, kühl zu handeln und starke Gefühle zu verstecken. Sein Vater hatte ihm immer gesagt, Gefühle zu zeigen gebe anderen nur die Möglichkeit einen zu kontrollieren. Draco runzelte die Stirn, als er an Lucius dachte. So ungern er auch an seinen Vater dachte, in diesem Moment war es immer noch besser als die Alternative.

„Dieses verdammte Schlammblut", knurrte er. Da der Raum leer war, verhallte die Bemerkung ungehört.

Er ging zu seinem Himmelbett in der Ecke des Raums, dessen Decke sehr niedrig war, zog die dunkelgrünen Vorhänge zurück und legte sich auf sein Bett. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, schloß die Augen und ließ seinen Körper friedlich in den meditativen Zustand hinübergleiten, den Lucius ihm schon in frühester Kindheit eingeschliffen hatte. Lucius zufolge mußte man in sich ruhen, um machtvoll zu sein.

Draco vertiefte sich weiter in Gedanken über seine Eltern. Er hatte einige Wochen lang nichts von ihnen gehört, was ihm sehr recht war. Sein Vater war mit Geschäftsfreunden beschäftigt gewesen, wenn Draco auch stark bezweifelte, daß irgendein Geschäft, das sein Vater mit diesem Haufen abwickelte, legal war. Draco lachte verächtlich auf, als er an Lucius und seine Freunde dachte, diese Todesser. Als Kind hatte er seinen Vater verehrt, aber bei der Rückkehr Voldemorts hatte er gesehen, wie schwach sein Vater war. Draco interessierte sich nicht im geringsten für die Misere der Schlammblüter oder dieser dämlichen Muggel, aber seinen Vater vor einem Mann in die Knie gehen zu sehen, der von einem kleinen Kind zu einem entkräfteten Wrack gemacht worden war, machte Draco krank. Seit Voldemorts Rückkehr hatte sein Vater von wenig anderem geredet, bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, zu denen er nach Hause kam. Er hatte Draco wieder und wieder erzählt, wie wundervoll alles werden würde, jetzt da der Dunkle Lord wieder an der Macht war.

Der Dunkle Lord - Lucius war nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Draco hatte sich gefragt, wie jemand, der unter seinen eigenen Anhängern solchen Schrecken auslöste, für irgendwen gut sein konnte. Vor seinem geistigen Auge konnte er den entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Vaters sehen, als er ihm gesagt hatte, er habe nicht die Absicht, ein Todesser zu werden. Das Entsetzen hatte sich schnell in Wut gewandelt, Lucius hatte ihn in dieser Nacht fast getötet. Draco war einige Tage später nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, ohne seinen Vater noch einmal gesehen zu haben. In Gedanken konnte er das blasse Gesicht seines Vaters sehen, das seinem eigenen so ähnlich war, wie es sich ärgerlich verzog.

Draco fühlte sich langsam in den Schlaf hinüberdriften, seine Gedanken noch immer vom Bild seines Vaters durchdrungen, als ein anderes, noch weniger willkommenes Gesicht erschien. Ein zorniges Gesicht, umgeben von einer Wolke aus buschigem, braunen Haar. Draco stöhnte und setzte sich auf.

„Blödes Schlammblut", murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

Draco konnte es nicht fassen, daß Professor Vektor ihm als Partner einen von Potters fröhlichen Handlangern zugeteilt hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr; in ein paar Minuten würde er zum Abendessen gehen und anschließend würde er zur Bibliothek gehen müssen und sie treffen. Er zog eine Grimasse bei dem Gedanken an die bevorstehende Begegnung. Draco überlegte, was Lucius davon halten würde, wenn er herausfände, daß er mit einem Schlammblut zusammenarbeitete. Draco grinste in sich hinein. Lucius würde außer sich sein vor Wut, und das machte es beinahe lohnenswert, mit Granger zu arbeiten.

Die Tür des Schlafsaals krachte auf, und Draco hörte wie sich schwere Schritte seinem Bett näherten.

„Draco, bist du hier?" Draco zog seine Vorhänge zurück und blickte in die stumpfsinnigen Gesichter von Crabbe und Goyle.

„Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen", teilte ihm Crabbe stolz mit, offensichtlich beeindruckt von seiner Fähigkeit, die Uhrzeit abzulesen.

Draco grub sich durch seinen Stapel von Schulbüchern, bis er das Arithmantikbuch gefunden hatte. Crabbe und Goyle sahen überrascht aus, als er es in seine Tasche gleiten ließ und sie sich über die Schulter schwang. Draco seufzte und sehnte sich wieder einmal nach klügeren Begleitern.

„Ich muß nach dem Essen dieses Schlammblut Granger in der Bibliothek treffen. Wir müssen unsere Arithmantikhausaufgabe zusammen machen." Er sagte es ihnen mit langsamer, gleichförmiger Stimme in der Hoffnung, es ihnen nicht erklären zu müssen.

„Aber warum willst du sowas machen?", fragte Goyle, trotz Dracos stummem Gebet, daß sie tatsächlich in der Lage sein würden, etwas zu verstehen.

„Es ist nicht so, daß ich das geplant hätte, Professor Vektor hat uns als Partner eingeteilt, ich hab keine Wahl. Wir sollten uns jetzt besser beeilen, oder wir verpassen das Essen." Draco wechselte schnell das Thema, er hatte keine große Lust, über Granger zu reden, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.

Sein Plan funktionierte: Crabbes und Goyles Augen leuchteten auf bei der Erwähnung von Essen und das Trio machte sich auf den Weg vom Schlafsaal zur Großen Halle.

ooOOoo

Draco blieb für einen Moment vor den Türen der Bibliothek stehen. Er studierte die Holztäfelung und ließ seine Augen nach unten wandern, um die großen Steinfliesen zu untersuchen, die den größten Teil des Bodens in Hogwarts bedeckten. Kläglich gestand er sich ein, daß er kein wirkliches Interesse an den Türen zur Bibliothek hatte. Draco verspürte eine Spur Scham; Malfoys wichen nicht aus, besonders dann nicht, wenn es um unerträgliche Schlammblüter ging. Aller Augen in der Bibliothek richteten sich auf ihn, als er die Tür schwungvoller öffnete als er es vorgehabt hatte. Die dicken Holztüren krachten mit einem schallenden Aufschlag an die Steinwände, der ihm einen wütenden Blick von Madame Pince einbrachte.

Draco fand Granger am entgegengesetzten Ende der Bibliothek, versteckt zwischen verschiedenen Regalen. Sie hatte offensichtlich gehofft, er würde sie nicht finden, ihre Verstimmung war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er warf ihr einen säuerlichen Blick zu, bevor er sich einen Stuhl von dem kleinen Tisch heranzog und sich setzte.

„Du bist zu spät", sagte sie und senkte den Blick wieder auf die Tabellen, mit denen sie schon angefangen hatte.

„Ich wäre pünktlich gewesen, hättest du nicht so einen abgelegenen Ort für unser Rendezvous ausgesucht", antwortete Draco ruhig. Ein kleines selbstgefälliges Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Willst du wirklich, daß uns jemand zusammen arbeiten sieht?" zischte sie ihm zu.

„Warum sollte es mich interessieren, was andere Leute denken, du bist das Schlammblut, nicht ich." Draco durchwühlte den ordentlichen Stapel mit Tabellen auf dem Tisch und begann zu arbeiten.

Granger setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, schien sich aber eines Besseren zu besinnen und kehrte wieder zu der Tabelle zurück, an der sie gearbeitet hatte. Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille, und Draco versank bald in der Tabelle. Arithmantik war ihm immer leichtgefallen, die langen Tabellen und Schriftrollen mit Nummern zu verstehen, hatte für ihn immer etwas seltsam Beruhigendes gehabt. Er glaubte, es war die Ordnung, die sie repräsentierten, die er mochte. So vieles in der magischen Welt war vom Zufall und von sonderbaren Begebenheiten bestimmt, aber Arithmantik hatte Regeln und Struktur. Er beendete die Tabelle, und ein triumphierendes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Es hatte ihn immer befriedigt, daß er so gut in etwas war, das die meisten Leute so schwierig fanden. Er blickte von seiner Tabelle auf, und graue Augen trafen braune. Granger saß ihm immer noch gegenüber, die andere Arithmantiktabelle lag fertig vor ihr. Granger hatte die Arme überkreuzt und beobachtete ihn, studierte ihn.

„Ich weiß, daß ich umwerfend gut aussehe, aber weißt du mit deiner Zeit nichts Besseres anzufangen?" Das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht, als er sie wütend anstarrte, ärgerlich, daß sie ihn beobachtet hatte, überrascht, daß er es nicht bemerkt hatte und ziemlich sauer, daß sie mit ihrer Tabelle zuerst fertig war.

„Warst du schon immer so eingebildet? Geht das ganz von selbst oder mußt du daran tatsächlich arbeiten?" Ihre braunen Augen hatten sich noch immer nicht von seinen abgewandt, und langsam machte ihn ihr Blick nervös.

„Eigentlich bin ich ein richtiger Gentleman, wenn mir danach ist. Das passiert natürlich sehr selten." Draco lächelte sie hämisch an, er genoß, wie sie unruhig zu werden schien, wenn er lächelte. Es gefiel ihm, daß er die Besserwisserin Granger nervös machen konnte. Draco lächelte sie weiterhin an, jetzt war er derjenige, der den Augenkontakt erzwang. Ihre tiefbraunen Augen weiteten sich, und Draco verspürte ein sonderbares Prickeln in der Magengrube. Er blinzelte überrascht und gab Granger so die Zeit, den Blick abzuwenden.

„Bist du fertig?" fragte sie und griff nach seiner Tabelle. Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig eigenartig, und ihre Hand zitterte leicht, als sie die Tabelle aufnahm.

Lucius hatte Draco beigebracht, Menschen zu beobachten. Er hatte immer behauptet, wenn man wisse, wonach man suchen müsse, würde man niemals ein Wahrheitselixier benötigen. ‚Die meisten Leute können ihre wahren Gefühle und Ängste nicht verheimlichen', hatte er Draco immer gesagt.

Aber als Draco das Mädchen beobachtete, fiel ihm auf, daß er nicht wußte, was sie dachte. Nach einer weiteren kurzen Pause begann er, ihre Tabelle zu überprüfen, er suchte nach einem Fehler, betete um einen kleinen Fehler. Es war aber keiner da, also gab er ihr ihre Tabelle unkorrigiert zurück und war nicht überrascht, als er seine Tabelle ebenso zurückerhielt.

„Gratuliere, du hast nicht versagt, Granger", sagte er.

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Malfoy", gab sie zurück, als sie ihr Arithmantikbuch zurück in ihre Tasche schob. „Wir werden von jetzt an zusammenarbeiten, du könntest versuchen, ein kleines bißchen weniger widerlich zu sein."

„Du könntest versuchen, deine Haare zu bürsten, aber das wird sowieso nichts werden." Selbstzufrieden begann er, seine Sachen einzupacken.

„Ach, spring von einer Klippe, Malfoy", schnauzte Granger ihn an, während sie mit dem Verschluß ihrer Tasche kämpfte.

Ohne nachzudenken reichte Draco über den Tisch, bog den Riemen zur einen Seite und ließ ihn zuschnappen. Granger starrte ihn überrascht an. Draco war selbst ziemlich überrascht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging.

Draco ging durch die großen Bibliothekstüren hinaus und fand Crabbe und Goyle an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnend. Sie waren damit beschäftigt gewesen, nach einer Gruppe von Erstkläßlern zu schielen, die nervös vorbeizogen, aber als sie Draco bemerkten, wandten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu.

„Was macht ihr zwei hier?" fragte er sie.

„Äh, wir sind gekommen um dich zu suchen", meinte Crabbe.

„Ja, offensichtlich, ich bin überrascht, daß ihr überhaupt wußtet, wo die Bibliothek ist, aber was wollt ihr?", fragte Draco.

„Ich hab von einem Siebtkläßler gehört, daß der Wildhüter heute eine große Kiste gekriegt hat. Die wurde auch noch von einem Haufen Zauberer gebracht. Er hat in Kräuterkunde gesehen, wie sie sie um den See getragen haben." Goyle war um einiges aufschlußreicher als gewöhnlich.

„Wir dachten, daß es lustig wär, rauszuschleichen und nachzusehen, was in der Kiste drin ist, meinst du nicht, daß das lustig wär, Draco?", fragte Crabbe.

„Ja, ich finde tatsächlich, daß das sehr lustig werden könnte." Draco spürte jemandes Augen auf sich und wandte sich um. Granger beobachtete sie vom Türrahmen aus. Er fragte sich, wieviel sie gehört hatte. Crabbe und Goyle brauchten etwas länger, bis sie sie bemerkten, aber als sie es taten, bewegten sie sich drohend auf sie zu. Granger drehte sich nur um und ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes davon.


	3. In den Wald

**Kapitel 3  
In den Wald**

Hermine saß gekrümmt an einem Tisch im hinteren Teil des Gryffindor–Gemeinschaftsraums. Sie versuchte immer noch, sich nach ihrem Treffen mit Malfoy wieder zu beruhigen. „Dieser egozentrische Schwachkopf", murmelte sie und zerknüllte in einem Anfall von Wut ein Stück Pergament. Zu spät bemerkte sie, daß es sich dabei um ihre Hausaufgabe für Verwandlung handelte. „Verdammt", grummelte sie, während sie versuchte, das Blatt wieder glattzustreichen. Das Pergament war allerdings entschieden dagegen, geglättet zu werden. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen zog sie ein neues Stück Pergament hervor und machte sich daran, alles noch einmal abzuschreiben.

„Blöder Malfoy", murrte sie vor sich hin. Sie hatte sein grausames Grinsen nicht aus dem Kopf kriegen können, seit sie die Bibliothek verlassen hatte.

Sie schrieb ein paar Minuten; ihre Gedanken lösten sich von Malfoy, und sie vertiefte sich in die Arbeit. Ein kalter Luftzug wehte vom nahegelegenen Fenster über den Tisch und ließ ihre Zettel zu Boden segeln. Als sie das Fenster schloß, erregte etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Drei Gestalten gingen um den See, sich immer wieder hinter Bäumen und Felsen versteckend, und bewegten sich auf den Verbotenen Wald zu, auf Hagrids Hütte. Hermine beobachtete sie interessiert. Wer die wohl waren? Eine Gestalt, der Anführer, blieb stehen und wartete auf die zwei größeren. Hermine strengte ihre Augen an und versuchte, im schwindenden Licht ihre Gesichter auszumachen. Ein weißblonder Haarschopf zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, und augenblicklich spürte sie, wie ihr Blut zu kochen begann.

„Malfoy", zischte sie mit geballten Fäusten.

Wenn der Anführer Malfoy war, dann bestand kein Zweifel, wer die anderen beiden waren: Crabbe und Goyle. Hermine sprang auf die Füße und machte sich auf, um Harry und Ron zu holen, als ihr plötzlich einfiel, daß die beiden beim Quidditch–Training waren. Ron war so begeistert gewesen als Hüter ins Gryffindor–Team aufgenommen worden zu sein. Er und Harry verbrachten jetzt eine Menge Zeit beim Training. Sie sah sich im Raum nach jemandem um, der helfen könnte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, bis auf Neville Longbottom und ein paar Erstkläßler.

„Also gut, dann muß ich sie eben selbst aufhalten", murmelte Hermine.

Sie schlüpfte in den Jungenschlafsaal und fand ihn leer vor. Sie ging zu Harrys Truhe und zog den Tarnumhang hervor. „Ich werde Hagrid warnen gehen. Ich werde auf keinen Fall zulassen, daß Malfoy mir noch ein Unterrichtsfach ruiniert!"

Hermine schoß wieder hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, stieß das Portaitloch auf und kletterte hindurch. In einer dunklen Nische zog sie den Umhang über. Sie rannte so leise wie möglich und erreichte bald den Haupteingang und war draußen auf den Ländereien. Da sie unsichtbar war, konnte sie die Wiese direkt überqueren, anstatt einen Bogen durch den Wald machen zu müssen, um ungesehen zu bleiben. Sie holte tief Luft, zog den Umhang fester um sich und begann zu rennen.

Hermine erreichte Hagrids Hütte nur wenige Minuten vor Malfoy. Von Hagrid war nichts zu sehen, sie erhielt keine Antwort auf ihr Klopfen an der Tür. Hagrid mußte nach Hogsmeade gegangen sein. Plötzlich hörte sie etwas. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle spähten durch die Bäume zur Hütte herüber. In Panik blickte sie sich nach einem geeigneten Versteck um. Sie stand gegen die Hüttenwand gepreßt, es gab keine Büsche in der Nähe. Malfoy schlich vorsichtig auf die Lichtung hinaus. Hermines Augen schweiften umher, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg. Malfoy sah sie direkt an und dann wieder weg, er schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Hermine starrte ihn an, starr vor Schreck. „Idiot!", zischte sie leise und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Natürlich konnte er sie nicht sehen, sie war unsichtbar. Malfoy hielt inne und sah erneut in ihre Richtung, er schien etwas gehört zu haben. Er kam auf sie zu. Sie sank langsam zu Boden, als er sich vorbeugte, um durch das Fenster in die Hütte zu sehen. Hermine war überzeugt, ihr Herz würde stehenbleiben, als sie zu Malfoy hochblickte, seine Hand lehnte nur dreißig Zentimeter über ihrem Kopf an der Wand. Aber Malfoy war sich ihrer Gegenwart nicht bewußt und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Er drehte sich zu Crabbe und Goyle um und rief ihnen zu.

„Dieser besoffene Dummkopf ist nicht zu Hause, und dieses bestialische Tier muß er mitgenommen haben."

Hermine erkannte, daß Malfoy recht hatte. Fang war nirgends zu sehen, als Crabbe und Goyle zögerlich ins Freie traten. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, als Malfoy sich auf die Koppel zubewegte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, daß die Koppel nicht leer war.

„Jetzt seht euch das an." Malfoy klang fassungslos. „Dieser Halbriese glaubt, er könnte mit allem davonkommen. Nun, wir werden ihm eben zeigen müssen, was passiert, wenn man Monster als Haustiere hält." Seine Stimme war vollkommen ausdruckslos. Crabbe und Goyle standen reglos hinter ihm, sie wollten dem Monster keinen Schritt näher kommen.

Hermine mußte ein Keuchen unterdrücken, als sie auf der Koppel einen einzelnen Käfig stehen sah. Im Innern des Käfigs war ein Mantikor. Sie hatte noch nie einen gesehen, aber wie zu erwarten hatte sie alles über sie gelesen. Sie waren äußerst selten, und das war auch sehr gut so, denn sie waren ausgesprochen gefährlich. Die Beschreibung paßte perfekt, der Kopf eines Menschen, der Körper eines Löwen und der Schwanz eines Skorpions. ‚Das hier muß ein Mädchen sein', dachte Hermine, das Wesen hatte ein weibliches Gesicht, ein junges weibliches Gesicht, nicht viel älter als sie selbst. Es war beinahe schön, wenn man die Klauen und den Skorpionschwanz ignorieren konnte, der hinter seinem Rücken schwebte. Mandelförmige Augen blickten sie durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch an, das Wesen machte nicht die geringste Bewegung. Erschrocken bemerkte Hermine, daß es sie ebenfalls ansah, es mußte in der Lage sein, durch Tarnumhänge hindurchzusehen oder vielleicht hatte es sie gehört, als sie die Lichtung betreten hatte. Hermine war erstaunt, daß Hagrid in den Besitz einer Mantikor gekommen war. Hippogreife und Drachen waren eine Sache, aber die Mantikor waren nicht nur bekannt für ihre hohe Intelligenz und ihre ungewöhnlichen magischen Fähigkeiten, sondern auch dafür, sich mit dunklen Mächten zu verbünden. Als Hermine der Mantikor in die Augen sah, lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken, und sie verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich ihr zu nähern. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, riß den Blick los und starrte zu Boden.

Crabbe und Goyle sahen einander wachsam an. Crabbe schien schließlich den Mut zu finden, Malfoy anzusprechen: „Was passiert denn, wenn man Monster als Haustiere hält, Draco?"

Malfoy drehte sich nicht zu ihnen um, seine Augen hatten sich von denen der Mantikor nicht gelöst, seit er die Koppel betreten hatte. „Manchmal brechen sie aus", flüsterte er.

Crabbe und Goyle sahen beinahe panisch aus. Goyle fand seine Stimme als erster wieder: „Es wär keine sehr gute Idee es rauszulassen, oder Draco? Wir können Hagrid bestimmt irgendwie anders loswerden. Es könnte uns verletzen, meinst du nich?" Er schien Malfoy anzuflehen, aber der blonde Junge wandte sich nicht um.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß es uns verletzen wird", gab er zurück. Hermine starrte ihn erschrocken an, war er verrückt geworden? Die Mantikor gehörten zu den bösartigsten Geschöpfen, die einem in der Wildnis begegnen konnten. Als sie beobachtete, wie Malfoy über den Zaun kletterte, versuchte sie sich an alles zu erinnern, was sie über sie gelesen hatte. Lange hatte man angenommen, sie seien Sphinxen, doch moderne Forschungen hatten bewiesen, daß Sphinxen nicht mit den Mächten des Bösen verbunden waren wie die Mantikor. Ein Mantikor hatte drei Reihen teuflischer Zähne und einen Skorpionstachel, der eine tödliche Menge Gift enthielt. Zu ihrem Glück war dies hier eine jugendliche Mantikor. Sie war nur 1,20 m groß, wenn sie auf allen Vieren stand, ausgewachsene Mantikor konnten eine Höhe von ganzen drei Metern erreichen.

„Draco …", warnten Crabbe und Goyle einstimmig, als ihr Anführer eine Hand zwischen die Gitterstäbe schob und das dunkelbraune Fell der Kreatur berührte.

„Seht ihr", sagte er gedehnt und beruhigend, sowohl an die Mantikor als auch an Crabbe und Goyle gerichtet, „ich hab ja gesagt, sie würde uns nichts tun."

Hermine starrte Malfoy entsetzt an, als er seine Hand zurückzog und sich mit einem seltsamen Glänzen in den Augen dem Riegel zuwandte.

„Alohomora!"

Hermine beobachtete mit einem schrecklich schlechten Gefühl, wie die Käfigtür aufschwang und Draco der Mantikor den Rücken zukehrte, um Crabbe und Goyle anzusehen. Beide hatten mehrere Schritte nach hinten gemacht. Am äußersten Rand ihres Bewußtseins war sie verwundert über den erstaunlichen Grad an Intelligenz, den sie zeigten. Was als nächstes geschah, war so schnell vorbei, daß es fast unmöglich war, alles zu verfolgen. Im einen Moment stand Malfoy triumphierend vor der Käfigtür, im nächsten hatte ihn die Kreatur angesprungen. Malfoy wurde zu Boden gerissen, sein Zauberstab rollte ihm aus der Hand. Die Mantikor verbiß sich tief in seine Schulter und hob ihn auf, nur um ihn wieder auf den Boden zurück zu schleudern. Das Wesen stand über Malfoy und erhob seinen Schwanz über seinen Kopf wie ein Messer und stieß ihn in Malfoys Oberschenkel. Malfoy schrie kurz auf vor Schock und Schmerz, aber dann war da nur noch Stille. Crabbe und Goyle sahen ihren hingestreckten Helden an, dann drehten sie sich um, rannten von der Lichtung und überließen Malfoy der Bestie.

Hermine hatte sich auf die Lippe gebissen, um einen Schrei zurückzuhalten, als die Mantikor angegriffen hatte. Sie sah mit Abscheu zu, wie Crabbe und Goyle davonrannten. Sie stand auf und beobachtete das Monster und Malfoy. Die Sekunden verlangsamten sich, als die Zeit stehenblieb. Im Hinterkopf hörte sie einen Teil von sich flüstern ‚Dreh dich um und geh, verschwinde, rette dich selbst. Er würde dich nie retten, wenn die Situation umgekehrt wäre. Er ist selbst Schuld, jetzt kriegt er, was er verdient.' Sie schauderte, als die Stimme erstarb. Hermine machte sich bereit zu rennen, doch dann blieb sie stehen. „Niemand verdient das hier", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, als sie ihren Zauberstab und ihre Stimme erhob und ausrief:

„Expelliarmus!"

Die Mantikor ließ Malfoy hart auf den Boden fallen. Sie drehte sich um, um ihren Blick auf Hermine zu richten. Hermine zitterte, als die Mandelaugen tief in sie hineinzublicken schienen. Sie rief einen weiteren Zauberspruch, bevor sie die Nerven verlieren konnte.

„Stupor!"

Die Mantikor erstarrte jedoch nicht. Das Monster spannte seine Muskeln an und setzte zum Sprung an. Hermine wimmerte und versuchte sich an all die Flüche zu erinnern, mit denen sie Harry im vorigen Jahr bei der Vorbereitung auf das Trimagische Turnier geholfen hatte, aber nichts schien nützlich. Die Mantikor stürzte durch die Luft auf sie zu, sie kam näher, der Wind peitschte ihr Fell, als sie sich näherte.

„Bitte … halt … es … auf … Stupor!" Sie schrie so laut sie konnte, ihren Zauberstab mitten auf die Brust des Monsters gerichtet. Es riß sie zu Boden, und wie aus weiter Entfernung konnte sie ein widerwärtiges Knacken hören. Sie lag wie betäubt unter dem riesigen Ungeheuer und wartete auf den brennenden Schmerz, aber abgesehen von einem entfernten Pochen im Handgelenk und in der Brust war da nichts, das Untier lag still da. Hermine stieß einen zittrigen Schluchzer aus und stemmte die Kreatur von sich weg. Sie war fürchterlich schwer, aber es gelang ihr, darunter hervorzukommen. Später kam Hermine zu der Überzeugung, daß sie unter einer Art Schock gestanden haben mußte, denn sie achtete übermäßig besorgt darauf, daß kein Blut an Harrys Umhang kam. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihn ab und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. Sie sah auf die Mantikor hinab und fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl bewußtlos sein würde. Plötzlich fiel ihr Malfoy wieder ein. Sie eilte zu ihm und sank neben ihm auf die Knie. Hermine schauderte, als sie ihn ansah. Sie war nicht der zimperliche Typ, aber dieser Anblick war beinah nicht zu ertragen. Der gewöhnlich ohnehin schon blasse Junge war nahezu farblos, nur Rot blieb zurück. Ein langer Schnitt lief über seine Schulter, wo er gebissen worden war, und in seinem Bein gähnte ein tiefes Loch. Dunkelrotes Blut sammelte sich um ihn herum, während sich eine merkwürdig gefärbte Substanz auf seinem Bein zu verfestigen schien. Hermine nahm an, daß es das Gift war. Sie durchsuchte verzweifelt ihre Tasche nach einem Taschentuch. Sie preßte es auf seine Wunde in der Hoffnung, den Blutfluß zu stoppen.

„Malfoy", flüsterte sie in einem Versuch ihn aufzuwecken. Der niedergestreckte Junge regte sich nicht. Immerhin, sie konnte sehen, daß er atmete.

„Malfoy, wach auf!" zischte sie, während sie die Kreatur hinter sich im Auge behielt. Plötzlich zuckte diese beunruhigend. Hermine starrte sie an, Schrecken überkam sie. Ihr war klar, daß der einzige Grund, weshalb die Zaubersprüche überhaupt nur funktioniert hatten war, daß sie das Monster überrascht hatte. Wenn es aufwachte, würde es nicht überrascht sein, nur wütend. Sie wäre am liebsten gerannt, aber sie konnte Malfoy nicht einfach hier sterben lassen.

„Draco, bitte …", flehte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie wollte ihn nicht sterben sehen, egal wie sehr sie ihn haßte. Es schien zu funktionieren, tiefgraue Augen sahen zu ihr hinauf.

„Du hast meinen Namen gesagt, Granger", wisperte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. Ein Ausdruck von Panik trat plötzlich in seine Augen, als die Ereignisse langsam zu ihm zurückkehrten. „Die Mantikor", schrie er und setzte sich auf.

Hermine war zutiefst erleichtert und vollkommen aufgelöst, aber sie wußte, daß jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt war, um sich noch mehr aufzuregen. „Sie ist bewußtlos, aber ich weiß nicht, für wie lange noch." Die Mantikor zuckte erneut und gab einen seltsamen, kehligen Laut von sich. Im Aufstehen ergriff Hermine Malfoys Hand. Er konnte sein verletztes Bein nicht stark belasten, daher ließ sie ihn einen Arm um ihre Schultern legen und humpelte so mit ihm von der Lichtung.

Sie bewegten sich so schnell wie möglich über die grüne Fläche, sie hatten die halbe Strecke zum Schloß zurückgelegt. Ihre Gangart war holprig, Malfoy verlor Blut und konnte kaum gehen. Hermine wurde sich langsam der Schmerzen in ihrem Handgelenk bewußt. Als sie darauf hinabsah, bemerkte sie, daß es in einem merkwürdigen Winkel verdreht war. Beunruhigender als ihr Handgelenk war jedoch eine sonderbare Enge in ihrer Brust. Ihre flachen Atemzüge fielen ihr zunehmend schwerer. Trotz all dieser Unpäßlichkeiten begannen sie, ihre schlechte Laune wiederzufinden.

„Weißt du, Malfoy, ich hab gerade dein Leben gerettet, heißt das nicht, daß zwischen uns eine Art besonderes Band besteht?" Hermine wußte sehr gut, daß die Idee eines Bandes zu einem Schlammblut Malfoy krank machen würde.

„Halt die Klappe, wenn du das hier gegenüber irgendwem erwähnst, werde ich dafür sorgen, daß du es bereust", zischte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück. Es fiel ihm ausgesprochen schwer, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was er sagte, da aufblitzende Schmerzen begannen, von seinem Bein auszustrahlen und in seine Brust hochzuziehen.

„Weißt du, du bist nicht halb so furchteinflößend, wenn du verblutest, Malfoy", fauchte Hermine zurück. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich schuldig, als ihr einfiel, wie sie ihn dort fast zurückgelassen hätte. Sie fragte sich flüchtig, ob er trotzdem sterben würde, seine Verletzungen waren schwerwiegend. Der Schmerz in ihrem Handgelenk wurde nahezu unerträglich, und als sich der Schock legte, bemerkte sie, daß auch in ihrer Brust Schmerzen aufkeimten. Sie erreichten die Tore von Hogwarts und stießen sie mit letzter Kraft auf. Sie stolperten in die Eingangshalle und hielten inne, Malfoy konnte nicht weitergehen. Er ließ Hermine los und sank auf den Boden, aufgrund des Gifts unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Hermine stand einen Augenblick unsicher da, sie wußte, daß sie weitergehen mußte, daß sie Malfoy in den Krankenflügel schaffen mußte. ‚Es ist meine Schuld, wenn er stirbt, ich hätte schneller handeln müssen', dachte sie kläglich, als sie schwankte. Plötzlich erschien ein Licht am oberen Ende der Treppe.

„Was um alles in der Welt, Schüler draußen um diese Zeit in der Na...", Professor McGonagalls Stimme erstarb, als sie die Treppe herunterkam. „Ms Granger?!" Sie rannte die restlichen Stufen hinunter und zu Hermine herüber. Hermine konnte jedoch nicht auf sie warten, sie sank neben Malfoy zusammen. Schmerz verbrannte ihren Körper, es war ihr unmöglich einzuatmen. Sie konnte Professor McGonagall schreien hören, aber es verblaßte, als sie Dunkelheit überkam.


	4. Der trennende Vorhang

**Kapitel 4  
Der trennende Vorhang**

„Die haben Glück, daß sie noch leben, Minerva", war eine gedämpfte Stimme in der Dunkelheit zu vernehmen.

Draco öffnete schwach seine Augen und wünschte gleich darauf, er hätte es nicht getan. Mit geöffneten Augen war er vollständig wach, und er zuckte zusammen, als eine Welle von Schmerz über ihn hereinbrach. Er preßte die Augen zusammen, atmete tief ein und versuchte die Schmerzen durch Willenskraft zu bezwingen. Lucius hatte ihm beigebracht, Schmerz zu ignorieren. Nach einigen weiteren Atemzügen waren die Schmerzen so weit aus seinem Kopf zurückgedrängt, daß er die Augen wieder öffnen konnte.

Der Raum war dunkel, einige Mondstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was mit den Vorhängen passiert war, die sein Himmelbett umgaben, als er bemerkte, daß er sich im Krankenflügel befand.

„Der Schulleiter ist benachrichtigt?", flüsterte die gedämpfte Stimme erneut, Draco erkannte sie als Madame Pomfreys.

„Natürlich, Poppy", antwortete eine neue Stimme, die von Professor McGonagall. „Er ist mit Hagrid gegangen, um dieses höllische Ding wieder einzufangen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß es ihn sehr interessieren wird, was genau Ms Granger und Mr Malfoy da draußen getan haben."

„Warum haben die das elende Ding überhaupt hierher gebracht? Ich weiß, daß Hagrid eine Schwäche für Monster hat, aber das geht ein bißchen zu weit." Madame Pomfrey klang ziemlich verärgert.

„Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, Poppy, sie mußten es irgendwo sicher verwahren, bis sie es angemessen unschädlich machen konnten, und Hagrid ist der einzige, der mit so einer Abscheulichkeit umgehen kann", sagte Professor McGonagall leise.

Draco konnte Professor McGonagall kaum verstehen, als ihre Stimme noch leiser wurde, aber bei der Erwähnung dieser Bestie begann er sich an die Ereignisse zu erinnern, die ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatten. Der Spaziergang hinaus zur Hütte, die Mantikor, der Angriff und noch etwas anderes, warme braune Augen mit einem Ausdruck, den er nicht genau benennen konnte. Wäre sein Vater nicht Lucius Malfoy gewesen, hätte er keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, diesen Ausdruck als Besorgnis zu erkennen.

„Das Schlammblut", zischte er. Sie war da gewesen, aber weshalb? Er erinnerte sich, wie sie... was hatte sie getan? Der Schmerz begann wieder, sein Gedächtnis zu vernebeln. „Sie hat mich gerettet", dachte er laut. Einen Augenblick lang schien eine seltsame Wärme in ihm aufzuflammen, aber er tat es als Nebeneffekt all der Schmerzen ab.

Die Stimmen waren verstummt, und unerwartet fiel ein Lichtstrahl über sein Bett. Madame Pomfrey eilte in den Raum, Professor McGonagall im Schlepptau.

„Sie sollten nicht wach sein, Mr Malfoy", sagte die Krankenschwester leise, als sie ihn erreichte. „Sie müssen leise sein, ich will nicht, daß Sie Ms Granger aufwecken."

Draco drehte vorsichtig den Kopf zu dem Bett neben seinem. Er stellte fest, daß Bewegung eine Menge Schmerzen verursachte, aber Jahre der Erfahrung machten es ihm möglich, das vor der Krankenschwester zu verheimlichen. Und tatsächlich konnte er Grangers buschiges Haar sehen, daß auf einem Kissen ausgebreitet ihr leichenblasses Gesicht umrahmte.

„Was ist mit Granger?" Seine Stimme klang rauh, als sie seine gerissenen Lippen passierte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß sie verletzt worden war.

„Ms Granger hat sich ihr Handgelenk gebrochen und sich mehrere gebrochene Rippen zugezogen, eine davon hat ihre Lunge durchstochen." Madame Pomfrey bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall.

„Kommt sie wieder in Ordnung?" Draco war genauso geschockt wie Madame Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall, daß so eine Frage von ihm kommen konnte. Die beiden sahen einander an, die Augenbrauen der Krankenschwester waren leicht hochgezogen.

„Ja, Ihnen und Ms Granger wird es wieder gutgehen", teilte ihm die Krankenschwester mit, „Sie werden allerdings beide für ein paar Tage hier im Krankenflügel bleiben müssen. Das Gift hätte sie töten sollen, aber die Mantikor war zu jung, um tödlich zu sein."

Professor McGonagall funkelte ihn jetzt finster an. „Was ich wissen möchte, Mr Malfoy, ist, was genau Sie unten bei Hagrids Hütte zu suchen hatten."

„Ich..." Draco sah in Professor McGonagalls Gesicht, dann wieder zu Granger herüber. „Grange... ich meine, Hermine und ich hatten ein paar Fragen an Hagrid, wegen unserer nächsten Stunde in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

Professor McGonagalls Augen verengten sich verärgert. „Ach, wirklich? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, daß Sie und Ms Granger während des Unterrichts viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hätten, oder außerhalb des Unterrichts, was das betrifft."

Draco spürte, wie ihm der Mut sank, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er versuchte, den Kopf ein wenig höher zu halten, fixierte einen Punkt knapp unter McGonagalls Kinn und bemühte sich, nicht daran zu denken, was Lucius sagen würde, wenn er von der Schule verwiesen wurde. Einen Moment lang wünschte er sich, die Mantikor hätte sich nicht aufhalten lassen und ihn um die Ecke gebracht, das wäre ein schnellerer Tod gewesen als der, der ihn im Manor erwarten würde.

„Professor McGonagall..." Eine heisere Stimme zu seiner Rechten riß Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Granger hatte ihre Augen geöffnet und sah Professor McGonagall an.

„Malfoy und ich sind Partner in Arithmantik. Wir haben in der Bibliothek über Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gesprochen, und wir haben beschlossen, Hagrids Meinung zu ein paar Dingen einzuholen. Ich weiß, es war zu spät, um nach draußen zu gehen, aber ich dachte nicht, daß wir lange weg sein würden." Granger schloß die Augen mit einer Grimasse. Draco wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Was hatte sie vor? Sie könnte ihn ganz einfach von der Schule fliegen lassen, warum tat sie das nicht? Was wollte sie von ihm?

Professor McGonagall sah Granger mißtrauisch an, wahrscheinlich fragte sie sich dasselbe wie Draco. Sie öffnete den Mund, um weitere Fragen zu stellen, aber Madame Pomfrey schob sie zur Seite.

„Das sind genug Fragen, Minerva, diese Kinder müssen beide schlafen." Mit diesen Worten packte sie geschickt Dracos Kinn mit einer Hand und flößte ihm einen Teil eines Zaubertranks ein. Er beobachtete, wie sie mit dem Trank zu Granger Bett ging, während seine Augenlider schwerer und schwerer wurden. Granger wandte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen Für einen Moment begegneten sich ihre Augen, und Draco spürte eine merkwürdige Gefühlsregung zwischen ihnen, bevor er in den Schlaf glitt.

Draco wurde einige Zeit später von Stimmen geweckt. Er hatte offensichtlich eine ganze Weile geschlafen, denn Sonnenlicht strömte durch das Fenster nahe seinem Bett. Die Stimmen kamen von der anderen Seite eines Vorhangs, der zwischen sein und Grangers Bett gehängt worden war. Er erkannte die Stimmen als zu Potter und Weasley gehörig. Er blieb still und lauschte ihrem Gespräch.

„Was um alle in der Welt hast du dir dabei gedacht? Mit Malfoy zu Hagrids Hütte zu gehen! Wie kannst du mit Malfoy irgendwo hingehen? Bist du verrückt geworden?" Weasleys Stimme klang wütend, aber sein Ärger konnte seine offensichtliche Besorgnis nicht verdecken.

„Ron, ich bin sicher, Hermine hat einen guten Grund, sich mit Malfoy abzugeben, oder Hermine?" Potter, wie immer der Vermittler, versuchte seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Also, warum warst du mit Malfoy zusammen? Und erzähl uns nicht, daß es um den Unterricht ging, Malfoy haßt Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", driftete Weasleys Stimme durch den Vorhang.

„Seht mal, Ron, Harry, ich will wirklich nicht über Malfoy reden. Ich will nicht an Malfoy denken oder ihn ansehen, ich hab wirklich genug von ihm. Können wir bitte über was anderes reden?", flehte Grangers Stimme matt.

Potter wechselte schnell das Thema von Draco zu der Mantikor. „Wieso hatte Hagrid überhaupt eine?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, Professor McGonagall sagte, sie mußten sie herbringen, bis sie sie unschädlich machen konnten. Aber ich weiß nicht, wer die sind oder wo das verdammte Ding hergekommen ist. Wißt ihr, ob sie es wieder eingefangen haben?" Hermine war letzte Nacht offenbar auch wach gewesen und hatte McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey belauscht.

„Ich hoffe sehr, daß sie das haben", unterbrach Weasley, „als würden nicht schon genug unangenehme Dinge im Verbotenen Wald rumlaufen, jetzt müssen wir uns auch noch vor einer Mantikor in acht nehmen."

„Hey, Ron, wir müssen jetzt zum Unterricht. Wir bringen dir deine Hausaufgaben, Hermine. Und wir kommen über Mittag zurück und besuchen dich, in Ordnung? Versuch, dich nicht von Malfoy stören zu lassen", meinte Potter.

Draco hörte, wie sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten, und täuschte Schlaf vor, als Potter und Weasley um den Vorhang herum kamen und zur Tür gingen. Draco wartete noch ein paar Minuten länger, um absolut sicherzugehen, daß sie weg waren, bevor er vorsichtig aus dem Bett stieg. Behutsam testete er sein Bein und stellte fest, daß es zwar immer noch wehtat, er aber gehen konnte. Er hielt nach Madame Pomfrey Ausschau und sah, daß ihre Bürotür geschlossen war. Draco holte tief Luft und zog den Vorhang zurück. Es befriedigte ihn, Granger mit einem kleinen überraschten Schrei zurückspringen zu sehen. Er ging schnell auf sie zu und packte ihren Arm, bevor sie auf der anderen Seite vom Bett gleiten und vor ihm davonrennen konnte. Sein Griff um ihren Arm war so fest, daß sie nicht aufstehen konnte. Er lehnte sich nach vorn, bis sein Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war.

„Warum?", fragte er.

„Was?", flüsterte Granger mit geweiteten Augen.

„Warum lügst du, um mich zu schützen? Was willst du?", zischte er ihr ärgerlich zu, darauf bedacht seine Stimme so leise zu halten, daß er nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Krankenschwester erregte.

„Ich... ich will überhaupt nichts von dir, Malfoy!" schnappte sie zurück, während sich ihr Gesicht mit Zorn überzog.

Draco verstärkte seinen Griff auf ihren Arm. „Ich hab mir dich nie als den Typ vorgestellt, der jemanden erpressen würde, Schlammblut." Er drehte seinen Griff leicht und beobachtete wie sie erbleichte.

„Du tust mir weh", sagte sie leise, der Schmerz offenkundig in ihrem Tonfall.

Draco ließ ihren Arm augenblicklich los und trat zurück. Er konnte sehen, wo seine Hand gewesen war, da würde sich später wahrscheinlich ein Bluterguß bilden. Granger nahm ihre andere Hand und betastete vorsichtig die weißen Abdrücke, die seine Hand hinterlassen hatte.

„Es... es tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht", entschuldigte er sich und überraschte damit sie beide. Er stand eine Minute unbehaglich da, ohne zu wissen, warum er sich entschuldigt hatte oder weshalb er eigentlich immer noch hier stand.

„Wie geht's deinem Bein?" fragte Granger und brach damit die befremdliche Stille.

„Was glaubst du? Es tut weh", schnauzte er sie an.

Granger sagte nichts weiter, sie drehte sich auf die Seite, Richtung Wand. Draco stand einen weiteren Moment da und sah sie nur an, bevor er zu seinem eigenen Bett zurückkehrte und den Vorhang zwischen sie zog.


	5. Auf ein Wort bei Hagrid

**Kapitel 5  
Auf ein Wort bei Hagrid  
**

Hermine veränderte vorsichtig die Position ihrer Tasche und zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie gegen ihren wunden Rücken stieß. Madame Pomfrey mochte in der Lage sein, Knochen in wenigen Minuten zu heilen, aber der ganze Prozeß hatte Hermine mit einer nicht geringen Menge Schmerzen zurückgelassen. Sie hatte mit Malfoy zwei Tage im Krankenflügel verbracht. Nach diesem Morgen hatte angespannte Stille geherrscht. Später am Nachmittag war Professor Dumbledore gekommen, um mit ihnen zu reden. Mit einem zweideutigen Blick auf Hermine hatte Malfoy an ihrer Geschichte festgehalten. Bevor der Direktor gegangen war, hatte er Hermine gefragt, ob es noch irgendwas gebe, was sie hinzufügen wolle. Der Zweifel in seinen funkelnden Augen war offensichtlich gewesen, aber er hatte nicht wütend gewirkt, nur amüsiert. Hermine hatte den tiefen Drang verspürt, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, ihm alles zu sagen, aber dann hatte sie an Malfoy gedacht, wie er verletzt und blutend am Boden gelegen hatte. Sie dachte daran, wie sie sich umgedreht hatte, um wegzulaufen, ihn zurückzulassen, und Hermine erschauderte. Professor Dumbledore hatte den Krankenflügel ohne eine Antwort von Hermine verlassen.

Hermine versuchte, ihre Büchertasche auf die andere Schulter zu wechseln, nur um festzustellen, daß das noch mehr wehtat. Sie wich in eine kleine Nische abseits des Ganges aus, um das Gedrängel der Schüler um sie herum zu meiden. Harry und Ron hatten ihr mit ihrer Tasche geholfen, aber jetzt war sie auf dem Weg zu Arithmantik, während die beiden auf der anderen Seite der Schule bei Wahrsagen waren. Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Der Unterricht würde in ein paar Minuten beginnen. Sie holte tief Luft und machte sich bereit, die Tasche wieder auf ihren Rücken zu schwingen, als eine Stimme nach ihr rief.

„Hallo, Hermine, was machst du da? Versteckst du dich vor Monstern oder vor Malfoy?" Fred und George Weasley standen grinsend vor ihr.

Die Tatsache, daß eine Mantikor auf dem Schulgelände gehalten worden war, war von der Lehrerschaft vertuscht worden, daher wußte selbstverständlich jeder davon. Es waren jedoch nur wenige Details bekannt. Sowohl Hermine als auch Malfoy hatten sich geweigert, viel darüber darüber zu sagen. Viele wunderten sich, was eine Gryffindor und ein Slytherin um diese Uhrzeit zusammen draußen gemacht hatten.

„Wohin willst du?" fragte Fred.

„Zu Arithmantik", antwortete sie, ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung, das ist nicht weit von deiner Klasse. Wir begleiten dich hin", sagte George.

„Laß mich das nehmen." Fred trat vor und griff nach Hermines Tasche. Mit einem lauten ‚Uuuff' krachte er gegen die Wand. „Mensch, Hermine! Was trägst du da mit dir rum?"

„Ich helf dir, Fred." George trat heran, ergriff den anderen Träger und kniete sich fast auf den Boden. „Kann's... nicht... halten."

Hermine überkreuzte die Arme und funkelte sie mit einem irritierten Glitzern in den Augen an. „So schwer ist sie auch wieder nicht."

„Sie macht wohl Scherze, George! Sie muß die gesamte Bibliothek in dieser Tasche haben." Fred versuchte, angestrengt auszusehen, als er sich abmühte, die Tasche festzuhalten.

George lehnte sich an die Wand, um den Träger besser zu fassen zu bekommen. „Du mußt das stärkste Mädchen der Welt sein, Hermine."

Fred sank auf die Knie und mimte einen schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich glaub, ich hab mir was gezerrt." Er stöhnte übertrieben laut auf, was die Blicke einiger vorbeigehender Schüler auf sich zog.

„Ach, ihr seid ja lächerlich", schnappte Hermine. „Gebt mir das einfach, ich komm schon zurecht."

„Nein, nein, schönes Fräulein!" Fred sprang locker auf die Füße.

„Als deine Ritter in glänzender Rüstung müssen wir sichergehen, daß du dein Ziel unbeschadet erreichst." George verneigte sich vor ihr.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer folgte Hermine Fred und George zu ihrem Klassenraum. Sie trugen ihre Büchertasche zwischen sich wie eine wertvolle Ikone. Als sie die Halle durchquerten, riefen sie für die anderen Schüler deutlich hörbar:

„Macht Platz für Lady Hermine und ihre prächtige Bibliothek."

Hermine rieb sich die Stirn. Die Szene, die die Zwillinge machten, hatte ihre Vorteile. Die Schüler bildeten einen Korridor, um die Prozession zu beobachten, und Hermine mußte nicht länger darauf achten, nicht mit anderen Leuten zusammenzustoßen. Sie langte nach ihrer Tasche, als sie den Klassenraum erreichten, aber Fred und George wollten nichts davon hören. Sie begleiteten sie in den Raum und bis zu ihrem Platz. Malfoy war schon da und beobachtete sie aus schieferfarbenen Augen. Fred und George schenkten ihm beide einen finsteren Blick, bevor sie sich wieder Hermine zuwandten und sich erneut verbeugten.

„Wann immer du unsere ritterlichen Dienste benötigst, laß es uns einfach wissen", sagten sie wie aus einem Munde.

„Danke Jungs, ich werde darauf zurückkommen." Hermine lächelte ihnen zu, als sie gingen.

„Nun, das war wirklich eine bewegende Szene. Brauchen die Weasleys so dringend Geld, daß sie sogar in die Dienste eines Schlammbluts eintreten?" Malfoys gedehnte, abfällige Bemerkung ließ Hermines Haut kribbeln.

„Halt einfach die Klappe, Malfoy, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung. Wir haben zwei wunderbar ruhige Tage im Krankenflügel verbracht, können wir es nicht einfach dabei belassen?" sagte sie leise, sehr darum bemüht, nicht auf seine Provokation einzugehen.

„Wenn es das ist, was du willst, Granger." Malfoy richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Professor Vektor.

Der Rest des Unterrichts verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Hermine und Malfoy saßen still da und machten sich Notizen. Die Fenster waren geöffnet, aber kein Lüftchen wehte heute herein. Drinnen war es stickig und heiß. Hermine nahm an, daß es einer der letzten warmen Tage sein würde, bevor das Wetter kälter zu werden begann. Sie schob die Ärmel ihrer Robe hoch, um sich abzukühlen, und fuhr fort, sich Notizen zu machen. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Malfoy, daß schmerzhafte dunkle Flecken das Weis ihres Arms zeichneten, sein Werk, wie er erkannte. Malfoy spürte, wie ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl flüchtig durchströmte. Für einen Augenblick dachte er, es wäre Bedauern, aber es war so schnell vorbei, daß er sich nicht ganz sicher sein konnte.

Der Unterricht ging ziemlich schnell vorüber. Professor Vektor teilte die Tabellen aus, an denen sie arbeiten sollten. Hermine war fast bereit zu gehen, als sie bemerkte, daß die Lehrerin ihnen keine gegeben hatte.

„Ähm, Professor Vektor?" Hermine kam die Stufen herunter und stellte sich neben den Schreibtisch der Lehrerin. „Sie haben vergessen, uns eine Tabelle zu geben."

„Eigentlich, Ms Granger, hatte ich für Sie und Mr Malfoy etwas anderes im Sinn." Die Lehrerin lächelte sie warm an.

Malfoy stieg die Stufen herunter, um sich neben Hermine zu stellen. Sie stellte fest, daß er unangenehm dicht neben ihr stand. Sein Arm berührte beinah ihren. Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und machte einen Schritt von ihm weg, aber Malfoy schien davon keine Notiz zu nehmen.

„Ich habe mir Ihre Tabellen angesehen. Ihnen ist klar, daß Sie sie eine Woche zu früh eingereicht haben?" Professor Vektor sah sie an. Hermine sah zu Malfoy hinüber, ihre Blicke trafen sich, und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein, Professor", begann Hermine, „ich dachte, der Abgabetermin wäre heute. Der Unfall muß uns durcheinandergebracht haben."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt, Ms Granger." Professor Vektor ging einen Stapel Pergament durch und förderte einige Seiten zutage, von denen Hermine wußte, daß sie ihr und Malfoy gehörten.

„Stimmt was nicht damit, Professor?" fragte Malfoy schlicht und stellte damit die Frage, zu der Hermine sich nicht durchringen konnte.

„Im Gegenteil, Mr Malfoy, die Tabellen sind perfekt. Ich glaube, keiner von Ihnen ist in meiner Klasse gefordert. Das Problem ist nun: Was mache ich mit Ihnen beiden?" fragte Professor Vektor.

Diesmal war es Malfoy, der Hermines Blick suchte. Hermine zuckte die Schultern und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Professor Vektor.

„Ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen, und er hat mich über eine kürzlich eingetroffene Neuerwerbung für die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek informiert. Wir haben eine sehr alte Sammlung von Tabellen und Manuskripten erhalten, die von einem alten Zauberer vor einigen Jahrhunderten geschrieben wurden. Ich bin sicher, das meiste davon ist schrecklich langweilig, aber einiges könnte nützlich sein." Leicht amüsiert über ihre verwirrten Gesichter sah sie erst Hermine an, dann Malfoy. „Der Direktor möchte, daß ich die Tabellen durchsehe und prüfe, ob irgend etwas Interessantes dabei ist. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust so viel Zeit in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Aber ich glaube, daß es das sein könnte, was Sie beide brauchen. Es wird eine weit größere Herausforderung sein als alles, was wir im Unterricht behandeln werden. Ich muß Sie warnen, es wird sehr schwierig werden, aber Sie sind beide ausgezeichnete Schüler. Ich habe schon mit dem Direktor darüber gesprochen, und er findet auch, daß es eine gute Idee wäre, wenn Sie die Tabellen durchgingen." Professor Vektor lächelte sie an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Hermine war überwältigt. Es war eine große Verantwortung, die ihnen anvertraut wurde. Eine Möglichkeit, größtenteils unbeaufsichtigt in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek zu arbeiten. In Hermine stieg Vorfreude auf bei dem Gedanken an Stapel von staubigen Tabellen in großen Kisten, die nur darauf warteten, geöffnet und erforscht zu werden.

„Was genau sollen wir mit denen machen, Professor?" fragte Malfoy schnell. Hermine bemerkte, daß da ein Funke in seinen silbernen Augen zu blitzen schien, und sie wußte, daß er auch interessiert war.

„Nun, die Tabellen müssen sortiert und dann aufgezeichnet werden. Arithmantik war andere Magie vor mehreren hundert Jahren, verglichen mit heute. Es wird sehr aufregend für sie, in der Lage zu sein, diese Unterschiede aus erster Hand zu untersuchen." Professor Vektor grinste sie an und war erfreut, Hermine ihr Lächeln erwidern zu sehen. Malfoy nickte ihr einfach zu.

„Also treffen wir uns heute Abend nach dem Essen um acht in der Bibliothek. Dann werde ich im Detail erläutern, was von Ihnen beiden erwartet wird." Professor Vektor schob ihre Pergamente wieder zusammen und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Hermine stieg schnell die Stufen wieder hoch. Sie fühlte sich überaus freudig erregt, das war eine außerordentliche Chance. Sie liebte Arithmantik, und eine solche Gelegenheit zu erhalten, sich dem zu verschreiben, war aufregend. Ein Gesicht erschien in ihrem Hinterkopf - Malfoy, sie würde all das mit Malfoy zusammen machen müssen. Hermine hielt plötzlich inne, als ihr das klar wurde. Malfoy, der ihr die Stufen hinauf gefolgt war, um seine Tasche zu holen, war nicht auf ihren Stopp vorbereitet. Er lief in sie hinein, und Hermine taumelte vornüber. Der Boden kam ihr rasend schnell entgegen, als sie seine Arme ihre Taille umfassen spürte. Ihr blieb die Luft weg, als ihr schneller Fall plötzlich gebremst wurde. Malfoy richtete sie auf, ließ sie aber nicht sofort los. Er schien sie zu mustern. Hermine sah ihm in die Augen.

„Danke", murmelte sie und wandte schnell den Blick ab.

Malfoy gab sie frei und drängte sich wütend an ihr vorbei. Er schnappte sich seine Tasche vom Tisch und rauschte wieder hinunter und aus dem Raum. Hermine blieb stehen, wo sie war. Sie hatte ein seltsames Kribbeln in der Magengrube. Gedankenverloren starrte sie auf den Steinfußboden. Malfoy hatte sich fast höflich verhalten, nun, so höflich wie Malfoy sich verhalten konnte.

„Hermine?"

Hermine blickte erschrocken auf, als sie Harry und Ron die Stufen zu ihr hoch erklimmen sah.

„Auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen haben wir Fred und George getroffen. Sie meinten, du hättest vorhin Schwierigkeiten mit deiner Tasche gehabt." Harry grinste, nahm ihre Tasche vom Tisch und schwang sie sich lässig über die Schulter. Ron stand hinter ihm und murmelte irgendwas über die Wahrsagelehrerin, Professor Trelawny, das Hermine schnaufen ließ.

„Ron!"

Ron schenkte Hermine ein verlegenes Lächeln. „Entschuldige, Hermine, aber du wirst einfach nicht glauben, was für Berge von Hausaufgaben sie uns gegeben hat. Und ohne jeden Grund!"

„Nun ja, eigentlich, Ron, könnte sie die Hausaufgaben verdoppelt haben, weil du Dean erzählt hast, Professor Trelawny würde ins St. Mungos gehören und sie dich gehört hat", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen.

„Oh... na ja, das außerdem, schätz ich", sagte Ron lächelnd. „Mann, ich hab Hunger, laßt uns zum Mittagessen gehen."

„Hermine, wir hatten vor, in unserer Pause mit Hagrid zu reden", informierte Harry sie.

„Gut, ich wollte ihn nach dieser Mantikor fragen", erwiderte Hermine fest, als sie die Halle durchquerten.

Während des gesamten Essens berichtete ihnen Hermine von ihrem neuen Arithmantikprojekt. Harry und Ron taten ihr Bestes, um wenigsten etwas interessiert zu wirken. Während sie aß, fühlte sie, daß jemand sie beobachtete. Sie drehte lässig den Kopf, um sich umzusehen und entdeckte einen Schopf silberblonder Haare. Zimtfarbene Augen trafen auf schiefergraue. Malfoy blitzte sie zornig an.

„Ich rette ihm das Leben, und er haßt mich nur noch mehr", nuschelte sie leise und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

ooOOoo

Der Fußmarsch zu Hagrids Hütte unterschied sich für Hermine sehr von ihrem letzten. Die Nachmittagssonne schien auf sie herab, als sie gemächlich über die Ländereien schlenderten. Jede Menge Schüler saßen auf dem Gras verteilt und versuchten, das letzte bißchen warmen Wetters zu genießen, bevor der Herbst kam.

Hagrid stand draußen vor seiner Hütte und grub sein Gemüsebeet um. Er blickte auf, als sie näherkamen und begrüßte sie.

„Hab euch drei erwartet."

Er führte sie in seine Hütte. Fang sprang sofort Harry an und rammte ihn gegen die Wand. Harry grinste und begann, die gigantische Dogge hinter den Ohren zu kraueln. Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, wandte sich Hagrid Hermine zu, einen forschenden Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht, Hermine? Hier runterzukommen mit dem Deppen Malfoy? Und ich will nich dies'n Müll hören, von wegen mich was fragen." Hagrids Käferaugen funkelten sie an.

Hermine überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte auf den Boden der Hütte. Hagrid sah über ihren Kopf hinweg Harry und Ron an, die beide mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Uns will Hermine auch nicht erzählen, was passiert ist", warf Harry ein. Ron blitzte Hermine nur wütend an.

„Ah, du komm's hier runter und läßt's entkommen, ich dachte, du wärst schlauer, Hermine." Hermine errötete vor Wut bei Hagrids Worten und erwiderte bissig:

„Ich hab es nicht rausgelassen! Ich weiß, was das für ein Ding ist!" Hermine blickte ihre Freunde finster an.

„Also hat Malfoy es rausgelassen!" rief Ron triumphierend aus. „Wir gehen einfach zu McGonagall, du sagst ihr die Wahrheit, und Malfoy wird endlich rausgeschmissen!"

Ron war aufgesprungen, einen verzückten Ausdruck auf dem sommersprossigen Gesicht. Er war schon fast an der Tür, als Hermine ihn zurückrief.

„Ron, ich kann nicht. Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht." Ron wirbelte herum und sah Hermine an, die plötzlich sehr an ihrem Schuh interessiert war.

„Warum kannst du nicht?" fragte Harry schlicht.

„Ich … ich kann einfach nicht. Es tut mir leid. Es ist nicht so, daß ich nicht wollte, ich würde liebend gern nie wieder Malfoys Gesicht sehen, aber ich kann einfach nicht." Hermine spürte, wie ihre Entschlossenheit, Malfoy nicht auszuliefern, zu wanken begann, aber wieder sah sie sein blasses Gesicht und hörte die furchtbare Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihr einflüsterte, ihn da zurückzulassen. „Ich kann einfach nicht, Ron."

Hagrid, wo kam sie her?" Harry hoffte, durch Vermeidung der Malfoy–Angelegenheit einen neuen Streit verhindern zu können.

„Ähmm... das darf ich euch nich sagen." Hagrid beschäftigte sich damit, einige Teetassen zu reinigen.

„Hagrid, das Ding hätte beinah Hermine und Malfoy umgebracht. Diese Dinger sind hier ja nicht heimisch. Sind sie doch nicht, oder Hermine?" Harry machte eine Pause und sah Hermine an, die schnell den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich meine, wie ist so eins in deinen Hof gekommen? Wer hat es hergebracht?"

„Seht mal, das is nich eure Sache. Ihr müßt euch keine Sorgen drüber machen, was diese Schwarzmagier vorhaben." Hagrid unterbrach plötzliche seine Tätigkeit und drehte sich zu Harry, Ron und Hermine um. „Professor Dumbledore glaubt, daß die gefährliche Kreaturen freilassen."

„Aber was würden sie damit erreichen?" fragte Hermine, als er ihr eine Tasse Tee reichte.

„Ich weiß nich, Ärger für das Ministerium?" Hagrid bot ihnen ein Tablett mit harten Keksen an, die sie alle höflich ablehnten.

„Nun, sie suchen keine besonders guten Monster aus, oder? Das verflixte Ding konnte nicht mal anständig Malfoys Arm abbeißen, geschweige denn ihn umbringen." Ron grinste Harry an, aber Hermine blickte ernst drein.

„Ron, sag das nicht!" fuhr sie ihn an.

„Warum verteidigst du jetzt Malfoy?" raunzte Ron zurück.

„Sie mal, du warst nicht dabei, du hast es nicht gesehen. Da war so viel Blut und dieses... dieses Ding, und..." Hermines Stimme verlor sich, und sie blickte auf ihre Teetasse hinab. Hagrid beugte sich herüber und tätschelte ihr sanft den Rücken.

„Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?" fragte er leise.

„Ja, es geht mir gut, danke Hagrid." Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und rief in reichlich erleichtertem Tonfall aus: „Oh, seht nur wie spät es schon ist. Der Unterricht beginnt in ein paar Minuten. Wiedersehen, Hagrid!" Und bevor Ron, Harry oder Hagrid noch etwas sagen konnten, war sie aus der Tür gestürmt.


	6. Der Raum

**Kapitel 6  
Der Raum**

Draco saß in einer abgelegenen Ecke der Bibliothek, seine Füße auf dem Schreibtisch vor sich und ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf dem Schoß. Dadurch, daß er hierher gekommen war, war es ihm gelungen, Crabbe und Goyle abzuschütteln. Sie hatten ununterbrochen einfältig gelächelt, seit sie herausgefunden hatten, daß die Mantikor ihn nicht umgebracht hatte. Sie waren befriedigt gewesen, als er ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, er nehme es ihnen nicht übel, daß sie ihn dem Tod überlassen hatten. Im Gegenzug glaubten sie ihm seine Geschichte, wie er die Bestie im Alleingang abgewehrt hatte. Ihre kriecherische Art begann ihm allerdings auf die Nerven zu gehen, und da er eine Pause von ihren permanenten Entschuldigungen nötig hatte, war er in die Bibliothek gegangen, ein Ort, von dem er wußte, daß sie ihm dorthin nicht folgen würden. Er machte ihnen nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf, weil sie ihn alleingelassen hatten, er hätte wahrscheinlich dasselbe getan. Das war ein gutes Argument dafür, keine wahren Freunde zu haben, man hatte keine Verpflichtungen ihnen gegenüber. Da er nun schon mal in der Bibliothek war, hatte er beschlossen, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und sich über die Mantikor zu informieren. Der Tisch vor ihm war inzwischen mit jeglichen Büchern bedeckt, die er zu dem Thema hatte finden können. Der dicke Wälzer, den er lässig vor sich hielt, enthielt eine Menge Informationen zu den Untieren. Er mußte zugeben, daß sie ziemlich außergewöhnlich waren. Draco blätterte um und begann zu lesen.

_Der Mantikor, ein wildes und tödliches Tier, ist beheimatet in Griechenland und auf den umliegenden Inseln. Einige sind weiter in den Süden abgewandert, bis in den Mittleren Osten. Ihr Vordringen nach Westen, nach Afrika hinein, wurde von der Gegenwart der Sphinxen in Ägypten aufgehalten. (Die Mantikor und die Sphinxen sind natürliche Feinde.) In England gibt es keine lebenden Mantikor. Wegen ihrer grausamen Wesensart, ihrer mächtigen Magie und ihres Appetits auf Menschenfleisch, ist es auf den Britischen Inseln illegal, einen Mantikor zu besitzen._

An dieser Stelle hielt Draco inne und lachte freudlos in sich hinein. „Jetzt ist hier eine."

_Die Mantikor besitzen eine seltsame Art von Magie mit deren Hilfe es ihnen gelingt, ihre potentielle Beute in einen Zustand der Fügsamkeit zu versetzen. Die Kreatur ist in der Lage zu spüren, was das Opfer will, und sendet dann diese Gefühle und Gedanken an das Opfer. (Ihre Art der Telepathie ist der der Irrwichte sehr ähnlich. Für weitere Informationen über Irrwichte siehe Seite 120.)_

Draco brach hier ab, als ihm die Erkenntnis kam. In den letzten paar Tagen seit dem Vorfall hatte er zu verstehen versucht, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, den Käfig zu öffnen. Er hatte sehr wohl gewußt, was darin war und wozu es fähig war. Aber als er ihm in die Augen gesehen hatte, hatte er sich ruhig gefühlt. Er war eingelullt worden in einen unnatürlichen Anfall von Vertrauen, einfach weil dieses Monster gewußt hatte, was er wollte. Aber die Empfindungen, die es ihm gezeigt hatte, waren Wärme und Freundschaft, er machte sich nichts aus solch lachhaften Dingen. Draco wollte Macht. Er hielt das für die eine Eigenschaft, die den Dunklen Lord rehabilitierte: Er hatte Macht, und das konnte Draco respektieren.

Draco war tief in sein Buch versunken, als er bemerkte, daß sich jemand langsam durch die Reihen in der Nähe seines Tischs bewegte. Er hob seine Augen von den Seiten, um die Gestalt durch die Regale hindurch zu beobachten. Sie blieb vor der Abteilung stehen, aus der er die Bücher über die Mantikor entnommen hatte. Seine Laune sank, er wußte, wer es war. Granger kam zwischen den Regalen hervor, sie wirkte leicht verärgert.

„Suchst du die, Schlammblut?" fragte Draco gedehnt und zeigte auf die Bücher vor sich.

Granger warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Nein, ich hab nur auf Professor Vektor gewartet."

Malfoy sah beiläufig auf die Uhr. „Eineinhalb Stunden zu früh? Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du tatsächlich in der Bibliothek wohnst. Andererseits, ich bin sicher, daß so ziemlich alles einem Gemeinschaftsraum voller Gryffindors vorzuziehen wäre."

„Du warst zuerst hier", erwiderte Granger schlicht.

Draco sah sie an. Sie weigerte sich, auf seine Sticheleien einzugehen, was ziemlich schade war. Streiten mit Granger war recht unterhaltsam. Aber nun, da er sie genauer betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, wie müde sie aussah. Ihre normalerweise warmen braunen Augen wirkten irgendwie matt, niedergeschlagen.

„Hier." Draco markierte seine Seite und hielt ihr das Buch hin.

Granger schaute ihn mißtrauisch an und griff dann danach, hielt aber inne, bevor sie das Buch nahm.

„Granger, ich verhexe keine Bibliotheksbücher." Er begann, das hier ganz amüsant zu finden, nachdem er seinen anfänglichen Schock darüber verwunden hatte, daß er ihr tatsächlich das Buch anbot. Was sogar noch überraschender war, er spürte, wie er zu grinsen begann.

Grangers Augen weiteten sich vor Verwunderung, aber sie nahm das Buch von ihm an.

„Danke", murmelte sie und ging davon. Sie blieb kurz stehen, bevor sie wieder zwischen den Regalen verschwand und warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu, dann war sie weg.

ooOOoo

Durch die großen Bogenfenster konnte er sehen, wie sich der Himmel verdunkelte. Die wenigen verbleibenden Strahlen des einst lebhaften Sonnenuntergangs verschmolzen nun mit dem Zwielicht. Mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr stellte er fest, daß es Zeit war, Professor Vektor suchen zu gehen. Er stand auf, strich sich sein silbrig–goldenes Haar aus dem Gesicht und machte sich auf den Weg durch die Regalreihen. Er schlug einen scharfen Haken um ein ziemlich hervorspringendes Regal herum und stieß mit jemandem zusammen.

„Paß doch auf", fauchte er, als er sich fing, bevor er stolpern konnte.

„Wieso tust du das nicht?" fragte eine unangenehm bekannte Stimme.

„Schlammblut", zischte er und blickte hinunter.

Granger hatte keinen Erfolg gehabt bei dem Versuch, die Balance zu halten, und lag nun vor ihm auf dem Boden. Strähnen ihres gelockten Haars hatten sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst und umrahmten jetzt ihr genervtes Gesicht. Sie kam wieder auf die Füße und streifte sich ihre Tasche auf die Schulter. Draco bemerkte, wie sie dabei zusammenzuckte. Er fragte sich flüchtig, ob die Schmerzen von der Mantikorattacke stammten. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihn einigermaßen leicht heilen können. Er fragte sich, warum sie ihn gerettet hatte, wo sie selbst so leicht hätte getötet werden können. Und nicht zum letzten Mal fragte er sich, was sie als Gegenleistung verlangte. Aber Granger sagte nichts, sie legte nur ein Buch zurück auf ein Regal in der Nähe, bevor sie ihm einen verstimmten Blick zuwarf. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und machte sich auf die Suche nach Professor Vektor. Draco hatte keine andere Wahl als ihr zu folgen.

Professor Vektor stand nahe Madame Pinces Tisch, sie sah ganz aufgeregt aus. Sie lächelte ihnen zu, als sie sie kommen sah, und kam ihnen raschen Schrittes entgegen. Draco fiel sofort auf, daß sie eine kleine Duftwolke verströmte und etwas besser als gewöhnlich gekleidet war.

„Oh, gut, Sie sind beide pünktlich. Kommen Sie schnell mit, ich werde es Ihnen erklären, während wir gehen. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit." Die Lehrerin strahlte sie erneut an. Draco blickte sie einfach nur finster an, von ihrem Enthusiasmus wurde ihm oft etwas übel. „Also", begann sie, während Draco und Granger sich bemühten, mit ihrem zunehmend schneller werdenden Gang Schritt zu halten, „Sie werden einen kleinen Raum etwas abseits in der Bibliothek benutzen. Sie werden beide einen Schlüssel erhalten, und er ist nur für Sie allein gedacht. Es wird sehr viel einfacher für Sie beide sein, Ihre Arbeit zu erledigen, wenn nicht ständig ein Strom von Leuten da ist. Auf diese Weise werden Sie immer einen ruhigen Platz zum Arbeiten haben. Ah, da wären wir."

Professor Vektor hatte sie ans hintere Ende der Bibliothek geführt und eine kleine Wendeltreppe hinauf in einen Gang, zu dessen Seiten sich mehrere verschlossene Türen befanden. Draco bemerkte mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, daß Granger leicht außer Atem wirkte. Sie waren praktisch hierher gerannt, aber seine Pulsfrequenz war nicht einmal angestiegen. Professor Vektor hielt vor der zweiten Tür den Gang hinunter an, zog ein Schlüsselbund hervor und steckte einen kleinen, silbernen Schlüssel ins Schloß. Die Tür öffnete sich, und Draco mußte all die Fähigkeiten aufbieten, die ihm Lucius beigebracht hatte, um nicht überrascht oder beeindruckt auszusehen. Der Raum war größer als er erwartet hatte. Fenster begrenzten die jenseitige Wand, und im Kamin prasselte schon ein munteres Feuer. Es gab einen großen Tisch und mehrere Stühle. Obwohl der Raum recht groß war, war kaum Platz, um darin herumzugehen. Überall waren große Kisten und alte Truhen aufgestapelt. Eine war geöffnet worden und offenbarte Mengen von alt aussehenden Pergamentrollen und dicken Büchern mit auseinanderfallenden Umschlägen und Bindungen, die von Bändern zusammengehalten wurden.

„Wie ich Ihnen bereits erläutert habe, gehörten diese Schriften einem Zauberer, der vor ungefähr fünfhundert Jahren gelebt hat. Ich sage „ungefähr", weil niemand es genau weiß. Lange Zeit gab es Gerüchte über einen Zauberer, der wie ein Mönch in irgendeinem Teil der irischen Wildnis gelebt haben soll. Ich weiß nicht, wie Professor Dumbledore das alles hier ausfindig gemacht hat, aber hier ist es. Der Name des Zauberers war Gregorius O'Leary." Professor Vektor fegte im Reden im Raum hin und her und überprüfte Kisten. „Die meisten dieser Texte beschäftigen sich mit Arithmantik und wie sie sich auf die Menschen auswirkt. Nach dem, was Dumbledore mir gesagt hat, glaubte dieser Zauberer, daß die Zahlenmuster, die die Grundlage der Arithmantik sind, außerdem die Grundlage für die meiste andere Magie bilden. Er hat den größten Teil seines Lebens damit verbracht, arithmantische Muster aufzuzeichnen."

Draco schielte zu Granger hinüber, die einige Schritte in den Raum hinein gemacht hatte. Ihre Augen, die vorhin müde gewirkt hatten, leuchteten nun vor Erregung. Ihre Hände waren fest ineinander verschränkt, und sie blickte durch den Raum und versuchte, so viel wie möglich aufzunehmen. Granger hatte nicht das geringste Talent, ihre Emotionen zu verbergen. Draco gab ein leises, verächtliches Geräusch von sich, das sie ignorierte. Es juckte Draco, sich über eine Kiste herzumachen und zu sehen, was er finden würde, aber er lehnte gelassen im Türrahmen, mit überkreuzten Armen und vor milder Langeweile leicht gerunzelter Stirn.

Professor Vektor warf einen Blick auf die kleine Armbanduhr, die sie trug, und begann wieder zu reden, diesmal etwas schneller. „Was Sie tun sollen, ist, seine Schriften durchzugehen und seine Funde zu studieren. Prüfen Sie, ob es irgendeine wirkliche Verbindung zwischen dem grundlegenden Arithmantikmuster und irgend etwas anderem gibt. Ihnen wird Zugang zur Verbotenen Abteilung gewährt werden, da der Direktor der Meinung ist, daß es sich für Ihre Arbeit als nützlich erweisen könnte. Sie werden wöchentliche Berichte über ihre Fortschritte verfassen, und bitte, versuchen Sie, nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Der Direktor und ich überlassen Ihnen beiden eine ganze Menge Verantwortung." Sie sah nochmals nervös auf die Uhr und betrachtete sich dann in der Scheibe eines der Fenster. Draco hätte schwören können, daß sie ihr Make-up überprüfte. „Nun ja, das dürfte alles sein. Falls Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen haben, zögern Sie nicht, sie morgen zu stellen. Ich muß jetzt wirklich gehen. Hier sind Ihre Schlüssel. Viel Glück!" Und damit rannte Professor Vektor geradezu aus dem Zimmer.

Granger konnte nicht länger an sich halten. Sie schoß auf die offene Truhe zu und kniete sich davor hin, die Augen vor Aufregung weit aufgerissen. Draco hörte, wie sie „Erstaunlich!" vor sich hin murmelte.

Draco warf einen Blick zurück durch die Tür. Von hier oben aus konnte er den größten Teil der Bibliothek überblicken. Er sah noch einmal hin und erkannte Professor Vektor, die aus der Tür rauschte. Er schloß die Tür und schlenderte in den Raum, um neben Granger zum Stehen zu kommen, die gerade voller Ehrfurcht eine alte Schriftrolle aufhob.

„Es ist nicht dein Erstgeborener, Granger, wobei das ein unheimlicher Gedanke ist... dein Gesicht, Weasleys Haare." Draco schnitt eine Grimasse, aber sie lächelte, als sie zu ihm aufblickte, sie triefte vor Entzücken.

„Sieh dir das an, Malfoy. Das ist erstaunlich." Sie hielt ihm die Rolle hin, und für einen Moment erkannte Draco, wie es sein mußte, mit ihr befreundet zu sein. Granger glühte praktisch, als sie ihm die Rolle hinhielt.

„Ich will sie nicht, nachdem du sie angefaßt hast, ist sie beschmutzt", brummte er. Es war ihm unangenehm, wie sie ihn eben angesehen hatte. Ihre Freude schien ein wenig zu verblassen, und sie senkte die Rolle, auf die Draco zu gerne einen Blick geworfen hätte. Eine ganze Weile sagte sie nichts zu ihm.

Granger öffnete noch einige andere Kisten und durchstöberte den Inhalt, während Draco dasselbe tat. Schließlich entschied er sich, mit ein paar alten Wälzern mit dunkelroten Umschlägen zu beginnen, während Granger einen Stapel Schriftrollen vor sich auf dem Tisch hatte. Sie arbeiten still, machten Notizen und zeichneten Markierungen ein. Granger brach zuerst das Schweigen.

„Sieh mal, wir werden hier eine Menge Zeit zusammen verbringen. Und ich werde diese Chance nicht wegwerfen, nur um dir aus dem Weg zu gehen." Granger begann, die Schriftrolle aufzurollen, die sie gerade durchgegangen war. Sie enthielt ziemlich viele Informationen über den Reproduktionszyklus der Flubberwürmer, wenn man ihn mit der Ziffer neun in Beziehung setzte.

„Und worauf willst du hinaus, Schlammblut?" fragte er, ohne aufzublicken.

„Wir sollten eine Art Waffenstillstand schließen." Überrascht von ihren Worten sah Draco auf, und er traf Grangers Blick. Er wunderte sich für einen kurzen Moment, wie ihre Augen aus so vielen verschiedenen Brauntönen bestehen konnten.

„Ein Waffenstillstand?" wiederholte Draco, während er über seinen letzten Gedanken nachgrübelte, bis er zu dem Schluß kam, daß es ihn nicht interessierte, wie viele Brauntöne die Augen des Schlammbluts enthielten.

„Ja, Waffenstillstand. Du weißt schon, eine weiße Flagge, wir legen die Waffen nieder." Granger entrollte eine weitere Schriftrolle und begann augenblicklich, Notizen niederzuschreiben. „Das hier wird einfacher, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten."

„Zusammenarbeiten? Draco Malfoy soll mit dem Schlammblut Granger zusammenarbeiten? Bist du geisteskrank?" Schon als er diese Worte aussprach, wußte er, daß sie recht hatte. Ihre Arbeit würde wesentlich reibungsloser ablaufen, wenn sie sich nicht ständig in den Haaren lagen.

Granger unterbrach ihre Arbeit, um zuzusehen, wie er hin und her überlegte. „Ich hab keine Lust, mir ständig Sorgen zu machen, daß du mich verhexen könntest. Es lenkt mich ab, wenn ich dich ununterbrochen im Auge behalten muß."

„Aber Granger, du behältst mich im Auge? Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du dich um mich sorgst." Draco bedachte sie mit seinem süffisantesten Grinsen. Granger verdrehte nur die Augen. „Also gut, Waffenstillstand. Ich schwöre, ich werde dich nicht verhexen, solange wir in diesem Raum sind. Reicht das?"

Granger schien darüber nachzudenken. Schließlich nickte sie.

„Selbstverständlich gilt der Waffenstillstand nicht außerhalb dieses Raums", fügte er hinzu. Er hatte irgendeine Art von Auseinandersetzung erwartet, aber Granger nickte ihm nur zustimmend zu.

„Das sehe ich genauso, Malfoy."

„Nun, da wir so vollkommen friedfertig sind und alles, hab ich eine Frage an dich, Granger." Draco klappte das Buch zu, das er durchgesehen hatte, und legte es ab. „Was genau ist in dieser Nacht passiert?"

„Ich … ich hab euch vom Fenster aus gesehen und bin euch gefolgt, um Hagrid zu warnen. Als sie angegriffen hat, hab ich..." Granger unterbrach sich und wandte den Blick von Draco ab. „Ich hab sie betäubt und es dann geschafft, dich aufzuwecken und zum Schloß zu bringen."

„Wo warst du? Wir haben dich nicht gesehen." Malfoy starrte sie jetzt an, er registrierte jede Kleinigkeit, die sie tat, wie ihre Augen durch den Raum schweiften und seinen Blick mieden, wie sie mit einer Haarsträhne spielte, wie sie unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Das alles machte ihm eins deutlich: Sie verheimlichte etwas.

„Ich war unsichtbar", brummelte sie.

„Wie hättest du unsichtbar sein können? Unsichtbarkeitszauber sind sehr fortgeschritten, sogar für eine Besserwisserin wie dich, Granger. Daß du einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber beschwören kannst, ist etwa so wahrscheinlich wie daß du einen Tarnumhang besitzt." Draco grinste sie hämisch an, aber sie sah jetzt entschieden nicht in seine Richtung. „Du hast einen Tarnumhang?"

„N… nein, ich hab keinen", antwortete sie. Er konnte sehen, daß sie ihn nicht anlog, aber ganz ehrlich war sie auch nicht. Und dann verstand er. Sie hatte keinen, aber jemand anders. Es war ausgeschlossen, daß Weasley sich einen Tarnumhang leisten konnte, es mußte also...

„Potter, es ist Potters Umhang", stellte er fest und lächelte innerlich. Das war definitiv eine interessante Information. „Aber warum hast du mich gerettet?"

„Niemand hat es verdient, auf so eine Weise zu sterben", murmelte sie und begann, ihre Schriftrolle weiterzulesen.

Draco lehnte sich über den Tisch und schnappte sie ihr aus den Händen. Sie schaute ärgerlich auf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Nicht mal ich, Granger?"

„Nein, nicht mal du, Malfoy." Ihre braunen Augen blitzten auf, und er spürte, daß sie gefährlich sein konnte, sollte sie jemals wütend genug werden. Sie beugte sich über den Tisch, um ihm die Schriftrolle wieder abzunehmen, als er sich nach vorn lehnte und sie am Arm festhielt. „Laß mich los, Malfoy!" schrie sie und versuchte, sich zu befreien.

„Warum hast du niemandem die Wahrheit gesagt? Warum hast du mich nicht angeschwärzt?" Er beugte sich zu ihr, diese Frage hatte ihm auf der Seele gebrannt, seit es passiert war. Er wollte nicht, daß sie ihn, auf welche Art auch immer, in der Hand hatte. Er mußte einfach wissen, was sie dazu bewegt hatte, ihn zu schützen.

„Ich wollte es eben nicht erzählen, das ist alles, jetzt laß mich los." Sie wehrte sich heftiger, aber Draco hielt sie fest. Er wußte, daß sie einen Satz zur Tür machen würde, wenn er losließe. Er hielt ihren Arm behutsamer als beim letzten Mal im Krankenflügel, ein kleiner Teil von ihm wollte ihr nicht weh tun.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht. Ich weiß, daß du und deine lustige Truppe alles geben würdet, damit ich aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen werde. Was könnte dich davon abhalten?" Er beugte sich noch dichter zu ihr, ihre Gesichter waren nur mehr Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Er sah ihr in die Augen, als suchte er dort die Antwort. Und dann sah er sie... Schuldgefühle. „Du fühlst dich schuldig?" fragte er, verwundert darüber, weshalb um alles in der Welt sie sich schuldig fühlen sollte.

Grangers Leuchten schien zu verlöschen, und sie sah wieder sehr müde aus. Sie gab ihre Bemühungen auf, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, und hielt still. „Ich... ich wollte dich zurücklassen." Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Ich hätte dich fast sterben lassen. Ich hab mich umgedreht, um wegzulaufen, zu fliehen, aber so bin ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was in mir es war, das dich sterben lassen wollte. Aber niemand verdient das." Ihre Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern und erstarb.

Sie sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, der ihn erschreckte. Ihre Augen schienen um Vergebung zu bitten. Sie sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Das war nicht das Schlammblut Granger, das er kannte. Sie schien plötzlich zu bemerken, wie nahe er ihr war und zuckte zurück. Er ließ sie los, und sie setzte sich hin. Draco saß nur da und starrte sie an. Er war sich im Augenblick nicht ganz sicher, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte, es war wesentlich einfacher, wenn sie sich gegenseitig beleidigten. Aber bevor die Stille zu bedrückend werden konnte, begann Granger, ihre Tasche zu packen. Sie ließ ihren kleinen silbernen Schlüssel in ihre Tasche gleiten und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf Draco, bevor sie aus der Tür stürmte. Draco erhob sich und ging auf den Flur hinaus. Er konnte ihren lockigen Schopf durch die Eingangstüren verschwinden sehen.

„Nun", flüsterte er zu sich selbst, „das war zweifellos interessant."


	7. Unschuldsbekenntnisse

**Kapitel 7  
Unschuldsbekenntnisse**

Hermine sackte gegen eine Wand und holte tief Luft. „Warum um alles in der Welt hab ich ihm das erzählt?" fragte sie sich.

Wenn Malfoy sie auf diese Weise ansah, mit diesen grauen Augen, die sich mit seiner Stimmung zu verfinstern schienen, war sie unfähig zu lügen. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, was sie sonst niemandem anvertraut hatte. Sie hatte ihn beinahe sterben lassen, sie hatte etwas getan, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, nur Schwarzmagier würden es tun. Und jetzt wußte Malfoy es.

Hermine ließ ihre Tasche zu Boden gleiten und setzte sich daneben. Sie ließ sich ihr dunkles Haar ins Gesicht fallen, als sie die Knie anzog und ihre Stirn dagegen lehnte. Alles hätte perfekt sein können, gäbe es ihn nicht. Das Wenige, was sie an diesem Abend in der Bibliothek erledigt hatte, war sehr interessant gewesen. Hermine wußte, daß sie sich in diesem Raum leicht würde verlieren können. Sie liebte Arithmantik. Es war alles so geordnet und strukturiert. Aber nein, wie konnte sie sich jetzt völlig verlieren, wenn Malfoy sie finster anstarrte? Es machte sie schon wütend, nur an ihn zu denken, an diesen selbstgefälligen Blick, dieses boshafte Grinsen. Er machte nichts als Ärger.

„Und er glaubt, er wäre gutaussehend, nur weil seine Augen manchmal funkeln", grummelte Hermine und hielt inne. „Was denke ich da? Wenn seine Augen funkeln, dann nur deshalb, weil er irgendwas Böses denkt."

„Hermine? Was machst du da?"

Hermine schrak auf und fand Dean Thomas vor sich wie er auf sie hinunterstarrte.

„Hallo, Dean", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine?" Dean wirkte ziemlich besorgt darüber, die junge Gryffindor alleine in einem dunklen Flur zu vorzufinden.

„Mir geht's gut. Ich denk nur gerade daran, wie sehr ich Malfoy hasse." Hermine starrte zornig ins Leere.

„Oh, und ich dachte schon, mit dir würde etwas nicht stimmen." Ein breites, lockeres Grinsen entstand auf Deans Gesicht. „Wenn du Malfoy nicht hassen würdest, würden wir anfangen, uns Sorgen zu machen."

Hermine entspannte sich und faßte die Hand, die Dean ihr anbot. Er zog sie problemlos auf die Füße.

Sie gingen zusammen zum Gryffindor–Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Während sie gemächlich dahinschlenderten, sprach Hermine ohne Pause darüber, was sie und Malfoy in dem kleinen Raum abseits der Bibliothek taten. Sie traten durch das Portraitsloch, und Malfoys Gesicht verschwand komplett aus Hermines Gedanken. Sie hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum schon immer als warm und beruhigend empfunden, jedenfalls solange er nicht als Testgebiet für „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" diente. Offenbar war das abendliche Quidditchtrainig soeben zu Ende, denn das gesamte Gryffindorteam stand in der Nähe des Eingangs, von Kopf bis Fuß mit Schlamm bedeckt, und diskutierte die Strategie. Hermine winkte Harry und Ron zu, unterdrückte ein Gähnen und machte sich auf den Weg hoch zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Lavender und Parvati flüsterten vergnügt miteinander über ein Buch mit dem Titel „Die Handlesekunst der Liebe". Hermine zuckte die Schultern und verstaute ihre Bücher unter ihrem Bett. Sie zog ihren Schlafanzug über und kroch dankbar ins Bett. Ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie der Schlaf überfiel, war „Ich hasse Draco Malfoy."

ooOOoo

„Komm schon, Hermine, wie lange brauchst du bitte, um eine Schüssel Haferbrei zu essen?" Ron schob ungeduldig ein paar Rosinen mit der Gabel auf seinem Teller herum.

„Es ist Samstag, ich bin nicht gerade Eile, weißt du", erklärte Hermine, während sie ihr Glas mit Kürbissaft nachfüllte. Als sie das sagte, rauschten die Eulen durch die oberen Fenster herein. Wie gewöhnlich legte eine braune Eule den Tagespropheten vor Hermine ab. Aber noch bevor die erste Eule wieder abheben konnte, landete schon eine weitere neben ihr. Diese Eule war ein wenig größer als die Zustellereule und von einer gräulichen Farbe. Ein Brief war an das Bein gebunden, das sie über Hermines Schüssel ausstreckte.

„Von wem ist der?" fragte Harry, während er Hedwig beobachtete, die auf ihn zuflog, um ihm einen Brief von Hagrid in den Schoß zu werfen.

Hermine sah rechtzeitig auf, um Malfoys Uhu am Slytherintisch landen zu sehen. „Er ist von Viktor", sagte sie.

Rons Gesicht überzog sich mit Rot bei der Erwähnung des Quidditchspielers.

„Wozu schreibt dir dieser Idiot immer noch Briefe? Ich dachte, du hättest ihm gesagt, daß ihr nur Freunde sein könnt."

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, daß ich nur mit ihm befreundet sein will, und das ist auch der Grund, weshalb er mir Briefe schreibt. Wirklich, Ron, ich hatte gedacht, du wärest inzwischen darüber hinweg." Hermine ließ den Brief in ihre Tasche gleiten, um ihn für später aufzuheben. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Ron weiter zu reizen, indem sie ihn hier las.

„Seid ihr zwei fertig? Hagrid möchte, das wir auf einen Besuch zu ihm runterkommen", meinte Harry, als Hedwig mit den anderen Eulen davonflog. Ron wandte sich zu Hermine um, um zu sehen, ob sie mit dem Essen fertig war.

„Geht ihr zwei nur vor, ich geh ein bißchen in die Bibliothek", sagte sie, als sie in ein Stück Toast biß.

„Bibliothek? Hermine, es ist Wochenende!" rief Ron in klagendem Tonfall.

„Nun, ich möchte jetzt gleich gehen, damit ich Malfoy aus dem Weg gehen kann", erklärte sie.

„Woher willst du wissen, daß Malfoy jetzt nicht da ist?" fragte Ron.

„Ich weiß, daß Malfoy nicht da sein wird, weil du und Harry euch gerade beschwert habt, daß ihr heute morgen nicht Quidditch spielen könnt, weil die Slytherins das Feld für ihr Training reserviert haben. Er ist ihr Sucher, falls du das vergessen hast." Sie nahm einen Schluck Saft und schob ihre Schüssel von sich.

„Na ja, sehen wir dich dann zum Mittagessen, nehm ich an", sagte Harry, als er und Ron aufstanden. „Und sei vorsichtig mit Malfoy", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

ooOOoo

Hermine richtete sich in dem Raum in der Bibliothek auf. Sie hatte an diesem Morgen etliche Kisten geöffnet. Jede schien Tabellen und Schriftrollen aus einem anderen Jahr zu enthalten. Einige enthielten sogar brüchige Bücher mit Zaubersprüchen. Sie blätterte sie für eine ganze Weile durch, bevor sie schließlich mit der Arbeit begann. Hin und wieder stand sie auf und sah aus dem Fenster, von wo aus sie das Quidditchfeld überblicken konnte. Hermine sah auf die Uhr und beschloß, sich zu vergewissern, daß Malfoy noch draußen auf dem Feld war. Diverse auf Besen sitzende Gestalten schossen über das Feld, und eine von ihnen hatte einen weißgoldenen Haarschopf. Hermine verharrte einen Augenblick und sah zu. Sie mußte zugeben, daß Malfoy ein recht guter Sucher war, natürlich nichts im Vergleich zu Harry, aber er hätte es vermutlich nicht nötig gehabt, sich seinen Platz im Team zu erkaufen.

Hermine öffnete ein Fenster und setzte sich zurück an den Tisch. Sie entrollte eine Schriftrolle und fand heraus, daß diese nicht annähernd so interessant war wie die vorigen. Diese Rolle hatte mehr mit Wahrsagen zu tun als mit Arithmantik. Hermine gähnte, holte eine Feder hervor und machte es sich bequemer auf dem weichen Sessel, den sie sich vom Kamin zum Tisch herübergezogen hatte.

Unglücklicherweise hatte sie es sich etwas zu gemütlich gemacht. Als ihr die Feder aus den Händen glitt und und sie den Kopf auf ihren gefalteten Armen bettete, bemerkte sie es nicht einmal.

„Granger."

Aus der Ferne hörte Hermine eine sanfte Stimme. Sie spürte eine leichte Berührung an der Wange, und dann erklang wieder das Flüstern.

„Granger."

Hermine atmete etwas tiefer ein und wunderte sich, warum Lavender und Parvati im Schlafsaal nicht leise sein konnten. Sie spürte einen leichten Atemhauch an ihrer Wange und hob die Hand, um Krummbein zu streicheln, aber anstatt Fell berührte ihre Hand etwas Glattes und Kühles. Die Stimme, die klarer wurde, als sie langsam aufwachte, wiederholte sich erneut.

„Granger."

Ihre Hand war noch immer gegen die glatte Oberfläche gepreßt, die nicht zu Krummbein gehörte. Hermine blinzelte und riß mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei ihre Hand zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Ihre Hand hatte an Malfoys Wange geruht. Er kniete neben ihrem Stuhl, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem eigenen. Hermine schob ihren Stuhl heftig zurück, und er begann zu kippen. Sie hatte nur einen kurzen Moment, um zu erkennen, daß sie hintenüberkippte, als Malfoy ihre Hand ergriff und sie wieder nach vorn zog. Er zog sie geradewegs aus dem Sessel heraus und sie stolperte neben ihm auf die Knie.

„Du bist furchtbar ungeschickt, Granger. Liegt das daran, daß du ein Schlammblut bist, oder ist das so ein Gryffindor–Ding?" Er grinste hämisch und ließ ihre Hand los.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten einen Waffenstillstand, Malfoy!" entrüstete sich Hermine und kam rasch wieder auf die Füße.

„Was, hab ich dich etwa verhext?" fragte er unschuldig, als er ebenfalls aufstand.

Hermine sah sich nach ihren Büchern um und hielt dann ihre Arme vor sich und untersuchte sie nach Anzeichen von Magie, aber da war nichts.

„Ich mußte natürlich all meine Entschlossenheit aufbringen, um dich nicht zu verhexen, aber ich halte meine Versprechen. Ich bin immerhin ein Malfoy." Er ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich.

„Und das bedeutet wirklich viel. Todesser sind für ihre wahrheitsliebende Art bekannt, nicht wahr?" Hermine richtete ihren Stuhl wieder auf und begann, ihre Tasche zu packen. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet. Es war ihr ziemlich peinlich, daß Malfoy sie schlafend gefunden hatte.

„Ich bin kein Todesser", sagte Malfoy leise. Seine Stimme war so hart, daß Hermine überrascht zu ihm aufblickte. Seine Stimme schien von tiefer Bestimmtheit erfüllt, und seine schieferfarbenen Augen hatte einen abwesenden Ausdruck.

„Aber dein Vater …", begann Hermine, nur um zornig von Malfoy unterbrochen zu werden.

„Ich hab nie etwas von meinem Vater gesagt. Bringen sie euch vorbildlichen Musterschülern nicht bei, die Leute nicht nach ihren Eltern zu beurteilen?" Er kam um den Tisch herum und baute sich vor ihr auf. All die Belustigung, die er vorher empfunden hatte, war verschwunden.

„Ich habe dich nie wegen deiner Eltern verurteilt, ich habe dich verurteilt, weil du ein übellauniger Trottel bist!" Hermine drehte sich um, um Malfoy gegenüberzustehen.

„Nimm das zurück, Schlammblut!" knurrte Malfoy wild, als er vor ihr stand. Seine grauen Augen schienen sich zu verdunkeln, als Hermines bernsteinfarbene seinen Blick erwiderten.

„Das werde ich nicht." Hermine blickte ihn finster an, wandte sich um und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie ging, blieb sie jedoch noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um, die Stirn leicht in Falten gezogen. „Du bist wirklich kein Todesser?"

Er starrte sie nur wortlos wütend an, und sie dachte schon, er würde nicht antworten, aber als sie durch die Tür ging, konnte sie ihn hinter sich herrufen hören.

„Nein, Granger. Das bin ich nicht."


	8. Briefe von Vater

**Kapitel 8  
Briefe von Vater**

Draco zerknüllte den Brief von Lucius und stieß sich heftig vom Tisch ab. Mehrere Slytherins blickten sich zu ihm um, als er sich umdrehte und die Große Halle verließ. Er spürte Augenpaare auf sich, als er durch die Tür schritt, aber er weigerte sich, nachzusehen, ob ein bernsteinfarbenes darunter war. Im Augenblick wollte er ihrem Blick nicht begegnen.

Er ging durch das Hauptportal von Hogwarts und hinaus auf die Ländereien. Draco zog den zusammengeknüllten Brief aus der Tasche und zerfetzte ihn ihn kleine Stücke, bevor er sie davonflattern ließ. Er beobachtete, wie die winzigen Schnipsel langsam zum Wasser des Sees hinab geweht wurden. Draco wußte, daß er auf diesen antworten würde. Wie wenig er Lucius auch mochte, Draco wußte, daß er seine Briefe nicht länger ignorieren konnte. Oder seine Anweisungen. Wenigstens war diese letzte Anordnung einfach. Draco sollte sich lediglich vor dem Halloweenfestmahl mit ihm in Hogsmeade treffen. Draco wußte, was dieses Treffen bezwecken sollte; Lucius versuchte noch immer ihn zu überzeugen, Todesser zu werden, ihn zu zwingen, in seine Fußstapfen zu treten. Manchmal wußte Draco nicht recht, wieso er nicht einfach zustimmte. Ihn hielt ohnehin schon jeder für einen Todesser. Jedenfalls jeder außer Granger, sie schien ihm zu glauben. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, warum es wichtig für sie war, zu wissen, daß er kein Todesser war, aber das war es. Er war sehr überrascht gewesen, an dem Tag als er sie fest schlafend in ihrem Raum gefunden hatte. Ihre braunen Locken hatten ihr Gesicht gesäumt, und er hatte gedacht, daß ihre Haare nicht annähernd so buschig waren wie er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Draco starrte finster auf den See hinaus und erinnerte sich an diesen Morgen in der Bibliothek, für einen Moment hatte er sie fast für hübsch gehalten.

„Besserwisserin Granger hübsch?" Draco lachte schnaubend, was seinen Zweifel aber nicht verbergen konnte.

Draco wandte sich wieder Richtung Schulgebäude. Er konnte eine Gruppe von Leuten sehen, die gerade herausgekommen waren. Als er näherkam, erkannte er Potter und Weasley, die beide Besen trugen, mit Granger in ihrer Mitte. Sie waren in ein Gespräch vertieft.

„Dämliches Schlammblut", zischte Draco, als er ihr mit den Augen über die Wiese und zum Quidditchfeld folgte.

Obwohl Draco nahezu jeden Tag in die Bibliothek ging, waren seine Begegnungen mit Granger recht selten geworden. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit war schließlich auf wenige Minuten in der Bibliothek zusammengeschrumpft, in denen sie ihren wöchentlichen Fortschrittsbericht diskutierten, und in Arithmantik, wo sie nicht miteinander sprachen. Draco hatte letztendlich bemerkt, daß Granger ihm aus dem Weg ging. Er sah sie in Zaubertränke und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, aber da waren ständig Potter und Weasley um sie herum. Er konnte sie nicht einmal richtig verspotten, solange die beiden in der Nähe waren. Wann immer er eine Bemerkung an sie richtete, trat sie einfach zurück und ließ ihre mächtigen Beschützer die Sache regeln.

„Wer ist sie, daß sie mir aus dem Weg geht? Sie ist das Schlammblut!" Draco starrte wütend auf das Quidditchfeld, als er Potter und Weasley mit ihren Besen aufsteigen sah. Er beobachtete trübselig, wie die beiden Freunde den Schnatz aus seiner Kiste freiließen und ihn zu jagen begannen.

Draco stolzierte durch die Schloßtore und steuerte auf die Kerker zu. An einer der Wände hing eine Notiz über das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison. Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff, am Samstag.

„Ich könnte das Spiel ausfallen lassen und in die Bibliothek gehen. Sie wird da sein, sie wird erwarten, daß ich beim Spiel bin", murmelte er, als er die Bekanntmachung betrachtete. Er wußte nicht, warum er sie sehen wollte. Er versuchte, sich zu überzeugen, daß er nur ihre Arbeit überprüfen wollte. Die Hälfte seiner Arithmantikzensur war von ihr abhängig. Aber da war ein nagender Zweifel irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf, wenn er das dachte, als wäre da noch ein anderer Grund, weshalb er Granger sehen wollte. Als würde er Granger tatsächlich sehen wollten, als würde er sie tatsächlich vermissen. Aber Draco verwarf solche Gedanken einfach als vollkommen lächerlich. Dennoch stellte er fest, daß er sich auf Samstag freute, mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl ungerechtfertigter Vorfreude.

ooOOoo

Draco mußte sich seinen Weg durch das Gedränge der Schüler erkämpfen, die zum bevorstehenden Spiel auf die Wiese hinausströmten. Er hatte seinen Plan, in die Bibliothek zu gehen, nicht geändert, obwohl er sich beinah schuldig fühlte, weil er das Spiel verpaßte. Er wußte, daß er sich wirklich mit der Spielweise von Cedric Diggorys Ersatz vertraut machen sollte, wenn er auf das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff vorbereitet sein wollte. Draco hatte jedoch wenig Zweifel, daß die Hufflepuffs schwache Gegner sein würden, egal wie gut sie spielten. Draco war ziemlich stolz auf seine Quidditchfähigkeiten, und es ärgerte ihn, daß es Potter irgendwie immer gelang, als Sieger dazustehen. Er blieb stehen, um einen großen Trupp Gryffindors zu beobachten, der an ihm vorbeikam, Potter und Weasley waren auch dabei. Draco war befriedigt zu sehen, daß Granger nicht unter ihnen war.

Die Bibliothek war verlassen, als Draco dort ankam, sogar Madame Pince schien abwesend zu sein. Er schlenderte durch die Regale und genoß die überwältigende Stille. Er war erfreut, zu sehen, daß die Tür zu dem Nebenraum angelehnt war. Draco wußte, daß Granger mit diesem Raum so umsichtig umging wie er selbst. Er wäre nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn sie zurückgekommen wäre, um zu prüfen, ob die Tür verschlossen war, nachdem sie schon gegangen war. Sie würde niemals die Tür offenlassen, es sei denn sie war da. Draco und Granger waren sich beide darüber im Klaren, daß die Schriften von O'Leary wertvoll waren, wenn auch niemand sonst die Schönheit alter Manuskripte sehen konnte.

Er öffnete verstohlen die Tür und schlich in den Raum. Granger saß am Tisch, auf dem weichen Sessel, den sie so sehr zu mögen schien. Um sie herum lagen mehrere Bücher, aber keins davon war aufgeschlagen. Als er von hinten an sie herantrat, erkannte er, daß sie einen Brief las. Draco warf über ihre Schulter einen Blick darauf. Er überflog ihn schnell und bemerkte mit leichter Überraschung, daß er mit „Viktor" unterschrieben war.

‚Das kann doch nicht Viktor Krum sein?' wunderte er sich im Stillen.

Er hatte immer gedacht, daß Krum Granger benutzt hatte, um Potter während des Turniers abzulenken. ‚Was könnte irgend jemand mit einer Besserwisserin mit Hasenzähnen wollen?' Nun, sie hat nicht mehr direkt Hasenzähne... Und ihre Besserwisserei ist eine ihrer besseren Eigenschaften, na und? Das sollte für jemanden, der so berühmt ist wie Krum, nicht von Interesse sein.' Draco verspürte einen leichten ärgerlichen Stich, als er auf den Brief hinabsah.

„Wir lesen Briefe, wie? Irgendwas Interessantes?" hauchte Draco in Grangers Ohr. Sein Mund war so nah an ihrem Kopf, daß ihr gelocktes Haar flatterte.

Granger wirbelte herum und sah ihn an, ihre Augen vor Schreck leicht geweitet. „Malfoy! Hast du noch nie was von Anklopfen gehört!" schrie sie ihn an.

„Wozu sollte ich anklopfen? Ich habe einen Schlüssel." Er setzte sich neben sie, da er wußte, daß es ihr unangenehm war, ihm so nahe zu sein.

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn du das noch mal machst, verhex ich dich. Ich weiß noch nicht wie, aber ich schwöre, ich werd's tun." Granger blitzte ihn wütend an, und Draco hegte wenig Zweifel, daß sie es ernst meinte.

Draco entschied, daß ein Themenwechsel angebracht war, und entwand ihr den Brief. „Du triffst dich also immer noch mit dem berühmten Viktor Krum?"

„Nein, nicht das dich das was anginge, Malfoy."

Draco fühlte sich seltsam erleichtert, zweifellos weil er glücklich war, daß eine seiner Lieblingsberühmtheiten nicht an ein Schlammblut gebunden war. „Ahh, dann hat Weasley jetzt wohl seine Chance, was?" Draco grinste süffisant, als Granger ihm einen zornerfüllten Blick zuwarf. „Ja, ich bin sicher, Weasley wird froh sein, daß Viktor wieder zu haben ist." Draco wußte, wie lächerlich das war, aber andererseits hatte Weasley sich letztes Jahr genau so benommen: lächerlich. Draco mochte Potter und seine Freunde hassen, aber er mochte es, sie zu beobachten.

Draco sah Granger an und wartete auf den Wutanfall, von dem er wußte, daß er kommen würde, so wie sich ihr Gesicht mit Farbe überzog. Aber als sie den Mund öffnete, war es kein verbales Bombardement, das seine Ohren traf, sondern Lachen. Es schallte rein und hell wie eine Glocke durch den Raum und wahrscheinlich in die leere Bibliothek hinein. Draco starrte sie in fassungsloser Stille an. Er hatte sie zum Lachen gebracht, kein verächtliches Lachen, sondern ein fröhliches, amüsiertes. Wieder einmal fühlte Draco, wie es sein könnte, mit Hermine Granger befreundet zu sein, nicht verfeindet, und für einen einzigen Moment, bevor ihm all sein Malfoy–Training einen Tritt versetzen konnte, hielt er das nicht für so eine schlechte Idee.

„Das muß..." Granger löste sich erneut in Gelächter auf, bevor sie wieder etwas von ihrer Selbstkontrolle zurückgewann. „… das Lächerlichste sein, was ich je gehört hab. Laß das bloß Ron nicht hören!"

„Ist mir egal, ob er es hört, was wird der arme kleine Weasley mir schon antun? Es ist sein eigener Fehler, wenn er so ein verdammter Idiot ist, daß er nicht sieht, was direkt vor seiner Nase ist." Draco spürte, daß er Grangers Grinsen erwiderte, aber sie schien plötzlich völlig erstarrt zu sein.

„W… was soll das heißen, Malfoy?" Granger schien blaß geworden zu sein, und sie drehte den Saum ihrer Robe zwischen den Fingern.

„Was soll was heißen, Granger?" Draco hörte ihr nicht mehr zu, er war plötzlich von einem weißen Aufblitzen gefesselt, das sich als Grangers schlanke Knöchel herausstellte. Endlich gelang es ihm, seine Augen von dem zierlichen Anblick loszureißen, den sie bot, und ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Dann verstand er, wovon sie redete, und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er gemeint hatte. Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und stand dann auf.

„Was glaubst du, was ich gemeint hab, Schlammblut?" zischte er ihr zu, zufrieden, daß sie leicht zusammenzuckte. Der kleine Frieden, den sie nur Augenblicke zuvor erreich hatten, war vergangen. Er grabschte sich ein Buch vom Tisch, in dem Versuch, seinem unerwarteten Auftauchen eine Rechtfertigung zu geben, verließ den Raum und ließ Granger zurück, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Boden starrte.

ooOOoo

Draco zog sich seinen Umhang fester um die Schultern, als er sich durch die Menge zu der Adresse hindurchdrängte, die Lucius ihm gegeben hatte. Die Anweisungen führten ihn eine Seitenstraße nach der anderen hinunter, bis er gefunden hatte, was vermutlich der baufälligste Teil von ganz Hogsmeade war. Das heruntergekommene Haus, das vor ihm stand, war nur eines unter vielen. Er holte tief Luft und klopfte an die Tür.

„Willkommen, junger Mr Malfoy." Ein einfältig lächelnder Mann, den Draco nicht kannte, ließ ihn unter Verbeugungen ins Haus. „Ihr Vater wartet im Salon am anderen Ende des Flurs."

Draco ging langsam auf das letzte Zimmer am Ende des Flurs zu. Er nahm jedes Detail auf, das er sehen konnte. Die bedruckte Tapete war alt und blätterte ab, die wenigen Möbel, die vorhanden waren, waren von einer Staubschicht von fast drei Zentimetern bedeckt. Das hier entsprach definitiv nicht Lucius' üblichem Lebensstandard. Als er eine Tür zu seiner Linken passierte, konnte er das Murmeln mehrerer Männer hören. Draco hatte plötzlich eine düstere Vorahnung, und er wußte, daß bei diesem Treffen nichts Gutes herauskommen konnte. Die Tür am Ende des Gangs öffnete sich, bevor er sie erreicht hatte, und er stand vor dem eisigen Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Komm rein, Draco", sagte er mit dieser leisen Stimme, die Draco jedesmal erschaudern ließ.

Draco zeigte jedoch keinerlei Emotionen, als er mit fester Haltung den Raum betrat und sich umsah. Dieser Raum unterschied sich sehr von dem, was er vom Rest des Hauses gesehen hatte. Er war sauber und warm, und die Möbel, wenn auch alt, sahen bequem aus. Lucius bedeutete Draco mit einer Handbewegung, sich zu setzen, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf und stellte die Frage, auf die er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Was willst du, Lucius?" fragte Draco kühl, wobei er sicherstellte, daß er ihm in die Augen sah.

„Kann ein Vater sich nicht für seinen Sohn interessieren?" Lucius gab sich keine Mühe, diese Worte ernsthaft klingen zu lassen. Er fuhr fort, in demselben leisen Tonfall, der Dracos Mutter in Schrecken versetzte. „Ich fürchte, du befindest dich auf der Schwelle zu einem schwerwiegenden Fehler, und Draco, ich meine schwerwiegend."

Draco zeigte keine Reaktion auf Lucius' Worte, er wußte, er mußte ruhig und still bleiben.

Lucius seufzte und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Draco, mein Sohn, ich würde es wirklich vorziehen, wenn das hier einfach und schmerzlos abliefe. Du wärst ein großer Gewinn für unsere Sache, und durch deine Position als Schüler auf Hogwarts bist du von zentraler Bedeutung für die Pläne des Dunklen Lords."

„Crabbe und Goyle sind ebenfalls dort, ich bin sicher, sie wären bereit, deiner Gruppe beizutreten." Draco spürte, wie seine Kontrolle über sich zu schwinden begann, als ihm ein Angstschauer unmerklich über den Rücken lief.

„Der Dunkle Lord macht sich nichts aus Crabbe und Goyle, er will dich! Und ich werde nicht tolerieren, daß du seine Pläne noch weiter verzögerst, nur weil du nicht weißt, wo deine Loyalitäten liegen. Wenn ich dich an all das erinnern muß, was du mir schuldest, dann werde ich das tun." Lucius war aufgestanden und stand Draco gegenüber, seinen Zauberstab locker in der Hand.

Draco hielt den Kopf aufrecht und versuchte, seine Angst nicht zu zeigen. Einen kurzen Moment blickte er auf den Zauberstab und wußte, daß es ein Fehler war. Lucius lächelte seinen Sohn grausam an und zischte dann, mit derselben leisen Stimme, einen Zauberspruch, den Draco schon oft gehört hatte, aber nie an ihn selbst gerichtet.

„Crucio."

Der Schmerz war unermeßlich. Draco fühlte glühend heißes Licht durch sich hindurchjagen, es verbrannte jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers, trocknete seine Venen aus und ließ seinen Kopf vor Qual aufschreien. Er fiel auf die Knie, aber er weigerte sich, zu schreien. Er hatte ein lautes Hämmern in den Ohren und hörte nicht, wie der Zauberspruch wieder und wieder ausgesprochen wurde, als Lucius den Fluch wiederholt über ihn verhängte. Draco wußte nur, daß jeder Teil von ihm schmerzte; jedes Haar an seinem Körper sengte sich in seine Haut und verbrannte sein Fleisch, er konnte es fühlen, als große Stücke unter der Hitze auszutrocknen und abzufallen schienen. Draco strengte sich mit aller Macht an, nicht zu schreien, keinen Laut von sich zu geben, Lucius nicht gewinnen zu lassen. Aber schließlich gab er ein leises Stöhnen von sich, das langsam zu einem schmerzvollen Schrei der Niederlage anschwoll. Und plötzlich war der Schmerz verschwunden.

„Mach die Augen auf, Sohn."

Draco öffnete seine Augen und blickte hinauf in das Gesicht seines Vaters. Der Zauberstab war noch immer in seiner Hand und lässig auf Draco gerichtet. Jetzt, als der Schmerz vorbei war, konnte Draco die Tränen spüren, die ihm während dieser Höllenqualen abgerungen worden waren. Er atmete tief ein und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, aber er war so schwach, daß er sich kaum rühren konnte.

„Draco, du wirst dich uns anschließen." Es war keine Bitte. Lucius erwartete keine weitere Diskussion mehr von seinem Sohn. Und Draco spürte wie er nickte.

„Ja", flüsterte er, aber Lucius hielt den Zauberstab weiterhin in der Hand und beobachtete ihn. „Ja, Vater", sagte Draco. Seine Stimme fühlte sich trocken an und schmerzte in seinem Hals.

Draco bewegte sich nicht weg von der Stelle, an der er auf dem Boden lag, die Knie ans Kinn gezogen. Lucius wandte sich um und ging aus dem Raum, ohne einen Blick zurück. Draco schloß die Augen wieder. Sein Vater hatte gewonnen, hatte ihn geschlagen. Die Schmerzen waren so groß gewesen, daß er nicht gewußt hatte, was er tun sollte, und jetzt war sein Schicksal entschieden. Er spürte Ärger in sich aufsteigen, aber er war zu erschöpft, um sich zu regen. Es hatte wirklich keinen Sinn, dagegen anzukämpfen, er wußte das. Voldemort war zu mächtig. Wenigstens würde er auf diese Weise zum Siegerteam gehören. Er würde sich nicht mehr mit Leuten wie Potter und seiner Bande abgeben müssen. Er sah Lucius' kalte Augen in Gedanken vor sich, und er haßte ihn, haßte ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Und dann sah er ein anderes Gesicht, eines, das er nicht haßte. Warme braune Augen, die von Lachfältchen umgeben waren, wegen etwas, das er gesagt hatte. Jemand der ihm glaubte, wenn er sagte, daß er kein Todesser sei.

Draco ergriff die Armlehne des nächstbesten Stuhls und zog sich hoch. Er stand auf und sah sich zittrig um. Da war ein Fenster an einer Wand. Er stolperte darauf zu und stieß gegen einen Tisch. Er hörte Schritte im Flur, als er sich fluchend wieder aufrappelte. Draco riß das Fenster auf, und ein eisiger Windstoß fuhr ihm durchs Haar. Er wußte, daß er zu schwach war, um aus dem Fenster hinauszuklettern, deshalb ließ er sich einfach fallen. Er kam ein weiteres Mal wieder auf die Füße, lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Hauses und begann, so schnell wie möglich durch die verlassenen Straßen zu gehen. Als er um eine Ecke bog, hörte er fröhliche Stimmen auf sich zu kommen. Er duckte sich in eine schmale Gasse, um dort zu warten, bis sie an ihm vorbei waren.

Potter, Weasley und Granger schlenderten den Weg entlang, ohne sich der Gefahren bewußt zu sein, die nur ein paar Straßen weiter lauerten. Potter blieb stehen und drehte sich um, um in die Gasse hineinzublicken.

„Warum schleichst du im Dunkeln rum, Malfoy?" fragte Potter kühl, und Draco war auf sonderbare Weise verärgert, als Potter und Weasley sich beide vor Granger schoben und das hübsche Mädchen damit vor seinem Blick verbargen.

„Ich mache einen Spaziergang, wonach sieht es aus, Potter?" fuhr Draco ihn an. Er wünschte, sie würden gehen. „Du solltest wirklich aufpassen, Potter, du wirst deine Freunde direkt in Schwierigkeiten hineinführen." Er wußte, daß Lucius und seine Freunde sehr daran interessiert sein würden, den sagenhaften Harry Potter in einer mehr oder weniger verlassenen Straße vorzufinden. Nicht, daß es Draco interessierte, was Potter zustoßen würde, aber Granger hatte nichts Falsches getan. Es war nicht ihr Fehler, daß sie ein Schlammblut war.

Aber Potter verstand den Wink nicht. Draco konnte sehen, daß Potter zwischen zwei großen Wünschen hin und her gerissen war; der eine war, Draco den Schädel einzuschlagen, und der andere, Draco generell zu meiden.

„Komm schon, Potter", brummte er. Granger spähte um Weasley herum zu ihm herüber, sie wirkte besorgt. Draco lehnte sich weiter in die Schatten zurück. „Warum nimmst du nicht deine dumme Schlammblutfreundin und hilfst Weasley hier, sich nach einem Haus umzusehen. Ich hab eine paar reizvolle gesehen, die Straße da runter. Einige haben sogar ein Dach, genau seine Preisklasse, würde ich sagen, meinst du nicht?"

Weasley stürzte nach vorn, aber Potter hielt ihn am Arm fest und raunte ihm etwas zu, das Draco nicht verstehen konnte. Alle drei bedachten ihn mit einem bösen Blick und verschwanden die Straße hinunter. Draco seufzte erschöpft auf und lehnte sich an die Wand. Er spürte, wie seine Knie nachgaben, als alle Kraft aus ihm wich, und er sank auf den schmutzigen Boden. Er hörte Schritte auf sich zurennen, und er wußte, daß es vorbei war. Er konnte Lucius nicht entkommen.

„Malfoy?"

Draco riß erstaunt die Augen auf, als er ihre Stimme hörte. Granger stand am Eingang der Gasse. Sie hastete zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Bist du in Ordnung? Was ist mir dir passiert?" Ihre Stimme klang besorgt. Draco konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Sie war besorgt.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst gehen! Ich brauch dich nicht", schnappte er und verbarg seine Freude über ihre Besorgnis. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, die andere berührte leicht seine Brust durch seine Robe hindurch.

„Malfoy...", begann sie, aber Draco legte ihr plötzlich einen Finger auf die Lippen. Er strengte seine Ohren an und versuchte zu lauschen. Da kam jemand. Er sah Granger an und wußte, was passieren würde, wenn sie sie hier fanden. Er stützte sich an der Wand ab und zog sich auf die Füße. Granger stand mit ihm auf und setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, als er sie grob packte. Er zerrte sie in einen dunkleren Schatten hinein und bedeckte ihren Mund mit seiner Hand.

„Halt einmal im Leben deine Klappe, Granger", zischte er ihr ins Ohr. Draco war davon ausgegangen, daß sie sich widersetzen würde, aber sie war augenblicklich leise und hielt still. Er zog sie eng an sich, hauptsächlich, weil er nicht glaubte, daß er ohne ihre Hilfe stehen konnte, aber auch, weil ein winziger Teil von ihm sich danach sehnte, sie festzuhalten. Schritte näherten sich, beharrliche Schritte. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus konnte Draco sehen, wie Lucius stehenblieb und in die Gasse hineinblickte.

„Er muß in der Nähe sein, Goyle, sieh da hinten nach", befahl Lucius einer großen, stämmigen Gestalt, die die Gasse hinunter auf sie zukam. „Ich hätte ihn niemals alleinlassen dürfen, es ist seine Mutter in ihm, sie war auch schwer zu brechen."

Draco spürte Granger zittern und zog sie näher zu sich. Sie beobachteten wie versteinert, wie Goyle näherkam. Er konnte fühlen, wie Granger ihre Hand sinken ließ und nach ihrem Zauberstab griff, aber Goyle war stehengeblieben. Eine weitere Gestalt war zu Lucius getreten.

„Dumbledore weiß, daß wir hier sind, wir müssen Hogsmeade verlassen", berichtete die neue Gestalt. „Keine Sorge, Lucius, wir wissen, wo wir deinen Sohn finden. Er kann nirgendwo hingehen, außer nach Hogwarts."

Lucius nickte. Mit einem leicht niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich den anderen Männern zu, und alle drei verschwanden mit einem Knall.

Draco blieb noch für einen Moment stehen, aus Angst, dies könnte ein Trick sein, daß sie auf ihn warteten. Aber schließlich ließ er Granger los, die einen Schritt zurück machte. Draco lehnte sich gegen die Wand, er fühlte sich zu erschöpft, um sich zu bewegen. Er sah zu Granger, sie wirkte sehr verängstigt. Er erwartete, daß sie sich umdrehen und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung laufen würde, aber sie schlang plötzlich ihre Arme um seinen Hals und umarmte ihn heftig.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Malfoy? Was wollten die von dir?" fragte sie, als sie sich weit genug zurückzog, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Was für Draco nicht weit genug war, denn er war sich plötzlich unangenehm bewußt geworden, wie nah sie war.

„Mir geht's gut, Granger", antwortete er schroff und schob sie behutsam zurück. Sie sagte nichts, sie legte nur seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog ihn von der Wand weg.

„Komm schon, Malfoy. Ich helf dir, zurückzukommen", sagte sie, als er sich auf sie stützte.

„Die Leute werden uns sehen", erwiderte er, als sie begann, ihn durch die Gasse zu führen. „Und ich brauche keine Hilfe von einem Schlammblut."

Granger ließ seinen Arm auf der Stelle los, und Draco landete hart auf dem Boden. Sie wandte sich mit blitzenden Augen zu ihm um.

„Schau, Malfoy, fast alle sind schon zurück im Schloß. Das Festessen wird bald beginnen, also wird niemand sehen, wie dir ein Schlammblut hilft. Also bitte, könntest du für ein paar Minuten aufhören, ein Schwachkopf zu sein?" Sie bot ihm ihre Hand an, die er sehr widerstrebend nahm.

Granger wühlte in ihrer Tasche und fand eine Tüte mit gerade gekauften Süßigkeiten. Nachdem sie eine Weile herumgeangelt hatte, zog sie eine große Tafel Schokolade hervor.

„Hier, iß was davon." Sie zerbrach sie in der Mitte und reichte ihm ein Stück.

„Lucius ist kein Dementor." Er sah die Schokolade mißtrauisch an.

„Ich weiß, aber da ist viel Zucker drin. Du wirst dich besser fühlen, wenn du etwas davon ißt", sagte sie schlicht und steckte die Tüte mit Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf zurück in ihre Büchertasche.

Sie gingen langsam aus dem Ort hinaus und auf die Schule zu. Draco mußte zugeben, daß es ihm jetzt besser ging. Die Sonne ging unter, und ein sanfter Rotschimmer lag über der Landschaft. Er mußte sich nicht mehr auf Granger stützen, wofür er dankbar war. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich, wenn sie so nah war. Sie stellte ihm keinerlei fragen darüber, was passiert war und er fand die Stille angenehm.

Viele Fenster im Schloß waren erleuchtet, und auf ihrem Weg zur Großen Halle kamen sie an mehreren grinsenden Kürbislaternen vorbei. Ein Gewirr von Stimmen war auf der anderen Seite der großen Türen zu hören, als sie kurz innehielten, bevor sie sich dem Festessen anschlossen. Draco drehte sich um zu Granger, die ebenfalls stehengeblieben war.

„Weißt du", sagte er leise, „du bist nicht so schlimm wie ich dachte."

Sie lächelte ihn nahezu unmerklich an. „Danke, denk ich. Du bist auch gar nicht so schlimm, Malfoy." Sie betrat die Große Halle, um sich zu Potter und Weasley zu setzen, und ließ Draco in der Halle zurück, wo er darüber nachdachte, daß heute eigentlich doch gar kein so schlechter Tag gewesen war.


	9. Es geschah auf dem Quidditchfeld

**Kapitel 9  
Es geschah auf dem Quidditchfeld**

„Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, daß du zurückgegangen bist, um Malfoy zu helfen! Hagrid hat recht, du hast den Verstand verloren!"

Hermine sah Ron über ihre quer über den Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgebreiteten Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke hinweg anklagend an.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es dir überhaupt erzählt hab, Ron. Du mußt immer gleich überreagieren. So schlimm ist Malfoy wirklich nicht." Sie wandte sich ab, als er ihr einen Blick zuwarf, der deutlich besagte, daß ihr gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen war.

„Nicht so schlimm? Malfoy ist … nicht so schlimm?" Er beugte sich plötzlich über die Pergamentrollen herüber zu ihr vor und preßte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Na ja, du fühlst dich nicht an, als hättest du Fieber, aber ich finde trotzdem, du solltest mal zu Madame Pomfrey gehen."

„Ron!" Hermine schob seine Hand von sich und blickte ihn finster an. „Mir fehlt nichts. Ich habe nur gesagt, daß er wirklich nicht so schlimm ist. Du benimmst dich absolut lächerlich. Harry, bitte sag ihm, daß er sich lächerlich benimmt."

Harry blickte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck von seinem Zaubertränkeaufsatz auf, der zeigte, daß er gehofft hatte, sich aus dieser Streiterei heraushalten zu können. „Hermine, diesmal muß ich Ron recht geben. Es ist immerhin Malfoy. Zu sagen, Malfoy wäre nicht so schlimm ist in etwa vergleichbar mit der Aussage, Knallrümpfige Kröter seien niedlich und knuddelig."

„Ich versteh euch zwei einfach nicht. Alles, was ich sage ist, daß Malfoy gar nicht so schlimm ist, und ihr wollt mich im St. Mungos wegsperren lassen." Hermine spürte Ärger in sich aufsteigen, ein dumpfes Pochen begann in ihrem Kopf, und sie wußte, daß sie schreckliche Kopfschmerzen bekommen würde, sollte das hier ein zu einem ausgewachsenen Streit werden.

„Das ist vielleicht keine so schlechte Idee, Hermine. Er hat offensichtlich irgendwas mit dir angestellt. Ich hatte gedacht, du wärst zu schlau für ihn, aber ich nehm an, Intelligenz zählt nicht viel, wenn man keinen gesunden Menschenverstand hat." Ron sah hilfesuchend Harry an, aber der schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wußte, daß Ron zu weit gegangen war.

Hermine warf Ron einen düsteren Blick zu und schob eilig ihre Bücher weg.

„Hermine..." Ron versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Hermine, so hab ich das nicht gemeint, wirklich. Komm schon, Hermine, geh nicht, wir müssen immer noch an Zauberkunst arbeiten." Ron versuchte, sie am Arm zu packen, aber Hermine schritt außer Reichweite.

„Mach das gefälligst selbst, Ron Weasley, oder noch besser, such dir jemanden mit gesundem Menschenverstand, der dir hilft!" Und damit wirbelte sie herum und stürmte die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.

„Weißt du, Ron, ich kann mich ja irren, aber wenn man um einen Freund besorgt ist, hab ich's immer für das beste gehalten, nicht beleidigend zu werden", sagte Harry sanft, als er sein Zauberkunstbuch aufschlug.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, daß sie vollkommen verrückt geworden ist, was Malfoy betrifft", brummelte Ron ziemlich reuevoll.

ooOOoo

Hermine warf ihre Tasche auf den Fußboden, kroch auf ihr Bett und zog die Vorhänge um sich herum zu.

„Wie kann er es wagen? Er benimmt sich lächerlich. Sie benehmen sich beide lächerlich. Malfoy ist wirklich nicht so schlimm, ich sage ja nicht, daß er der tollste Kerl überhaupt ist, aber er ist auch nicht der übelste Abschaum der Welt", grummelte Hermine vor sich hin.

Seit dem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade hatte Hermine aufgehört, die Bibliothek zu meiden, wenn sie wußte, daß er dort sein würde. Sie verstanden sich zwar nicht direkt gut, aber ihre Beleidigungen schienen weniger stechend zu sein, es hatte mehr etwas von freundschaftlichem Geplänkel.

Hermine rollte sich auf die Seite und starrte auf den Baldachin, der ihr Bett überspannte. Es war nicht so, daß sie ihn mochte. Sie haßte ihn einfach nicht mehr so sehr wie früher. Da war etwas an seinen Augen, die Art wie sie blitzten und sich verdunkelten, das ihr ein seltsames Gefühl gab. Dieser Tag in Hogsmeade war ebenfalls seltsam gewesen. Sie hatte solche Angst gehabt in dieser Gasse, als Goyle auf sie zugekommen war. Aber ein Teil von ihr hatte sich geweigert, an die Gefahr zu denken, und sich nur damit beschäftigt, wie es sich anfühlte, Malfoys Arme um sich zu haben. Sie hatte sich merkwürdig sicher gefühlt, als würde Malfoy sie, wenn es sein mußte, vor allem beschützen, was es auch sein mochte. Es ergab wirklich keinen Sinn. Ron und Harry hatte sie nichts von Lucius Malfoy und Goyles Vater erzählt, sie wären nur noch erzürnter geworden, daß sie umgekehrt war, um Malfoy zu helfen. Sie hatte ihnen in Hogsmeade nur gesagt, daß sie zurück zum Honigtopf wollte, um noch ein paar Schokofrösche zu kaufen. Als sie ihn da in der Dunkelheit sitzend gefunden hatte, wie ein Kind, das sich verlaufen hatte, hatte sie nichts gewollt, als ihn zu trösten. Nie hätte sich Hermine träumen lassen, daß sie Malfoy trösten wollen würde, oder daß er jemals Trost verdient haben könnte. Manchmal, in der Bibliothek, hatte Hermine beinahe das Gefühl, daß sie Freunde waren, doch dann veränderte sich Malfoy wieder völlig und verwandelte sich zurück in die gehässige Person, die er gewöhnlich war. Hermine verstand es einfach nicht. Er wirkte manchmal so einsam. Hermine seufzte tief, zog sich ihre Decke bis ans Kinn und entschied, daß sie Malfoy wirklich nicht besonders mochte, daß sie Malfoy unmöglich mögen konnte.

ooOOoo

„Hey, Granger, hast du schon an irgendwas aus dieser Kiste gearbeitet?"

Hermine blickte hinüber zu Malfoy, der in einer Ecke des Raumes über eine Kiste gebeugt stand. „Nein, wieso?"

„Das ist Kauderwelsch, alles, ganze Bücher mit nichts als Kauderwelsch." Malfoy hielt ein altes, abblätterndes Buch in der Hand.

Hermine durchquerte rasch den Raum und kniete sich neben die Kiste. „Das kann nicht alles unsinnig sein, O'Leary ist bisher mit allem immer so übergenau gewesen." Sie begann, Bücher herauszuziehen und sie durchzublättern. Malfoy hatte recht, die Wälzer enthielten nichts als Ziffern.

„Nun, offensichtlich war der alte Knacker zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich nicht mehr ganz dicht." Malfoy schien äußerst verärgert darüber, daß der Inhalt einer ganzen Kiste jetzt nutzlos war.

„Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn, Malfoy. Warum sollte er ganze Bücher schreiben, die nur aus Zahlen bestehen? Seine übrigen Forschungen sind so systematisch." Hermine hielt ein Buch auf dem Schoß, während sie versuchte, seine Bedeutung zu entziffern.

„So, Granger, diesen Samstag spielt Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Wir werden deine kleinen Freunde plattmachen." Ein boshaftes Funkeln lag in Malfoys Augen.

„Natürlich werdet ihr das", erwiderte Hermine, ohne aufzublicken. Malfoy stutzte und erkannte, daß sie ihm nicht im geringsten zuhörte.

„Und Harry Potter ist ein kompletter Vollidiot und als Sucher keinen Knut wert." Malfoy grinste Hermine an.

„Mhmmm...", stimmte Hermine zu. Sie runzelte die Stirn vor Konzentration, als sie die Seiten des Buches überflog.

„Und du findest, daß ich schrecklich gutaussehend bin und wahrscheinlich der charmanteste Kerl der ganzen Schule", fuhr Malfoy eifrig fort.

„Was?" fragte Hermine plötzlich und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Oh, ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob du diesen Samstag zu dem Quidditchspiel kommst", gab Malfoy schnell zurück.

„Selbstverständlich, ich muß mein Haus unterstützen, ganz zu schweigen von Ron und Harry", sagte Hermine.

„Oh, natürlich, denn der fabelhafte Harry Potter hat ja noch nicht genug Anhänger. Warum gründest du nicht einen Fanclub für deinen kleinen Freund? Oder warte, war es das Wiesel, dem dein Herz gehört? Ich kann mich nie erinnern." Malfoy starrte sie finster an.

Hermine sah verwundert zu ihm auf. Dieses Treffen war bislang relativ ereignislos verlaufen, sie wäre beinah bereit gewesen, es als angenehm zu bezeichnen.

„Was ist los mit dir, Malfoy?" fragte sie.

„Nichts, Schlammblut, es macht mich nur krank, mir anzuhören, wie du ohne Ende über Potter und Weasley redest." Malfoy schnappte sich seine Tasche vom Tisch und stürmte aus dem Raum. Er ließ eine verwirrte Hermine zurück.

ooOOoo

„Hermine", flüsterte Ron ihr zu. Hermine sah stur geradeaus zu Snape, der etwas an die Tafel schrieb.

„Komm schon, Hermine, ich hab doch gesagt, daß es mir leid tut." Ron bettelte, aber sie weigerte sich dennoch, ihn anzusehen.

„Bitte, Hermine …", bat er erneut, und dieses Mal riskierte sie aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick auf ihn. Sie wußte sofort, daß das ein Fehler war. Ron starrte sie mit seinen riesigen blauen Augen an wie ein trauriger Welpe. Er hob die Augenbrauen und lächelte leicht.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Die Entschuldigung ist akzeptiert, und jetzt hör auf, mich so anzusehen, Ron." Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln.

Harry neben ihr entspannte sich sichtlich. Sie wußte, er haßte es, wenn sie und Ron nicht miteinander redeten. Hermine wandte sich wieder Snape zu und begann, die Zutaten aufzuschreiben, die sie für ihren Zaubertrank benötigen würden. Heute sollten sie einen Schwelltrank herstellen. Er war nicht annähernd so leicht zu kontrollieren wie der Schwellzauberspruch, was wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür war, daß Snape ihn anfertigen ließ.

„Also, wie viele Käferaugen brauchen wir?" fragte Harry, als er begann, einen kleinen Haufen abzuzählen.

Hermines Augen wanderten die Liste hinunter. „Wir brauchen fünf Käferaugen."

„Ich hab zu viele ausgeschüttet", sagte Ron nachdenklich zu seinem eigenen Haufen. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Harry, der den Kopf gehoben hatte, und schnipste dann Teile seines Stapels quer durch den Raum, um Crabbe am Hinterkopf zu treffen. Crabbe wirbelte herum, aber Harry und Ron schnitten beide fleißig Florfliegen. Harry und Ron begannen, leise zu lachen, als er sich mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck wieder umdrehte.

„Das habe ich gesehen, Weasley, zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Oh, und es sieht aus als wäre Ihr Trank bereit, getestet zu werden." Professor Snape stand finster dreinblickend hinter ihnen. „Nun, Weasley, trinken Sie."

Ron sah zweifelnd auf seinen brodelnden Kessel hinab, schöpfte einen Becher voll ab und stürzte ihn ihn einem Schluck hinunter. Es gab einen plötzlichen Knall und Rons Ohren waren auf das Vierfache ihrer normalen Größe angeschwollen. Sämtliche Slytherins brachen in gehässiges Gelächter aus. Rons Gesicht hatte einen leuchtendroten Farbton angenommen. Snape schritt ans vordere Ende des Raums, um ihre Hausaufgabe an die Tafel zu schreiben.

„Netter Look, Weasley", spöttelte Malfoy gedehnt aus seiner Ecke. „Weißt du, deine Ohren erinnern mich an die Zähne eines gewissen Schlammbluts."

Hermine errötete verärgert und packte die Rückseite von Rons Robe, als der sich auf Malfoy stürzte.

„Er ist es nicht wert, Ron. Du weißt, daß Snape dich nachsitzen läßt, wenn du Malfoy angreifst", beruhigte ihn Hermine.

„Sie hat recht, Ron. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn er einen Weg fände, um zu verhindern, daß du morgen spielen kannst", fügte Harry hinzu, als er sich an Rons andere Seite stellte und seinen Arm mit sicherem Griff umschloß. „Spar's dir einfach für das Spiel auf, in Ordnung?"

Ron drehte sich zu ihnen um und nickte dann. „Ja, wir werden's ihm zeigen."

ooOOoo

Hermine saß zwischen Ginny und Neville auf der Tribüne, Seamus und Dean saßen in der Reihe vor ihnen. Sie zog ihren Umhang fester um sich, als ein eisiger Hauch um sie herumwehte. Hermine sah das dunkle Grau, das tief über dem Wald hing, vermutlich würde es bald anfangen zu schneien. Sie blickte noch etwas länger auf die Wolken und dachte daran, wie dieses Grau einem gewissen Paar Augen ähnelte, mit dem sie inzwischen recht vertraut war.

„Oooh! Sieh nur, Hermine, sie haben angefangen!" Ginny quietschte laut und ergriff Hermines Arm.

Die beiden Teams hatten sich plötzlich in die Luft erhoben, und auf Madame Hoochs Pfiff hin wurde die Bälle freigelassen. Das Spiel war sehr schnell; Harry war weit über die Spieler aufgestiegen, um nach dem Schnatz zu suchen, während Malfoy weiter unten hierhin und dorthin schoß. Harry ging auf einmal in einen Sturzflug, und Ginny packte ihren Arm fester und stieß erneut einen aufgeregten Schrei aus. Aber Harry brach seinen Sturzflug mit leeren Händen ab. Ron hielt Wurf um Wurf, den die Slytherins probierten, und Hermine und Ginny waren fast außer sich vor Freude darüber, wie gut er sich schlug im ersten Spiel der Saison.

Ginny griff nach Hermines Hand, als ein Klatscher beinah einen der Zwillinge erwischte. Er schlug ihn weg, und der Klatscher flog in Spiralen davon. Hermine beobachtete den Ball, als er sich plötzlich ein Ziel suchte und geradewegs auf Malfoy zusteuerte. Hermine sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu, als der Ball direkt auf seinen Kopf zuflog. Aber Malfoy hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen, er und Harry hatten ein goldenes Schimmern in Bodennähe beim Torpfosten der Slytherins bemerkt. Malfoy und Harry gingen gleichzeitig in einen Sturzflug. Die Zuschauer auf den Tribünen waren aufgestanden, die beiden Sucher surrten nach unten, und der grauenhafte Klatscher kam dem nichtsahnenden Malfoy immer näher. Hermine umklammerte Ginnys Hand und biß sich auf die Lippe. Sie beobachtete nicht mehr Harry, ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit gehörte Malfoy. Sie waren beide so nah dran, nur drei Meter entfernt, dann eineinhalb. Der Klatscher war kurz davor, Malfoy am Hinterkopf zu treffen, als er ihn plötzlich bemerkte und zur Seite auswich. Hermine stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, und dann hatte Harry den Schnatz. Das Spiel war vorbei, Gryffindor hatte mit 180 Punkten gewonnen, während Slytherin keinen einzigen Punkt hatte. Hermine sah zu, wie die Klatscher wieder in ihre Kiste gezwungen wurden und Malfoy langsam zu Boden sank und von seinem Besen stieg. Hermine erkannte, daß sie sich noch immer an Ginnys Hand klammerte. Das jüngere Mädchen sah Hermine mit einem Ausdruck von Schock an, sie hatte offensichtlich bemerkt, daß sie nicht wegen Harry besorgt gewesen war. Hermine fühlte, wie sie rot wurde und wandte sich schnell ab.

„Komm, Ginny, laß uns ihnen gratulieren gehen." Hermine wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, als sie die Stufen hinabstieg.

„Hermine!" rief Ginny ihr nach, aber Hermine beschleunigte ihre Schritte nur.

Es schien, als würde ganz Gryffindor darauf warten, daß die Mannschaft aus ihrem Zelt kam. Die Mitglieder des Teams wurden augenblicklich auf viele Schultern gehoben und in einer geräuschvollen Prozession zum Schloß zurückgetragen. Hermine und Ginny schlossen sich der Gruppe an und gingen auf das Schloß zu. Hermine wußte, daß irgend jemand in die Küche hinuntergehen würde, um von den Hauselfen etwas zum Essen zu besorgen, sie wußte, daß das gesamte Haus für Stunden auf den Beinen sein und feiern würde. Aber Hermine war nicht nach feiern zumute. Sie war froh, daß sie gewonnen hatten, daß Harry gewonnen hatte, aber da war ein nagendes Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube, das Mitleid mit Malfoy hatte. Er war diesmal so nah dran gewesen.

Inzwischen hatten alle die Zuschauerränge verlassen und sich auf den Weg zurück zur Schule gemacht. Hermine blieb an den großen Toren stehen und blickte zurück auf das Feld, und tatsächlich, sie konnte eine einsame Gestalt in den dunkler werdenden Schatten erkennen. Hermine trat aus der Menge heraus und beobachtete, wie der Rest der Gryffindors die Treppe hinaufzog, alle glücklich redend und lachend. Hermine wartete, bis nahezu alle Schüler die Tore passiert hatten, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zurück zum Spielfeld ging. Malfoy stand am Rand des Quidditchfeldes. Jetzt, nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war, war es so dunkel geworden, daß Hermine ihn kaum sehen konnte. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und starrte in die Dunkelheit über dem Verbotenen Wald.

„Malfoy?" sprach sie ihn leise an und blieb neben ihm stehen.

Er wandte sich nicht zu ihr um. „Was willst du, Granger?" fragte er bitter.

„Ich … ich wollte nur …" Aber Hermines Stimme erstarb, sie wußte nicht so recht, warum sie hier raus gekommen war.

„Laß mich raten." Malfoy wandte sich zu ihr um. „Du hast irgendwie die Vorstellung, daß wir Freunde sind und bist gekommen, um mich nach der niederschmetternden Niederlage zu trösten. Ist es das, Granger?" Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn, und er machte einen drohenden Schritt auf sie zu.

Hermine wünschte plötzlich, sie wäre drinnen, wo es warm und sicher war, und nicht hier draußen mit Malfoy, dessen Augen kälter waren, als jeder Windstoß, der sie traf.

„Du hast recht, ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich mir dabei gedacht hab." Hermine begann, sich umzudrehen, aber Malfoy packte sie plötzlich am Arm.

„Mal...", begann Hermine, aber sie wurde unterbrochen, als Malfoy seine Lippen hart auf ihre preßte. Hermine versteifte sich, aber Malfoy zog sie nur enger an sich und küßte sie energischer, so heftig, daß es wehtat. Hermine stieß vor Schmerz ein leises Wimmern aus, und dann wurde Malfoy plötzlich sehr sanft. Er schlang einen Arm um sie und küßte sie innig. Seine Lippen waren überraschend warm. Hermine war zu erschrocken, um ihn wegzustoßen. Eine kleine Alarmglocke schrillte in ihrem Hinterkopf. Das hier war Malfoy, ihr Feind, aber Hermine entschied plötzlich, daß sie das nicht kümmerte. Sie hob ihre Arme, schlang sie um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuß. Malfoy war so erschrocken, daß er sie beinah losließ. Er überwand seine Überraschung jedoch schnell und vertiefte den Kuß. Er zog sie noch enger zu sich, und Hermine fühlte sich, als würde sich die Welt um sie zu drehen beginnen. Dieses seltsame Flattern in der Magengrube war wieder da. Hermine war, als sei alle Kraft aus ihr gewichen, und sie war froh, daß Malfoys kräftige Arme sie aufrecht hielten. Er brach den Kuß ab, ließ sie aber nicht los. Seine Arme umklammerten sie fester, als hätte er Angst sie gehen zu lassen, und er vergrub sein Gesicht in den weichen Locken, die ihre Halsbeuge bedeckten. Hermine fühlte sich so warm und beschützt, dieser Moment hätte ewig andauern können. Sie schloß lächelnd die Augen, und dann sprach Malfoy mit leiser, heiserer Stimme.

„Was tust du mir an, Schlammblut?"

Hermine erstarrte, die Welt um sie herum fiel plötzlich in sich zusammen. Das hier war Malfoy. Sie spürte Wut in sich anschwellen, gemeinsam mit einer Welle von Schmerz. Hermine stieß Malfoy so heftig sie konnte von sich. Er taumelte überrascht zurück.

„Granger …" Er versuchte, sie festzuhalten, aber Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf ihn.

„Bleib, wo du bist, Malfoy", zischte sie. Ihre Hand zitterte leicht. Malfoy trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie dumm sie gewesen war, wie hatte sie ihn das tun lassen können? Wie konnte es ihr gefallen haben? Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, fuhr herum und rannte zurück zum Schloß.


	10. Konsequenzen

**Kapitel 10  
Konsequenzen**

Draco zählte methodisch die Raupeneier aus, die er für seinen Zaubertrank benötigte. Professor Snape war damit beschäftigt, die restlichen Zutaten an die Tafel zu schreiben und schien nichts von dem leisen Geflüster zu bemerken, das von Potter und Weasley kam. Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen und begann, die Eier in seinem Mörser zu zerreiben. Er weigerte sich anzusehen was immer es war, das Potter und Weasley so amüsant fanden. Potter und Weasley anzusehen hätte bedeutet, auch sie anzusehen.

„Schlammblut …", zischte er vor sich hin.

Draco hatte innerlich vor Wut getobt, seit dieser Nacht vor etwas mehr als einer Woche. Er hatte auf die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen gewartet. Darauf, von den Slytherins verleugnet zu werden, auf das Geflüster, das ihm durch die Flure folgen würde, und auf Potters und Weasleys wütende Blicke. Aber nichts war passiert nach der Nacht draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld, außer daß Granger ihm komplett aus dem Weg ging und er sich sonderbar leer fühlte, was er problemlos als Nervosität wegen des Spiels abtat. Er hatte geglaubt, Granger hätte ihn schon vorher gemieden, aber diesmal war es anders. Sie traf ihn nicht mehr in der Bibliothek, und er sah sie nie in ihrem Raum. Sie erledigte immer noch den gleichen Anteil an der Arbeit, aber wann sie das tat, wußte er wirklich nicht. Am Tag nach dem Quidditchspiel hatte er den ganzen Tag in dem Raum abseits der Bibliothek gewartet, zum Teil um die überlegenen Blicke zu meiden, die ihm die Gryffindors zugeworfen hatten, aber auch um Granger entgegenzutreten. Er versicherte sich, daß es nicht war, weil er sie sehen wollte, sondern weil er sicherstellen wollte, daß sie den Mund hielt, was sein Vergehen betraf. Aber sie kam nicht. In Arithmantik saß sie so weit von ihm weg wie möglich, wenn man berücksichtigte, daß sie sich einen Tisch teilten. Draco fand ihr steinernes Schweigen ärgerlicher als jede höhnische Bemerkung, die sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Was es noch schlimmer machte war, daß sie so tat als wäre er gar nicht da. Wie konnte sie es wagen, einen Malfoy zu ignorieren?

Crabbe und Goyle flankierten Draco, als er den Klassenraum verließ. Der Wunderknabe Potter und Weasley warteten auf Granger, die Probleme hatte, ihre Büchertasche zuzukriegen; sie schien immer Probleme mit dem Verschluß zu haben. Er verspürte eine merkwürdige Neigung, stehenzubleiben und es für sie zu erledigen, aber Thomas, ein weiterer dieser verdammten Gryffindors, hatte sich plötzlich über ihre Schulter gelehnt und es statt seiner getan. Draco spürte einen ärgerlichen Stich, als Granger dem anderen Jungen ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. Draco schob sich an ihnen vorbei und hinaus in den Flur, Crabbe und Goyle mühten sich, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Mr Malfoy?"

Draco machte eine scharfe Kehrtwende und stand dem Direktor von Hogwarts gegenüber. Crabbe und Goyle machten beide einen Schritt weg von dem alternden Professor und warfen nervöse Blicke auf Draco.

„Dürfte ich Sie kurz sprechen?" Professor Dumbledore lächelte Draco freundlich an, drehte sich um und ging, womit er Draco keine andere Möglichkeit ließ, als ihm zu folgen.

Professor Dumbledore ging fröhlich durch einen Flur nach dem anderen, lächelnd und Schülern zunickend, denen sie begegneten. Draco begann sich zu fragen, wie lange sie noch weiterlaufen würden, als Dumbledore endlich stehenblieb. Draco sah sich um und sah nichts, außer einem steinernen Wasserspeier. Der Direktor wandte sich dem Eingang zu und sagte etwas im Flüsterton, das Draco nicht ganz verstehen konnte. Der Wasserspeier streckte seine steinernen Beine und schlenderte zur Seite. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, aber das war das einzige Zeichen von Überraschung, das er sich gestattete. Der Direktor lachte darüber nur in sich hinein und führte Draco zu seinem Büro hinauf.

Draco saß stoisch vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Der Direktor sah ihn auf eine Weise an, die ihn äußerst nervös machte. Der Ausdruck des Direktors war erwartungsvoll. Erschrocken erkannte Draco, daß Professor Dumbledore darauf wartete, daß er selbst anfing zu sprechen.

„Sie wollten mit mir sprechen, Professor Dumbledore?" Draco kämpfte schwer gegen den verächtlich gedehnten Tonfall, der sich einschleichen wollte. Professor Dumbledore mochte ein verrückter alter Spinner sein, aber er war mächtig.

„Nun, Mr Malfoy, ich hatte gehofft, daß Sie mir etwas zu sagen hätten." Dumbledore blickte Draco mit funkelnden blauen Augen an.

Draco wandte den Blick nervös von dem alten Mann ab. Es war nicht so, daß er Granger gesagt hätte, sie solle nichts weitererzählen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er erwartet, daß sie es nicht tat.

Dumbledore wartete noch ein paar Minuten länger, daß Draco etwas sagte, aber schließlich seufzte er leicht und hob einen Brief von seinem Schreibtisch auf.

„Ihr Vater hat nach Ihnen geschickt. Sie sollen den Zug von Hogsmeade zurück nach London nehmen. Er scheint der Meinung zu sein, daß ihre persönliche Sicherheit unter meiner Obhut in Gefahr ist." Dumbledore hielt inne und wartete auf Dracos Reaktion. Seine strahlenden Augen hatten für einen Moment aufgehört zu funkeln.

Draco wollte aufspringen und ‚Nein' schreien, Dumbledore sagen, daß er nicht zu Lucius gehen wollte, ihm erklären, daß Lucius ihn umbringen würde, oder schlimmer. Er wollte Dumbledore alles erzählen, aber alles, was er über die Lippen brachte, war:

„Ich verstehe. Wann werde ich fahren?"

„Mr Malfoy, mir ist ein Gerücht über Todesser in Hogsmeade zu Ohren gekommen. Ich denke, sie könnten sich bei Ihrem letzten Besuch dort gezeigt haben. Liege ich richtig?" Professor Dumbledore machte wieder eine Pause, um auf Dracos Reaktion zu warten.

Draco verkrampfte die Hände und starrte wütend zu Boden. All die Ängste, die er gehabt hatte, weil er nach Hause zurückkehren sollte, verwandelten sich plötzlich in Wut. Er hatte darauf vertraut, daß sie nichts ausplaudern würde. Bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, bevor er sich erinnern konnte, daß er im Büro eines gefeierten Muggel–Liebhabers saß, zischte er das Wort, das bei vielen Zauberern einen Wutanfall ausgelöst hätte.

„Schlammblut …"

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich nehme an, daß Sie mit diesem entzückenden Ausdruck auf Ms Granger referieren?"

Draco fuhr fort, den Boden zornig anzufunkeln. Er fühlte sich betrogen, er hätte wissen müssen, daß er niemandem trauen konnte, besonders nicht einem von Potters Freunden. Wahrscheinlich waren sie gerade alle oben in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und lauschten, wie Granger die Geschichte noch mal von vorn erzählte.

„Seien Sie versichert, Mr Malfoy, daß Ms Granger ihr Vertrauen in keiner Weise mißbraucht hat."

Draco blickte auf und traf Dumbledores funkelnde Augen, und er erkannte, daß der Direktor nicht nur auf den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade anspielte. Er fühlte, wie er rot anlief, und stand ruckartig auf.

„Gab es sonst noch etwas, was Sie mir mitteilen wollten, Herr Direktor?" Er wollte hier nicht länger mit dem älteren Mann sitzen. Er war das wissende Funkeln in den Augen des Direktors äußerst leid.

„Nein, Mr Malfoy, das wäre alles", sagte Professor Dumbledore. Das Amüsement war aus seinen Augen verschwunden, als er Draco beim Verlassen seines Büros beobachtete. Ein Ausdruck von Mitleid lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er den Jungen gehen sah.

ooOOoo

Draco saß auf der Kante seines Bettes und betrachtete seinen halb gepackten Koffer. Er war nicht ganz sicher, warum er überhaupt packte. Wenn Lucius zornig genug war, würde er seine Habseligkeiten sicherlich nicht brauchen. Er seufzte und ging im Kopf Quidditchspielzüge durch. Sich auf Quidditch zu konzentrieren half ihm dabei, sich von dringenderen Angelegenheiten abzulenken. Bald spielte er das letzte Spiel in Gedanken noch einmal durch und suchte nach seinen Fehlern. Aber als er an das Spiel dachte, schien sich alles zu beschleunigen, und er wußte, wohin es führte. Er versuchte zu verhindern, daß sich der Moment erneut abspulte, aber es war schon zu spät, und er konnte ihre warmen braunen Augen sehen, voller Besorgnis und Zweifel. Er hatte sie geküßt, weil er wütend gewesen war. Wütend auf Potter, wütend auf die Welt, dafür daß sie ihn dem Schnatz so nah kommen ließ, nur um erneut gegen den Wunderknaben zu versagen. Er hatte Potter verletzen wollen, etwas nehmen, das ihm gehörte, und es sich selbst zu eigen machen. Er hatte sie heftig geküßt, sich gewünscht, daß Potter sehen könnte, was er mit seinem Mädchen machte. Und dann hatte sich alles verändert, er war nicht länger wütend gewesen. Er war sich nur ihrer bewußt gewesen und der Tatsache, daß sie plötzlich den Kuß erwiderte. Und das erste Mal hatte er erkannt, daß sie vielleicht nicht Potter gehörte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er sogar vergessen, was sie war, aber dann hatte sie ihn von sich gestoßen. Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn wegzustoßen? Er hatte es nicht glauben können. Er war immerhin Draco Malfoy, er war gutaussehend, charmant, und er wußte es. Und Granger, nun, Granger war nur ein Schlammblut, aber sie hatte den Nerv, ihn abzuweisen. Als es vorbei gewesen war, hatte er beinah sofort seinen Fehler bemerkt. Er hatte der Besserwisserin Granger mit den buschigen Haaren gestattet, ihn zu küssen. Er war wütend auf sie. Und auf sich selbst.

„Verdammtes Schlammblut. Ich hasse sie", murmelte er.

Er wußte, daß er sie haßte. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie mit ihren Freunden sah - sie schien so viele lächelnde Gryffindors um sich zu haben - war er so wütend. Er wollte sie packen und schütteln, wenn er sie mit all den anderen sah und sie alle so glücklich aussahen. Aber er konnte nicht verstehen, warum er sie jetzt sehen wollte.

„Sie ist nur ein Schlammblut."

Draco setzte sich auf und stieß mit dem Fuß seinen Koffer zu, als er den Schlafsaal verließ. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Crabbe und Goyle waren, und eigentlich war es ihm egal. Er spazierte lässig durch die Gänge, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wohin er ging. Schließlich fand Draco sich vor den Türen der Bibliothek wieder. Als er durch die verschiedenen Regalreihen ging, überkam ihn ein Gefühl der Ruhe wie schon lange nicht mehr. Hier gab es keine Todesser, keinen Voldemort, dem er sich anschließen sollte, und mit Sicherheit keinen Lucius, und auch keine Granger.

Er setzte sich in einen Stuhl mit gerader Lehne in ihrem Raum und sah sich nach den Stapeln von Tabellen um. Es war noch so viel zu tun, so viel, was er nicht würde vollenden können. Er wußte, daß sie immer noch regelmäßig hierher kam, aber er kam nicht darauf, wann. Die Rollen mit den Tabellen waren immer etwas anders verteilt, als seit er das letzte Mal dagewesen war. Im Kamin lag frische Asche auf dem Rost, als wäre sie letzte Nacht hier gewesen. Aber das war unmöglich, er war letzte Nacht hier gewesen, und er hatte ohne ein Feuer gearbeitet.

‚Also wann kann sie hier gewesen sein und ein Feuer angezündet haben?' überlegte Draco, als er aufstand und den Kamin betrachtete.

Er sah die dunkle Asche an und stellte sich vor, wie ein Feuer fröhlich brannte, knisternd und knallend. Er konnte sie am Schreibtisch sitzen sehen, die Stirn in Konzentration gerunzelt. Als er darüber nachdachte, kam ihm ein anderes Bild in den Sinn: Sie saß vor ihm, ihre Augen huschten wild durch Raum und mieden seinen Blick. Ihre zimtbraunen Augen ruhten auf dem Feuer, als sie ihm von Potters Umhang erzählte.

„Natürlich, der Umhang."

Draco konnte nicht fassen, daß ihm das nicht früher eingefallen war. Granger mußte spät in der Nacht in die Bibliothek schleichen. Es ergab Sinn, er hätte nie vermutet, daß Granger sich so was traute, aber es gab wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit, wie sie ihre Arbeit erledigen konnte. Draco warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr, in der Großen Halle gab es seit mehr als zwei Stunden kein Abendessen mehr. Er mußte nur warten.

ooOOoo

Er war Mitternacht, als sich die Tür zu dem Raum leise öffnete. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, aber er konnte ihre Gegenwart spüren. Draco saß in einen Stuhl mit hoher Lehne, mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Der Raum war dunkel, und sie wußte nicht, daß er da war. Er saß da, ohne eine Bewegung zu machen, nur darauf wartend, daß sie näher kam. Die Tür schloß sich hinter ihr, und ein leichtes Klicken sagte ihm, daß sie sie verschlossen hatte. Er konnte hören, wie sie behutsam um die Kisten herumging. Sie kniete sich vor den Kamin und flüsterte einen Zauberspruch, und fröhliche Flammen züngelten auf und erleuchteten den dunklen Raum. Sie seufzte erleichtert und drehte sich um, um sich Draco gegenüberzusehen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, und sie versteifte sich, aber Draco war schon von dem Stuhl aufgestanden. Sie hatte gerade einen Schritt zurück gemacht, als er ihre Arme ergriff und sie vom Feuer wegzog. Sie da stehen zu sehen, vom Feuer beleuchtet wie eine Art überirdisches Wesen, mit einem Blick, als hielte sie ihn für ein Monster, hatte ihn wütend gemacht. Er zerrte sie herum und schob sie auf einen Stuhl. Sie atmete hörbar ein, schrie aber nicht auf. Draco ließ ihre Arme los, und sie sank gegen den Stuhl zurück. Er packte die Armlehnen und beugte sich funkelnd vor Zorn zu ihr herab. Sie wich auf dem Stuhl weiter zurück und starrte ihn nur mit großen, angsterfüllten Augen an.

„Sieh mich nicht so an", zischte er. Er stellte fest, daß er es nicht mochte, wenn sie ihn so ansah, es war irgendwie beunruhigend.

„Dann hör auf, mir Angst zu machen." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, und sie zitterte leicht.

Draco straffte sich und ließ die Armlehnen los. Er ließ sich in den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen und rieb sich die Stirn. Er erwartete, daß sie versuchte zu fliehen, jetzt wo er sie nicht mehr zum Bleiben zwang, aber sie saß reglos da.

„Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich dahintergekommen bin, wie du hier arbeitest, ohne daß ich was davon mitbekomme", sagte er leise.

„Ich wollte dich nicht sehen", antwortete sie mit dieser flüsternden Stimme, die so erschüttert wirkte.

Granger war schließlich aufgestanden und hatte ihre Büchertasche vom Boden aufgehoben, wo sie heruntergefallen war, als er sie gepackt hatte. Er versuchte, nicht zu bemerken, wie ihre Hand zitterte, als sie danach griff.

„Tja, ich wollte dich auch nicht sehen", gab er bissig zurück. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er hier war. Er wollte sie nicht sehen, aber hier war er, und er verstand es nicht.

„Dämliches Schlammblut", murmelte er.

Granger blickte zu ihm auf, in ihren angsterfüllten Blick begann sich ein aufgebrachtes Funkeln zu mischen. Sie schien vor seinen Augen vor Wut anzuschwellen, und dann schleuderte sie ihre Tasche direkt auf ihn. Draco war so überrascht, daß er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken konnte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?" Granger hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und bebte vor Wut.

„Ich?!" Draco war aufgesprungen, nachdem er der Tasche ausgewichen war. „Ich bin derjenige, der mit einem Schlammblut geschlagen ist!"

Grangers Augen blitzten, und dann stürzte sie sich auf ihn. Sie bewegte sich schneller, als Draco es sich hätte vorstellen können, und bevor er auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihn geohrfeigt. Draco klappte der Unterkiefer herunter, und er starrte sie schockiert an, spannte sich dann aber an, als sie ihn erneut zu schlagen versuchte. Er packte ihre Hände und schüttelte sie heftig.

„Ich hasse dieses Wort! Ich hasse es so sehr! Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so zu nennen? Wie kannst du es wagen, mich etwas Schmutziges zu nennen, wenn du selbst nur einen Schritt davon entfernt bist, ein Todesser zu sein. Ich hasse es, und ich hasse dich!" Sie versuchte sich zu befreien, aber er hielt ihre Arme fest und beugte sich zu ihr vor.

„Du wirst es nicht länger ertragen müssen, Granger", flüsterte er drohend.

„Oh bitte, sag nicht, meine Träume werden tatsächlich wahr", antwortete sie schnippisch.

„Ich geh nach Hause, Granger, zurück zum Manor, zurück zu Lucius", erwiderte er bitter.

„Was? D… Das kannst du nicht tun. Du kannst da nicht hingehen. Nicht nach dem, was er getan hat." Ihr zorniger Blick enthielt wieder diese warme Besorgnis, die er so bezwingend fand. Sie hatte aufgehört, sich zu wehren, und starrte ihn einfach nur an.

„Du weißt nicht mal, was er getan hat, Granger", sagte er und gab ihre Arme frei. Er trat zurück und starrte ins Feuer. Er war plötzlich müde.

„Nun, ich kann es mir denken. Es war nichts Gutes. Du kannst nicht gehen", erwiderte sie scharf.

„Er hat nach mir geschickt, ich hab keine Wahl. Ich fahre in ein paar Tagen nach London." Draco sah sie nicht an. Er war überrascht, als sie seine Schulter berührte, er hatte sie nicht näherkommen hören.

„Rede mit Dumbledore. Erzähl ihm, was passiert ist. Du kannst ihm vertrauen. Wenn du ihm sagst, daß du nicht gehen willst, wird er nicht zulassen, daß dein Vater dich mitnimmt." Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen waren jetzt fest auf seine gerichtet.

„Dieser verrückte alte Mann kann mir nicht helfen", schnappte er.

„Er ist nicht verrückt, er ist brillant!" Grangers Augen blitzten einen Augenblick verärgert auf, füllten sich dann aber wieder mit Besorgnis. „Draco, du kannst nicht zurückgehen. Du bist keiner von ihnen."

Er schrak zusammen, als sie seinen Namen benutzte. Eine Erinnerung, die ihm entfallen war, flackerte plötzlich auf. ‚Draco, bitte …' Sie hatte seinen Namen schon einmal benutzt, nach dem Angriff der Mantikor. Er klang seltsam richtig aus ihrem Mund.

„Woher willst du wissen, daß ich keiner von ihnen bin?" fragte er leise.

„Weil du mir gesagt hast, daß du es nicht bist, und ich glaube dir", flüsterte sie.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als sie das sagte. Er konnte das Vertrauen in ihren Augen sehen. Er hob eine Hand und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte, hinters Ohr. Granger versteifte sich bei dieser Berührung, wich jedoch nicht zurück. Draco berührte behutsam ihre Wange, und seine Finger zeichneten zärtlich die Linie ihres Unterkiefers nach. Granger zitterte leicht. Draco beugte sich zu ihr. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum er tat, was er tat, aber er strich mit seinen Lippen sanft über ihre. Seine Finger fanden ihren Weg zu ihrem Nacken, und er streichelte ihre Locken. Er sah Granger ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, als sie darauf wartete, daß er sie küßte. Draco rang all seine Zweifel nieder, festigte seinen Griff um ihr Haar und küßte sie. Sie lehnte sich an ihn, und ihre zierliche Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Draco vertiefte den Kuß, verwundert, daß es besser war, Granger zu küssen als irgend jemand anders. Er zog sie näher zu sich, preßte seine Lippen fester auf ihre und strich mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen. Die schlanke Hand auf seiner Schulter packte seine Robe und schob ihn dann auf einmal weg.

„Ich … ich muß gehen", flüsterte sie heiser und löste sich von ihm. „Du wirst mit Dumbledore reden, oder?"

Draco nickte. Er zwang sich, tief ein- und auszuatmen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er verstand es nicht. Als er sie das letzte Mal geküßt hatte, hatte er wenigstens einen Grund gehabt. Dieses Mal gab es keinen Grund, keine Entschuldigung. Granger zog einen silbrigen Umhang aus der Tasche und streifte ihn über. Sie warf ihm noch einen Blick zu, bevor sie ihn über den Kopf zog. Die Tür öffnete sich, schloß sich, und dann war Granger weg. Draco erkannte, daß er sie gerne küßte, und – was noch beunruhigender war – ein Teil von ihm wollte sie wieder küssen.


	11. Neuigkeiten und eine Verabredung

**Kapitel 11  
Neuigkeiten und eine Verabredung  
**

„Ron …"

„Ron?"

Hermine stieß einen entnervten Seufzer aus und pikste Ron mit ihrer Gabel in die Seite.

„W… was?" Ron sprang fast einen halben Meter hoch und riß seinen Blick vom Hufflepufftisch los, wo er Susan Bones angegafft hatte, seit sie zum Abendessen in die Große Halle gekommen war.

„Also wirklich, Ron", kommentierte Hermine mit einer Andeutung von Verstimmung, „ein hübsches Gesicht ist alles, worauf es dir ankommt."

„Du hättest mich nicht gleich attackieren müssen!" grummelte Ron, während er sich behutsam die Seite rieb.

„Ron", wandte sich Fred an seinen Bruder, „es wird Zeit, daß du die Wahrheit über die liebe, kleine Hermine erfährst."

„Entschuldige, Hermine, wir können dein Geheimnis nicht länger für uns behalten. Es ist an der Zeit, daß Ron die brennend heiße Wahrheit erfährt", fügte George hinzu.

Fred lehnte sich zu Ron und Hermine herüber und flüsterte: „Weißt du, Ron, Hermine ist in Wirklichkeit eine gabelschwingende Wahnsinnige!"

Freds Stimme war lauter geworden, und viele der Gryffindors beobachteten die vier jetzt mit mildem Interesse.

„Also bitte. Ron, könntest du …" Aber Hermine wurde von George unterbrochen.

„Sie ist verrückt, Ron, verrückt …" George lachte wie irre.

„Ron", warf Hermine erneut ein, „könntest du mir bitte die Nierenpastete rüberreichen?"

„W… was für Pastete?" fragte er, ohne sie auch nur anzusehen. Die Zwillinge boten eine beeindruckende Vorstellung, als sie versuchten, sich in einer Art merkwürdigem mittelalterlichen Duell gegenseitig aufzuspießen.

„Die neben deiner Hand, Ron."

Hermine tippte Ron auf die Schulter, aber er verharrte komplett bewegungslos, als die hübsche Hufflepuff vorbeiging, an der er seit einigen Tagen sehr interessiert war.

„Ach, vergiß es einfach", schnappte Hermine und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„Accio Pastete!"

Die Nierenpastete rauschte an Ron vorbei und verfehlte seine Nasenspitze nur um Millimeter, bevor sie geschickt in Hermines ausgestreckten Händen landete.

„Angeberin", murmelte er finster.

Hermine hatte gerade begonnen, sich ein Stück von der Pastete abzuschneiden, als Harry sich auf den Platz neben ihr gleiten ließ.

„Hallo, Harry, wo warst du?" fragte sie und reichte ihm die Pastete.

„Ich dachte, du würdest es nicht mehr zum Essen schaffen", meinte Ron, der endlich in der Lage war, ein normales Gespräch zu führen, seit Susan die Halle verlassen hatte.

„Ich hab vor der Bibliothek mit Hagrid gesprochen. Ich mußte ein Buch zurückbringen, und er hat mir erzählt, daß Dumbledore entschieden hat..." Aber in diesem Moment erhob sich Dumbledore persönlich am Lehrertisch.

Professor Dumbledore wartete geduldig, bis sich der Lärmpegel gesenkt hatte. Die Stille breitete sich schnell aus, als sämtliche Schüler sich umwandten, um den großen Mann in lebhaft violetter Robe anzusehen.

„Ich hoffe, Sie alle werden mir verzeihen, daß ich unser wahrhaft köstliches Abendessen unterbreche, aber es gibt etwas, das ich ankündigen wollte."

Hermine warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Harry und wußte sofort, daß was immer es war, das er ihnen hatte erzählen wollen, hiermit zu tun hatte. Harry beobachtete den Direktor mit gespannter Erwartung.

„Der Weihnachtsball des vergangenen Jahres war ein solcher Erfolg, daß wir uns entschlossen haben, ihn dieses Jahr wieder zu veranstalten." Dumbledore strahlte, als eine Welle von Geschnatter seinen Worten folgte.

„Und", fuhr er fort, „da wir alle letztes Jahr so eine wunderbare Zeit hatten, habe ich beschlossen, den Ball für alle zu öffnen. Sämtliche Jahrgänge dürfen teilnehmen."

Jeder in der Halle lauschte in erstauntem Schweigen. Die unteren Klassen hatten noch nie an einem Ball teilnehmen dürfen.

„Nun, ich denke, ich habe das Abendessen lange genug verzögert. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Geduld." Dumbledore lächelte sie erneut an und setzte sich wieder.

Der Lärm, der Dumbledores letzten Worten folgte, war nahezu ohrenbetäubend. Ron, Harry und Hermine steckten die Köpfe zusammen und flüsterten miteinander, während ihre Mitschüler um sie herum sich aufgeregt unterhielten.

„Aber ich dachte, der Weihnachtsball wäre eine Tradition des Trimagischen Turniers?" fragte Ron.

„Ist er auch", antwortete Hermine. Sie runzelte die Stirn, während sie nachdachte. „Nach „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" wird der Weihnachtsball nur in einem Turnierjahr abgehalten. Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie das ändern sollten."

„Und warum lassen sie die Erst–, Zweit– und Drittkläßler gehen?" fragte Ron. Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es", sagte Harry leise, als er sich umsah, ob irgend jemand zuhörte.

„Der Weihnachtsball sollte eigentlich nur alle drei Jahre stattfinden, aber erinnert ihr euch, wie letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten fast alle deswegen in Hogwarts geblieben sind?"

Hermine und Ron nickten.

„Dumbledore will so viele Schüler wie möglich in Hogwarts behalten, wegen Voldemort", erklärte Harry.

Ron sah schockiert aus, als er versuchte, nicht zusammenzuzucken, als Harry „Voldemort" sagte.

„Hagrid hat dir das erzählt?"

„Ihr wißt ja, wie Hagrid ist, es ist ihm rausgerutscht. Er hat mir gesagt, ich würde mich Weihnachten nicht langweilen, weil alle wegen des Balls hier sein würden. Er meinte, das sei der beste Weg, um alle im Auge zu behalten."

„Es muß wirklich schlimm stehen, wenn Dumbledore sämtliche Schüler in den Ferien hierbehalten will. Aber es ist seltsam, im „Tagespropheten" wurden überhaupt keine dunklen Aktivitäten erwähnt", wisperte Hermine ihnen zu.

„Das Ministerium versucht wahrscheinlich, alles unter Verschluß zu halten", stimmte Ron zu.

„Ja", brummelte Harry, „sie werden versuchen, so zu tun, als ob nichts wäre, bis zu dem Tag, an dem Voldemort an ihre Tür klopft."

„Würdest du bitte nicht den Namen sagen?" flehte Ron.

„Was, Weasley, gehst du eine Namensliste durch, um zu sehen, wen du Potter bestechen könnt, mit euch zum Ball zu gehen?"

Hermine versteifte sich, als Malfoys schleppende Stimme ihre Unterhaltung abschnitt. Bevor sie sich auch nur auf ihrem Platz umdrehen konnte, waren Harry und Ron auf den Beinen. Malfoy stand direkt hinter ihnen, sein übliches selbstgefälliges Grinsen im Gesicht, seine attraktiven Gesichtszüge hämisch verzogen. Crabbe und Goyle standen ein Paar Meter hinter ihm.

„Potter hat wenigsten ein bißchen Geld, aber Weasley... Ich weiß nicht, wie du es hinkriegen wirst. Vielleicht kannst du irgendein Mädchen überzeugen, dich aus Mitleid zu begleiten", spöttelte Malfoy amüsiert.

Ron hechtete auf Malfoy und landete einen kräftigen Schlag, bevor Harry sich in die Schlägerei stürzte. Ob Harry versuchte, Ron zurückzuziehen oder Malfoy unten zu halten, konnte Hermine nicht erkennen, Snape war zuerst da.

„Potter! Weasley! Was glauben Sie, was Sie da tun?!" knurrte Snape, als er die beiden Jungen von Malfoy herunterzerrte.

„Malfoy hat angefangen!" rief Ron wütend, sein Gesicht ärgerlich und rot.

„Professor Snape, ich bin nur hier rübergekommen, um Granger ein Buch für unser Arithmantikprojekt zu geben." Malfoy zog einen alten Wälzer aus der Tasche und hielt ihn Hermine hin. „Und dann haben mich Potter und Weasley einfach so angegriffen."

„Nachsitzen, Potter, Sie auch Weasley. Schlägereien verstoßen gegen die Schulordnung, wie sie sehr wohl wissen!" Snape blickte finster auf sie herab.

Hermine bemerkte, daß Malfoy ihr immer noch das Buch hinhielt. Sie erkannte es als eines der O'Leary–Bücher.

„Nimm es, Granger. Da drin ist etwas, das du dir wirklich ansehen solltest."

Hermine schaute von dem Buch auf und begegnete Malfoys Blick. Seine dunklen, schieferfarbenen Augen schienen direkt in sie hineinzusehen. Sie spürte, wie sie zu erröten begann, und wandte sich ab. Aber Hermine nahm das Buch von ihm. Er schenkte ihr noch einen stechenden Blick, bevor er ging.

Hermine drehte sich auf ihrem Platz wieder herum und begann, das Buch durchzublättern. Sie versuchte angestrengt, nicht auf Ron zu achten, der gerade Malfoy und Snape mit etwas außerordentlich Unerfreulichem verglich. Als sie vorsichtig die vergilbenden Seiten umblätterte, flatterte ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament zu Boden. Sie hob es auf und erkannte, daß es eine Nachricht war.

_Bibliothek, nach dem Abendessen _stand dort in ordentlicher Schrift, die sie als Malfoys erkannte.

Hermine stockte für eine Sekunde der Atem, und sie steckte die Notiz schnell wieder zurück in das Buch. Sie wandte sich beiläufig zum Slytherintisch um. Malfoy hatte den Kopf zurückgelehnt, während Pansy etwas gegen seine verletzte Wange hielt. Er schien Hermines Blick zu bemerken. Malfoy senkte den Kopf wieder und sah Hermine in die Augen. Hermine nickte ihm kurz zu und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf Ron, der gerade Harry erläuterte, was er gerne mit Malfoy tun würde.

ooOOoo

Hermine ging die ruhigen Treppen hinauf, weg von der Großen Halle. Das aufgeregte Schwatzen verhallte langsam, als sie einen dunklen Flur nach dem anderen durchschritt. Nicht zum letzten Mal fragte sie sich, was um alles in der Welt sie sich eigentlich dachte. Sie hatte tatsächlich zugestimmt, Malfoy an einem abgelegenen Ort zu treffen. Hermine fühlte einen Schmetterling ziellos in ihrem Magen umherfliegen.

„Dämlicher Malfoy", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

Obgleich ihr davor graute, mit Malfoy allein zu sein, wußte sie, daß sie ihm unmöglich einen Korb geben konnte. Wie oft sie sich auch sagte, daß es sie nicht weniger kümmern könnte, was mit dem Slytherin passierte, sie konnte das überwältigende Angstgefühl nicht ignorieren, das sie empfand, wenn sie daran dachte, daß er Hogwarts verlassen würde. Malfoy hatte ihr nicht erzählt, was in Hogsmeade mit seinem Vater vorgefallen war. Aber Hermine war ein cleveres Mädchen, und der Ausdruck von Wut auf Lucius Malfoys Gesicht, als er nach seinem Sohn gesucht hatte, hatte ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen.

„Wenn er noch nicht mit Dumbledore gesprochen hat, dann werde ich eben dafür sorgen müssen, daß er es tut", sagte sie fest zu sich selbst.

Hermine wußte, daß Draco nicht zu Lucius gehen wollte. Sie wußte, daß er kein Todesser sein wollte. Das überraschte Hermine mehr als alles andere. Nun, nicht alles andere … Wieder einmal mußte sie die Gefühle niederzwingen, die sie empfunden gehabt hatte, als Malfoy ihre Wange berührt hatte, als er sie zu sich gezogen hatte, als er …

„Hör auf! Hör auf, darüber nachzudenken", schalt sie sich, als sie in einen weiteren Korridor einbog, auf ihrem Weg zur Bibliothek.

Es war nicht so, daß ihr gefiel, was Malfoy getan hatte, was sie ebenfalls getan hatte, sie konnte es nur einfach nicht aus dem Kopf kriegen. Und als Hermine die Türen zur Bibliothek erreichte, hatte sie sich davon überzeugt - und nicht zum letzten Mal - daß sie Malfoy nicht leiden konnte, nicht im geringsten.

ooOOoo

Vor ihrem Raum hielt Hermine inne, sie atmete tief und entspannend ein und öffnete die Tür. Ein warmes Feuer brannte fröhlich im Kamin, und Malfoy saß auf einem Stuhl an dem großen Schreibtisch. Er blickte zu ihr auf, und für einen Moment sah Hermine etwas in seinen grauen Augen aufblitzen, etwas Warmes und Einladendes, aber genauso schnell wie es erschienen war, war es auch wieder verschwunden, und Hermine sah sich demselben Draco Malfoy gegenüber, den sie schon immer verabscheut hatte.

„War nicht sicher, ob du kommen würdest, Granger. Ich dachte, Potter und Weasley würden dich ewig da festhalten", sagte Malfoy in seiner üblichen gedehnten Sprechweise.

„Weißt du, du hättest ihnen kein Nachsitzen einbrocken müssen, nur um mir eine Nachricht zu geben, Malfoy", antwortete Hermine, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloß.

„Stimmt, aber warum sich so eine perfekte Gelegenheit entgehen lassen?" Malfoy grinste sie süffisant an.

„Weißt du, Malfoy, manchmal bist du wirklich ein Schwachkopf!" erwiderte Hermine bissig.

Hermine setzte sich steif auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber, sie war wirklich dankbar dafür, daß sie durch einen ganzen Schreibtisch voneinander getrennt waren. Er beobachtete sie jetzt schweigend, eine Strähne seines hellblonden Haares fiel ihm in die Stirn. Hermine mußte den Drang unterdrücken, sich hinüberzulehnen und sie zurückzustreichen. Sie zitterte leicht bei dem Gedanken daran, wie ihre Finger durch seine silbrig-goldenen Haare fuhren.

Die Stille hing einige weitere Minuten über dem Raum, während Hermine unbehaglich dasaß und Malfoy sie ruhig musterte. Ihre Handflächen begannen, feucht zu werden, und sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde, als Malfoy sie weiterhin anstarrte.

„Nun?" fragte sie, in der Hoffnung, daß sie sich gelassener anhörte, als sie sich fühlte.

„Nun?" entgegnete Malfoy. Er schien in Gedanken versunken.

„Hast du mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen?" fragte Hermine. Sie wollte die Antwort unbedingt wissen, aber gleichzeitig fürchtete sie sich davor.

Malfoy schien zu bemerken, wie sehr sie es wissen wollte, und er streckte sich träge und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Schöne Nacht, nicht wahr? Was für ein Mond da draußen, findest du nicht, Granger?" Sein überlegenes Grinsen verstärkte sich noch.

„Verdammt, Malfoy, wenn du nicht mit ihm gesprochen hast, dann schwöre ich dir, werd ich dich hinschleifen!" Hermine stand mit blitzenden Augen auf.

„Hmm… das könnte interessant sein, meinst du nicht?" Malfoy wandte seinen Blick wieder ihr zu.

Hermine ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und blickte hinunter auf den Tisch. Sie haßte es, daß das hier so schwer für sie war. Sie haßte die Tatsache, daß sie seinetwegen besorgt war, schrecklich besorgt.

Malfoy seufzte leise, und Hermine blickte auf. Das kalte, selbstgefällige Grinsen war verschwunden, und plötzlich erinnerte er sie an den verlorenen kleinen Jungen, den sie in der Gasse in Hogsmeade gefunden hatte.

„Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen, und ich bleibe. Ich weiß nicht, was er Lucius sagen wird, ich weiß, daß er wütend sein wird. Aber auf der anderen Seite glaube ich nicht, daß Dumbledore das interessieren wird. Es hat dem Ministerium den Rücken gekehrt, oder?" fragte Malfoy mit leiser, niedergeschlagener Stimme.

Hermine nickte. „Ja, das hat er. Fudge will nicht akzeptieren, daß Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist."

„Wozu dann überhaupt kämpfen?" Malfoy fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und strich die Haarsträhne zurück, die Hermine gestört hatte, seit sie den Raum betreten hatte. „Wenn Dumbledore und das Ministerium gespalten sind, welche Chance hat dann irgendwer noch gegen Voldemort?"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als die zurückgestrichene Haarsträhne ein blaues Auge zum Vorschein brachte. Sie konnte das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, das sich bei diesem Anblick über ihr Gesicht stahl. Malfoy sah sie neugierig an.

„Was ist so witzig, Granger?"

„Nichts, ich bin nur befriedigt, daß du nicht ungeschoren davongekommen bist", erklärte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Zufallstreffer, das ist alles."

Hermine hätte beinah schwören können, daß Malfoy sie anlächelte.

„Du brauchst dich wirklich nicht immer jedem gegenüber wie ein Idiot zu benehmen", sagte sie leise.

„Natürlich muß ich das, irgend jemand muß Potter und Weasley in ihre Schranken weisen", erklärte er fröhlich.

„Malfoy, was hat er getan? Dein Vater, warum hat er in Hogsmeade nach dir gesucht?"

Die Worte sprudelten aus ihr heraus, bevor sie sie stoppen konnte. Hermine hatte ihn das fragen wollen, seit es passiert war, aber sie hatte es nicht gewagt. Aber vor Erleichterung darüber, daß sie jetzt wußte, daß er nicht in ein dunkles Schicksal geschickt werden würde, fühlte sich ziemlich entschlossen.

„Lucius und ich hatten nur eine kleine Plauderei über meine Zukunftspläne", sagte Malfoy ruhig, seine Stimme ausdruckslos.

„Malfoy …", murmelte Hermine leise.

„Was willst du denn hören, Granger? Was, willst du wirklich hören, daß mein Vater mich mit Freuden umbringen würde, wenn Voldemort es befehlen würde? Daß Lucius mich wahrscheinlich sowieso umbringen wird, egal was dein heiß geliebter Direktor sagt? Was soll ich sagen, Granger?" Malfoys graue Augen verfinsterten sich gefährlich, und dann brach er ab und wandte den Blick von ihr ab.

Malfoy fuhr sich erneut mit den Händen durchs Haar und lehnte dann sein Gesicht in seine Handflächen, die Ellbogen auf den Tisch aufgestützt. Hermine streckte sich über den Tisch und berührte sanft seine Hand. Er zuckte zusammen und starrte sie an. Hermine zog ihre Hand augenblicklich zurück und wich leicht auf ihrem Stuhl zurück, während sie gegen die Röte ankämpfte, die sich über ihr Gesicht auszubreiten drohte.

„Malfoy, ich glaube, es wird alles in Ordnung kommen. Du bist sicher hier in Hogwarts, mit Dumbledore", sagte Hermine, als sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

Malfoy lachte verächtlich auf. „Oh ja, schließlich hat Dumbledore exzellente Arbeit geleistet bei dem Versuch, Potter zu schützen!"

Hermine erbleichte. Als müßte sie daran erinnert werden, wie oft Harry in Gefahr war. Als würde sie nicht schon den größten Teil ihrer Freizeit damit verbringen, sich um ihn und Ron zu sorgen. Hermine fragte sich flüchtig, ob sie sich jetzt auch noch ständig um Malfoy Sorgen machen würde. Hermine biß sich auf die Unterlippe und studierte die aufwendige Schnitzerei an der Seite des langen Tisches, der sie trennte. Hermine blickte auf, als sie seine Augen auf sich spürte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten, aber Hermine hatte eine dunkle Vorahnung, und Bilder ihrer letzten Begegnung schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Sie sprang auf, wobei sie fast den Stuhl umwarf.

„Die Bibliothek schließt bald", verkündete sie, in der Hoffnung, daß er die etwas höhere Tonlage ihrer Stimme nicht bemerkte.

„Und du schienst immer so abgeneigt gewesen zu sein, spät noch draußen zu sein, Granger."

„Ich will einfach keine Schwierigkeiten kriegen, Malfoy."

Hermine durchstöberte einen Stapel Schriftrollen in einer nahen Kiste und zog einige heraus, um daran im Gemeinschaftsraum zu arbeiten. Sie ging zur Tür, drehte sich um und sah in an. Malfoy hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Seine Augen ruhten auf ihren, dann wandte er den Blick wieder auf das Feuer.

„Ich... Ich bin froh, daß du bleibst, Malfoy", sagte Hermine leise.

Malfoy sagte nichts, sein Blick war fest auf die tanzenden Flammen im Kamin geheftet.

ooOOoo

Hermine schlang ihren Winterumhang enger um sich und wünschte, sie hätte etwas Warmes zum Trinken mit herausgebracht. Sie schaute nach oben, wo die Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor trainierte. Harry winkte zu ihr hinunter von seiner Position hoch über allen anderen, wo er darauf wartete, daß der Schnatz auftauchte. Normalerweise genoß Hermine es, dem Quidditchtraining zuzusehen, aber heute war es ein wenig zu kalt, um so lange draußen zu sein. Hermine rieb ihre Hände aneinander und atmete tief aus. Sie lächelte leicht, als ihr Atem um sie herum gefror.

„Hallo, Hermine."

Hermine blickte hinunter und sah Dean Thomas die Stufen zu ihr erklimmen.

„Hallo, Dean, wie geht's dir?" fragte sie fröhlich.

Dean lächelte warm und setzte sich. Er durchwühlte seine Tasche und zog eine Muggel-Thermoskanne hervor. Hermine grinste breit und rutschte näher zu ihm herüber.

„Und was hast du da?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Heißen Apfelsaft, die Hauselfen kochen schon den ganzen Tag unten in der Küche. Seamus und ich haben uns schließlich entschieden, daß es einen Besuch da unten wert wäre, welchen zu bekommen." Dean füllte etwas von der goldbraunen Flüssigkeit in die kleine Tasse, die der Kanne als Deckel diente, und reichte sie Hermine.

„Danke, Dean, es ist wirklich eiskalt hier draußen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum ich zugestimmt hab, ihnen beim Training zuzusehen, ich könnte genauso gut etwas Sinnvolles tun", sagte sie wehmütig.

„Nicht zufällig so was wie Arithmantik?" Dean grinste. „Beim Quidditch zuzusehen ist allemal besser als Arithmantik, das einzige, was besser sein könnte, wäre ein Fußballspiel."

„Warum müssen alle meine Freunde Sportfanatiker sein?" fragte Hermine in gequältem Tonfall.

„Ach ja, eigentlich, Hermine, da wir gerade von Freunden reden... Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du, also, was ich meine, ist... da wir ja Freunde sind und so..." Dean blickte verlegen auf seine Schuhe. „Ich hab gedacht, na ja, ich meine, du gehst wahrscheinlich sowieso schon mit Ron oder Harry, aber, falls nicht, immerhin sind wir Freunde..." Dean hielt inne und sah Hermine an. „Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"

Hermine lächelte. „Nein, ich gehe nicht mit Ron oder Harry. Die beiden haben beschlossen, ohne Verabredungen zu gehen, sollten sie noch einmal einen Ball über sich ergehen lassen müssen."

Dean sah nach dieser Eröffnung einigermaßen erleichtert aus.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir hingehen, Dean, das wäre sehr nett", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Oh, sieh mal, ich glaube sie sind fertig."

Dean drehte sich zum Spielfeld um, als das Gryffindorteam landete.

„Willst du zu ihnen runtergehen?" fragte er.

„Sicher." Hermine stand auf, während sie den Rest ihres Apfelsafts austrank und die wohlige Wärme genoß, die er bot.

Dean steckte die Thermosflasche ein und wartete, bis Hermine mit dem Zusammenpacken ihrer Sachen fertig war. Sie blickte auf, und er lächelte sie warm an. Hermine hätte schwören können, daß er leicht errötete, bevor er wegsah.

Hermine lächelte in sich hinein, als sie sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter schwang. Sie mochte Dean, er war nett.

‚Oh ja', raunte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, ‚sehr nett, und sicher.'

‚Was ist falsch an „sicher"?' fragte sich Hermine. ‚Ich mag „sicher", lieber als die Alternative.'

Ein geistiges Bild von Malfoy, verloren und einsam, erstand plötzlich vor ihr. Malfoy, wie er sie mit diesem Ausdruck ansah, den sie nicht verstand, aber der kleine Schmetterlinge in ihrem Magen herumflitzen ließ. Dean verursachte bei ihr ganz sicher keine Schmetterlinge.

‚Warum denke ich schon wieder an Malfoy? Vielleicht hat Ron doch recht, ich verliere den Verstand', dachte sie.

‚Ja, genau', mischte sich die Stimme wieder ein, ‚ du hättest wohl gern, daß das der Grund ist.'

„Ach, halt die Klappe!" fauchte Hermine genervt.

Dean warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu Hermine. Hermine wurde rot, als ihr klar wurde, daß sie den letzten Teil laut ausgesprochen hatte. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, bis sie mit Dean auf einer Höhe war, und ging dann weiter hinunter zum Spielfeld. Im Stillen beschloß sie, nicht mehr an Malfoy zu denken.


	12. Der Ball wird diskutiert

**Kapitel 12  
Der Ball wird diskutiert  
**

Draco lehnte lässig am Zaun zur Koppel und ließ seine Augen gedankenverloren über die gemischte Gruppe aus Gryffindors und Slytherins wandern. Seine Augen verweilten auf Granger, sie stand mit Potter und Weasley etwas abseits am Rand der großen Lichtung vor Hagrids Hütte. Sie widmeten dem Halbriesen nicht die geringste Aufmerksamkeit, als sie sich mit gedämpften Stimmen unterhielten. Von Zeit zu Zeit blickte einer von ihnen nervös über die Schulter, um sicherzugehen, daß niemand zuhörte. Granger drehte sich wieder um, und ihre braunen Locken fingen das strahlende Sonnenlicht ein. Draco war überrascht, als ihr normalerweise dunkelbraunes Haar hell und goldbraun wurde. Nicht, daß ihn die erstaunliche Farbenvielfalt, die Grangers Haare annehmen konnte, sonderlich interessierte … Sie schien sein Interesse zu bemerken und sah ihn an. Granger schien kurz davor, ihn anzulächeln, aber sie entschied sich anders, als er ein Hohnlächeln aufsetzte.

Eine laut dröhnende Stimme lenkte Draco von Granger ab, und er wandte sich der Mitte der Koppel zu, wo Hagrid ein großartiges neues Monster für sie bereithielt.

„Das is ein Besekiras. Paß auf, Finnigan, geh nich zu dicht ran."

Draco schnaubte verächtlich. Die Kreatur ähnelte einem ziemlich großen Löwen. Im Gegensatz zu einem normalen Löwen jedoch strahlte und glühte Hagrids neues „Haustier". Seine dicke Mähne schimmerte im Licht und machte seinen Anblick beinah schmerzhaft.

Der Besekiras, der im Augenblick schlief, war mindestens zwei Meter lang und wahrscheinlich mehr als eineinhalb Meter hoch. Der große Dummkopf listete all die magischen Fähigkeiten des Wesens auf, aber Draco interessierte das nicht wirklich. Es war der letzte Unterrichtstag vor den Winterferien, und alles, was er wirklich wollte, war warm zu bleiben und das Phantastische Trio im Auge zu behalten.

Grollendes Gebell riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als eine schwarze Dogge an ihm vorbeiflitzte. Das Vieh, das Hagrid gern als „Hund" bezeichnete, sprang problemlos über den Zaun und knurrte den schlafenden Löwen drohend an. Die Katze öffnete träge ein Auge und streckte sich desinteressiert. Sie musterte ihre Umgebung mit entferntem Interesse. Der Hund gab ein tiefes Knurren von sich und bewegte sich auf die große Katze zu. Die Katze gähnte wohlig und versetzte dem Hund einen Schlag auf die lange Schnauze.

Der Hund stieß einen fürchterlichen Schrei aus und flüchtete zurück über die Koppel. Die Katze allerdings war des Spiels noch nicht müde und folgte dem Hund rasch über den Zaun.

Draco beobachtete mit steigendem Interesse, wie die Katze die umstehenden Schüler betrachtete.

„Jetzt bleibt alle ruhig un' lauft nich rum", wies Hagrid sie leise an.

Aber wie die meisten Tiere, magisch oder nicht, konnte der Besekiras Furcht spüren. Es richtete seine großen, goldenen Augen auf Longbottom und zischte. Der idiotische Gryffindor stieß einen hysterischen Schrei aus und rannte auf das Schloß zu.

Draco begann zu lächeln, als die Katze augenblicklich die Verfolgung aufnahm und Longbottom spielerisch in die Hacken zwickte. Potter, wie immer der Held, und Weasley stürmten mit gezogenen Zauberstäben hinter ihm her. Auch Hagrid begann eine wilde Jagd.

Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter bei dem Tumult. Alle Gryffindors sahen schockiert zu, während die Slytherins fast von Gelächter übermannt wurden.

Longbottom verschwand über einen Hügel, und die Klasse begann zu folgen. Draco wollte nichts verpassen und stieß sich vom Zaun ab. Er ging gerade auf Crabbe und Goyle zu, als er stehenblieb, weil ihn ein seltsames Gefühl überkam. Er war nicht ganz sicher, was es war, und hielt inne, um zu sehen, ob es noch einmal passierte. Und tatsächlich, er hatte wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, als würde ihn jemand rufen. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter, aber die meisten Schüler hatten die Lichtung schon verlassen, und niemand von denjenigen, die noch da waren, beachtete ihn auch nur im mindesten. Er spürte es wieder, doch diesmal war es stärker, dringlicher. Er kehrte um und ging zurück zu Hagrids Hütte. Das Gefühl war vertraut, aber beunruhigend. Er ging an der Hütte vorbei und sah sich um. Weiter hinten, im Wald, war ein kleiner Schuppen. Er bewegte sich langsam darauf zu und blieb dann stehen. Etwas beobachtete ihn. Aber er konnte nichts außer Bäumen sehen. Er hatte sich gerade entschieden, daß er nicht wirklich wissen mußte, was das für ein sonderbares Gefühl war und daß es das beste wäre, ein nettes Mittagessen zu genießen, als er eine Stimme hörte.

„Halt still, Fang! Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du nicht stillhältst!"

Draco seufzte. „Wie kann sie überall sein?"

Als er um die Ecke des kleinen Schuppens bog, sah er Granger, die verzweifelt versuchte, den großen Hund am Halsband festzuhalten. Der Hund versuchte sich loszureißen, und der einzige Grund, weshalb er nicht längst zur Hütte zurückgerannt war, war die Tatsache, daß Granger es irgendwie geschafft hatte, eine Leine an seinem Halsband zu befestigen und das andere Ende mehrere Male um ein junges Bäumchen zu schlingen. Der junge Baum war durch das Gestrampel des Hundes nahezu bis auf den Boden durchgebogen.

„Was machst du da, Granger?" fragte er kühl.

Sie blickte erschrocken auf, ein kleines Gefäß in den Händen. Draco erkannte es als eine Heilsalbe. Es war dasselbe Zeug, das Madame Pomfrey immer auf seine diversen Quidditchverletzungen auftrug. Granger versuchte offensichtlich, etwas davon auf den tiefen Schnitt quer über die Nase des Hundes aufzutragen.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus, Malfoy?" erwiderte sie beleidigt.

Als sie das sagte, bemerkte Draco, daß sie unauffällig hinter den massigen Körper des Hundes zurückwich. Das hatte sie in letzter Zeit häufig getan, sie stellte immer sicher, daß etwas festes zwischen ihnen war. Draco hielt das für das beste, er fühlte sich immer seltsam, wenn sie zu nah war, es machte ihn nervös.

Draco hörte an der einen Seite der kleinen Fläche, die den Schuppen umgab, einen Ast zerbrechen. Er lauschte angestrengt, ob er noch ein Geräusch hören konnte, aber alles war still. Zu still.

„Granger, ich glaube, wir sollten besser gehen", sagte er leise, als er seinen Zauberstab hervorzog.

„Warum? Und überhaupt, ich werde nirgendwo mit dir hingehen."

Dracos Augen verengten sich, und er vergaß seine sich verstärkende düstere Vorahnung, als sie die Arme verschränkte und ihn mit ihrem mißbilligendsten Ausdruck bedachte. Aber ein weiterer brechender Ast, diesmal sehr viel dichter, erinnerte ihn an die sich nähernde Gefahr. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie weg von dem Hund.

„Da draußen ist was, Granger, wir müssen hier weg", erklärte er angespannt, als sie sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen versuchte.

Granger sah ihn mit offensichtlichem Unglauben an, dann blickte sie auf den Hund hinunter. Die Dogge ließ in ihren Bemühungen, sich zu befreien, nicht nach. Sie sah mit großen, flehenden Augen zu ihr auf, preßte die Ohren flach an den Kopf und knurrte in Richtung der Bäume.

Grangers Augen weiteten sich und schweiften über die dunklen Bäume, auf der Suche nach einem Zeichen von Bewegung. Draco spürte plötzlich, wie ihn sanfte Wärme überkam. Er fühlte sich entspannter, als er es seit langem getan hatte und ließ ihr Handgelenk los. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an. Ihre großen, braunen Augen brannten sich in seine Seele.

‚Ja', dachte er entfernt, ‚es wäre schön, einfach für immer in ihre Augen zu sehen.'

Eine tiefe Benommenheit überkam ihn, und ein starkes Bedürfnis, sich hinzusetzen und zu schlafen, durchflutete ihn.

„Malfoy?" Grangers scharfe Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Träumen.

Draco blickte um sich, er fühlte sich, als würde ein dichter Nebel durch seinen Kopf wabern. Plötzlich erkannte er, was sie jagte.

„Es ist die Mantikor, Granger", flüsterte er.

„Was?! Das ist unmöglich!"

Aber Draco war nicht nach Streiten zumute. Er hatte diese seltsamen Empfindungen schon einmal gehabt, als er das verdammte Ding aus seinem Käfig gelassen hatte. Er packte ihren Arm, kämpfte gegen den Drang zu rennen an und zog sie hinter sich her, schnell den Pfad zurückgehend. Er wollte sich nicht mehr als nötig wie eine Beute verhalten.

„Aber was ist mit Fang?" wandte Granger ein.

„Laß den verdammten Hund hier!" schnappte Draco und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Ich kann nicht!" jammerte sie und wand sich aus seinem Griff.

Draco sah sie den Pfad zurückpreschen. Er verstand nicht, warum er sie nicht einfach zurückgelassen hatte. Wenn sie so entschlossen war zu sterben, warum sollte ihn das kümmern? Aber das tat es, und mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen rannte er ihr nach.

Granger stolperte auf die Knie und versuchte, die Knoten zu lösen, die den Hund gefangenhielten. Ihre Hände zitterten vor Angst, und die Seile entglitten ihren Fingern. Der Hund stand vollkommen still, die Nackenhaare gesträubt, und knurrte leise.

„Laß mich!" Draco schubste Granger zur Seite. Er wickelte die Leine problemlos von dem Baum los und riß heftig daran, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Hundes zu erlangen. Der Hund blickte zu ihm auf und wollte dann auf eine Ansammlung von Büschen zurennen.

„Jetzt nicht, Fang!" zischte Hermine und zog den Hund am Halsband.

Draco packte Grangers Arm und zog sie auf die Füße. Das Gebüsch unmittelbar zu seiner Rechten raschelte, und er konnte ein leises Fauchen hören. Mit dem Hund vor ihnen herumspringend rannten sie den Weg zurück, ohne sich noch länger darum zu kümmern, ob was immer es war sie verfolgen würde.

Draco warf einen Blick über die Schulter, er konnte gerade noch die Kreatur hinter ihnen herstürzen sehen. Sie war halb von dem Blattwerk verdeckt, nur ein Aufblitzen von goldbraunem Fell und ein flüchtiger Blick auf den Skorpionschwanz sagten Draco, daß er mit seiner Vermutung richtiggelegen hatte. Er versuchte gerade zu berechnen, wie lange sie rennen konnten, bis es sie eingeholt hatte, als Granger ihn hart nach links zog. Er fing sich taumelnd, bevor er über seine eigenen Füße stolpern konnte, und ließ sich von Granger zwischen den dicken Bäumen hindurchziehen. Sie blieb so plötzlich stehen, daß Draco sie fast umgerannt hätte. Vor ihm stand Hagrids Hütte.

Obwohl er die Mantikor noch immer näherkommen hörte, hatte er dennoch an seinen Stolz als Malfoy zu denken.

„Da geh ich auf keinen Fall rein!" teilte er ihr mit.

Granger funkelte ihn über die Schulter wütend an und zerrte ihn unsanft in den Raum. Er landete auf dem Boden und drehte sich schnell um. Er konnte eben noch einen Blick auf die Mantikor erhaschen, die zu einem großen Sprung ansetzte, bevor Granger die Tür zuschlug. Einen Moment war es still, und dann traf eine mächtige Erschütterung die Tür von der anderen Seite. Die gesamte Hütte wackelte. Draco sah sich nervös um und fragte sich, wie stabil die Hütte wohl war. Ein weiterer harter Aufprall erschütterte die Hütte, aber sie blieb intakt.

Sie saßen still an dem hölzernen Tisch und beobachteten die Tür der Hütte. Fang war in einer Ecke zusammengekauert, die Ohren flach angelegt und leise knurrend.

„Was glaubst du, wie lange wir hier drinnen sein werden?" fragte Draco schließlich.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" schnappte Granger schlechtgelaunt.

„Na ja, du scheinst ja sonst auch alles zu wissen, Schlamm… Granger", murmelte Draco.

Granger schien seinen Ausrutscher nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie stand auf und ging leise zu einem der Fenster, um sich umzusehen.

„Ich seh nichts, vielleicht ist sie weg?" Sie an ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg hoffnungsvoll an.

„Verdammt, Granger, geh weg vom Fenster. Du reizt sie nur."

Sie kehrte ihm unmißverständlich den Rücken zu. Draco stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihr herüber, als das Biest einen neuen Angriff auf die Hütte startete. Granger schrie auf, als die Mantikor das Fenster ansprang. Sie kehrte rasch zu ihrem Stuhl zurück und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Hab's dir ja gesagt", sagte er.

Hagrid muß die Wände mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt haben, um das Ding abzuwehren", sagte sie und ignorierte ihn.

Granger stand auf, ging hinüber zu einem Holzschrank und nahm einen gewaltigen Kessel und zwei Teetassen heraus. Draco sah zu, als sie sich am Feuer zu schaffen machte. Sie strich sich gedankenverloren eine dunkle Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und hängte den Kessel über die Flammen. Draco spürte, wie sich tief in seinem Innern etwas seltsam verspannte. Für einen Moment dachte er, daß sie fast zu hübsch war. Sie sah ihn an, ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen glitzerten im Schein des Feuers. Sie waren noch immer angsterfüllt, aber ein Aufflackern von Erwartung begann sich zu formen. Draco spürte, wie sein Mund plötzlich trocken wurde. Er wandte sich ab und sah sich in der Hütte um.

„Warum sollte irgend jemand hier freiwillig wohnen wollen?"

„Ich finde, es ist gemütlich", antwortete Granger sentimental.

„Oh, warte, das hatte ich vergessen. Du verbringst deine Sommer ja auch gerne bei den Weasleys. Das hier muß genau deinem Geschmack entsprechen."

Granger errötete, beugte sich zu ihm und sagte in einem leisen, gefährlichen Tonfall: „Du tust mir leid. Du bist nie in einem schönen Haus gewesen. Du bist immer in diesem kalten Herrenhaus der Malfoys gewesen, das du so liebst. Eines Tages wirst du erkennen, daß Geld und Macht nicht viel bedeuten, wenn alles um dich herum kalt ist."

Sie goß den dampfenden Tee in zwei Tassen, bevor sie sich setzte. Sie hob die Tasse an die Lippen, ihre Finger umschlossen sie fest. Draco starrte sie nur erschrocken an. Sie hatte natürlich recht, das war das Problem. Wie konnte sie mit allem so recht haben, wie konnte sie das wissen, indem sie ihn einfach nur ansah? Das einzige, was ihm je wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte, was Malfoy Manor. Das große, alte Haus, das eines Tages ihm gehören würde, das Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Aber sie hatte recht, es war dort kalt gewesen.

„Ich … Es tut mir leid, Malfoy, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen."

Draco blickte überrascht zu ihr auf. Sie rieb nervös ihre Fingerspitzen gegen die Tischkante. „Ich sollte so was nicht sagen." Draco grinste sie an. Sie rollte mit den Augen und fuhr fort. „Ja, nicht mal zu dir."

Draco lehnte sich in dem hölzernen Stuhl, der, wie er zugeben mußte, ziemlich bequem war, zurück und grinste noch breiter.

„Also, Granger, freust du dich auf deine Verabredung mit Potter?"

Granger verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Wovon um alles in der Welt redest du, Malfoy?" fragte sie.

„Vom Weihnachtsball, Granger, du solltest wirklich besser zuhören", erwiderte er hämisch.

„Ich geh nicht mit Harry."

„Was? Sag nicht, du hast tatsächlich Weasley zugesagt? Der blöde Idiot hat nichts zu bieten, ich meine, hast du die Festrobe gesehen, die er letztes Jahr getragen hat?" sprudelte Draco hervor. Die Vorstellung, daß Granger mit Potter ging, schien akzeptabler als die von ihr und Weasley. Potter war wenigstens berühmt.

„Zu deiner Information, ich gehe nicht mit Ron oder Harry."

„Du hast noch keine Verabredung?" Draco konnte die Bestürzung in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. Auch wenn sie eine Gryffindor war, sie war trotzdem ziemlich hübsch, und außerdem konnte man sich recht gut mit ihr unterhalten.

„Eigentlich gehe ich mit Dean." Granger wandte ihren Blick ab.

Draco überlegte schnell und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wer das war. Er erinnerte sich an einen großen Jungen aus Zaubertränke.

„Thomas? Du gehst mit Thomas? Er muß mindestens einen Meter größer sein als du. Ich wette, tanzen kann er auch nicht, er sieht schrecklich ungeschickt aus."

„Ich mag Dean, und er ist nicht ungeschickt", entgegnete Granger. „Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball?"

„Ich..." Einen Moment lang sah sich Draco mit einem strahlenden, braunhaarigen Mädchen an seinem Arm die Türen zur Großen Halle durchschreiten, ihre leichte, luftige Robe um ihre Kurven fließend, als sie sich lächelnd zu ihm umwandte, ihre warmen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen etwas in ihm schmelzend. „Pansy, ich geh mit Pansy."

„Oh", sagte Granger. Draco fand, sie sah fast enttäuscht aus, aber der Ausdruck war so schnell verschwunden, daß er sich nicht sicher war.

Danach verfielen sie in Schweigen. Draco grübelte darüber nach, was es bedeutete, daß er an sie als seine Verabredung zum Ball dachte. Er hatte über seine Verabredung mit Pansy nicht gelogen, das idiotische Mädchen hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt, sobald er nach Dumbledores Ankündigung die Halle verlassen hatte. Draco hatte zugestimmt, sie zu begleiten, sie war das anziehendste Mädchen in Slytherin, und es machte ihr Spaß, sein Ego zu streicheln, was er äußerst befriedigend fand. Aber als Granger gefragt hatte, mit wem er ging, hatte er an sie gedacht. Und es war ihm normal erschienen, so selbstverständlich, so richtig.

Granger stand auf und begann erneut, im Schrank zu rascheln. Sie tauchte mit einem Tablett voller hart aussehender Kuchen wieder auf. Sie verzog das Gesicht und schloß die Schranktür, wobei ein kleines Stück Pergament zu Boden flatterte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn stellte sie das Tablett auf den Tisch und hob den Zettel auf. Draco sah ihr über die Schulter, als sie sich setzte. Das unordentliche Geschreibsel ergab auf den ersten Blick wenig Sinn. Der Pergamentschnipsel war mit kleinen Bildern und Zeichen bedeckt. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Draco erkannte, daß es eine Einkaufsliste war.

„Nur irgendein Code, den der Trottel sich ausgedacht haben muß", kommentierte er.

Granger sah ihn komisch an.

„Du weißt schon, Kurzschrift? Lucius benutzt seine eigene Variation. Ein schneller Weg etwas aufzuschreiben, natürlich kam es ihm mehr darauf an, daß es länger dauerte, etwas zu verstehen, wenn man seine persönliche Kurzschrift nicht kannte." Draco lehnte sich mit einem befriedigten Lächeln in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er hatte Lucius' speziellen Code geknackt, bevor er in Schreibschrift schreiben konnte.

Granger sah zu ihm auf, während er sprach, und dann wieder auf das Stück Papier. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, und sie schien leise Selbstgespräche zu führen. Sie stand so plötzlich auf, daß ihr Stuhl umkippte und sie beinah den Teekessel umwarf.

„Das ist es!" rief sie und schwang das Stück Papier vor ihm herum. „Deshalb hat es keinen Sinn ergeben!"

„Was?" fragte Draco erschrocken.

„Das ist es! Sie sind verschlüsselt!" Granger sprang praktisch auf und ab vor Freude.

„Was? Was ist verschlüsselt? Granger, wovon redest du?" Draco stand auf, Granger um sich herumhüpfen zu haben war ihm unangenehm.

„Seine Bücher, O'Leary's Bücher. Die, die nur aus Zahlen bestehen? Sie müssen verschlüsselt sein!" Granger hüpfte jetzt wirklich mit sichtbarer Freude auf und ab.

Und dann verstand Draco, wovon sie sprach. Und es ergab Sinn. Natürlich, die Bücher mußten in einer Art Code geschrieben sein. Es ärgerte ihn ziemlich, daß er nicht früher daran gedacht hatte. Inzwischen war Granger zur Tür gestürzt, mit der Klinke in der Hand drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Komm schon! Wir müssen in die Bibliothek!"

Draco erkannte, was sie vorhatte, und durchquerte blitzartig den Raum. Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie von der Tür weg, bevor sie sie öffnen konnte. Granger stolperte rückwärts und fiel auf Draco. Wie aus ihrem eigenen Willen heraus umschlossen seine Arme sie. Sie versteifte sich gegen ihn und entspannte sich dann wieder. Er half ihr, sich aufzurichten, ließ aber nicht los. Er fühlte, wie sein Herz wild zu pochen begann, und er zog sie näher zu sich. Sie neigte den Kopf nach oben, und er zog sie noch enger an sich und beugte sich hinunter.

„Hermine! Was glaubst du, was du da machst?" dröhnte Hagrids Stimme durch die Hütte.

Einen Augenblick lang starrte Draco nur in Hagrids dunkles Gesicht und erkannte, wahrscheinlich zum allerersten Mal, was es bedeutete, ein Halbriese zu sein. Ein gedankliches Bild von einem großen, schwarzen Stiefel, der seinen Kopf zerschmetterte, blitzte in seinem Kopf auf. Er wurde aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen, als Granger plötzlich von ihm wegsprang. Sie war so darauf versessen, sich von ihm zu lösen, daß er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Hagrid, zum Glück bist du wieder da!" Grangers nervöse Stimme war mehrere Oktaven höher als gewöhnlich.

Hagrid bewegte sich schneller, als seine Masse es ihm gestatten sollte, packte mit seiner großen Faust den Kragen von Dracos Robe und zog ihn vom Boden hoch.

„Was has' du hier gemacht?" Seine Stimme war leise und bedrohlich.

„Hagrid, bitte, es ist nicht wonach es aussieht!" flehte Grangers jetzt schrille Stimme. „Die Mantikor war hier, sie hat uns verfolgt, wir hatten keine Zeit, zurück zum Schloß zu laufen."

Draco fiel auf die Bodenbretter, als Hagrid von ihm abließ. Er rang nach Atem und blickte auf, als Hagrid sich Hermine zuwandte.

„Bis' du sicher, Hermine?"

Granger nickte, und Hagrid schob sich an ihnen beiden vorbei und beugte sich zum Feuer hinunter. Mit ein paar gedämpften Worten erzeugte er einen plötzlichen Lichtstoß, und das Feuer schien transparent zu werden. Das Büro des Direktors war durch den wirbelnden Rauch zu erkennen.

„Professor Dumbledore? Könn' Sie mich hör'n?" rief Hagrid in die Flammen.

„Ja, Hagrid?" Dumbledores Gesicht erschien in den Flammen.

„Sie hatt'n recht, es is zurückgekommen. Hat Hermine un' Malfoy in meine Hütte gejagt."

„Ich bin gleich da, Hagrid, bitte warte auf mich." Das Gesicht des Direktors verschwand.

Draco richtete sich auf und warf einen spöttischen Blick auf Granger. Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, und sie standen nur da und beobachteten Hagrid. Der Halbriese suchte in einer großen Kiste herum, die am Fußende seines Bettes stand. Er förderte daraus eine Armbrust zutage und dann ein Bündel Stoff, das er auf der alten Steppdecke entrollte, um einige Pfeile zu enthüllen, deren Spitzen mit einer Substanz behaftet waren, die dafür sorgte, daß sich Dracos Augen weiteten.

„Das sind keine, das können keine _Drachenzähne_sein?" flüsterte Granger.

Draco lächelte in sich hinein. Sie war bemerkenswert klug – wenn man erst mal die Person hinter der herrischen Besserwisserin kannte natürlich.

„Klar", antworte Hagrid, als er begann, jeden Pfeil zu untersuchen. Es schienen sieben Stück zu sein.

Draco war erstaunt, daß Hagrid so etwas besaß. Es war sehr schwer, an Drachenzähne heranzukommen, sie waren außerordentlich wertvoll. Die Zähne eines ausgewachsenen Drachen waren fast so hart wie Diamanten, sie schnitten durch alles. Lucius war sehr stolz auf ein kleines Messer gewesen, das an der Spitze einen kleinen Drachenzahn hatte, und hier war dieser Trottel und hatte einen ganzen Köcher voll.

„Dann wirst du es also töten?" fragte Granger matt.

„Ja, wenn wir's fangen können", erklärte er. „Ich weiß, daß du für die Rechte der meisten magischen Kreaturen bis', aber die hier muß erledigt wer'n, so sehr's mir auch weh tut. Es wird euch nich in Ruhe lassen, wenn wir's nich tun."

„Was soll das heißen, es wird uns nicht in Ruhe lassen?" fragte Draco.

„Sehen Sie, Mr Malfoy …" Draco fuhr herum, um den Direktor in der Tür stehen zu sehen, Professor Snape einen Schritt hinter ihm. „Die Mantikor sind bekannt für ihre Bosheit, aber die meisten Leute wissen nicht, daß die sie ihre Beute selten entwischen lassen."

„Sie meinen …" begann Granger, aber der Direktor fuhr fort.

„Ja, Ms Granger, ich hatte so eine Ahnung, daß die Mantikor in der Nähe der Hogwarts–Ländereien bleiben würde, in der Hoffnung, ihr Mahl fortsetzen zu können. Und jetzt, Severus, würdest du sie bitte zum Schloß zurückbegleiten? Hagrid, wir beide werden gehen und uns um diese Sache kümmern."

Draco hatte wenig Gelegenheit, sich zu beschweren, da er sich bald mit Professor Snape und Granger auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloß wiederfand. Professor Snape sagte zu keinem von ihnen etwas und verhielt sich ziemlich verstimmt, wegen seiner Aufgabe als Beschützer. Als sie die Haupttore hinter sich hatten, blieb Professor Snape stehen.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen jetzt zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, Ms Granger. Das gleiche gilt für dich, Draco."

„Aber Professor, Malfoy und ich waren auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek", sagte Granger schnell. Draco konnte immer noch Aufregung in ihren Augen erkennen.

„Denken Sie nicht, daß Sie und Mr Malfoy heute schon genug Zeit miteinander verbracht haben? Was werden die Leute sagen?" erwiderte Professor Snape harsch.

„Es war nicht ihre Schuld, Professor", verteidigte Draco sie, bevor er die Worte aufhalten konnte.

Professor Snape wirbelte zu ihm herum, und auch Granger sah geschockt aus. Draco kämpfte hart, um nicht rot zu werden, und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging auf die Kerker zu.

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Der Besekiras, der in diesem Kapitel vorkommt, stammt aus Dungeons & Dragons. Da ich das Spiel nicht kenne, habe ich keine Ahnung, ob der wirklich so heißt. Vielleicht kennt ja jemand die richtige Bezeichnung …


	13. Einkaufen mit Ginny

**Kapitel 13  
Einkaufen mit Ginny  
**

Hermine warf begierig einen Blick auf die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch. Es war nur fünf Minuten später als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie das letzte Mal nachgesehen hatte, fünf nach halb sechs am Morgen. Mit einem Seufzer der Niederlage rollte sie sich auf den Rücken und starrte hinauf zu dem karmesinroten Baldachin, der ihr Bett überspannte. Die Bibliothek würde frühestens in einer Stunde öffnen. Sie hätte sich letzte Nacht in die Bibliothek geschlichen, zur Hölle mit Snape, aber Harry und Ron hatten entschieden, daß sie zu viel Zeit dort verbrachte und hatten sich geweigert, sie den Tarnumhang ausleihen zu lassen. Statt dessen hatten sie sich entschlossen, sie zu zwingen, mehrere Stunden Schach zu spielen.

Hermine schloß die Augen und versuchte erfolglos, wieder einzuschlafen. Ihr Schlaf war unruhig gewesen, Traumbilder von dunkelgrauen Augen und alten Arithmantiktexten waren ihr im Schlaf im Kopf herumgetanzt. An Arithmantik zu denken war recht normal für Hermine, aber von Draco Malfoy zu träumen gehörte nicht zu den alltäglichen Dingen.

Schließlich entschied sie, daß es im Moment einfach nicht wirklich möglich war weiterzuschlafen. Hermine kletterte aus dem Bett und zog ihre Hausschuhe an. Sie waren blau und erinnerten sie an etwas, das eine alte Jungfer tragen würde, aber Hermine hatte sie immer wundervoll bequem gefunden, besonders so früh am Morgen im Winter, wenn der aus Steinplatten bestehende Flur, der zum Badezimmer der Mädchen führte, sich an den nackten Füßen anfühlte wie pures Eis.

Das Badezimmer war an diesem Morgen verlassen, was nicht überraschend war, und Hermine konnte sich die kleine Badewanne in der Ecke sichern. Sie schob die karmesinroten und goldenen Vorhänge, die Privatsphäre boten, zur Seite und legte ihr Handtuch neben das große krallenfüßige Becken. Es war ziemlich kalt hier drinnen. Die Hauselfen hatten erst kürzlich die Feuer im Raum angezündet. Hermine wählte ein Schaumbad aus einer lila Flasche von dem kleinen Regal an der Wand und goß ein paar Tropfen in die Wanne. Sofort entstanden schaumige lila Blasen, und der Duft von Lavendel erfüllte die Luft.

Sie sank tief ins Wasser und schloß die Augen. Ihre Gedanken begannen zu schweifen.

Hermine fand sich in einem Raum wieder, in dem sie nie zuvor gewesen war. Ein großes Bett stand in einer Ecke, bedeckt mit dunkelblauer Seide. Ein helles Feuer brannte im Kamin, und an der anderen Wand befand sich eine große Tür. Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür, und Hermine sah Malfoy hereinkommen. Er lächelte, als er sich ihr näherte.

„Malfoy? Was machst du hier?"

Aber Malfoy antwortete nicht, er riß sie von den Füßen und küßte sie innig. Hermine konnte sich in den Kuß schmelzen fühlen, und dann kämpfte sie dagegen an. Schließlich fand sie ihre Kraft wieder und stieß ihn von sich. Malfoy ließ sie los und lächelte liebevoll auf sie herab.

„Spielst du ‚schwer zu kriegen', Hermine? Und was habe ich getan, daß ich es verdiene, „Malfoy" genannt zu werden?" Ein ehrliches Lächeln spielte über sein Gesicht, und er streichelte sanft ihre Wange.

„Was geht hier vor, Malfoy?" fragte Hermine nervös.

Aber er antwortete nicht. Seine Hand verließ ihre Wange und fand den Verschluß ihrer Robe. Hermine atmete scharf ein, als der Stoff von ihren Schultern rutschte und sich um ihre Knöchel drapierte. Malfoy legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und zog sie zu sich. Seine Hände glitten ihren langsam an ihrem Körper hinab, und er preßte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Hermine erwachte mit einem Keuchen und sandte eine Kaskade von Wasser über den Rand der Badewanne. Sie kletterte aus dem Bad. Sie atmete schwer und starrte die Porzellanwanne wütend an, als wäre sie irgendwie verantwortlich.

„Hermine? Bist du das?"

Hermine unterdrückte ein weiteres Keuchen und zog schnell ihren Bademantel wieder an. Sie zog die Vorhänge auseinander und blickte auf die andere Seite des großen Badezimmers. Dort stand eine verschlafene Ginny Weasley, die gerade dabei war, einen dicken Zopf roten Haares zu entflechten.

„G… Ginny, warum bist du so früh wach?" fragte Hermine und errötete tief.

Ginny bedeckte den Mund mit der Hand und gähnte ausgiebig.

„Ron und Harry wollen heute Morgen früh los nach Hogsmeade, also brechen wir alle gleich nach dem Frühstück auf", erwiderte sie.

Ginny löste die letzte Strähne roten Haars und wandte Hermine ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine? Du bist so rot."

„Oh, mir geht's gut, war wohl nur zu lange in der Badewanne, glaub ich", sagte Hermine schnell und versuchte, Ginny anzulächeln.

Die junge Weasley überkreuzte die Arme und musterte Hermine von oben bis unten.

„Was läuft da zwischen dir und Malfoy?"

Hermine drehte sich schnell um und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen, wobei sie ihre Freundin bewußt nicht ansah.

„Nichts läuft mit Malfoy, wir müssen nur zusammen an diesem Arithmantikprojekt arbeiten, das habe ich dir schon gesagt, Gin."

Ginny kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ron und Harry glauben das vielleicht, aber ich bin etwas aufmerksamer als die beiden."

Etwas in Hermine brach, sie stieß einen leisen Klagelaut aus und ließ sich auf eine der schmalen Bänke fallen, die den Raum an den Wänden entlang säumten. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und amtete tief und beruhigend ein.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was mit Malfoy läuft", stöhnte sie.

Ginny setzte sich neben Hermine und legte ihr sanft einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Da läuft also was", flüsterte Ginny schließlich.

Hermine löste sich aus Ginnys Umarmung und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand.

„Ja", sagte sie langsam. „Da ist etwas, aber ich weiß nicht was."

„Willst du drüber reden?" fragte Ginny leise mit offensichtlicher Sorge im Gesicht.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ginny, an ihn zu denken verursacht mir nur Kopfschmerzen. Du wirst es nicht Harry oder Ron erzählen, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht, wenn sie nicht aufmerksam genug sind, um es selbst zu merken, dann Klatscher auf sie", sagte Ginny grinsend.

„Danke, Gin. Ich sollte mich besser anziehen gehen. Sehe ich dich beim Frühstück?"

„Ja, sag Harry und Ron, sie sollen nicht ohne mich losgehen, falls ich spät dran sein sollte. Die haben es heute Morgen ganz schön eilig."

Mit diesen letzten Worten trat Ginny Weasley in den abgetrennten Badebereich, in dem Hermine noch bis vor ein paar Minuten so unruhig geschlafen hatte, und zog die Vorhänge hinter sich zu. Mit ihrem Handtuch über dem Arm schlüpfte Hermine aus dem Bad und ging zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Der Erinnerung an den Traum war etwas verblaßt, und Hermine hatte entschieden, daß er nur die Nachwirkung von zu vielen Minzpasteten beim Abendessen gestern gewesen war. Ihre Unterhaltung mit Ginny ging ihr jedoch immer noch im Kopf herum, als sie ihr Zimmer erreichte und begann, nach einer Schuluniform zu suchen, die sie anziehen konnte. Sie wußte, daß Ginny nichts zu Harry oder Ron sagen würde, aber wenn es Ginny aufgefallen war, würden sie es dann nicht irgendwann auch bemerken? Hermine schauderte bei dem Gedanken an ihre Reaktion, sollten sie denken, sie könnte Draco Malfoy mögen.

„Nicht, daß ich das tue", versicherte sie sich fest, als sie die schwarze Robe über den Kopf zog.

Hermine erinnerte sich erneut daran, daß Draco Malfoy nichts war als ein egoistischer, verwöhnter Bengel, der nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als sie und ihre Freunde zu schikanieren. Aber als sie sich die Haare aus der Stirn strich und mit einer kleinen, schmucklosen Spange feststeckte, konnte sie die Einsamkeit nicht ignorieren, die manchmal von ihm auszugehen schien, oder die Wärme, von der sie sich fast sicher war, daß sie sie gesehen hatte in seinen normalerweise unlesbaren, kalten grauen Augen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen griff Hermine nach ihrer Büchertasche und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppen hinunter.

Ron und Harry waren schon da, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte. Die beiden lächelten, als sie zu ihnen herunterkam.

„Hey! Was hast du mit der vor?" fragte Ron, während er auf ihre Büchertasche deutete.

„Ich geh nach dem Frühstück in die Bibliothek", erklärte Hermine.

„Oh nein, das tust du nicht", widersprach Harry, während Ron energisch nickte. „Du gehst nach dem Frühstück mit uns nach Hogsmeade."

„Nein, wirklich, ich hab zu tun, ich glaube, ich könnte kurz vor einem bedeutenden Durchbruch stehen. Da kann ich schlecht nach Hogsmeade latschen", erwiderte Hermine.

Sie konnte sehen, daß diese Situation nur schlimmer werden würde, als auf den Gesichtern von Ron und Harry ein Ausdruck von Entschlossenheit entstand. Sie versuchte, an ihnen vorbeizurennen, aber ihre Freunde waren schneller. Ron packte ihren Arm und zog sie in eine enge Umarmung, während Harry ihr ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog. Sie trat wütend nach ihm, aber Harry sprang nur mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesucht rückwärts. Ron ließ sie los, und Hermine machte Anstalten, sich auf Harry zu stürzen. Aber bevor sie sich noch bewegen konnte, hatte Ron nach ihrer Tasche gegriffen und sie von ihrer Schulter gezogen. Hermine fuhr ärgerlich herum und funkelte erst Ron, dann Harry wütend an.

„Sehr witzig, jetzt gib mir meinen Zauberstab, Harry."

„Hermine, du verbringst viel zuviel Zeit mit Lernen, das ist ungesund", antwortete Harry sanft.

„Genau, und es ist wirklich nicht gesund, so viel Zeit mit diesem Arsch Malfoy zu verbringen", fügte Ron angewidert hinzu.

Bei der Erwähnung von Malfoy errötete Hermine und starrte ihre Freunde mit überraschender Heftigkeit zornig an.

„Sieh mal, Hermine", sagte Harry ruhig, „wir wissen, daß du für die Schule lebst, und daß du in der Bibliothek schlafen würdest, wenn Madame Pince dich lassen würde, aber wir machen uns Sorgen, wenn du versuchst, jede freie Minute dort zu verbringen."

Hermine seufzte und sah zu Boden. Sie wußte, daß sie ihre Freunde vernachlässigt hatte. In letzter Zeit hatte sie die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht und dort mit Malfoy gearbeitet, natürlich hatte er nicht das geringste damit zu tun.

„Ich schätze, einen freien Tag zu nehmen, um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, kann nicht schaden", stimmte sie schließlich zu, sehr zur Erleichterung ihrer Freunde.

„Ja, es wird dir guttun mal eine Weile von Malfoy wegzukommen", mischte sich eine Stimme hinter ihnen ein.

Hermine wirbelte herum und sah Ginny am Fuß der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen stehen. Ginny lächelte Hermine an, und sie kämpfte gegen die Röte, die über ihr Gesicht kriechen wollte. Hermine machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, Ginny später eine Kanariencremeschnitte unterzuschieben.

„Nun, wenn das jetzt geklärt ist, laßt uns essen gehen, ich verhungere", sagte Ron mit einem erleichterten Grinsen.

Sehr zu Hermines Bestürzung warf Ron ihre Büchertasche auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe des Kamins. Aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte Ginny einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht und ihren Arm genommen. Der Rotschopf strahlte Hermine an und zog sie durch das Portraitsloch.

ooOOoo

Arm in Arm mit Ginny ging Hermine durch den tiefer werdenden Schnee, als sie durch Hogsmeade schlenderten. Im Süden braute sich ein Schneesturm zusammen, aber er würde bis später am Abend nicht schlimmer werden. Im Augenblick fielen die Schneeflocken sachte vom Himmel und machten das ohnehin schon idyllische Bild des Dorfes mit all seinen Weihnachtsdekorationen perfekt. Dicke Girlanden verbanden die Laternenpfosten, und Kränze aus Stechpalme und Efeu schienen jede Tür und jedes Fenster zu schmücken.

Hermine war froh, daß Ron und Harry sie gezwungen hatten mitzukommen. Gewöhnlich gab es während der Weihnachtsferien keinen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, aber dieses Jahr gab es besondere Umstände. Bei so vielen Schülern, die die Schule bevölkerten, hatten die Lehrer beschlossen, daß ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade eine willkommene Abwechslung sein würde.

Harry und Ron gingen einige Schritte vor den Mädchen her. Als sie den Hauptplatz erreichten, blieben sie alle stehen und sahen sich an.

„Also, äh … jetzt, da wir hier sind, wollten Harry und ich gerne ein bißchen alleine einkaufen gehen. Wenn das für euch beide in Ordnung ist", sagte Ron nervös.

Ginny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blitzte ihren Bruder wütend an.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Ron. Ginny und ich wollten uns nach neuen Roben umsehen, richtig? Meine Eltern haben mir zu Weihnachten etwas Geld geschickt, damit ich mir welche kaufen kann", sagte Hermine und schnitt damit die Bemerkung ab, die Ginny offensichtlich auf der Zunge lag.

„Großartig!" sagte Harry, „Dann treffen wir euch in einer Stunde in den Drei Besen?"

Hermine nickte, und die Jungen drehten sich um und gingen leise miteinander redend davon.

„War ja klar, daß die beiden bis zur letzten Minute warten, um ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe zu machen", sagte Ginny schnippisch. „Ich bin seit Ewigkeiten fertig."

„Komm, Ginny. Laß uns zu Gladrags gehen, ich bin fast aus meiner Schuluniform rausgewachsen. Noch mal eineinhalb Zentimeter und ich bin in echten Schwierigkeiten."

Gladrags Zauberermode war eins der größeren Geschäfte in Hogsmeade, und wie alles andere war es mit Weihnachtsschmuck bedeckt. Ewig brennende Kerzen waren auf den Dachvorsprüngen eine neben der anderen aufgereiht, jede war verzaubert, damit sie aufzublinkte. An der Tür stand sogar ein Trio grüner Elfen, die fröhliche Weihnachtslieder sangen. Die gesamte Vorderseite des Geschäfts schien nur aus Fenstern zu bestehen, und die beiden Mädchen standen einen Moment davor und bewunderten die leuchtend bunten Roben, die ausgestellt waren.

Hermine hatte nie viel fürs Einkaufen übrig gehabt. Das war eins der vielen Dinge, die sie daran mochte, eine Hexe zu sein, simple Roben waren immer passend. Aber die jüngste Weasley hatte offensichtlich eine Vorliebe für Mode, und Hermine fand sich bald niedergedrückt von einem Haufen schwarzer Roben unterschiedlicher Schattierung und verschiedenen Materials.

„Ginny, ich brauche nur die Standardschuluniform", flehte Hermine von unter dem größer werdenden Berg.

„Unsinn, die Standarduniform ist langweilig. Was hältst du von der hier?" fragte Ginny.

Hermine verrenkte ihren Hals, um um den Kleiderstapel herum die lächerlich glänzende schwarze Robe anzusehen, die Ginny ihr hinhielt. Sie sah beunruhigend nach einer Art Tierhaut aus, der Haut eines Tiers, das kroch. Oder – Hermine schnitt eine Grimasse bei dem Gedanken – schlängelte.

„Ginny, ich weigere mich, etwas anzuprobieren, das aus Schlangenhaut hergestellt ist", sagte Hermine entschieden.

Ginny sah für einen Augenblick aus, als würde sie sich geschlagen geben, und blickte an Hermine vorbei. Ein plötzliches Lächeln durchbrach ihr Gesicht, und Ginny schob sich mit einem aufgeregten Quietschen an Hermine vorbei. Hermine rollte mit den Augen und wünschte plötzlich, sie wäre in der Bibliothek. Hermine plazierte den Stapel Roben in den Armen einer jungen Verkäuferin, die geduldig auf sie gewartet hatte. Hermine wandte sich schnell um, um den verärgerten Blick zu meiden, den die junge Frau ihr zuwarf, und suchte den Laden mit den Augen nach Ginny ab.

Ginny war in der Abteilung für Festkleidung. Sie hatte eine Robe in dunklem Violett hervorgezogen und hielt sie vor sich, um den Effekt in einem nahen Spiegel zu begutachten. Sie sah zu Hermine und winkte sie herüber.

„Was denkst du?" fragte sie und wandte sich zu Hermine um.

„Sie ist hübsch, Gin. Aber ich dachte, du hättest dieses Jahr schon eine neue Festrobe bekommen", antwortete Hermine, während sie ihre Freundin bewunderte. Das Violett sah an Ginny wirklich gut aus.

„Hab ich, Geburtstagsgeschenk von Percy, aber ansehen schadet nie. Wo wir gerade davon reden, laß uns eine für dich finden!" Ginny hängte die Robe wieder auf ihre Stange und begann, die benachbarten Roben durchzugehen.

„Ich brauch keine neue Festrobe, ich mag die, die ich letztes Jahr hatte", klagte Hermine. Sie war sehr zufrieden damit gewesen, wie sie letztes Jahr beim Ball ausgesehen hatte.

„Ja, aber die hast du letztes Jahr getragen." Ginny betonte jedes Wort. „Und überhaupt, wenn du fast aus deiner Schuluniform vom letzten Jahr rausgewachsen bist, dann ist dir die Festrobe von letztem Jahr bestimmt auch fast zu klein."

„Ich …"

Hermine unterbrach sich. Darüber hatte sie nicht wirklich nachgedacht. Ginny hatte recht, die Festrobe war für sie geändert worden, sie würde also wahrscheinlich nicht mehr passen. Hermine sah sich die umgebenden Festroben an und seufzte. Das würde mehr Zeit brauchen, als sie eigentlich hier drinnen hatte verbringen wollen. Ginny hingegen schien das nichts auszumachen. Sie hatte bereits ein oder zwei Roben herausgezogen, um sie vor Hermine zu halten.

Hermine wandte sich von Ginny ab und begann, mit den Händen an den Stoffen entlangzustreichen. Einige waren so glatt wie Glas, andere waren rauh und steif, und einer bestand vollständig aus Drachenhaut. Hermine versuchte, den wachsenden Stapel von Roben zu ignorieren, den Ginny neben dem Spiegel auftürmte und konzentrierte sich statt dessen auf die Stange vor ihr. Ihr Blick wanderte sofort zu einer ganz bestimmten Robe. Sie zog sie heraus, um sie näher anzusehen. Das Gewebe leuchtete in einem warmen karmesinrot, es erinnerte sie an die Beeren der Stechpalme. Der Stoff selbst war weich und glatt wie Seide, aber dicker. Er war matt und reflektierte das Licht nicht wie einige Roben es taten. Er war auf subtile Weise schön. Das einzige Detail waren leicht glockenförmige Ärmel, die in schmalen, glänzend roten Bordüren endeten. Ein Lächeln breitete sich über Hermines Gesicht aus, und sie drehte sich um, um Ginny die Robe zu zeigen.

„Sieh dir die an!" sagten sie wie aus einem Munde.

Ginny hielt Hermine bereits eine Robe zur Begutachtung entgegen. Unter Austauschen von ‚Oohs' und ‚Aahs' bewunderten die zwei Mädchen die Roben. Die, die Ginny gefunden hatte, war leuchtend blau, leicht und luftig, aus einem Material, das im Licht zu schimmern schien. Eine zierliche Krause lief am Kragen entlang und die Ärmel liefen jeweils in einem Punkt auf den Händen zusammen. Hermine starrte beide Roben an und grinste Ginny an. Wie sollte sie sich entscheiden? Aber Ginny stand bewegungslos da, sie starrte auf einen Punkt hinter Hermines Schulter.

„Was?" begann Hermine zu fragen, als sie sich umdrehte.

Draco Malfoy stand draußen vor dem Laden und beobachtete die beiden, beobachtete Hermine, durch die großen Fenster. Das Elfentrio sang um ihn herum, aber er schien es nicht zu bemerken. Hermine fragte sich, wie lange er da gestanden und sie beim Einkaufen beobachtet hatte, und tiefe Röte überzog ihr Gesicht. Er schien aus seiner Starre zu erwachen und zu erkennen, was er da tat. Er wandte sich schnell ab und schritt durch die sich auftürmenden Schneewehen davon.

„Also", sagte Ginny in erstauntem Tonfall, „das war mit Sicherheit merkwürdig."

ooOOoo

Hermine öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Raum und hielt inne. Irgendwie hatte Malfoy es geschafft, vor ihr wieder in der Schule zu sein. Er saß an dem großen Tisch, mit den Füßen auf einem Stapel ihres benutzten Pergaments und einem Buch auf dem Schoß. Er blickte zu ihr auf, als sie dastand, und die Einzelheiten ihres Traums kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Sie fühlte, wie sie tiefrot wurde, und holte tief Atem, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

„Stimmt was nicht, Granger? Du bist ein bißchen rot", begrüßte Malfoy sie, eine Spur von Belustigung in der Stimme.

Hermine weigerte sich, ihm zu antworten. Sie ging nur steif an ihm vorbei zu der Kiste am Fenster. Sie zog einen der unlesbaren Wälzer heraus und setzte sich still an den Tisch. Sie ignorierte ihn für einige weitere Minuten, aber das Wissen, daß er sie noch immer beobachtete, begann, sie nervös zu machen.

„Was?" schnappte sie schließlich verärgert. „Was kannst du bloß so interessant finden?"

Malfoy grinste, offensichtlich zufrieden mit seiner Fähigkeiten, sie zu ärgern. „Eigentlich gar nichts, ich find's nur witzig, wie ähnlich du Weasley im Moment siehst. Wußte gar nicht, daß du so rot werden kannst."

„Es war kalt draußen! Und ich ziehe es vor, es als rosig zu bezeichnen", erwiderte sie kalt.

„Was immer du sagst, Granger." Malfoy lächelte sie beinahe freundlich an und begann wieder zu lesen.

Hermine verschwendete einen weiteren Moment darauf, seinen zerzausten Kopf wütend anzustarren, bevor sie sich völlig in ihr eigenes Buch vertiefte. Die Minuten flogen vorüber, und der Himmel draußen verfinsterte sich, der Schnee fiel nun in dichtem Gestöber. Irgendwann verließ Malfoy den Raum, ohne ein Wort. Hermine beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er ging, und zuckte die Schultern, als er weg war.

Hermine stöhnte leise und rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Schläfen. Sie hatte mindestens eine Stunde gearbeitet, und der Code ergab immer noch keinen Sinn. Mit einem leichten Frösteln zog Hermine ihre Robe enger um sich und dachte an den warmen Umhang, der ordentlich gefaltet auf ihrem Bett lag, direkt neben ihrer neuen Robe.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Malfoy schritt wieder herein. Er trug zwei Tassen, wovon er eine vor sie stellte, bevor er wieder auf seinen eigenen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches sank. Hermine sah hinunter auf die dunkle, dampfende Flüssigkeit und dann hoch zu Malfoy, der bereits begonnen hatte, aus seiner Tasse zu trinken.

„Was ist das?"

„Wonach sieht es aus, Granger? Es ist Kaffee", antwortete er sardonisch.

„Ja, ich kann sehen, daß es Kaffee ist. Warum habe ich welchen?" fragte Hermine mißtrauisch.

„Mir wurde kalt, ich hab mir überlegt, ich könnte meiner alten Hauselfe einen Besuch abstatten und was Warmes zum Trinken besorgen. Ich dachte, es wäre nur höflich von mir, dir auch was mitzubringen."

Hermine blickte von Malfoy wieder zurück auf ihren Kaffee und rührte zweifelnd darin.

„Du kannst ihn doch schwarz trinken, oder? Ich weiß, daß einige Hexen eine zu schwache Konstitution haben, um etwas so Starkes zu trinken." Er grinste selbstzufrieden.

„Natürlich kann ich ihn schwarz trinken", erwiderte sie bissig, und wie um zu beweisen, daß sie keine schwache Konstitution hatte, nahm sie einen großen Schluck von dem heißen Getränk.

Die Wärme durchströmte sie schnell, und Hermine kehrte zu ihrem Wälzer zurück, wodurch sie das leichte Lächeln verpaßte, daß flüchtig auf Malfoys Gesicht erschien.

Danach setzte sich ihr schweigendes Arbeiten fort, bis Hermine mit einem Blick auf die Uhr bemerkte, daß die Bibliothek bald geschlossen werden würde, und sie ihren verzweifelten Wunsch, die Bücher zu entschlüsseln, aufgab.

„Hast du schon was rausgefunden, Malfoy?"

„Was? Du hast es noch nicht raus, Granger?" beantwortete Malfoy ihre Frage mit einer Gegenfrage.

Hermine funkelte ihn zornig an, schluckte ihren Stolz aber dennoch herunter. „Nein, noch nicht. Was bedeutest deins?" Sie sprach leise und atemlos, die Möglichkeiten, was die Bücher bedeuten könnten, breiteten sich vor ihr aus wie ein großes Abenteuer.

„Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung." Zur Unterstreichung klappte er sein Buch zu und warf es locker auf den Tisch vor sich.

„Was? Aber ich dachte … Sagtest du nicht … Du bist manchmal so ein Idiot, Malfoy." Hermine überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Ich weiß, aber ich bin trotzdem teuflisch gutaussehend, und das gleicht meine Fehler aus, wie wenige es auch sein mögen." Malfoy lächelte sie freundlich an.

Hermine lachte nur beleidigt und schloß ihr eigenes Buch. Sie entschied, daß sie zu müde war, um weiterzumachen, und legte ihr Buch auf den Tisch neben ihren Stapel Notizen. Sie überflog sie schnell noch ein weiteres Mal, falls sie etwas übersehen hatte. Hermine verstand nicht, warum sie den Code noch nicht geknackt hatten. Er war offensichtlich da, jetzt wo sie danach suchten. Das Muster der Ziffern war in allen Büchern ähnlich. Die einzigartige Gruppierung der Vieren und die praktisch immer allein stehende Elf zeigten das. Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen und kam zu dem Entschluß, daß es ihr nicht guttun würde zu arbeiten, solange sie so müde war. Sie warf sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter und ging zur Tür.

„Sehen wir uns morgen, Granger?" rief Malfoy hinter ihr her.

„Sicher", antwortete sie schläfrig, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloß.


	14. Der Weihnachtsball

**Kapitel 14  
Der Weihnachtsball  
**

Am Weihnachtstag fiel der Schnee in sanften Wirbeln, der schwere Schneesturm der vergangenen Nacht hatte sich gelegt, und wenn die Sonne in einer Stunde endlich ihre Anwesenheit kundtun würde, würde es ein schöner Tag in Hogwarts werden. Stille erfüllte das Schloß, das einzige Geräusch kam aus der Küche, wo die Hauselfen bereits hektisch herumwerkelten. Sämtliche Schüler schliefen noch fest, alle außer Draco Malfoy.

Draco lag in seinem Himmelbett und versuchte erfolglos, seine Ohren mit seinem Kissen zu bedecken. Goyles lautes Schnarchen, an das er sich so gewöhnt hatte, daß es ihm normalerweise beim Einschlafen half, hatte ihn sehr viel früher geweckt, als ihm lieb war. Draco war niemand, der ein paar zusätzliche Stunden Schlaf am Morgen ausschlug. Aber es wurde langsam ersichtlich, daß dies kein solcher Morgen sein würde. Mit einem verärgerten Stöhnen schmiß er sein Kissen zur Seite und setzte sich auf. Er schob die dunkelgrünen Vorhänge zur Seite und tastete in seiner Tasche nach seinem Zauberstab. Das Zielen war etwas schwierig, da es im Zimmer noch dunkel war; die Hauselfen hatten die Feuer noch nicht entfacht. Schließlich gelang es Draco, seine Augen auf Goyles massige Form auszurichten. Zu seinem eigenen Unglück nahm Goyle sich nie die Zeit, seine Vorhänge zuzuziehen.

„Petrificus Totalus!" zischte Draco.

Er wartete einen Moment auf eine Reaktion von Goyle, aber da war nur Stille. Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Seufzen lehnte Draco sich zurück gegen sein silbergrünes Bettzeug. Jetzt konnte er weiterschlafen und hoffentlich zu dem Traum zurückkehren, aus dem er so grob herausgerissen worden war. Er konnte fühlen, wie ihm die Realität entglitt, als der Schlaf ihn langsam überkam, und die Bibliothek flackerte undeutlich durch seine Gedanken, als er das Bewußtsein verlor. Er wußte, wohin er ging und wer dort warten würde, er hoffte nur, daß sie immer noch in derselben Aufmachung, oder vielmehr ohne Aufmachung, war wie bevor er aufgewacht war.

Plötzliche war da ein würgendes Geräusch, unmittelbar gefolgt von einem langen, tiefen Keuchen. Draco knurrte und setzte sich wieder auf.

„Nur Goyle kann durch eine Ganzkörperklammer durch schnarchen", grummelte er.

Draco stand auf und begann, drohend auf die nichtsahnende Gestalt, die Goyle war, zuzuschreiten. Der Steinkerker, der den Jungen der fünften Klasse aus Slytherin als Schlafsaal diente, war plötzlich von flackerndem Feuerschein überflutet. Draco war für einen Moment abgelenkt und sah hinüber zu dem Feuer, das nun heftig auf dem Feuerrost brannte, der nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor kalt gewesen war. Die Hauselfen begannen offensichtlich, ihre Runde zu machen. Draco hielt inne und seufzte niedergeschlagen. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr.

Nachdem er leise den Umkehrzauber gesprochen hatte, wandte er sich von Goyle ab und sah zum ersten Mal zum Fußende seines Bettes, wo ein großer Stapel leuchtend verpackter Geschenke auf ihn wartete. Er war vorübergehend überrascht, Lucius wollte ihn vermutlich umbringen, nicht ihm Geschenke schicken. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Lucius wahrscheinlichen niemanden davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, daß sein Sohn die Herde verlassen hatte. Es könnte auf andere verdächtig wirken, wenn Weihnachten kam und ging und Lucius seinen Sohn ignorierte.

Vorsichtig stieß er eins der Pakete mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs an. Man schien es anfassen zu können, also hob Draco alle Päckchen von zu Hause auf und warf sie in den Kamin. Er nahm Lucius' letzten Brief ernst und hielt es daher für besser, nichts zu öffnen, womit sein Vater zu tun gehabt haben könnte. Draco hatte nie herausgefunden, was das übelriechende Pulver gewesen war, aber seine Fingerspitzen waren für Tage rot gewesen und hatten gebrannt. Draco konnte sich vorstellen, daß es dem Empfänger eigentlich wesentlich mehr schaden sollte, aber Draco war immerhin Lucius' Sohn.

Er stand vor dem Feuer und beobachtete, wie die Geschenke in Flammen aufgingen. Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem Bett um und begutachtete den wesentlich kleineren Stapel verbliebener Geschenke. Lucius rechtzugeben wäre so viel einfacher gewesen als all das hier. Dumbledore hatte ihm versichert, daß er hier in Hogwarts absolut sicher sein würde. Aber Draco kannte Lucius besser als irgend jemand sonst, und er bezweifelte stark, daß das hier schon das Ende war. Und all seine Gründe, Lucius - und somit dem Dunklen Lord - zu folgen, fielen in sich zusammen in Anbetracht der überwältigenden Wahrscheinlichkeit seines bevorstehenden Todes. Alle Gründe bis auf einen hatten vor dem Dunklen Lord keinen Bestand, alle bis auf die braunen Augen des Mädchens, das mit nichts als Verachtung auf ihn herabsehen würde, sollte er es jemals zulassen, daß ihm das Dunkle Mal auf den Arm gebrannt wurde.

Jeder in der Schule schien übermäßig aufgeregt zu sein, wegen der bevorstehenden Ereignisses an diesem Abend, wenigstens erschien es Draco so. Als Malfoy waren ihm gesellschaftliche Ereignisse zu Hause auf dem Landsitz recht geläufig, und ein kleiner, armseliger Ball schien kaum beeindruckend. Aber dies war das erste Mal, daß die jüngeren Schüler teilnehmen durften, und Draco war in der Lage, über den Aufruhr in der Großen Halle hinwegzusehen, während er frühstückte. Er konnte den Tumult in der Bibliothek ignorieren. Sogar Madame Pince hatte es aufgegeben, den Eifer der anderen Schüler zu bremsen. Aber er konnte nicht die Menge von Gryffindors übersehen, die sich draußen versammelten, und eine Art von sehr geräuschvollem Spiel im tiefen Schnee veranstalteten.

Draco verengte die Augen, als er in der Eingangshalle stand. Konnte er nie eine ruhige Minute haben, ohne von einem Haufen lauter Gryffindors gestört zu werden, die nicht mal genug Verstand hatten, um an so einem kalten Tag drinnen zu bleiben? Und natürlich war da der Star des Gryffindor–Turms, Potter persönlich, und Weasley auch. Aber Granger war nicht bei ihnen. Draco suchte die Schneehügel ab und fand sie schließlich. Sie ging neben diesem Jungen, dem Jungen aus Zaubertränke, ihrem Partner für den Ball. Draco schnitt eine Grimasse. Er war nicht beeindruckt von Dean Thomas. Granger hätte jemand wesentlich Besseres finden können.

Mit einem unerwarteten Schrei von den beiden identischen Weasleys, die sich hinter einem Baum versteckt hatten, begann fliegender Schnee die Luft zu erfüllen.

Draco kam die Stufen herunter und stellte sich an den Rand des großen Meers von Schnee, das die Schule umgab, und sah weiter unbemerkt dem Chaos zu, das losbrach, nachdem die Zwillinge die Schneeballschlacht angefangen hatten. Schnee flog überall, kam aber nie in seine Nähe, so als würden sich die Flocken selbst vor seinem Blick vollkommener Mißbilligung und absoluten Abscheus fürchten.

Granger und dieser Junge waren bislang noch davongekommen, aber als Weasley eine große Handvoll Schnee aufhob und Granger zu jagen begann, drehte sie sich um und begann, direkt auf die Schultore zuzurennen. Sie lief so schnell sie konnte, während sie den Rotschopf im Auge behielt, der näherkam, und bemerkte nicht, daß Draco ihren Weg blockierte, bis sie ihn umrannte. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei prallte sie hart zurück und landete vor ihm auf dem Boden. Sein erster Impuls war gewesen, sie aufzufangen wie er es schon so oft getan hatte, aber er sah, daß Thomas und Weasley ebenfalls versuchten, sie zu erreichen, und wenn sie ihre Zeit mit denen verbringen wollte, konnte auch einer von ihnen sie auffangen. Er funkelte wütend auf sie hinab, die buschigen Haare und ihr hübsches Gesicht machten ihn nur noch ärgerlicher. Er hörte sich die alte Beleidigung aussprechen, bevor er sich stoppen konnte.

„Paß auf, wo du hinläufst, Schlammblut", zischte er und vergaß vorübergehend, daß er ein einzelner Slytherin inmitten einer Horde von Gryffindors war.

Grangers Augen waren noch immer geschlossen gewesen, aber sie flogen bei diesen Worten auf, und sie starrte geschockt zu ihm auf. Stille breitete sich schnell auf der offenen Fläche aus, als alle Gryffindors unterbrachen, was sie gerade taten, und Draco mit unverhülltem Haß ansahen.

Weasley erreichte sie als erster, fast unmittelbar gefolgt von Thomas. Weasley ging jedoch direkt an Granger vorbei und schwang seine Faust nach Draco, der elegant auswich und wieder Granger ansah. Thomas half Granger unterdessen beim Aufstehen. Draco bezahlte seine kurze Unaufmerksamkeit allerdings, als sich die beiden anderen Weasleys in die Schlägerei einmischten. Draco fand sich bald heftig gegen die Steinwand gepreßt und einen halben Meter über dem Boden baumelnd, als die Zwillinge ihn hochhielten, damit ihr Bruder angemessen zielen konnte.

„Ron! Hör auf!" schallte Grangers Stimme durch das zornige Gemurmel ihrer übrigen Freunde. „Fred, George, laßt ihn runter."

„Was?" riefen die Zwillinge wie aus einem Munde.

„Hermine", schnappte Ron an sie gewandt, „du hast gehört, was er gesagt hat, oder?"

Granger hatte sich neben ihn gestellt, und sie legte eine Hand auf den Arm, mit dem Weasley gerade nach Draco schlagen wollte, und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme:

„Ich hab's gehört, Ron. Es ist mir nur egal. Es ist mir egal, was immer er zu sagen hat."

Draco sah sie überrascht an. Sie begegnete seinem Blick nur kurz, aber das war alles, was er brauchte. Sie war nicht wütend, nur müde und verletzt. Draco fühlte sich augenblicklich schuldig für das Ganze. Jetzt da er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte, war er sich nicht mehr ganz sicher, warum er so wütend gewesen war.

Widerwillig ließen die Zwillinge ihn herunter, und die drei Weasley kehrten ihm den Rücken zu und gingen zu ihren wartenden Kameraden hinüber.

„Granger, ich …", begann Draco. Er wollte es irgendwie erklären, aber sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Verschwinde, Malfoy", sagte sie mit trauriger, niedergeschlagener Stimme, „du bist hier nicht erwünscht."

ooOOoo

„Draco! Da bist du ja, ich hab schon gedacht, du hättest mich vergessen."

Draco blickte zur anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums, um Pansy auf sich zustürzen zu sehen, wobei ihre blaue Robe irritierend schimmerte.

„Natürlich nicht, Pansy. Der Ball fängt um sieben an, ich hab doch gesagt, daß ich dich um viertel vor treffen würde", sagte Draco langsam und ruhig, als würde er mit einem sehr kleinen Kind sprechen.

Pansy verzog unansehnlich das Gesicht, schien sich dann aber, was immer sie hatte sagen wollen, eines Besseren zu besinnen und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

„Na ja, jetzt bist du ja hier. Seh ich nicht hinreißend aus?" brüstete sich Pansy vor ihm, ihre enge blaue Robe perfekt anliegend an den Kurven, die, wie Draco zugeben mußte, ihren Reiz hatten.

„Mhmm", antwortete er. „Sollen wir?"

Pansys Lächeln wurde breiter, und sie nahm den Arm, den Draco ihr anbot. Sie schlenderten die Kerkertreppen hinauf und gelangten zum Treppenabsatz gegenüber der Großen Halle. Die Türen waren weit geöffnet, und die Leute begannen bereits, durch sie hindurch in den hell erleuchteten Speisesaal zu treten. Pansy lächelte beinahe jeden an, dem sie begegneten. Es war kein Zeichen der Freundschaft, nur von Stolz und Eitelkeit. Obwohl es Draco nie gestört hatte, fand er die Show, die sie abzog, ziemlich geschmacklos. Ihre blaue Robe war so freizügig, daß es schon fast peinlich war, und während Draco seinen Aussichtspunkt früher einmal als vorteilhaft angesehen hätte, fand er heute Abend, daß ihr Aufzug beinahe unanständig war, und er konnte nicht umhin, an eine gewisse braunhaarige Gryffindor zu denken, die niemals so eine offensichtliche Show aus ihren physischen Attributen machen würde, so anziehend sie auch waren.

Sie setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch mit Crabbe und Goyle und deren Verabredungen. Sie hatten es beide geschafft, eine Zweitkläßlerin aus Slytherin zu überzeugen, sie zu begleiten. Draco vermutete, daß das auf Seiten der Mädchen nicht ganz freiwillig gewesen war. Die beiden saßen zusammengekauert nebeneinander und sahen aus, als hätten sie Angst vor den zwei riesigen, brutalen Kerlen an ihrer Seite.

Das Abendessen war schnell vorüber, und die Schüler konnten endlich beginnen, sich zu unterhalten. Pansy hängte sich wieder an Draco und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche hinaus. Sie schlang augenblicklich ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn eng an sich. Ihr Körper rieb sich im Rhythmus der Musik an seinem. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, zu der Draco dies ziemlich anregend gefunden hätte. Aber jetzt erschien ihm Pansy nur als ein schwacher Schatten dessen, was er wirklich wollte. Draco hielt im Tanzen inne.

‚Will ich Granger?' fragte er sich schockiert. ‚Ist es das, worum es hier geht? Granger?'

Pansy überkreuzte verärgert die Arme. „Was ist los mit dir, Draco?"

Draco starrte auf Pansy hinunter, ohne sie zu sehen. Sein Verstand raste, wegen dieses plötzlichen Hindernisses in seinen Gedanken. Er wußte, daß er sie geküßt hatte, mehr als einmal, aber er hatte nie in Betracht gezogen, daß er sie tatsächlich wollen könnte. Sie hatte eine Art verwirrender Anziehung, dessen war er sich sehr wohl bewußt. Aber, daß er sie tatsächlich wollte... Er hatte es nie als eine Möglichkeit gesehen.

„Draco …", jammerte Pansy. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend lehnte sie sich weit zu ihm vor und schnurrte ihm ins Ohr: „Was immer dich ablenkt, ich kann dir später etwas wesentlich Interessanteres zeigen." Ihre Hände festigten ihren Griff an ihm auf eine Weise, die Draco keinen Zweifel ließ, was sie damit meinte.

„Nein danke, Pansy", erwiderte er, eine Spur Ekel in der Stimme.

Sie starrte ihn sehr wütend an, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte verärgert davon. Draco beobachtete ihren Rückzug jedoch nicht, er suchte schon die lärmende Menge von Schülern nach Granger ab.

Er bewegte sich an den Rand, so daß er die Menge besser überblicken konnte. Er war schwer, in so einem Gewimmel jemanden zu finden. Da alle Klassen teilnehmen durften, war es sehr laut hier. Es war schwierig, die Band herauszuhören, eine Gruppe Frauen, die fast wie Todesfeen aussahen und mit hohen Stimmen jammerten, die seltsam angenehm waren. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er sie gefunden hatte. Sie tanzte mit diesem Jungen. Draco funkelte sie ärgerlich an, er fühlte sich ähnlich wie schon früher an diesem Tag. Thomas bewegte sich plump mit Granger hin und her, die verglichen mit ihm so graziös aussah, daß die passende Metapher etwas sein mußte wie der Vergleich eines Schmetterlings mit einem Elefanten.

Sie trug die rote Robe, die er sie bei Gladrags hatte bewundern sehen. Die Robe bewegte sich leicht mit ihr, und Draco bemerkte, daß sie eine erstaunliche Vielfalt von Farben in ihrem braunen Haar zum Vorschein brachte. Sie wirkte völlig zufrieden damit, mit Thomas zu tanzen, aber Draco wußte, daß sie jemand Besseres hätte finden können.

Das Paar unterbrach das Tanzen nach dem nächsten Lied und setzte sich an einen Tisch weit in der Gryffindor–Ecke der Großen Halle. Draco beobachtete mit kaltem Blick, wie sie bei ihren Freunden saß. Potter und Weasley waren ohne Verabredungen gekommen, aber sie schienen sich gut zu amüsieren. Potter, Weasley, Thomas und sein irischer Freund schienen sich angeregt miteinander zu unterhalten. Als Weasley plötzlich aufsprang und mit den Händen einen Sturzflug andeutete, wußte Draco, daß sie über Quidditch redeten. Draco liebte Quidditch zwar so sehr wie jeder andere, aber das war keine Art, seine Verabredung bei einem gesellschaftlichen Ereignis zu behandeln. Granger begann eindeutig, gelangweilt auszusehen. So besorgt er auch über Thomas' Verhalten war, hatte er keinen Gedanken an die wahrscheinlich extrem bestürzte Pansy Parkinson verschwendet.

Granger beugte sich zu dem Jungen vor und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Er nickte lächelnd, und sie verließ den Tisch. Sie ging zu dem Tisch mit den Erfrischungen und füllte sich ein Glas mit gewürztem Kürbissaft. Sie trank ihn langsam, während sie etwas ziellos an den Rändern der tanzenden Masse entlangschlenderte. Etwas schien ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und sie ging zu den offenen Türen, die nach draußen führten.

Draco beobachtete, wie sie auf die Ländereien hinaussah, einen Ausdruck von Freude auf dem Gesicht. Er wußte, daß er eigenartige Gedanken hatte, was sie betraf. Aber er hatte ihnen vorher nie viel Beachtung geschenkt. Er hatte gedacht, sie würden von selbst wieder verschwinden wie eine Erkältung. Aber jetzt da er mit der Idee konfrontiert war, er könnte sie wollen, kam ihm noch ein anderer noch beunruhigenderer Gedanke. Was, wenn er sie tatsächlich mochte? Was, wenn diese seltsamen Gedanken über Lust hinausgingen? Was dann?

Granger warf einen Blick zurück auf Thomas und ihre Freunde. Sie unterhielten sich immer noch und schienen von dem Ball um sie herum ziemlich wenig mitzubekommen.

„Könnte ich mich wirklich allem widersetzen, was Lucius mir je über Schlammblüter und Reinblüter beigebracht hat? Könnte ich wirklich Gefühle für Hermine Granger haben?" fragte Draco sich leise. Fast fürchtete er die Antwort.

Granger warf einen letzten Blick auf ihre Verabredung und ging dann durch die offenstehenden Türen. Als das letzte bißchen karmesinroten Stoffs verschwunden war, war Draco zu einem Entschluß gelangt.

„Nun", murmelte er, „es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden, und es ist lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal auf Lucius gehört habe."

Draco stahl sich über die Tanzfläche, wobei er herumwirbelnden Paaren auswich, und tauchte durch die Türen in die Kälte ein. Aber Draco stellte fest, daß es draußen gar nicht kalt war. Da war offenbar irgendein Zauber, der dafür sorgte, daß die Außentemperatur angenehm war. Er mußte nicht einmal seinen Umhang anziehen gehen. Eine kühle Brise fuhr durch seine rauchgraue Festrobe, aber es war nicht genug, um ihn frösteln zu lassen.

Im vergangenen Jahr hatte er den Ball verlassen, um mit Pansy die geschmückten Gärten zu erkunden. Nicht daß sie viel erkundet hätten, jedenfalls nicht im herkömmlichen Sinn. Dieses Jahr waren die Ländereien jedoch anders. Alles schien aus Eis zu bestehen. Wo sonst eine offene Wiese war, befand sich jetzt ein Irrgarten aus Eis. Dicke Wände umgaben einen Pfad aus Backsteinen, die aus Eis gemacht waren. Zierliche Schneeflocken fielen von einem klaren, wolkenlosen Himmel. Auf einer großen Lichtung fand Draco einen Springbrunnen aus Eis, Wasser sprudelte unablässig davon herab und gefror auf halbem Weg nach unten, wobei winzige Eiszapfen entstanden, die auf den Grund fielen, wo sie beinah sofort schmolzen. Er konnte keine Lichter sehen, und dennoch glühte die gesamte Umgebung mit einem rosigen Glanz. Aber war er rosig? Denn als Draco um eine Ecke bog, schien das Licht erst grün, dann blau und dann gelb zu werden. Das Licht schien von dem Eis selbst auszugehen. Er berührte behutsam eine der Wände und stellte fest, daß sie nicht kalt war.

Er war jetzt seit einiger Zeit durch dieses Winterwunderland gewandert und hatte nirgends das geringste Zeichen von Granger entdeckt. Er hatte natürlich flüchtige Blicke auf andere Leute erhascht, namenlose Gestalten, die sich auf irgendeinem beliebigen Pfad in leidenschaftlicher Umarmung eng aneinanderpreßten.

Draco konnte hören, wie die melodische Musik lauter wurde. Entweder näherte er sich dem Ball, oder sie hatten die Musik lauter gemacht. Etwas frustriert setzte Draco sich auf eine kunstvoll geschnitzte Bank, die in Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß sie aus Eis war, eiskalt hätte sein müssen, es aber nicht war. Eine Bewegung erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, und er blickte auf. Durch die gegenüberliegende Eiswand konnte er verschwommen eine in Rot gekleidete Gestalt erkennen. Draco stand auf und machte sich schnell wieder auf den Weg den Pfad hinauf. Bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit wandte er sich nach links, er ging den Weg zurück und fand sich bald auf einem runden Platz wieder, der an den Wänden entlang von Bänken gesäumt war. Granger saß auf einer von ihnen, sie sah hinauf in den Himmel, als kleine Schneeflocken herunterrieselten. Ihr gelocktes braunes Haar war nur halb hochgesteckt, der Rest fiel in leichten Wellen auf ihre Schultern, wo sich vereinzelte Schneeflocken in ihren Locken verfingen.

„Keine zwei Schneeflocken sind gleich, weißt du, jede ist ein eigenes kleines Wunder", sagte sie leise, als wäre sie eigentlich sehr weit weg und nicht nur knapp außer Reichweite.

„Eigentlich", sagte er, während er sich lässig auf eine benachbarte Bank fallen ließ, „ist alles, was du tun mußt, den Spielgelzauber zu benutzen und sie zu duplizieren. Ich hab das dauernd gemacht als ich noch klein war, hat die Muggel in wahnsinnige Aufregung versetzt, identischen Schnee zu sehen..."

Draco unterbrach sich, als Granger ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. Das nostalgische Lächeln wich von seinem Gesicht.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?"

„Ich … Wer sagt, daß ich was will?" erwiderte er bissig.

Granger wandte sich wortlos von ihm ab. Draco fand, daß sie sonderbar klein aussah, wie sie da saß, ein winziger Punkt von Scharlachrot inmitten einer Fläche von eisigem Weiß. Draco spürte etwas in sich nachgeben.

„Es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt hab."

Sie blickte erstaunt auf. „Warum tut es dir leid?"

„Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen." Er machte eine Pause und sah sie wieder an. „Und ich hab's auch nicht so gemeint."

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte. Draco spürte, wie sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen zurückkehrte, und er seufzte glücklich. Dies war, wie es sein sollte. Er hörte, wie die Musik wieder begann, eine entfernte Melodie, die langsam über das Eis getragen wurde. Er stand auf, drehte sich zu ihr um und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Was?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen, bevor er antwortete. „Ich bitte dich zum Tanzen, Granger."

„Was?"

„Tanzen, Granger, das ist es, was die Leute auf Bällen tun, sie tanzen." Eine Andeutung von Belustigung mischte sich in seinen Tonfall.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Du machst Witze."

„Ich hab dich mit Thomas tanzen sehen, und ich dachte, daß du wenigsten einen Tanz mit einem richtigen Partner verdienst. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, daß er zu ungeschickt ist", antwortete Draco geduldig.

„Er ist nicht ungeschickt", erwiderte Granger schnippisch, aber Draco erkannte, daß sie das nur aus Gryffindor–Stolz heraus sagte.

„Granger?" Draco hielt ihr noch immer seine Hand hin.

Mit einem Blick, der besagte, daß sie glaubte, dabei könne nichts Gutes herauskommen, hob Granger vorsichtig ihre Hand und legte sie in seine. Er hatte einen Moment, um sich wundern, wie zierlich ihre Hand in seiner erschien, bevor er seinen Griff verstärkte und sie sanft auf die Füße zog.

Granger sah ihn nervös an und plazierte unbeholfen eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Draco lächelte selbstgefällig bei ihrer Besorgnis und schlang seinen Arm um ihre Taille, seine Hand mit leichtem Druck auf ihrem Rücken. Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei diesem Kontakt, und sie schien kurz davor, ihn dafür zu maßregeln, aber er hatte bereits begonnen zu tanzen und zog sie mit sich.

Ihr Unbehagen schien vergessen, Granger ließ ihn sie eng an sich ziehen, während sie tanzten. Nach einem Augenblick schien sie vollkommen ruhig zu sein, und er stellte fest, daß sie auf eine entrückte, träumerische Weise lächelte. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen, während ihre langsamen Bewegungen der entfernten Musik folgten. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf sanft an seine Schulter, als die Musik sich zum Schneckentempo verlangsamte. Sie bewegten sich kaum noch. Der Schnee rieselte immer noch um sie herum, und von dem Eis ging ein leichter Lichtschimmer aus, aber Draco war sich dessen nicht mehr bewußt. Er konnte nur sie sehen, einen seiner vielen Feinde, und wahrscheinlich seine einzige Freundin. Draco wußte, daß es in diesem perfekten Zeitfenster keine Bedeutung hatte, daß er ein Reinblüter war und sie ein Schlammblut. Es hatte keine Bedeutung, daß Lucius hinter ihm her war und daß der Dunkle Lord sie vermutlich alle in einem oder zwei Jahren umbringen würde. Alles, worauf es im Moment ankam, war, daß das Mädchen aus seinen Träumen hier war und er im Begriff war, sie zu küssen.

Er neigte den Kopf zu ihr hinunter, seine Lippen suchten ihre, er wollte sie so sehr auf ihn reagieren spüren. Draco schloß seine Augen, er wußte, er mußte sie nicht sehen, um sie zu finden.

„Malfoy, was läuft da zwischen uns?" flüsterte sie.

Draco erwachte aus seiner Starre. Granger sah ihn an, offensichtlich fragend. Draco spürte, wie ihm sein perfekter Moment zwischen den Fingern zerrann, und erneut lastete das Gewicht der Realität auf ihm. Sie so zu brauchen, war unmöglich für ihn, er konnte nicht so tun als wäre es nicht so.

„Warum nennst du mich immer „Malfoy"?" fragte er. Er ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„W… was?" Granger sah verwirrt aus. Der plötzliche Themenwechsel hatte sie ziemlich überrascht, und Draco zwang sich zu seinem überlegensten Lächeln.

„Du nennst mich immer „Malfoy", und ich nenn dich immer „Granger", weshalb ist das so?"

„Ich … ich weiß nicht." Sie sah jetzt äußerst verwirrt aus. „Nun, wir sind einander nie angemessen vorgestellt worden, oder?" Granger schien aus reiner Verzweiflung nach dieser lächerlichen Bemerkung zu greifen.

„Stimmt, wir haben diese Nettigkeiten bei unserer ersten Begegnung nicht durchlaufen, oder?" Draco spürte, wie er die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle bekam. „Das läßt sich einfach beheben, weißt du. Draco Aquilis Malfoy, zu deinen Diensten." Er verneigte sich leicht.

Granger schien fassungslos. Sie öffnete und schloß ihren Mund mehrfach, offenbar auf der Suche nach einer geistreichen Erwiderung. Als ihr keine einfiel, errötete sie nur und sah auf ihre Füße, bevor sie etwas entgegnete.

„Hermine Anne Granger, und mach dich nicht über die Initialen lustig."

Draco konnte nicht widerstehen. „Alte Hexe? Wie passend …" Er lächelte, im Augenblick schien es, als wären sie Freunde.

„Aquilis? Ist das nicht Latein?" fragte Hermine auf einmal und zog seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

„Ja, ist es. Genauso wie Draco."

„Ich weiß, daß Draco lateinisch ist, es bedeutet „Drache", aber „Aquilis"?" Sie runzelte die Stirn in Konzentration und begann, hin und herzulaufen. „Aquilis... heißt das nicht dunkel?"

Draco grinste sie an, seltsam stolz auf ihre Klugheit, und nickte.

„Dein Name ist ‚dunkler Drache'?" Ein Grinsen breitete sich plötzlich über ihr Gesicht aus.

„Es ist ein alter Name aus der Familie!" sagte Draco empört.

„Natürlich", stimmte sie ihm zu, während sie erfolglos versuchte, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Jetzt ist mir klar, wieso wir einander nie korrekt vorgestellt wurde", ließ sich Draco ärgerlich vernehmen, obwohl der Ärger seine Augen nicht erreichte, und sie wußte es.

„Ich werde nicht mehr lachen, ich versprech's", keuchte sie zwischen zwei Lachanfällen hervor.

Ihr Lachen erstarb, während Draco sie mißbilligend anfunkelte, und wieder schien sie in Gedanken verloren zu sein.

„Mal… Draco?" sagte sie leise.

Draco spürte, wie er lächeln wollte, als sie ihn mit seinem Namen ansprach, aber er unterdrückte es.

„Ja?"

„Wenn du ein Zauberer im 16. Jahrhundert wärst, und du würdest etwas sehr Wichtiges aufschreiben, in welcher Sprache würdest du schreiben?" flüsterte sie atemlos.

„Na ja …" Draco versuchte nachzudenken. „Das hinge davon ab, ob ich gut ausgebildet wäre. Ich meine, die meisten Zauberer damals konnten schreiben, aber die wirklich intellektuellen scheinen immer tote Sprachen bevorzugt zu haben, wie Griechisch oder …" Er brach ab und sah sie an. „Du meinst nicht …?"

„Natürlich! Das erklärt alles!" rief sie fröhlich. „Er hat die Bücher auf Latein geschrieben, bevor er sie in Arithmantikcode übersetzt hat!"

Hermine hüpfte nach vorn, schlang ihre Arme um Draco und küßte ihn aufgeregt auf die Wange. Bevor er auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte sie seinen Arm gepackt und war herumgewirbelt. Sie zog ihn hinter sich her, während sie auf dem vereisten Weg wieder zurückstürmte.

„Was? Wohin gehen wir?" brachte er hervor, immer noch geschockt über ihre überschwengliche Darbietung.

„In die Bibliothek natürlich. Wir müssen mit der Übersetzung anfangen!" erwiderte sie über die Schulter.

„Aber was ist mit dem Ball?"

„Wie kannst du in so einem Moment an Bälle denken?" Sie blieb stehen und wandte sich zu ihm um. „Wir stehen kurz davor herauszufinden, was in diesen Büchern steht. Willst du nicht wissen, was so wichtig war, daß O'Leary all diese Mühen auf sich genommen hat?" Sie ließ seinen Arm los und starrte ihn verärgert an. „Kommst du mit oder nicht?"

Draco starrte die in Karmesinrot gekleidete Gryffindor an. Sie sah aus, als könnte sie vor Aufregung explodieren. Und er mußte zugeben, daß er es auch fühlte.

„Natürlich komme ich … Hermine."

* * *

**Anmerkung: **

Für das Wortspiel mit Hermines Initialen ist mir nichts eingefallen, womit man das richtig übersetzen kann, ohne es kaputtzumachen, daher hab ich die Erklärung in den Text eingebaut. Da es in dem Abschnitt sowieso schon um diverse verschiedene Sprachen geht, fällt das hoffentlich nicht so besonders auf. ;)


	15. Ein Hinterhalt und Tee mit Hagrid

**Kapitel 15  
Ein Hinterhalt und Tee mit Hagrid  
**

Hermine gähnte und streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihr Kissen wieder unter ihre Wange zu ziehen. Obwohl sie noch im Halbschlaf war, konnte sie das harte Ding unter ihrem Kopf als ein Buch identifizieren.

‚Hätte meine Bücher wegräumen sollen, bevor ich ins Bett gegangen bin', dachte sie schläfrig.

Hermine war noch einen Moment länger zwischen Schlaf und Wachen hin und her gerissen, bevor ihr etwas extrem Wichtiges einfiel. Sie war letzte Nacht nicht ins Bett gegangen. Bei diesem Gedanken schreckte sie vollends auf.

Sie war immer noch in ihrem und Dracos Raum. Sie hatte in ihrem großen, weichen Sessel geschlafen mit dem Buch, das sie zu übersetzen versucht hatte, als Kissen. Hermine rieb sich die Augen, es war ziemlich dunkel im Zimmer. Die Feuer waren nie angezündet worden, und die Kerzen waren vor Ewigkeiten verloschen. Die Luft war frostig, und Hermine zog ihren Umhang fester um sich, um die Kälte abzuwehren. Aber in ihrer Eile hatte sie ihren Umhang im Ballsaal bei Dean vergessen. Dieser Umhang war dunkelgrau und paßte perfekt zu der Festrobe, die Draco beim Ball getragen hatte.

Hermine zog die Aufschläge des Umhangs näher heran und neigte leicht den Kopf, so daß sie die Weichheit des Stoffs an ihrer Wange spüren konnte. Er roch leicht nach einem exotischen Gewürz, vielleicht Patschuli. Sie bemerkte, daß Draco selbst ihr noch immer in der Dunkelheit gegenübersaß, sein Kopf gegen seine Hand gelehnt. Blasses, zerzaustes Haar, das im Dämmerlicht beinah zu glühen schien, hing ihm tief ins Gesicht.

Hermine gähnte erneut und wünschte, sie wäre sich wenigstens umziehen gegangen, bevor sie ihn hier hochgeschleift hatte. Als wäre es noch nicht schlimm genug, in einem dunklen, kalten Raum aufzuwachen, nachdem man auf einem Stuhl geschlafen hatte, sie hatte es in ihrer neuen Festrobe getan.

Sie stand wackelig auf und ging zum Fenster; es war sehr dunkel draußen. Nicht daß sie etwas durch das Glas hätte sehen können, selbst wenn es nicht mitten in der Nacht gewesen wäre. Das Fenster war mit einer feinen Eisschicht überzogen.

Sie kehrte zum Tisch zurück und berührte leicht Dracos Schulter. Als er sich nicht regte, beugte sie sich hinunter und flüsterte leise:

„Mal… Draco, wach auf."

Er reagierte nicht. Hermine starrte wütend auf die schlafende Gestalt, er mußte ein Tiefschläfer sein. Sie beugte sich weiter vor und verstärkte ihren Griff um seinen Arm.

„Draco …" Sie schüttelte seinen Arm. „Wach auf."

Und das tat er. Mit einem erschrockenen Grunzen stieß er sich vom Tisch ab und packte sie. Bevor Hermine überhaupt verarbeiten konnte, was passierte, fand sie sich auf dem Tisch liegend und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Draco aufstarrend. Er hielt ihren Arm schmerzhaft umklammert, und sie war sich sehr der Spitze des Zauberstabs bewußt, die auf ihren Hals zeigte.

„Malfoy! Bist du verrückt geworden?" schnappte sie, halb ärgerlich, halb ängstlich.

Seine dunkelgrauen Augen erhellten sich, als er sie erkannte, und er ließ ihren Arm los.

„Hermine, was machst du in meinem Schlafsaal?" Dracos Überraschung ließ nach, und er schenkte ihr ein verführerisches Grinsen.

„Geh runter, Draco. Ich bin nicht in deinem Schlafsaal, und du genauso wenig", erwiderte Hermine säuerlich.

Draco trat zurück, und Hermine setzte sich auf, sie lehnte noch immer am Tisch. Ihr Arm begann leicht zu schmerzen, und sie zog eine Grimasse.

„Hab ich dir weh getan?" Dracos Grinsen verblaßte, und er kam wieder näher.

„Nein, nein, ich bin sicher, es wird wieder alles in Ordnung sein, sobald das Blut wieder zu fließen beginnt", sagte Hermine gereizt.

„Laß mich mal sehen."

Draco wartete keine Antwort ab, er nahm ihren Arm und schob vorsichtig den weiten Ärmel ihrer Robe hoch. In der Dunkelheit war das leuchtende Rot dunkel kastanienfarben, und es kontrastierte stark mit dem Weiß ihres Arms. Sogar im Dunkeln war zu erkennen, wo er ihren Arm gepackt hatte, kleine rote Flecken zeigte, wo seine Finger gewesen waren.

„Zur Hölle, Granger, warum mußt du so leicht blaue Flecken kriegen? Das ist ja nicht witzig."

Hermine funkelte ihn zornig an, aber er lächelte sie nur amüsiert an. Er hatte ihren Arm nicht losgelassen, und Hermines wütender Blick schwand, als er sanft mit der Spitze seines Daumens über die Male strich. Sie schluckte heftig, als er zu ihr hinabsah, in sie hinein. Sie wurde sich plötzlich bewußt, wie nahe er war, und versuchte zurückzuweichen, was ziemlich unmöglich war, da sie gegen den schweren Holztisch lehnte.

Draco schien ihre Nähe ebenfalls zu bemerken, und er ließ ihren Arm augenblicklich los und ließ den Ärmel wieder herunterfallen. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und begann, eine Kiste nach einer Kerze zu durchwühlen. Hermine atmete erleichtert aus, sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag wieder verlangsamte.

„Wir müssen eingeschlafen sein", sagte sie atemlos.

„Das ist wohl offensichtlich."

Dracos überlegenes Grinsen war in der Dunkelheit vergebens, aber Hermine wußte, daß es da war. Sie konnte es beinah hören.

„Du bist ganz schön unangenehm, wenn du deinen Schönheitsschlaf nicht kriegst, was?" erwiderte sie bissig.

Eine Kerze flackerte auf, gerade rechtzeitig, um ihr Dracos verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zu zeigen, bevor er wieder in den Schatten verschwand. Er stellte die Kerze auf dem Tisch ab und blickte auf das große Buch hinunter, das er durchgegangen war.

„Das ist schwerer, als ich gedacht hatte", murmelte Hermine, mehr zu sich selbst als an ihn gerichtet.

„Verdammte Verschlüsselung. Warum um alles auf der Welt mußte er sein eigenes Arithmantiksystem erfinden?" Draco starrte wütend auf das Buch.

„Die Verschlüsselung? Ich rede von dem Latein, Arithmantik war der einfache Teil. Es ist alles nur eine Reihe von korrespondierenden Ziffern." Hermine setzte sich deprimiert neben ihn.

„Certum est, quia impossibile", sagte Draco leise.

Hermine hob eine Braue. „Du sprichst Latein?"

„Ich kann es sprechen, lesen und schreiben." Dracos Tonfall enthielt mehr als nur eine Andeutung von Stolz.

„Du machst Witze."

„Klassische Erziehung", gab Draco zurück. Er klang beleidigt. „Was, hast du gedacht, meine Ausbildung hätte hier in Hogwarts begonnen?"

„Na ja, die meisten Hexen und Zauberer …", begann Hermine.

„Klingen die Malfoys für dich wie die meisten Hexen und Zauberer?" fragte Draco. „Ich hatte Privatlehrer, solange ich denken kann. Lucius war immer der Meinung, ich sollte eine solide Grundlage für meine spätere Ausbildung haben. Oh, und die meisten Dunklen Zaubersprüche sind lateinisch", fügte er hinzu.

„Ich werd's mir merken", entgegnete Hermine, hin und her gerissen zwischen Belustigung und Mißbilligung.

„Hermine, ich denke, du siehst das von der falschen Seite", sagte Draco geduldig.

„Oh, wirklich? Ich habe nur eine Menge meiner Zeit auf dieses Projekt verwendet, und ich scheine nicht weiterzukommen. Ich weiß, daß die Antworten direkt vor mir liegen, und ich kann sie einfach nicht lesen." Sie brach ab, etwas außer Atem.

„Oh, beruhig dich, Hermine. Ich glaube nicht, daß du das rational betrachtest." Er sprach langsam, als befürchtete er einen erneuten Ausbruch, aber Hermine sah, daß er das Ganze noch immer sehr unterhaltsam fand.

„Oh, ich denke nicht rational, Malfoy?" fragte sie sauer.

„Nein, tust du nicht, Granger", erwiderte er ebenso bissig. „Du bist ein Wunder, was den Code betrifft, und ich bin ein linguistisches Genie."

Hermine rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Komm schon, Granger, zähl eins und eins zusammen." Draco nahm an, daß sie zu müde sein war, um klar zu denken, und wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. „Du kannst den Code entschlüsseln, ich werde übersetzen. Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, sollte es kein Problem sein. Teamarbeit, Granger."

Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen, und die Kälte schmerzte. Er hatte natürlich recht, sie haßte es, wenn er recht hatte.

„Gut! Wir werden zusammenarbeiten", stimmte sie schließlich zu. „Aber ich finde, wir sollten bis morgen warten, bevor wir anfangen,"

Draco nickte und begann, die Kerzen auszublasen. Hermine drehte sich um, um ihre Sachen einzupacken, aber dann erinnerte sie sich, daß sie direkt vom Ball hierhergekommen war. Sie hatte sich nur einen Moment Zeit genommen, um sich hastig bei Dean zu entschuldigen, weil sie früher ging. Harry und Ron hatten sich beide beschwert, daß sie ihnen einen Tanz versprochen hatte, und Ginny hatte ihr einen wissenden Blick zugeworfen, aber es war ihr gelungen, ihnen allen auszuweichen und in die Halle zu entkommen. In ihrer Aufregung hatte sie nicht bemerkt, daß Harry und Ron sie dabei beobachtet hatten, wie sie mit Draco ging.

„Fertig?" flüsterte Draco von der Tür her.

Hermine nickte mit ihrem gelockten Kopf, obwohl er es im Dunkeln unmöglich sehen konnte.

Nachdem sie die Tür zu ihrem Raum abgeschlossen hatte, stahlen sie sich heimlich die Wendeltreppe hinunter und durch die Bibliothek. Normalerweise hätten sie sich vor der Bibliothek getrennt, aber Draco schien in Gedanken versunken, und er begleitete sie durch die stillen Flure zurück zum Gryffindor–Turm. Sie beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, aber er schien sehr abwesend.

Die Fette Dame schnarchte leise, als sie das Portraitloch erreichten. Hermine wandte sich zu Draco um. Hatte er vor, ihr hinein zu folgen?

„Draco?" flüsterte sie.

„Das ist also der Weg zum Gryffindor–Turm? Gut zu wissen", murmelte er leise.

„Oh ja, denn du liebst es, vorbeizukommen und uns hin und wieder zu besuchen."

Hermine stand geduldig da und wartete darauf, daß er ging. So müde sie auch war, sie würde auf keinen Fall das Paßwort sagen, solange er hier war. Aber Draco schien nicht ganz da zu sein. Hermine erinnerte sich an seinen Umhang.

„Hier", murmelte sie, als sie den dunkelgrauen Umhang von ihren Schultern streifte.

Draco nahm ihn langsam, als würde er ihn nicht richtig sehen. Er starrte sie mit einem Ausdruck an, den Hermine irgendwie beunruhigend und aufregend zugleich fand. Seine grauen Augen waren wieder stürmisch und dunkel, sein Gesicht halb im Schatten verborgen. Er schien im Begriff zu sein, etwas zu sagen oder vielleicht etwas zu tun, als eine Bewegung ihrer beider Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihnen entfernt saß Mrs Norris, ihre großen glühenden Augen studierten sie in der Dunkelheit.

Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein und machte einen Schritt zurück. „Du solltest besser gehen, sie kann Filch schneller herholen, als man denken würde."

„Und wie oft bist du spät abends mit der verdammten Katze zusammengestoßen?" flüsterte Draco erstaunt, ein Zeichen von Respekt in seinem Tonfall.

„Öfter als mir lieb ist. Du solltest jetzt gehen!" Hermine deutete auf die Treppe.

Draco stand noch immer regungslos da.

„Wenn du erwischt wirst, wer hilft mir dann morgen bei der Lateinübersetzung?" flehte sie.

Draco sah zu Mrs Norris und dann wieder zu Hermine. Er nickte und schoß dann die Treppen hinunter. Mrs Norris warf Hermine einen kalten Blick zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ihm folgte. Hermine wandte sich zu dem Portrait um und flüsterte:

„Weihnachtsstimmung."

Die Fette Dame schnaubte im Schlaf und sagte dann durch ein Gähnen hindurch: „Du warst lange aus, meine Liebe, du solltest deinem Freund sagen, er soll dich nicht so spät noch aufhalten. Aber er sieht gut aus." Die rosafarbene Dame lächelte, als Hermine errötete.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund!", schnauzte sie, während sie durch das Portraitloch stieg.

„Natürlich nicht …", rief ihr die Stimme amüsiert hinterher, als das Bild hinter ihr zuschwang.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war dunkel, und Hermine ging die Treppen hoch zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Lavender und Parvati schliefen fest, als sie dort ankam. Eine Uhr neben ihrem Bett sagte ihr, daß es vier Uhr morgens war. Hermine zog schnell die Festrobe aus und schlüpfte in ihren Schlafanzug. Der weiche Flanellstoff gab ihr ein behagliches Gefühl, und Hermine erlaubte sich die Zeit, über das nachzudenken, was ihr schon den ganzen Abend im Kopf herumgegangen war. Draco Malfoy.

Hermine kletterte auf ihr Bett und zog die Vorhänge um sich zu. Sie glitt unter ihre dicke Daunenbettdecke und starrte hinauf zu dem roten Baldachin. Was um alles in der Welt lief da?

Sie verstand es nicht. In der einen Minute war der derselbe alte Malfoy. Derselbe Junge, der alle Schlammblüter haßte und ihr und ihren Freunden nichts als Böses wünschte. Aber dann, im nächsten Moment, war er nett und fast besorgt. Hermine schauderte plötzlich, als sie sich vorstellte, wie seine dunkelgrauen Augen in ihre blickten.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, daß er während des Balls zu ihr kommen würde. Aber sie war froh, daß er es getan hatte. Es war nicht so, daß sie sich bei dem Ball nicht gut unterhalten hätte. Es war nur nicht das gewesen, was sie wollte. Auch wenn es albern war, sie konnte nie ganz das Bedürfnis danach aufgeben, daß etwas Magisches passierte. Und so sehr Hermine auch haßte, es zuzugeben, mit Draco unter einem mit Sternen übersäten Himmel zu tanzen, während Schneeflocken sachte um sie herum niederrieselten, war magischer gewesen, als sie es sich jemals hätte wünschen können.

ooOOoo

Der Morgen dämmerte klar, frostig und strahlend. Licht glitzerte überall, als der nasse Schnee im Sonnenlicht leuchtete. Es gab kein Anzeichen dafür, daß sich ein neuer Sturm zusammenbraute, innerhalb oder außerhalb des Gryffindor–Turms. Hermine erwachte entspannt und glücklich. Ein Aufblitzen von Vorfreude flatterte in ihrem Magen. Ob es an der Aussicht lag, daß sie mit den Büchern endlich einen Fortschritt erzielen würde oder daran, daß Draco auf sie warten würde, konnte sie nicht sagen.

Hermine nahm eine schwarze Schuluniform von einer Stuhllehne und streifte sie schnell über und hob ihren Rucksack vom Boden auf, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum machte. Sie summte eine Melodie, als sie die Stufen hinunterstieg. Hätte sie darüber nachgedacht, hätte sie sich erinnert, daß es das Lied war, zu dem sie und Draco getanzt hatten. Aber Hermine war zu unbeschwert, um dem ernsthaft Beachtung zu schenken.

Sie hatte fast den untersten Treppenabsatz erreicht, als die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Viertkläßlerinnen auf der Etage über ihr aufschwang. Eilige Schritte kamen schnell herab.

„Hermine?" schallte Ginnys Stimme die Treppe herunter.

Als sie zum Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums hinüberging, rief sie über die Schulter zurück: „Ich hab's ein bißchen eilig, Gin. Ich seh dich beim Mittagessen."

„Nein, warte! Hermine, du verstehst nicht …"

Aber Ginnys Bitten trafen auf taube Ohren, als Hermine durch den Torbogen und in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat. Sie hielt plötzlich an, als sie Ron und Harry an einem Tisch in der Nähe sitzen sah. Ihre Mienen waren undurchschaubar, aber die steife Art, auf die Harry dasaß, sagte ihr, daß sie entschlossen waren, worum auch immer es ging. Ein ungebetener Gedanke ging ihr durch den Kopf, als die beiden sie mit ihren Blicken niederzwangen. Überfall aus dem Hinterhalt.

„Hermine!" Ginny war auf einmal hinter ihr auf dem Treppenabsatz erschienen, sie wirkte sehr außer Atem. Ihr Blick fiel auf Harry und Ron. „Ich hab versucht, dich zu warnen", flüsterte sie.

„W… was geht hier vor?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Ihre heitere Stimmung verdüsterte sich.

„Du solltest dich hinsetzen", sagte Harry entschieden.

Hermine blickte von Harry zu Ron und dann zurück zu Ginny, bevor sie sich an den Tisch setzte. Ron warf Ginny einen finsteren Blick zu, als sie sich neben Hermine setzte, sagte aber nichts. Harry und Ron sahen sich an, unsicher, wo sie beginnen sollten. Ron wandte sich schließlich entnervt und finster dreinblickend an Hermine und spie seine Worte geradezu aus.

„Was zum Teufel machst du mit diesem Idioten Malfoy?"

Hermine klappte der Unterkiefer herunter, und sie starrte Ron schockiert an. Woher konnte er das wissen? War es so offensichtlich, daß sie sonderbare Gefühle und Gedanken bezüglich Draco hatte?

„Wir haben gesehen, wie du mit ihm den Ball verlassen hast", fügte Harry schnell hinzu, als Ron aussah, als würde er gleich etwas ähnlich Unerfreuliches sagen.

„Oh", erwiderte Hermine erleichtert, „ist das alles? Draco und ich wollten nur in die Bibliothek gehen."

Rons Gesicht überzog sich plötzlich mit Farbe, und Hermine wußte augenblicklich, daß sie das Falsche gesagt hatte.

„‚Draco'? Seit wann nennst du ihn ‚Draco'?" Rons Ton war leise und gefährlich.

„Ich … na ja, es ist einfach praktischer als ihn die ganze Zeit ‚Malfoy' zu nennen", murmelte sie.

„Hermine, was läuft hier?" fragte Harry ruhig.

„Was hier läuft? Ist das nicht offensichtlich, Harry? Der blöde Idiot hat irgendwas mit ihr angestellt!"

„Ach, halt die Klappe Ron!" schnappte Hermine, als ihr Temperament die Oberhand gewann.

Jetzt war es Ron, der mit offenem Mund starrte.

„Er ist nicht abgrundtief böse", sagte sie wütend. „Du hast ihm nie auch nur eine Chance gegeben. Ich gebe zu, er hatte nie wirklich eine verdient, aber du kannst nicht sauer auf mich sein, weil ich das beste aus einer schlechten Situation gemacht und gemerkt habe, daß sie doch gar nicht so schlecht ist."

„Du kapierst es nicht!" Ron sah Hermine mit einem finsteren Blick an.

„Ron", versuchte Harry zu unterbrechen, aber Ron ignorierte ihn.

„Es ist Malfoy! Er ist ein Slytherin, und er ist böse! Wie kannst du das einfach vergessen? Ich wette, er steht schon auf der Liste für zukünftige Todesser. Wie kannst du ihn verteidigen?"

Ron war aufgestanden, als er seinen Wortschwall begonnen hatte. Hermine stand ebenfalls schnell auf, damit er sie nicht derart überragte. Harry und Ginny rückten von dem sich befehdenden Paar ab.

„Er ist kein Todesser!" schrie Hermine zurück. „Und er wird auch keiner werden!"

„Oh, das ist ja allerhand! Was, hat er dir das erzählt, als du ihn dabei erwischt hast, wie er in Hogsmeade kleinen alten Hexen über die Straße geholfen hat?" Rons Gesicht war jetzt leuchtend rot, und jeder im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte innegehalten, um zuzusehen.

„Ron …" Harry versuchte noch einmal, seinen Freund aufzuhalten, bevor er zu weit ging.

„Ich glaube ihm!" sagte Hermine schrill, ihr Gesicht ebenso rot.

„Du kannst ihm nicht trauen, er ist ein schleimiger Slytherin!" Ron schüttelte Harrys Hand ab. „Du bist so dumm, Hermine!"

„Ron!" keuchten Ginny und Harry gleichzeitig.

Ron brach plötzlich ab, leicht außer Atem und mit wildem Blick. Ihm schien langsam klarzuwerden, was er gesagt hatte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war still. Er sah sich um, aller Augen ruhten auf ihm. Er drehte sich wieder zu Hermine um. Ihr Gesicht war unnatürlich weiß.

„Hermine …", begann er.

Sie wich vom Tisch zurück. Ihre Hände zitterten, und sie konnte kaum sehen durch den silbrigen Vorhang aus Tränen in ihren Augen. Hermine hängte sich wieder ihre Tasche über die Schulter und machte einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts.

„Hermine, das hab ich nicht so gemeint", flüsterte Ron.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und spürte eine Träne ihre Wange hinuntergleiten. Plötzlich drehte Hermine sich um und rannte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie stürzte durch das Portraitloch und ließ den Eingang offen. Ron rief verzweifelt ihren Namen, aber sie hörte nicht auf zu rennen.

Hermine floh blind die Treppen hinunter. Sie durchquerte einen Flur nach dem anderen, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Harry und Ron zu bringen. Sie ignorierte die verwunderten Blicke, die ihr ihre Klassenkameraden zuwarfen. Sie beachtete nicht einmal Neville, als sie ihm im Flur zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung begegnete.

Es war reiner Instinkt, der sie zur Bibliothek führte. Daß sie sich am einen Ende der Galerie wiederfand, die zur Bibliothek führte, lag an ihrem tief verwurzelten Glauben, daß, was immer sie für ein Problem hatte, es irgendwie besser werden würde, wenn sie ein Buch las.

Eine Tür unmittelbar zu ihrer Rechten, der Waschraum der Jungen, öffnete sich, und eine Gestalt mit blassen Haaren und Slytherin–Robe trat heraus. Hermine blickte überrascht und erleichtert in Dracos Gesicht. Es war tröstlich, ihn zu sehen, obwohl sie nicht wußte weshalb. Seine grauen Augen blitzten ärgerlich, als er ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht bemerkte. Er schien im Begriff, etwas zu ihr zu sagen, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete und Draco von Crabbe und Goyle gefolgt wurde.

Hermine wischte sich mit dem Ärmelaufschlag die Augen, aber sie konnte die geröteten Wangen und roten Augen nicht verbergen. Ein identisches grausames Grinsen überzog Crabbes und Goyles Gesicht.

„Oh, sieh nur, das Schlammblut hat geweint." Goyles Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Was ist los, Granger? Lieben Potter und Weasley dich nicht mehr?" Crabbe lachte.

Hermine schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter und starrte Draco an. Er wandte den Blick ab, seine grauen Augen fixierten etwas an der Wand in der Ferne. Sie erkannte, daß er nichts sagen würde, daß er nur dastehen und so tun würde, als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen, als wären sie noch immer Feinde. Waren sie noch immer Feinde?

Das zweite Mal an diesem Morgen war es ihr unmöglich, jemanden anzusehen, der ihr etwas bedeutete. Sie riß ihre Augen von seinem Gesicht los und studierte den Boden. Crabbe und Goyle machten einen drohenden Schritt auf sie zu, und Hermine wich zurück. Heute waren in der Bibliothek keine Antworten zu finden. Hermine fühlte sich, als kämen die Wände näher, und die Tränen, die beinah verebbt waren bei ihrer Freude, Draco zu sehen, versprachen, jeden Moment ihre Wangen hinunterzuströmen. Hermine wandte sich von dem Trio ab und stürzte den Flur entlang.

Sie wußte kaum, wohin sie ging. Sie wußte nur, daß sie nach draußen mußte, wo die Luft frisch war und sie atmen konnte. Hermine hörte nicht auf zu rennen, bis sie das Ufer des Sees erreicht hatte. Hier ließ sie sich auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm nieder und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Der Schnee war hoch aufgeschichtet, und eine dünne Eisschicht bedeckte den See. Der Himmel, der früher an diesem Morgen strahlend gewesen war, verdunkelte sich jetzt, als ein Wintersturm heranzog. Der Wind wurde stärker, und Hermine zitterte. In all dem Durcheinander hatte sie irgendwie wieder ihren Umhang vergessen. Er lag zu einem Haufen zusammengeknüllt auf dem Fußboden des Gryffindor–Gemeinschaftsraums. Sie zog die Knie unters Kinn und schlang ihre Arme darum, um sich so gut wie möglich zu wärmen. Es funktionierte nicht besonders gut.

„Hermine?" Eine dröhnende Stimme ließ sie beinah von ihrem Baumstamm herunterfallen.

„Hagrid", antwortete sie leise, immer noch ein Zittern in der Stimme.

„Harry und Ron ham nach dir gesucht. Ham gefragt, ob ich dich gesehn hab. Mächtig besorgt sind sie."

Hermine wandte den Blick von Hagrid ab und bemühte sich, nicht mehr zu weinen. Wie konnte sie zurückgehen und ihnen gegenübertreten? Nach dem, was Ron zu ihr gesagt hatte, vor allen anderen. Wie konnte sie zurückgehen, wenn sie wußte, daß er doch recht hatte?

Ein plötzliches, schweres Gewicht fiel auf Hermines Schultern, und sie fand sich in Hagrids Maulwurfsfellmantel gehüllt. Sie drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um.

„Komm schon, ich mach uns 'n bißchen Tee. Ziemlich offensichtlich, daß du welchen brauchst." Hagrid hob sie ohne Schwierigkeiten hoch und stellte sie auf die Füße. Er wandte sich um und ging auf seine Hütte zu. Hermine hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen.

Nach zwei dampfenden Tassen Tee fühlte Hermine sich langsam wieder wie sie selbst. Hagrid, der anscheinend wußte, daß es besser war, nicht zu fragen, was los war, erklärte seine Pläne für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde. Die Schule würde in ein paar Tagen wieder beginnen, und er war darüber fast so froh wie Hermine. Er erzählte ihr munter von einem Paar Buletts, die er erworben hatte. Hermine fragte lieber nicht, wo, oder besser wofür, er sie besorgt hatte. Sie wußte, daß es sehr gefährliche Tiere waren, die nicht auf den Britischen Inseln beheimatet waren. Ihre Vorliebe für Fleisch und ihre Grausamkeit im Kampf waren bekannt, aber sie lächelte den riesigen Mann dennoch an.

„Hagrid …" Ihr war plötzlich etwas eingefallen. „Haben du und Professor Dumbledore je die Mantikor eingefangen?"

„Ja, vor 'ner Woche, oder so. Mußten das Ding einschläfern." Hagrid sah traurig aus, als er das erwähnte. „Interessant, daß das Ding hinter Malfoy her war. Wo er doch Lucius Sohn is' und so."

„Draco ist eben nicht wie Lucius!" schnappte Hermine empört, bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte.

„‚Draco' is' es also?"

Hermine wurde rot, aber Hagrids Augen funkelten amüsiert.

„Ron hat hat was davon erwähnt, daß du so viel mit diesem Slytherin zu tun hast. Aber ich hab ihm und Harry gesagt, daß du 'n klugen Kopf auf den Schultern hast und auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst." Er schenkte ihnen beiden noch eine Tasse Tee ein.

Hermine lächelte Hagrid an und seufzte leicht. „Ich weiß nicht, Hagrid. Vielleicht haben sie recht. Draco ist manchmal einfach unmöglich. Er ist alles, was ich hasse, und trotzdem..."

„Ich glaub nich, daß der verdammte Idiot weiß, wie er sich angemessen benehmen soll, wenn jemand nett zu ihm is'. Und du, Hermine, du bist 'n nettes Mädchen."

Hermine hoffte stark, daß sie nicht wieder zu weinen anfangen würde, aber es war ein vergeblicher Kampf, und Hagrid reichte ihr ein Taschentusch, das so groß war, daß sie es sich um die Taille hätte wickeln und als Rock tragen können.

„Ich würd über keinen von ihnen zu hart urteilen. Jungs machen komische Sachen, wenn's um Gefühle geht. Wissen nich, wie sie sich verhalten sollen, wenn du mich fragst. Das wird sich nie ändern." Hagrid lachte herzlich, und nach einem Moment stimmte Hermine ein.

„Danke, Hagrid", flüsterte Hermine. Ein leichtes Lächeln zuckte um ihre Lippen.


	16. Alles nur ein Spiel

**Kapitel 16  
Alles nur ein Spiel**

Draco saß in der Bibliothek herum, als die Dämmerung über das Schloß hereinbrach. Der sich nähernde Schneesturm war fast da, und der Direktor hatte den Schülern beim Abendessen nahegelegt, drinnen zu bleiben, bis er vorbei war. Draco hatte gehofft, Hermine am Gryffindor–Tisch zu finden. So wenig es ihm auch gefiel, sie mit ihren nervigen Freunden zu sehen, die immer um sie herum waren, er hätte sie wenigstens gesehen. Draco hatte sie nach dem Vorfall vor dem Bibliothek an diesem Morgen nicht finden können.

Sie war fast augenblicklich verschwunden, und hätte Draco nicht in seinem ersten Schuljahr ‚Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts' gelesen, hätte er das gesamte Malfoyvermögen verwettet, daß sie einfach aus der Schule hinausappariert war. Aber da das unmöglich war, ging Draco davon aus, daß sie hier irgendwo sein mußte. Er hatte ihr zu folgen versucht, nachdem Crabbe und Goyle auf der Suche nach einem vorgezogenen Mittagessen davongezogen waren, aber er hatte ihre Spur irgendwo in der Nähe des Klassenraums für Verwandlung verloren. Die nächsten paar Stunden hatte er damit verbracht, durch das Schloß zu schlendern. Es war unmöglich, überall zu suchen, aber da er ein wenig Einblick in Hermines Denkweise hatte und sie noch dazu eine Gryffindor war, konnte er die gesamten Kerker auslassen. Ebenso unwahrscheinlich schien es, daß sie zum Astronomieturm gegangen sein sollte. Als er einmal in der Eingangshalle an ihnen vorbeigegangen war, hatte er mitbekommen, wie sie zu Potter sagte, daß sie es dort schrecklich zugig finde. Ihre starke Abneigung gegen Wahrsagen und Professor Trelawny würden sie von dem Turm ebenfalls fernhalten. Und das Mädchen hatte zuviel Respekt vor ihren Lehrern, als daß sie auch nur in die Nähe der Lehrerunterkünfte gegangen wäre. Also hatte er abgesucht, was noch übrigblieb, aber er hatte kein Zeichen von ihr gefunden, kein Flüstern, kein Atemgeräusch, nichts, nirgendwo.

Was er allerdings gesehen hatte, war Potter und Weasley im Flur vor dem Arithmantikraum, die etwas besorgt aussahen. Er hatte sich in die Schatten einer nahen Nische geduckt, und die beiden waren vorbeigegangen, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Die beiden Jungen waren in eine Unterhaltung vertieft gewesen.

„Wohin könnte sie gegangen sein?" hatte Weasley beunruhigt gefragt.

„Nun, Ginny hat alle Mädchenwaschräume überprüft, also wissen wir, daß sie da nicht ist", hatte Potter geantwortet. „Und Fred und George haben gesagt, sie würden die Augen offenhalten, unten in der Nähe der Großen Halle."

„Als ob Ginny es uns sagen würde, wenn sie sie gefunden hätte. Und Fred und George haben das nur gesagt, damit sie zum Mittagessen gehen können, anstatt zu helfen", hatte Weasley gegrummelt.

„Meinst du, wir sollten noch mal in der Bibliothek nachsehen? Du weißt, wie Hermine ist."

„Korrektur, wir wußten, wie Hermine ist. Aber jetzt, wo sie sich mit diesem dämlichen Idioten abgibt … Ich meine, sie hat ihn verteidigt! Oh, wirklich, Malfoy ist gar nicht so schlimm, wir sollten ihm alle eine Party schmeißen und ihm eine verdammte Medaille verleihen, weil er nicht ganz so böse ist, wie wir alle gedacht haben!" hatte Weasley wütend geschnappt.

„Ron …"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich hätte das nicht zu ihr sagen sollen, aber sie versteht das immer falsch." Weasley hatte mürrisch zu Boden geblickt.

„Ich glaube, manchmal sagst du die Dinge auf die falsche Weise", hatte Potter leise geantwortet.

Draco hatte sich hart auf die Zunge beißen müssen, um nicht auf die ahnungslosen Jungen einzuschlagen. Es war eine äußerst verlockende Vorstellung gewesen, hervorzuspringen und die beiden Gryffindors von hinten zu verhexen, aber Draco war nicht dumm. Potter war nicht schlecht mit Zaubersprüchen, und er hatte sich dem Dunklen Lord mehr als einmal entgegengestellt. Und Weasley konnte einen gemeinen Fausthieb landen. Und in seinem Hinterkopf konnte er beinah ihre Stimme hören, die ihn bat, es nicht zu tun. Er hatte sie davongehen lassen, die Hand so fest um seinen Zauberstab geklammert, daß es ein Wunder war, daß er ihn nicht in der Mitte durchgebrochen hatte. Erst viel später, beim Abendessen, zu dem sie nicht erschienen war, fiel ihm auf, was Weasley gesagt hatte: Sie hatte ihn verteidigt. Sie war für ihn eingetreten.

Ein kleiner Teil von Draco war erfreut, als er sah, wie verdrießlich Potter und Weasley während des Essens aussahen. Sie hatten bei der Suche nach ihr offensichtlich auch kein Glück gehabt. Dieser kleine Teil von ihm hätte sich wahrscheinlich etwas mehr gefreut, als er es tat, hätte Draco sich nicht selbst solche Sorgen gemacht.

Nach dem Abendessen hatte er sich damit abgefunden, daß er sie einfach nicht finden würde. Wo immer sie war, es war ein gutes Versteck. Da er nichts besseres zu tun hatte, ging er in die Bibliothek.

Draco öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Raum und blieb stehen. Er hatte erwartet, daß er dunkel, kalt und leer sein würde. Statt dessen loderte ein Feuer im Kamin, und seine Wärme durchströmte den Raum. Noch überraschender war eine gewisse Gryffindor, die am Tisch saß, von Bücherstapeln umgeben.

Die Tür schloß sich hinter ihm mit einem hörbaren Klicken. Hermine blickte zu ihm auf. Ein Ausdruck, den er nicht deuten konnte, huschte über ihr Gesicht, bevor er hinter einem professionellen Lächeln verschwand.

„Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann du kommen würdest. Ich bin seit Stunden hier." Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Ich glaube, ich hab's raus. Ich hab mehrere verschiedene Schlüssel gefunden." Sie hielt einen Stapel Pergament hoch, ohne innezuhalten. „Selbstverständlich kann ich nicht überprüfen, ob einer von ihnen funktioniert, ohne irgendeine Übersetzung zum Vergleichen zu haben, was natürlich der Punkt ist, an dem du ins Spiel kommst. Du bist nur nicht gekommen, aber jetzt bist du ja hier. Wenn du also einfach mit dem hier anfangen würdest, damit haben wir, glaube ich, die besten Chancen."

Sie war ihren Pergamentstapel durchgegangen, bis sie gefunden hatte, was sie suchte. Hermine hielt es ihm hin, mit demselben Lächeln, das Draco nicht ganz verstand. Verschiedene Fragen schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum, also fragte er die erste, die ihm einfiel.

„Wo warst du?"

„Ich habe heute nachmittag mit Hagrid Tee getrunken", erwiderte sie steif.

„Du bist rausgegangen, bei diesem Wetter, ohne irgendwem was zu sagen, um Tee zu trinken mit diesem … diesem Halbriesen?" Dracos Erleichterung, daß er sie gefunden hatte, verwandelte sich schnell in Ärger.

„Das Wetter war nicht sonderlich schlecht, als ich rausgegangen bin. Und später hat mich Hagrid zurück zum Schloß begleitet." Sie sprach ruhig, aber eine verräterische Röte überzog ihre Wangen.

„Oh, also verschwendest du keinen Gedanken an deine Freunde, du tust einfach, was dir beliebt!" schnauzte Draco.

„Tut mir leid, das nächste Mal werde ich mir ein unterzeichnetes Erlaubnisschreiben besorgen, macht dich das glücklich?" Ihre ruhige Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Sei nicht so herablassend, Granger."

„Na, dann sei nicht so kindisch, Malfoy."

Draco starrte wütend auf sie hinunter. Wie sie da saß mit geradem Rücken, die Arme überkreuzt, sah sie haargenau aus wie eine mißbilligende Lehrerin. Sie begegnete seinem Blick unnachgiebig, das Kinn herausfordernd hochgehalten. Bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, bevor er den Impuls unterdrücken konnte, berührte seine Hand ihr Kinn und umschloß dann ihre Wange. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, aber sie weigerte sich ärgerlich, den Blick abzuwenden. Die Tatsache, daß er sie jetzt küßte, schien sie beide zu überraschen. Draco konnte sich nicht genau erinnern, wann er sich entschlossen hatte, das zu tun, aber da waren sie nun. Er zog sie auf die Füße, ohne den Kuß zu unterbrechen. Sie neigte sich näher zu ihm, und seine Hände sanken auf ihre Taille, wo jede eine Handvoll ihrer Robe fest umschloß. Er war nur für eine Sekunde in dem glückseligen Moment verloren, als sie sich plötzlich wehrte. Draco ließ sie bedauernd los.

„Hör auf damit!" schrie sie, als er sie losließ.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, und der professionelle Tonfall, den sie gehabt hatte, als er sie gefunden hatte, war vollkommen verschwunden.

„Du kannst so nicht weitermachen!" Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Du kannst mich nicht küssen, du kannst nicht im einen Moment abscheulich sein und dann … und dann im nächsten Augenblick so wie jetzt." Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange, und sie wischte sich verärgert die Augen. „Hier, arbeite einfach nur an denen, in Ordnung?"

Sie hielt ihm erneut den Stapel Pergamente hin, und diesmal nahm er ihn. Hermine sah ihm nicht in die Augen. Sie sah auf den Boden. Sobald er die Blätter in der Hand hatte, wandte sie sich ab und begann, ihre Bücher wegzupacken.

„Du gehst?" Draco fand schließlich seine Stimme wieder.

Hermine nickte, sah aber nicht auf. Ihre Schultern bebten, und Draco stand still da. Er wußte nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Ich hab heute sowieso schon alles getan, was ich konnte." Ihre Stimme war hoch und zittrig.

Draco blickte auf die Zettel in seiner Hand hinunter. Ihre winzige Schrift war quer darübergekritzelt. Ganz plötzlich bemerkte er, daß seine Hand leicht zitterte. Draco drehte sich augenblicklich weg und ging um den Tisch herum. Er ließ seine Tasche etwas lauter auf den Tisch fallen, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, und das plötzliche Geräusch lenkte ihre Augen auf ihn. Die warmen, braunen Augen waren mit den Selbstzweifeln und dem Schmerz gefüllt, die sie vorhin zu verstecken versucht hatte. Hermine sah plötzlich weg und ging zur Tür.

„Sie haben nach dir gesucht. Deine Freunde, Potter und Weasley."

Sie blieb stehen.

„Ich dachte nur, daß … Na ja, ich dachte, du solltest wissen, daß sie sich Sorgen um dich gemacht haben." Draco beobachtete sie genau.

„Danke", sagte sie, bevor sie durch die Tür trat.

Die Tür war schon seit mehreren Minuten wieder geschlossen, bevor Draco noch einmal in den leeren Raum hineinsprach.

„Ich glaube, ich hab mir auch Sorgen gemacht."

ooOOoo

Für den Rest der Winterpause arbeitete Draco unablässig in der Bibliothek. Am zweiten Tag knackte er den Code, nun, sie knackten den Code. Aber da Hermine nie da war, fühlte er sich, als verdiene er den größten Teil der Anerkennung. Nicht daß da viel zu holen gewesen wäre. Es stellte sich heraus, daß die Bücher persönliche Tagebücher waren. Sehr langatmige persönliche Tagebücher. Dennoch ging er jeden Tag in die Bibliothek, um sie zu übersetzen. Er hörte nie auf zu glauben, daß sie bald kommen würde. Hermine kam jedoch nie in ihren Raum. Hätte er das ganze Fiasko nicht so ärgerlich gefunden, wäre er von ihrer Hartnäckigkeit beeindruckt gewesen, aber im Moment fand Draco sie nur ausgesprochen halsstarrig. Das einzig Gute an der Sache war, daß sie noch weniger Zeit mit Potter und Weasley zu verbringen schien als mit ihm.

Ihm war sofort aufgefallen, daß sie beim Essen nicht mehr neben ihnen saß. Gewöhnlich saß sie am Ende des langen Gryffindor–Tisches mit Weasleys kleiner Schwester. Und zu seltenen Gelegenheiten saß sie sogar am Ravenclaw–Tisch mit einigen ihrer Freunde aus Arithmantik. Hin und wieder beobachtete Draco, wie Potter und Weasley ihr besorgte Blicke zuwarfen, und es befriedigte ihn jedesmal, wenn sie sie völlig ignorierte. Es half ihm zu vergessen, daß sie ihn natürlich auch ignorierte.

ooOOoo

Es war der letzte Tag der Weihnachtsferien, als Draco sie schließlich wieder mit Potter und Weasley sah. Sie saß in einem der praktisch verlassenen Innenhöfe und las in einem Buch. Er war gerade dabei, zu ihr zu gehen, als Potter und Weasley in einem der steinernen Bogengänge erschienen. Draco war zu weit entfernt, um zu hören, was sie sagten, aber nach einem Augenblick, in dem sie in einer einer ziemlich hitzigen Auseinandersetzung zu sein schienen, begann Hermine zu weinen, und die beiden Jungen sahen äußerst erleichtert aus.

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er sah, wie sie ihre Arme um Weasley schlang und das Gesicht in seinem Umhang vergrub. Er wurde noch wütender, als Weasley sie ebenfalls umarmte. Und als sie sich umdrehte, um Potter dieselbe Behandlung zuteil werden zu lassen, konnte Draco sich nicht länger beherrschen. Er schritt in den Hof.

Weasley sah ihn zuerst. „Was willst du, Malfoy?"

„Nichts besonderes, wollte euch nur gratulieren. Die gesamte Schule wird vor Freude außer sich sein, daß das Wundertrio sich endlich wieder vertragen hat", sagte er gedehnt mit kalter Stimme.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", konterte Harry bissig.

„Versuch doch, mich zu zwingen, Potter", erwiderte Draco mit ebensolcher Heftigkeit.

Potter ließ Hermine los, und er und Weasley traten auf Dracos zu. Der Slytherin hatte allerdings keine Angst vor ihnen. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab in seiner Tasche fest umschlossen und ließ sich von seiner Wut leiten. Aber bevor noch irgendeiner von ihnen etwas sagen oder tun konnte, stürzte Hermine vor und stellte sich zwischen sie.

„Bitte streitet nicht, Harry, Ron, bitte", flehte sie. Sie sah wortlos zu Draco, ihre große braunen Augen sagten alles, was sie ihm sagen mußte. Aber Draco war zu zornig, um zuzuhören, und im Moment machten ihn diese warmen, wissenden Augen nur noch wütender.

„Mußt du immer im Weg sein, Granger?" fragte er eisig.

Sie zuckte zusammen, gab aber nicht nach. Weasley schob sich an ihr vorbei.

„Sprich nicht so über sie, Malfoy", zischte er.

„Ich kann mit ihr reden wie immer ich will, Weasley."

Jetzt drückte sich Potter an ihr vorbei. Draco bemerkte, daß er inzwischen seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte. Ein Teil von Draco wunderte sich entfernt, warum er das tat, aber er war zu wütend, um wirklich einen Gedanken an eine Antwort zu verschwenden.

„Aber Potter, sind Zauberstäbe notwendig? Sind wir nicht alle Freunde hier?" fragte Draco abfällig.

„Das ist wirklich witzig, Malfoy." Weasley lachte gezwungen.

„Sind wir keine Freunde, Hermine?" fragte Draco, sich plötzlich ihr zuwendend, wobei er ihren Namen verächtlich aussprach.

Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab, ohne etwas zu sagen, und Draco fühlte sich ein wenig bestätigt.

„Wir sollten Freunde sein, ich kenne dich auf eine Weise, von der die beiden da nur träumen können." Er strich ihr mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange und grinste, als sie errötete. Draco triumphierte, als Potter und Weasley ihn schockiert und ungläubig ansahen.

„Was soll das heißen, Malfoy?" fragte Potter.

„Du weißt, was ich meine", antwortete Draco in wissendem Tonfall und zwinkerte den beiden zu.

Ein wütendes Brüllen kam von den zwei Gryffindors, aber bevor sich einer von ihnen bewegen konnte, tat Hermine etwas, das sie alle innehalten ließ. Sie schlug Draco ins Gesicht. Sein hellblondes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, als er wieder zu ihr aufblickte. Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt, und sie zitterte. Potter und Weasley starrten sie überrascht an, aber Dracos Augen wandten sich nicht von ihren ab. Diesen braunen Augen, die manchmal seine eigene Seele zu spiegeln schienen.

„Ich hab mich geirrt", flüsterte sie.

Draco war nicht sicher, ob sie laut genug gesprochen hatte, daß Potter und Weasley sie hören konnten, aber im Augenblick schien sie keinen von beiden wahrzunehmen. Er war vollkommen außerstande, seine Augen von dem hübschen Mädchen loszureißen. Sie gab sich keine Mühe, nicht vor ihm zu weinen, ihre Tränen strömten frei. Sie hielt ihn noch einen kurzen Moment gefangen, bevor sie sich von ihm und den anderen abwandte und hocherhobenen Hauptes über den schneebedeckten Hof ging.

Potter und Weasley sahen ihr still nach. Als sie schließlich durch denselben Bogengang verschwunden war, durch den die beiden gekommen waren, drehten sie sich um und sahen Draco an.

„Du bist wirklich eine Klasse für dich, oder Malfoy?" fragte Potter kalt.

Draco bemerkte, daß Potter einen festen Griff an der Rückseite von Weasleys Robe hatte, was wahrscheinlich gut war, denn der Rotschopf sah aus, als könnte er Draco problemlos mit bloßen Händen umbringen.

„Laß uns gehen", murmelte Potter seinem Freund zu. Weasley sah aus als wolle er widersprechen, aber dann drehte er sich um und folgte dem anderen Jungen.

Draco blieb allein zurück. Er starrte zornig auf den Schnee. Sie verstand es einfach nicht. Seiner Ansicht nach war es nicht sehr fair. Sie hatte ihnen verziehen. Und Draco wußte, daß sie der Grund waren, daß sie so aufgebracht gewesen war. Aber mit wem redete sie? Zu wem verhielt sie sich loyal? Den verdammten Gryffindors natürlich. Draco trat ärgerlich in den Schnee, aber er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, daß er lieber sich selbst treten sollte.

ooOOoo

Draco warf Hermine erneut einen Blick zu, aber sie starrte stur geradeaus und weigerte sich, seine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, so wie sie es getan hatte, seit sie sich hingesetzt hatte. Es war der erste Schultag nach den Ferien, und er hatte sich auf Arithmantik gefreut. Es war zwar sein Lieblingsfach nach Zaubertränke, aber was noch wichtiger war: Sie konnte ihm hier nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Und trotzdem, sehr zu seiner Verärgerung, schien sie genau das zu tun.

Professor Vektor hielt eintönig ihren Vortrag, der wahrscheinlich sehr interessant war, aber Draco konnte sich nicht zum Zuhören bringen. Es war, als hätten die vergangenen sieben Monate nie stattgefunden. Als wäre dies der erste Tag des Schuljahrs und nicht der erste Tag des neuen Semesters. Hermine saß so weit von ihm weg wie möglich. All ihre Sachen lagen ordentlich gestapelt am Rand des Tisches. Ihre Feder flog vor und zurück über ein Stück leicht gewellten Pergaments. Er wußte, was sie tat. Sie schottete sich von jeder eventuellen Ablenkung ab und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich auf die Lehrerin. Draco war bereit zuzugeben, daß Hermine wahrscheinlich fast soviel über Arithmantik wußte wie er, vielleicht sogar mehr, wenn es um Polynome ging. Der einzige Grund dafür, daß sie sich so stark konzentrierte, war, daß sie dann nicht an ihn denken mußte. Das war ein höchst egoistischer Gedanke von Draco, aber als Malfoy hatte er den Glauben daran, daß sich die Welt tatsächlich um einen selbst drehte, geerbt. Dieses Mal jedoch hatte Draco recht.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Sanduhr, die bedenklich wacklig auf einem sich neigenden Bücherstapel auf dem Lehrertisch stand. Die Stunde war bald vorüber, und Hermine hatte noch nicht einmal die Güte gehabt, ihn anzusehen. Draco funkelte zornig ihr Profil an und stieß dann sein Arithmantikbuch zu Boden. Der plötzliche Lärm zog sämtliche Blicke auf ihn, den eingeschlossen, auf den er gehofft hatte. Das erste Mal seit mehreren Tagen fand er sich in ihre dunklen Augen starrend, und sie waren nicht erfreut, ihn zu sehen. Hermine sah ihn wütend an, es war ein Blick, den er sehr gut kannte. Es war die Miene, die sie immer aufzusetzen schien, wenn es um ihn ging. Ihre Augen waren mit Verachtung gefüllt und mit etwas tieferem, Schmerz und Verrat. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Professor Vektor zu und sah ihn den Rest der Stunde nicht mehr an.

Draco saß mürrisch da, als die letzten Körner des lilafarbenen Sandes auf den Boden des Stundenglases rieselten und die Schüler begannen, ihre Sachen zu packen. Er beobachtete, wie Hermine schnell die Stufen hinunterging, und ihm kam eine Idee. Draco sprang auf und rannte hinunter, auf Hermine zu, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Er packte ihren Arm und zog sie zurück in den Klassenraum, bevor sie in den Massen verschwinden konnte, die durch den Flur gingen. Sie drehte sich mit einer wütenden Bemerkung auf der Zunge zu ihm um, aber wie er es erwartet hatte, konnte sie sich nicht dazu bringen, vor der Lehrerin etwas zu sagen.

„Professor Vektor …" Draco zog Hermine zu ihr herüber.

„Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger, wie läuft es mit ihrem Projekt? Sind sie auf etwas Interessantes gestoßen?" Professor Vektor strahlte sie an.

„Oh ja, Professor. Hermine und ich haben den größten Teil unserer Weihnachtsferien darauf verwendet, einige alte Tagebücher von O'Leary zu entschlüsseln, die er erst auf Latein geschrieben und dann codiert hat." Draco erwiderte ihr Lächeln und hielt Hermine noch etwas fester.

„Ich bin so froh, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich hatte befürchtet, daß es für Sie beide etwas zu fortgeschritten sein könnte. Ich weiß, daß ich eine Menge von Ihnen verlangt habe."

„Oh nein, Professor …" Draco nutzte all den Malfoycharme, den er hatte. „Nach unserem letzten Fortschrittsbericht sagten Sie etwas darüber, daß Sie kommen würden, um sich anzusehen, was wir geschafft haben. Und ich dachte, falls sie keinen Unterricht haben, daß sie vielleicht jetzt mitkommen möchten?" Draco Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger."

Draco grinste, als Professor Vektor ihm aus dem Raum hinaus folgte. Sein Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln des Sieges, als Hermine begann, ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen zu folgen. Der Weg zur Bibliothek war ziemlich kurz. Da eine Lehrerin bei ihnen war, machten die anderen Schüler einen weiten Bogen um sie. Professor Vektor war sehr beeindruckt von der Übersetzung, die Draco angefertigt hatte, und sie begann praktisch zu glühen, als sie Hermines verschiedene Schlüssel begutachtete. Und dann war die Lehrerin ihres Weges gegangen und hatte sie allein in ihrem Raum zurückgelassen.

„Hermine?" fragte Draco leise. Sie schien in Gedanken versunken gewesen zu sein, während sie aus dem Fenster starrte.

Als sie seine Stimme hörte, schien Hermine zu erkennen, daß sie allein waren. Sie bewegte sich auf die Tür zu, blieb aber stehen, als Draco sich davorstellte.

„Nein, du wirst nicht gehen", sagte er fest.

„Ich möchte sehen, wie du mich aufhalten willst", murmelte sie kalt.

„Ist das eine Einladung, Granger?"

„Das macht dir wirklich Spaß, nicht? Du magst dieses Spiel wirklich. Wie typisch." Sie überkreuzte die Arme und funkelte ihn an.

„Wovon redest du?" Er imitierte sie, indem er ebenfalls die Arme verschränkte.

„Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede." Sie schäumte vor Wut. „Du liebst es einfach, mit den Leuten zu spielen. Du weißt, daß Harry immer noch sauer auf mich ist, und Ron … Ron nimmt nicht mal meine Gegenwart zur Kenntnis."

Draco machte ein paar Schritte nach links, um absolut sicherzugehen, daß die Tür versperrt war, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich hab Potter und Weasley verärgert? Oh nein, wie soll ich jetzt nur mit mir leben?"

„Das wirklich Traurige an dieser Sache ist, daß ich nicht mal wirklich ein Recht habe, wütend auf dich zu sein. Du kannst nichts dafür, daß du so bist wie du bist, kalt und gefühllos." Ihre Stimme zitterte wieder, und Draco war nicht sicher, ob vor Wut oder vor Schmerz. „Sie hatten recht, was dich betrifft. Das ist alles nur ein Spiel." Sie brach ab und und wandte den Blick von ihm ab.

Draco trat leise auf sie zu. Sie wischte sich abgelenkt die Augen und bemerkte ihn nicht, bis er mit der Hand durch die braunen Locken fuhr, die ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Sie schreckte überrascht zurück, aber Draco hatte das erwartet. Sein Arm ruhte bereits auf ihrer Taille und hielt sie fest. Hermine wehrte sich nicht, sie hatte gelernt, daß es vergebliche Mühe war, denn er war wesentlich stärker als sie. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, besorgt was er jetzt tun würde.

Draco neigte den Kopf und küßte sie leicht auf die Stirn.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das hier ist, aber ein Spiel war es nie", flüsterte er in ihr Haar, bevor er sie an sich zog.


	17. Besuch vom Direktor

**Kapitel 17  
Besuch vom Direktor**

Wie immer, wenn es um Draco ging, schien die Zeit für Hermine auf einmal stillzustehen, als sie in seine Umarmung gehüllt dastand. Ihr Kopf war an seine Brust gelehnt, und sie stellte fest, daß ein entfernter Teil von ihr ziellos seinen Herzschlag zählte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich mit seinen Atemzügen, aber Hermine hätte schwören können, daß sie nur in einer einzigen Sekunde zusammen hier existierten. Dracos Hand wand sich durch ihr Haar. Sie bemerkte, wie er sanft an einer Locke nach der anderen zupfte, als seine Finger versuchten, sich tiefer in der sich ringelnden Masse zu vergraben, die ihren Kopf umgab. Er zog sie enger an sich, als würde er versuchen, so viel wie möglich von ihr aufzunehmen, als hätte er nicht vor, sie gehen zu lassen. Hermine hatte plötzlich Angst, irrationale Angst, unkontrollierbare Angst. Sie befreite sich aus Dracos Armen und rannte an ihm vorbei. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, aber sie hatte ihn überrascht, und er reagierte nicht rechtzeitig. Sie war schon draußen und lief auf die Treppe zu.

„Hermine!" rief er ihr nach, aber sie blieb nicht stehen.

ooOOoo

Sie blieb nicht stehen, bis sie die Große Halle erreichte. Es würde jeden Moment Essen geben. Ihre Lunge schmerzte, und ihre Füße waren wund. Hermine bezweifelte, daß sie je in ihrem Leben so viel gerannt war, Treppen hoch, Treppen runter, durch lange Flure und glücklichen Schülern ausweichend, denen nichts auffiel.

Hermine ging in die Halle und auf den Gryffindor–Tisch zu. Ron und Harry waren schon da. Sie blickte sehnsüchtig auf den leeren Platz neben ihnen, bevor sie sich umdrehte, um für sich allein am Ende des Tisches zu sitzen. Hermine bemühte sich, nicht zu bemerken, wie Seamus sich auf den Platz setzte, der ehemals ihrer gewesen war. Und nicht zum letzten Mal durchlebte sie alles schmerzhaft noch einmal.

Das war ein elender Tag gewesen. Als wären Dracos grausame Worte nicht genug gewesen, setzten Rons vorwurfsvoller Gesichtsausdruck und Harrys Blick, der demonstrierte, wie verraten er sich fühlte, allem die Spitze auf. Natürlich war da Unglaube gewesen. Ihre Freunde hatten beide beschlossen, daß es auf keinen Fall wahr sein konnte, was Malfoy angedeutet hatte. Sie waren ihr zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gefolgt. Die Konfrontation dort war außerordentlich unerfreulich gewesen. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sie anzulügen. Sie waren ihr wichtiger als so ziemlich alles andere auf der Welt. Hermine mochte Dinge verschweigen oder kleine Details vertuschen, aber sie würde niemals lügen. Nicht daß Harry und Ron ihre Ehrlichkeit zu schätzen gewußt hätten. In ihren Augen hatte sie eine Todsünde begangen. Und jetzt tat sie Buße und wartete auf die Vergebung der beiden.

Hermine bestrich niedergeschlagen ein Stück Brot mit Butter und starrte ärgerlich auf ihren Teller. Sie wußte, worauf sie warteten, Harry und Ron, sie wollten sie sagen hören, daß sie ihn haßte. Daß Draco ihr nichts bedeutete und daß Ron recht hatte, daß sie den Verstand verloren haben mußte. Aber das würde sie nicht. Sie würde ihnen nicht sagen, daß sie Draco haßte, ganz einfach deshalb, weil es nicht so war. Tatsächlich begann Hermine zu glauben, daß sie das Gegenteil fühlte. Das bedeutete nicht, daß sie ihn liebte, dafür war er ein zu großer Schwachkopf. Aber Hermine begann die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, daß ihr etwas an ihm lag, sogar dann, wenn er sein übliches abscheuliches Selbst war. Und das war es, was sie mehr als alles andere ängstigte.

„Hermine?"

Die Stimme schnitt durch ihre Träumerei, und sie blickte auf. Harry setzte sich neben sie, und Ron hatte sich gerade ihr gegenüber am Tisch niedergelassen. Ihre unmittelbare Reaktion war eine Welle der Erleichterung und ein Gefühl der Freude. Aber es brauchte nur einen festen Blick in Rons Gesicht, und die Erinnerung an seine grausamen Worte löschte jedes Lächeln aus, das versucht haben könnte, sich auf ihr Gesicht zu stehlen. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und blickte finster drein.

„Oh, hallo Ron. Ist dir eine noch gemeinere Bezeichnung für mich eingefallen? Willst du's mal versuchen? Mal sehen, ob du mich zum Weinen bringen kannst?" schnauzte sie Ron an, als sie sich an die farbenfrohe Sprache erinnerte, die er gestern im Zusammenhang mit ihr benutzt hatte.

„Hermine", schaltete sich Harry vermittelnd ein, „wir machen uns nur Sorgen um dich. Du weißt das. Es fällt Ron und mir nur schwer zu verstehen, wie du all die Dinge vergessen kannst, die er getan hat. Ich meine, er ist immer ekelhaft zu uns allen gewesen."

„Harry, ich weiß das, wirklich. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich das vergessen hätte." Hermine wurde sehr leise. „Die Vergangenheit scheint für mich nur nicht mehr so wichtig zu sein."

„Du magst ihn? Wirklich? Es ist Malfoy, ich hab gedacht, nicht mal seine Mutter würde ihn mögen." Harry war perplex.

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Ich weiß, daß das nicht die Antwort ist, die du hören willst, aber ich weiß es einfach nicht."

Ron hustete leicht, aber Hermine hatte den Verdacht, daß er ein Kichern überspielte. Sie sah ihn wütend und kalt an, und er errötete.

„Und was ist mit dir, Ron? Was hast du zu sagen?" fragte sie scharf.

Ron murmelte etwas Unverständliches und mied ihren Blick. Es herrschte unangenehme Stille, während Hermine zusammenzustückeln versuchte, was Ron gesagt hatte. Ein lautes Seufzen war zu vernehmen, und Ginny setzte sich neben ihren Bruder. Sie war gerade zum Mittagessen hereingekommen und hatte noch ihre Schultasche über der Schulter.

„Laß mich mal, Hermine, ich spreche Weasley." Ginny begutachtete ihren Bruder einen Moment, bevor sie sich wieder Hermine zuwandte. „Mein außerordentlich eloquenter Bruder versucht, sich dafür zu entschuldigen, daß er dich gestern beschimpft hat. Sonst noch was, Ron?"

Ron warf seiner Schwester einen wütenden Blick zu, aber Hermine konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, daß sich seine Ohren rot färbten. Neben ihr bemühte sich Harry, nicht zu lachen.

„Wirklich, Ron?" fragte Hermine. „Tut es dir wirklich leid?"

Wieder murmelte Ron etwas, das weder Hermine noch Harry verstehen konnten. Ginny räusperte sich und begann mit der Übersetzung.

„Ron sagt, daß es dir auch leid tun sollte, dich mit einem Trottel wie Malfoy abzugeben. Und er möchte dich ebenfalls wissen lassen, daß er Zuhause im Fuchsbau mit einem verzauberten Nachtlicht schlä..."

„Verdammt, das reicht, Gin! Ich lauf ja auch nicht rum und erzähl den Leuten von deiner Sammlung von ‚Junge-Zauberer-Puppen'", unterbrach Ron.

Ginny lief rot an, und Hermine und Harry brachen in Gelächter aus. Und ganz plötzlich war alles wieder so wie sein sollte. Zwischen ihnen herrschte eine stille Übereinkunft, die Dinge unausgesprochen zu lassen, und Hermine war sehr glücklich mit dieser Lösung. Sie verbrachten den Rest ihrer Mahlzeit damit, die magischen Eigenschaften des modernen magischen Nachtlichts zu diskutieren. Hermine war sogar kühn genug, Ron zu fragen, wo man so ein Ding wohl erwerben könnte.

Das Essen schien eher vorbei zu sein als es Hermine lieb gewesen wäre. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Unterricht, aber Hermine konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, daß sie etwas unerledigt gelassen hatte. Sie folgte Harry und Ron zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, aber sie konnte das nagende Gefühl nicht verdrängen. Das Schlimmste daran war, daß sie genau wußte, was es war, das ihr im Kopf herumging: Draco und die Bibliothek. Sie sollte ihm immer noch böse sein, sie sollte immer noch wütend darüber sein, was er Harry und Ron erzählt hatte, aber sie war es nicht. Obwohl er sich nicht bei ihr entschuldigt hatte, hatte sie ihm schon verziehen. Hermine stellte fest, daß sie ihm in dem Moment verziehen hatte, als er ihre Wange berührt hatte, als sie ihn wirklich angesehen hatte.

Hermine blieb stehen. Ron nd Harry bemerkten es nicht, sie diskutieren energisch Quidditsch. Es gab keinen Grund anzunehmen, daß er noch da war, aber Hermine konnte ihre irrationale Seite nicht zum Schweigen bringen, die darauf bestand, daß Draco noch immer in der Bibliothek sein würde. Noch bevor sie sich offiziell entschieden hatte, war sie schon umgekehrt und ging zur nächsten Treppe. Sie versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was sie tat, während sie durch die Flure zurücksprintete. Hermine versuchte, sich dazu zu bringen, nicht an ihn zu denken. Sie wußte, daß sie die Nerven verlieren würde, wenn sie zuließ, daß er in ihren Gedanken war. Aber es war äußerst schwierig, nicht an ihn zu denken, besonders wenn sie gerade zu ihm ging. Sie sah ihn in all seinen verschiedenen Formen vor sich, die nie aufhörten, sie zu verwirren. Draco, verletzt und verärgert, der sie anfuhr, oder, noch verwirrender, der Draco, dem etwas an ihr zu liegen schien. Jetzt, da ihre Freundschaft mit Harry und Ron anscheinend wieder intakt war, gab es nicht mehr viel, was sie ablenkte. Hermine fühlte sich schwach. Ein Teil von ihr sehnte sich danach, einfach umzukehren und Harry und Ron zu finden, zu ihrem Pult im Klassenraum zu gehen und Draco endlich aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Aber Hermine bemerkte ziemlich unvermittelt, daß sie ihn gerne in ihrem Leben hatte und daß sie ohne ihn nicht mehr dieselbe sein würde.

Es schien, als würde sie den Raum jetzt schneller erreichen als vorhin, als sie daraus geflohen war. Sie riß die Tür auf und sah sich um, aber der Raum war leer. Hermine zog die Tür hinter sich zu und starrte niedergeschlagen um sich. Er war nicht hier. Sie seufzte trübsinnig, was hatte sie auch erwartet?

Hermine war soeben zu dem Entschluß gelangt, zum Unterricht zu gehen und sich bei Professor Sprout für ihre Verspätung zu entschuldigen, als sich die Tür öffnete. Draco kam herein, in einem großen Buch lesend. Er sah überrascht zu ihr auf. Sein Ausdruck wurde sofort sauer.

„Du bist zurückgekommen, Granger?" fragte er gedehnt in gehässigem Tonfall. „Als Potter und Weasley …"

Aber bevor er fortfahren konnte, bevor er sich irgendeine Beleidigung ausdenken konnte, bevor sie noch einen Gedanken an Professor Sprout verschwenden konnte, schlang Hermine ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küßte ihn energisch. Draco war so erschrocken, daß ihm das Buch aus der Hand fiel. Er war jedoch nur vorübergehend benommen, und bevor sie die Nerven verlieren und einen Rückzieher machen konnte, legte er einen Arm um sie, während der andere hinter ihm nach der Tür tastete und sie zuschlug. Nach einem Augenblick unterbrach er den Kuß und sah sie an. Sie standen so nah beieinander, daß sie noch immer seinen Atem an ihrer Wange spüren konnte, als er unregelmäßig Luft holte.

„Du bist zurückgekommen", sagte er, diesmal jedoch ohne eine Spur von Bosheit, seine Stimme enthielt sogar eine Andeutung von Ehrfurcht.

„Ich, na ja … Ich meine, wir … Nun, ich wollte an einigen der Tabellen arbeiten", brachte Hermine stammelnd hervor, während ein leuchtendes Rot über ihre Wangen kroch.

Draco, der natürlich den rosigen Hauch auf Hermines Gesicht bemerkt hatte, grinste durchtrieben. „Du wolltest an Arithmantik arbeiten?"

Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und streifte mit seinen Lippen ihr Ohr. Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich schwindlig und packte Dracos Arm, um sich zu stützen. Er lachte leicht und küßte sie erneut. Hermine seufzte glücklich, als seine Lippen ihre berührten. Sie waren gefangen in einer plötzlichen Welle von Emotionen, so gefangen, daß sie nicht hörten, wie sich die Tür hinter ihnen öffnete, oder bemerkten, daß sie nicht mehr allein im Raum waren, bis ein Geräusch wie das Aneinanderreiben alter, trockener Zeitungen sie auseinanderspringen ließ.

„Di… Direktor", keuchte Draco schwach.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber ich scheine eine leichte Erkältung zu haben", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, als er wieder hustete.

Draco wandte sich zu Hermine um, aber sie stand da wie versteinert, die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und ihr Gesicht aschfahl.

„Direktor Dumbledore", Draco trat schnell vor Hermine, „es war nicht Hermines Schuld, ich hab sie geküßt."

„Ich mag meine Jugend hinter mir haben, aber ich bin sicherlich auch nicht _so_alt. Sie beide sahen gerade eben gleich beteiligt aus."

Hermine gab ein ersticktes Fiepen von sich. Sie war vollkommen unfähig, sich zu bewegen oder zu sprechen. Sie war gerade von einem Mitglied des Lehrkörpers bei etwas Unerlaubtem erwischt worden. Und nicht nur von irgend jemandem, sondern vom Direktor.

„Aber, aber, Ms Granger." Dumbledore schritt um Draco herum, nahm sanft ihren Arm und führte sie zu einem Stuhl. „Versuchen Sie, nicht so bestürzt auszusehen. Professor Vektor mag ihren zwei besten Schülern keinerlei Eskapaden zutrauen, aber ich bin mir sehr wohl dessen bewußt, daß die Schüler … nun ja, Schüler werden immer Schüler sein."

Draco starrte den Direktor an und sah dann zu Hermine hinüber. Sie befand sich immer noch in einem Zustand des Schocks, aber sie verstand, was Dracos Augen fragten, und sie nickte. ‚Ja, Professor Dumbledore ist offiziell verrückt geworden.'

„Der Grund aus dem ich heute hier bin ist der, daß ich heute beim Mittagessen mit Professor Vektor zusammengestoßen bin, und sie erwähnte die wundervolle Menge an Arbeit, die Sie beide erledigt haben. Ich habe beschlossen, vorbeizukommen und es mir selbst anzusehen."

Hermine versuchte zu schlucken, aber ihr Hals war vollständig zugeschnürt. Ihre Hände waren so fest ineinander verschränkt, daß ihre Finger sich weiß zu färben begannen, und hätte Draco es nicht bemerkt und sie auseinandergezogen, als der Direktor ihnen den Rücken zuwandte, hätten ihre Fingernägel wahrscheinlich ihre Haut zerschnitten.

Der Direktor war damit beschäftigt, die Stapel von Notizen und Stücken übersetzten Textes durchzugehen, noch immer ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Faszinierend", flüsterte er völlig gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

„Professor?" gelang es Hermine schließlich zu wispern.

„Das hier könnte sich als nützlicher erweisen, als ich ursprünglich gedacht hatte", grübelte der Direktor, mehr an sich selbst gewandt als an einen von ihnen.

Hermine schaute zu Draco, und ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Professor Dumbledore sah sich noch einige Minuten ihre Arbeit an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Er schien besonders an den alten Tagebüchern interessiert zu sein. Hin und wieder murmelte er etwas vor sich hin, während er durch die alten Seiten blätterte. Schließlich legte er ihren Übersetzungsschlüssel, über dem er gebrütet hatte, weg und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

„Sie haben beide hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Ich bin sehr zufrieden, genauso wie Professor Vektor, aber Ihre Arbeit ist noch nicht vollendet." Der Direktor zog etwas aus einer Taschen in seiner dunkelvioletten Robe. Er blickte hinab auf ein seltsames, rundes Stück Metall, das an einer Kette hing; wirbelnde Farben kreiselten in einem kleinen Stein, der an einer Seite eingelassen war. „Ah, ist es schon vier Uhr? Nun, ich wünsche Ihnen beiden noch einen schönen Nachmittag." Und damit lächelte der Direktor jedem von ihnen zu und verließ das Zimmer.

Zum wie es schien ersten Mal, seit der Direktor hereingekommen war, stieß Hermine stockend den Atem aus und sank in ihren Stuhl. Sie schloß die Augen und wünschte sich sehr, sehr fest, daß die vorangegangenen Ereignisse nicht wirklich passiert waren, daß sie einfach nur wahnsinnig wurde, daß sie vielleicht etwas Falsches zu Mittag gegessen hatte. Nicht daß die Hauselfen je etwas kochten, mit dem etwas nicht stimmte. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder. Draco saß ihr gegenüber am Tisch und beobachtete sie mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich glaube, ich werde krank", flüsterte sie schließlich.

„Ach, es ist nicht so schlimm. Er schien nicht verärgert zu sein, hat keine Hauspunkte abgezogen. Wir müssen nicht mal nachsitzen. Du solltest mal sehen, wie übel McGonagall auf so was reagiert. Snape kann bei solchen Sachen auch sehr brutal sein. Das weiß ich natürlich nicht aus Erfahrung", fügte er schnell hinzu, als Hermine ihn mit einem stechenden Blick wütend anfunkelte.

„Nicht so schlimm? Nicht so schlimm! Bist du krank?" Hermine stand abrupt auf und begann, auf und ab zu gehen. „Wir sind vom Direktor erwischt worden. Vom Direktor!" Hermine setzte sich wieder auf eine Bank am Fenster.

Draco setzte sich sogleich zu ihr, noch immer mit einem besorgten Blick. „Es ist schon in Ordnung, ich versprech's, Hermine." Sie schaute zu ihm auf. „Er wußte schon von uns."

„Was meinst du damit, er wußte es schon?" fragte Hermine mit einem gefährlichen Klang in der Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht, woher er es wußte, aber er wußte es. Ich schwöre, der alte Irre hat Spione", fügte Draco leidenschaftlich hinzu.

„Rede nicht so über ihn!" erwiderte Hermine mißbilligend. „Er ist der Direktor! Nicht zu vergessen: ein entsetzlich mächtiger Zauberer."

Draco wandte sich von ihr ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Hermine sah ebenfalls hinaus. Die Scheibe war immer noch mit einer dicken Frostschicht bedeckt, aber die Wärme der Sonne hatte begonnen, das Eis zu schmelzen. Hermine glaubte, den Wald erkennen zu können. Er war von einer dicken Schneedecke eingehüllt. Durch ihre Verlegenheit hindurch empfand Hermine ein lästiges Gefühl. Da war etwas, das ihr einfach nicht einfiel. Etwas Wichtiges. Hermine starrte fest auf das Fenster und versuchte, darauf zu kommen, was es sein könnte.

„Wovon hat er geredet?" fragte Hermine Draco schließlich.

„Was? Wer hat wovon geredet?"

„Professor Dumbledore, worüber hat er gesprochen? Warum glaubt er, daß unsere Arbeit hilfreich sein wird?" Hermine sah auf den Tisch, der mit Tabellen und Büchern übersät war.

„Ich weiß nicht." Draco schien gegen ein Gähnen anzukämpfen. Der Zusammenstoß mit der Direktion beschäftigte ihn offenbar nicht sehr. „Vielleicht kann er Informationen über den Einfluß der Ziffern auf die Fortpflanzung der Flubberwürmer gebrauchen. Oder vielleicht kann dein Freund, der Halbriese, so was verwenden. Er scheint diese schleimigen kleinen Schnecken zu mögen."

„Das hier ist ernst, Draco", antwortete Hermine. Sie stand auf und ging zum Tisch, um eins der alten Tagebücher aufzuheben und den Umschlag zu studieren. „Die sind wichtig, ganz bestimmt." Draco rollte mit den Augen, aber Hermine war verwirrt. „Wir sind nicht viele davon durchgegangen, du hast nur ein paar Seiten aus diesem Buch übersetzt. Wer weiß, was da drinsteht."

Draco seufzte. „Du willst die ganze Nacht hierbleiben, oder?"

Hermine nickte, ohne den Kopf zu heben. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch, ihre Hände damit beschäftigt, durch das Buch zu blättern.

„Na gut, dann geh ich ein bißchen Proviant aus der Küche holen."

Hermines Augen verließen kaum die Seite, als Draco aus dem Raum ging. Sie entschied sich, daß sie als erstes lesen mußte, was Draco schon übersetzt hatte. Er könnte etwas übersehen haben, irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, worum es wirklich ging. Bislang schien das Buch nichts zu beinhalten als persönliche Gedanken und Anmerkungen. Sie begann, Dracos Notizen zu lesen. Er war mit mehreren Seiten fertig, aber als sie weiterlas, entdeckte Hermine, daß eine Seite zu fehlen schien. Sie seufzte und begann die Berge von Papier zu durchsuchen, die auf dem Schreibtisch verteilt waren. Hermine wurde langsam frustriert, als sie ein verräterisches Blatt Papier unter dem Tisch liegen sah. Sie ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und hob es auf. Dieselbe ordentliche Druckschrift in der passenden Farbe starrte ihr entgegen. Hermine stand triumphierend auf und stieß versehentlich eines der Tagebücher von der Ecke des Tischs.

Es landete nahe am Kamin und blieb aufgeschlagen liegen. Hermine beugte sich hinunter, um es aufzuheben. Die gleichen Zahlenreihen waren über die Seiten verstreut, aber da war noch etwas anderes. Als sie es anhob, schien sich das reflektierte Licht des Feuers plötzlich zu verlagern, und Hermine bemerkte zum ersten Mal eine kleine Tintenzeichnung in der unteren Ecke. Sie setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und suchte das kleine Vergrößerungsglas hervor, das sie benutzten, um die winzige Schrift besser entziffern zu können. Hermine lehnte sich über das Buch und untersuchte die kleine Zeichnung sorgfältig. Es schien eine Art Emblem zu sein. Es war alt und fleckig, aber sie konnte etwas ausmachen, das ein Drache mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln zu sein schien. Hermine zog nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. Sie kannte dieses Bild, sie hätte schwören können, daß sie es schon mal irgendwo gesehen hatte.

Hermine holte ein Stück Pergament hervor und zeichnete es schnell ab so gut sie konnte. Sie blieb nur lange genug, um die Seite im Buch zu markieren, bevor sie den Raum verließ und die Magazine zu durchsuchen begann. Da war nichts in ‚Alte Arithmantiker', ‚Eine magische Vergangenheit' oder ‚Ikonographie für Zauberer'. Nach einer Weile setzte sich Hermine an einen der Tische und starrte mit leerem Blick an die Wand, währen sie versuchte, sich das Wissen darum, weswegen ihr ein winziger Drache bekannt vorkam, ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Während sie dasaß, ging eine Gruppe Siebtkläßler aus Hufflepuff vorbei.

„Ja, Mum ist nicht so scharf drauf, daß ich Auror werde, aber mit Ceds Tod letztes Jahr denke ich, daß es nur angemessen ist", sagte ein Junge mit sandfarbenem Haar.

„Ooh, aber ist das nicht schrecklich gefährlich?" fragte ein anderer atemlos, als sie um eine Ecke bogen und außer Sichtweite verschwanden.

Nach einem weiteren Augenblick verhallten ihre Stimmen völlig, und Hermine blieb allein zurück. Ein plötzlicher Glanz schien ihre Augen zu erhellen, und sie stand eilig auf und rauschte den nächsten Gang hinunter. Es dauerte nur eine Minute, bevor sie das richtige Regal gefunden hatte, schließlich kannte Hermine die Bibliothek auswendig. Eine weitere Minute, während der sie rasend Buchtitel studierte, und dann hatte sie es. ‚Durchsetzung von Magie–Gesetzen: Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft'. Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Raum, in das Buch vertieft. Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und bemerkte nicht einmal, daß sie die Tür offengelassen hatte. Draco erschien darin einen Augenblick später, seine Büchertasche voll mit Dingen aus der Küche. Er warf einen verwunderten Blick auf die offene Tür, bevor er hereinkam.

„Hermine?" fragte er, als er sich dem Tisch näherte.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf, ihre Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung. „Draco, ich hab was gefunden."


	18. Die Ritter von Aequitus

** Kapitel 18  
Die Ritter von Aequitus**

„Er ist ein was?" fragte Draco noch einmal und unterbrach damit Hermine mitten im Satz.

Hermine holte tief Luft und wiederholte: „Ich glaube, er ist ein Ritter von Aequitus."

Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an, als ob das alles für ihn einen Sinn ergeben müßte, weil es das offensichtlich für sie tat. Draco konnte fühlen, wie sein Blick finster wurde. Es kam nicht oft vor, daß er etwas nicht wußte. Hermine schien seinen Ausdruck zu bemerken und unterdrückte ihre Freude. Der Tonfall, den sie jetzt anschlug, war einer ihrer liebsten: der einer Lehrerin. Merkwürdigerweise aber stellte Draco fest, daß es ihn nicht annähernd so ärgerte wie früher.

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, es gibt wirklich nicht viel über sie zu wissen", begann Hermine ihren Vortrag. „Ich weiß, daß sie ein streng geheimer Ritterorden waren, der entweder im späten 14. oder Anfang des 15. Jahrhunderts gegründet wurde. Im frühen 15. Jahrhundert haben einige mächtige Zauberer das übernommen, was damals die Anfänge des Zaubereiministeriums waren."

„Was? Davon habe ich nie gehört. Der alte Binns redet wieder und wieder über Koboldrevolutionen und die Schreckenstaten der Oger, aber er erwähnt nie die interessanten Dinge." Draco blickte erneut finster, verärgert, daß er über diese interessante Kleinigkeit nie informiert worden war.

„Nun …" Hermines Stimme nahm seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder gefangen. „Es ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, daß du davon in Geschichte der Zauberei hörst. Das Ministerium hält seine schmutzige Vergangenheit gerne geheim. Es ist genau dasselbe wie mit den Hauselfen."

Draco stöhnte. „Hermine …"

„Ich meine, sie tun so als wäre es in Ordnung, Hauselfen als Sklaven zu halten, solange man ihre Existenz einfach ignoriert."

„Hermine …"

„Nur ein weiteres, kleines Stück Schmutzwäsche, das die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums nicht in der Öffentlichkeit sehen wollen. Nicht, daß die irgendwas über schmutzige Wäsche wüßten."

„Hermine!" schnappte Draco verzweifelt.

„Was?" Hermine wurde rot, als sie bemerkte, wie sie vom Thema abgekommen war. „Na ja, wie ich schon sagte, die wichtigsten Positionen im Ministerium gerieten unter die Kontrolle einiger wirklich furchtbarer Leute. Schreckliche, Dunkle Magier."

„Wirklich? Ich bin überrascht, daß Lucius nie mit denen vor mir angegeben hat. Er hat mich immer auf erfolgreiche dunkle Magier hingewiesen. Ich glaube, er wollte, daß ich sie als Vorbild benutze." Draco stützte seine Füße auf den Tisch und schenkte Hermine ein wölfisches Grinsen, das sie ignorierte.

Sie tat so, als hätte sie kein einziges Wort von dem gehört, was Draco gesagt hatte, und fuhr fort: „Die Ritter von Aequitus taten ihr Bestes, um dem Ministerium entgegenzuarbeiten, während es unter der Kontrolle dieser Zauberer war. Die meisten Informationen, die ich über sie ausgraben konnte, und es waren nicht viele, besagen, daß sie so was Ähnliches waren wie heute die Auroren, aber ich denke, an der ganzen Sache könnte mehr dran seien als das. Ich hätte das Symbol wirklich gleich erkennen sollen."

„Und du konntest das alles aus diesem kleinen Bild schlußfolgern, das man kaum sehen kann und das der alte Knacker wahrscheinlich eines Abends über seinem nächtlichen Becher Absinth gekritzelt hat?" erwiderte Draco gedehnt, in seinem überlegensten Tonfall. Es war nicht so, daß er sie wütend machen wollte, er genoß es nur manchmal, sie aufzuziehen.

Hermine reagierte allerdings nicht auf seinen Köder. „Nein, natürlich nicht, das Bild war nur der Schlüssel. Den Rest weiß ich aus dem Unterricht."

„Unterricht? Aber gerade hast du doch gesagt, daß Binns das nicht durchnehmen würde."

„Na ja …" Hermine wandte sich nervös ab. „Ich hab nicht gesagt, daß es im Unterricht hier in Hogwarts war."

„Tut mir leid, mir war nicht klar, daß du Zeit für zwei verschiedene Schulen hast."

„Ich hab eine Menge Freizeit im Sommer", murmelte sie. Sie sah ihn nicht an, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, daß sie wirklich nicht darüber reden wollte. Was Dracos Interesse natürlich nur steigerte.

„Niemand außer dir würde im Sommer zur Schule gehen. Du kannst wirklich außerhalb der Schule kein Leben haben." Draco wußte, daß er einen Nerv getroffen hatte, als sie tiefrot anlief.

„Es war nur ein Kurs und nicht mal ein sehr langer. Ich mußte nicht mal das Haus verlassen, mir wurde alles per Eulenpost zugeschickt", erwiderte Hermine ärgerlich.

„Und worum genau ging es in diesem Kurs, außer um alte, tote Auroren, die offensichtlich nicht sehr gut in ihrem Job waren, da andernfalls die dunklen Mächte niemals hätten gewinnen können?" Draco konnte sich wirklich nicht helfen, mit ihr zu streiten war ein Zeitvertreib, an den er sich gewöhnt hatte.

„Es war ein Kurs über die Fehlleistungen des Ministeriums." Draco sah sie überrascht an. „Ich hab mich für andere Fehler in der Vergangenheit interessiert, nach der Art und Weise wie sie letztes Jahr Cedric Diggory's Ermordung gehandhabt haben."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, daß das Ministerium eine Schule genehmigt, die so einen Kurs anbietet."

„Es ist nicht direkt eine offizielle Schule", sagte Hermine leise.

Plötzlich ergab alles für Draco einen Sinn. „Du redest über St. Stevens, oder? Dieser Ort, der kaum mehr ist als ein Loch in der Wand, in der Nähe von Bristow? Geleitet von so einem Irren, der sogar noch verrückter ist als der Direktor."

Hermine sträubte sich sichtlich. Sie schien für einen Moment fast außerstande zu sein, Worte zu formen. „Direktor Dumbledore ist einer der großartigsten Zauberer, die je gelebt haben, und Professor Greyson ist nicht verrückt, nur exzentrisch. Er und der Kurs sind mir sehr empfohlen worden."

Draco erkannte, daß er sie etwas zu sehr reizte, aber er konnte sich nicht stoppen. „Ach ja, empfohlen von wem? Einem Ausreißer aus St. Mungos?"

„Das geht dich absolut nichts an, und wenn du mich noch mal danach fragst, das schwöre ich dir, dann beleg ich dich mit einer Ganzkörperklammer, und du kannst hier liegen, bis die Hauselfen dich finden." Sie sagte all das sehr langsam durch geschürzte Lippen hindurch, und Draco konnte beinah hören, wie sie nach jedem Wort zählte.

„Schon gut, schon gut, vergiß es." Draco hielt zum Zeichen des Friedens eine Hand hoch. „Aber bevor wir das Thema beenden, laß mich eins klarstellen: Du hast einen Kurs belegt, über den das Ministerium mit Sicherheit die Stirn runzeln würde, der geleitet wurde von einem Mann, den das Ministerium über die Jahre immer mal wieder als Verbrecher gesucht hat, wegen irgendwelcher abfälliger Literatur über Fudge, die er vor ein paar Jahren veröffentlicht hat, an einem Ort, der nicht mal als richtige Schule gilt?" Hermine funkelte ihn finster an, und Draco wußte, daß sie zu entschieden versuchte, ob sie es schneller zu ihrem Zauberstab schaffen würde, als er sich ducken konnte.

„Granger", sagte er grinsend mit einem Anflug von Anerkennung in der Stimme, „ich wußte ja gar nicht, daß du so eine Rebellin bist."

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Malfoy", gab Hermine zurück, und Draco war erleichtert, sie lächeln zu sehen.

ooOOoo

Am nächsten Morgen schlenderte Draco gemächlich den Flur entlang. Es war eine lange Nacht in der Bibliothek gewesen, und es war immer noch eine Menge zu tun. Wie viel Zeit sie auch dort verbrachten, es schien nie genug zu sein, um fertig zu werden. Aber selbst in Anbetracht der trostlosen Menge an Schlaf, die er vergangene Nacht erhalten hatte, nachdem er und Hermine sich vor der Bibliothek getrennt hatten, war seine Stimmung bemerkenswert gut. Er war gerade auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek. Das einzige Fach, das er gemeinsam mit Hermine hatte, war Zaubertränke, was sie früher am Tag gehabt hatten. Den größten Teil der Stunde hatte er damit verbracht, mit einem Auge sie und mit dem anderen Professor Snape zu beobachten. Er schien es immer zu wissen, wenn ein Schüler nicht mehr zuhörte.

Die Flure waren nahezu verlassen, da alle auf dem Weg zum Essen in der Großen Halle zu sein schienen. Eine plötzliche Bewegung erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, und Hermine erschien auf einem Treppenabsatz zu seiner Rechten. Sie fing seinen Blick und lächelte. Draco verspürte einen seltsamen Ruck und machte fast einen Schritt nach vorn, um auf sie zuzugehen, aber dann blieb er stehen und sah sich um. „Aber was, wenn …"

„Keine Sorge, niemand wird sehen, daß du dich mit einem Schlammblut abgibst", sagte Hermine kühl, als sie die Treppe herunter und auf ihn zu kam.

Draco versteifte sich, als sie „Schlammblut" sagte. Es war lange her, daß er dieses Wort benutzt hatte, und als er es jetzt von jemand anderem hörte, klang es harsch und grausam. „Das ist nicht, was ich sagen wollte", sagte er bissig. Aber nicht mal er selbst konnte seine Lüge glauben, und er wollte es wirklich. Draco wandte den Blick von ihr ab. Er fühlte sich schuldig, was seltsam war, denn er hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie schuldig gefühlt, bis dieses Jahr, bis sie gekommen war.

„Schon gut", sagte sie leise. „Ist schon in Ordnung." Aber auch das war eine Lüge, die keiner von beiden ignorieren konnte.

Sie gingen zusammen still weiter zur Bibliothek. Es schien, als sollte sie recht behalten, niemand würde sie sehen. Dieser Teil der Schule war schon fast unnatürlich leer.

„Hier..." Hermine durchwühlte ihre Tasche und holte eine sehr dicke Schriftrolle hervor. „Ich dachte, du würdest sie vielleicht gern ausleihen."

Draco nahm die Rolle. Sie war sehr schwer und mit einem dicken Lederband zusammengebunden. Über eine Ecke stand gedruckt: Unglücksfälle des Ministeriums, von Tobias Greyson. „Was? St. Stephens kann sich nicht mal richtige Bücher leisten?" neckte er.

Sie lächelte, und Draco blieb mitten auf dem Flur stehen, um sie anzusehen. Hermines Lächeln wurde breiter, und Draco strich eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr zurück.

„Draco!" Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei überschwenglicher Freude erfüllte den leeren Flur, und Pansy Parkinson, die gerade hinter Draco aus einem nahen Klassenraum gekommen war, schlang plötzlich ihre Arme so schwungvoll um seinen Hals, daß er vorwärts stolperte und Hermine zu Boden stieß, wo ihre Tasche riß und ihre Bücher und Federn über den Fußboden purzelten.

„Draco", schnurrte Pansy hinter ihm, ihre Arme noch immer um seinen Hals, „wo versteckst du dich in letzter Zeit? Ich hab dich vermißt." Ihr Tonfall war ziemlich eindeutig, und Hermines Augen verdunkelten sich gefährlich.

Pansy ging um ihn herum und stellte sicher, so viel wie möglich von ihrem Körper gegen seine Vorderseite zu drücken. Als sie Hermine bemerkte, die versuchte, ihre Federn aufzusammeln, lächelte sie boshaft.

„Ah, wenn das nicht das hasenzähnige kleine Schlammblut aus dem Gryffindor–Turm ist. Sag mal, Granger, wo sind Potter und Weasley? Sag nicht, sie haben dich ganz allein gelassen. Es ist gefährlich für Muggelgeborene, so ganz allein draußen." Pansy machte einen Schritt nach vorn und stellte einen Fuß quer auf Hermines Zauberstab, der aus ihrer zerrissenen Tasche gefallen und über den Boden gerutscht war.

„Sollte ich jetzt Angst haben, Pansy?" fragte Hermine tapfer.

„Laß sie in Ruhe, Pansy", sagte Draco ruhig, sogar noch überrascht, nachdem er die Worte gesagt hatte.

Pansy ignorierte ihn und zog ihren eigenen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Hermine stand vorsichtig auf und blickte den Flur hinunter, offensichtlich in der Hoffnung, daß ein Lehrer vorbeikommen würde.

„Laß sie in Ruhe, Pansy", wiederholte Draco, diesmal mit etwas mehr Nachdruck.

„Ach, komm schon, Draco, nur ein bißchen Spaß. Ich wette, ich krieg ihre Zähne wieder so hin, wie sie waren." Pansy grinste gehässig.

„Ich hab gesagt", Draco packte ihren Arm und zerrte sie heftig herum, „du sollst sie in Ruhe lassen." Sein Tonfall war leise und gefährlich.

Pansy befreite ihren Arm mit einem Ruck. „Du bist ein Spielverderber, Draco. Sie ist nur ein dummes kleines Schlammblut, ist sie wirklich all das wert?"

Draco funkelte sie wütend an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. So sehr er Pansy auch verabscheute, er hatte ihr nie weh tun wollen … jedenfalls bis jetzt nicht. Hermine schien dies zu erkennen und stürzte vor, um sein Handgelenk zu umfassen.

„Nicht, Draco."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Draco konnte ihre Angst sehen, daß er etwas Unbedachtes tun und sich in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Er sah auch ihre Dankbarkeit dafür, daß er sie verteidigt hatte. Ein paar Zentimeter entfernt stand eine geschockte Pansy und starrte mit offenem Mund.

„Oh … oh, ich verstehe. Das ist es also. Dieses Schlammblut ist der Grund." Draco wirbelte herum und blitzte sie zornig an, aber Pansy lächelte nur. Sie drehte sich um und ging leise lachend davon. „Ausgerechnet …" sagte sie, als sie die Treppen hinunterging.

„Draco?" flüsterte Hermine.

„Was?" antwortete er ärgerlich, sein Tonfall schärfer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Hermine ließ seinen Arm los und trat mit einem vorsichtigen Blick zurück. Sie kniete sich hin und begann, ihre Sachen wieder in ihre Tasche zu räumen. Draco stand hinter ihr und wußte nicht, was er tun sollte. Er warf einen Blick den Flur hinunter und sah, wie Schüler aus dem Klassenzimmer zu tröpfeln begannen, aus dem Pansy gekommen war. Draco erkannte, daß es ihre Arbeitsgruppe für Zauberkunst sein mußte, die sie mal erwähnt hatte. Draco wich von Hermine zurück. Sie hielt einen Moment inne und drehte sich leicht, um ihm über ihre Schulter hinweg einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Es war ein Blick, den er nicht deuten konnte. Draco haßte das. Er konnte fast immer erkennen, was jemand gerade dachte, aber Hermine konnte ein Rätsel sein.

„Ich seh dich später in der Bibliothek", murmelte er, als ihm noch ein paar Leute im Vorbeigehen neugierige Blick zuwarfen.

Hermine nickte stumm, und Draco drehte sich um und ging. An den Türen zur Bibliothek ging er eilig vorbei, denn er wußte, daß er andernfalls sehr wahrscheinlich hineingehen und auf sie warten würde. Und er wollte nicht auf sie warten, er war ein Malfoy, er sollte niemals warten müssen. Aber Draco wußte mit einer beunruhigenden Gewißheit, daß er ewig warten würde, sollte sie ihn darum bitten. Wenn er sich auch nicht sicher war, was das bedeutete. Draco ging weiter den Flur entlang, ohne einen Blick zurück. Ein überwältigender Gedanke vernebelte seine Gedanken: Wem würde Pansy davon erzählen? Draco war ein recht populärer Slytherin, würde sie es wagen, Gerüchte über ihn zu verbreiten? Er wußte, daß sie würde, Pansy war außergewöhnlich böswillig. Was würden die anderen Slytherins sagen, wenn sie herausfanden, daß er etwas mit Hermine angefangen hatte? Mit einer Muggelgeborenen. Hatte er was mit ihr angefangen? Draco war nicht wirklich sicher. Er wußte, daß er absolut kein Interesse an Pansy hatte. Ihre üppigen Kurven hatten früher immer ausgereicht, um ihn nachts wach zu halten, aber was bedeutete das?

Draco ging eine Treppe hinunter und auf die Kerker zu, zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wußte, daß es wirklich keinen Sinn hatte, die Anziehung abzustreiten, die die Gryffindor auf ihn ausübte. Vorher hätte er seine Gefühle vielleicht einfach abtun können als einen Weg, Potter zu treffen, denn er verachtete Potter und seine Immer-das-richtige-tun-Haltung wirklich, oder vielleicht sogar als eine Methode, Lucius wütend zu machen. Aber jetzt, als er durch das Portrait kletterte, das den Eingang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum versperrte, wußte er, daß es weit mehr war als das. Sogar jetzt, als das Portrait hinter ihm zuschwang, mußte er den Drang niederkämpfen, umzukehren und zurück zur Bibliothek zu gehen, zu ihr. Draco wußte, daß es lächerlich war, es gab keine Möglichkeit, daß seine Gefühle tatsächlich zu einem guten Ende führen konnten. Er war vertraut genug mit diesen tragischen Zaubererromanzen, die seine Mutter manchmal las, um zu erkennen, daß es mit Hermine keinen Sinn hatte. Aber warum konnte er sie nicht aus dem Kopf kriegen?

Draco saß auf der Kante seines Bettes und starrte wütend zu Boden. Was für ein Chaos würde Pansy verursachen? Was würde sie den anderen sagen? Würde sie ihn hier in Hogwarts ruinieren? Draco stand auf und begann, im Raum hin und her zu wandern.

‚Ich mach mir nicht mal was aus ihr oder so was, sie ist nur ein Mädchen, und auch noch eine Muggelgeborene.' Aber Draco wußte, daß er log. Er war fast bereit gewesen, Pansy dafür umzubringen, daß sie Hermine drohte. Obgleich er wenig Zweifel hatte, daß sie sich gegen Pansy zu wehren wußte. Hermine konnte sich höchstwahrscheinlich sogar gegen ihn verteidigen, sie war eine sehr mächtige Hexe. Er betrachtete sie als ebenbürtig, ein Privileg, das er niemandem vorher je gewährt hatte, soweit er sich erinnern konnte. Sie vernebelte ständig seine Gedanken, und Draco stellte fest, daß er versuchte, den Anforderungen von Idealen zu entsprechen, die er vorher nicht gekannt hatte. Anforderungen, nach denen man nicht grausam war. Anforderungen, die ihn darüber nachdenken ließen, wohin seine Handlungen führen könnten. Draco lehnte sich auf seinem Bett zurück und starrte gedankenverloren an den Baldachin.

ooOOoo

„Schön, daß du dich endlich entschieden hast, zu erscheinen und zu helfen."

Draco zog die Tür hinter sich zu und ignorierte sie. Sie hatte sich zu ihm umgewandt, um ihn wütend anzustarren. Sie saß in dem Sessel, den sie so zu mögen schien.

„Ich hatte zu tun, Granger", erwiderte Draco kalt, als er zur anderen Seite des Tisches ging und sich setzte.

Er bemerkte, daß sie sich leicht versteifte, aber sie sagte nichts weiter zu ihm. Draco zog sich ein Buch heran und versuchte, sich darin zu vertiefen. Er schien nie das richtige zu ihr zu sagen.

Draco konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf die Arbeit vor sich. Wenn er seine Augen auf die sich wölbende Schriftrolle gerichtet hielt, würden sie nicht auf ihr ruhen. Zuerst verging die Zeit langsam, ihr beiderseitiges Schweigen erschien schrecklich laut im Raum, aber je länger sie arbeiteten, desto einfacher wurde es, umso weniger gezwungen schien die Stille.

„Ich glaub, du hast recht", sagte Draco plötzlich. Er hatte sein Buch schon fast zur Hälfte durch, als er etwas Interessantes fand.

Hermine beugte sich interessiert vor, und Draco legte das Buch vor sich hin und begann zu lesen.

„Die dunklen Mächte haben trotz unserer tapferen Bemühungen die Kontrolle über das Ministerium erlangt. Ich fürchte um meine vertriebenen Kameraden, ich kann nur beten, daß diejenigen, die dem Schlachtgewühl am nächsten waren, der Säuberungsaktion entkommen konnten. Diese Lämmer des Ministeriums haben sich an der Schlachtbank freiwillig angestellt. Aber der Rest? Bin ich jetzt wirklich allein? Ich kann nur hoffen, daß meine Forschungen nicht vergebens sind."

Draco hörte auf zu lesen und sah Hermine an. „Was meint er mit ‚seinen Forschungen'?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher", überlegte Hermine leise, „aber es könnte etwas mit dem hier zu tun haben." Sie hielt den Text hoch, an dem sie gearbeitet hatte. „Ich hab zuerst nicht verstanden, was da steht, Listen von Dingen, die ich nicht erkannt habe, aber nach einer Weile habe ich ein paar Sachen wiedererkannt. Wie das hier, Wermut und Nachtdiestel. Und hier, die Übersetzung ist nicht exakt, aber ich bin fast sicher, daß das lateinisch für Beifuß ist."

„Zutaten für Zaubertränke?" fragte Draco.

„Ich glaube, daß ist ein Buch mit Zaubersprüchen", sagte Hermine leise. „Und viele von den anderen wahrscheinlich auch."

Draco nahm das Buch und las vor sich hin. „Ich kenne keinen von diesen Sprüchen, auch keinen von den Zaubertränken. Da sind einige Inhaltsstoffe, die wir heute noch benutzen, aber was ist mit dem Rest?"

Hermine seufzte und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Ich versteh nur nicht, was er mit all diesen komischen Zaubersprüchen gemacht hat. Die Hälfte dieser Kombinationen würde nicht mal funktionieren. Und da vorne hat er die gleiche Liste mit Zutaten immer und immer wieder aufgeschrieben, jedesmal mit ein paar anderen Zusätzen. Was hat er gemacht?" murmelte sie verwirrt.

Draco untersuchte weiter das Buch, während Hermine sich vor Konzentration auf die Lippe biß. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden, daß das hier etwas Wichtiges war, etwas Besonderes, aber was? „Ich glaube", sagte Draco langsam, während ihm eine Idee kam, „daß er an seinen eigenen Zaubersprüchen geforscht hat, er hat sich neue ausgedacht. In dem einen Tagebuch hat der Forschungen erwähnt, vielleicht war das seine Position bei den Rittern. Ich meine, ernsthaft, siehst du einen alten, bastelnden Arithmantiker als jemanden, der sich mit einem dunklen Magier duellieren würde?"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, und sie lehnte sich wieder aufgeregt vor. „Meinst du, das ist es, worüber der Direktor gesprochen hat? Wußte er, daß O'Leary seine eigenen Bücher mit Zaubersprüchen geschrieben hat?" überlegte Hermine laut.

Draco sah das Buch an und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bezweifle, daß er etwas von Bedeutung ein paar Schülern in die Hand geben würde."

„Na ja, Harry scheint zu glauben, daß der Direktor gerne sieht, wozu wir fähig sind, daß er uns gerne testet", erwiderte Hermine stolz. Ob sie auf Potter stolz war oder auf sich selbst, konnte Draco nicht genau sagen.

„Nun, wenn das wahr ist, dann ist der Alte sogar noch verrückter, als ich dachte."

„Draco …", warnte sie schnell, aber ihr Ton war nicht verärgert.

Draco grinste vor Genugtuung, zufrieden, daß er etwas vor ihr herausgefunden hatte. Nicht daß es ein Wettbewerb war, aber Draco war daran gewöhnt, klüger zu sein als all seine Freunde. Natürlich war sogar ein eingelegter Wassermolch intelligenter als Crabbe und Goyle. Pansy auf der anderen Seite erweckte gern den Anschein, sie wäre dämlich, aber sie hatte einen bösartigen Zug mit einem ganz eigenen Geist, und was für ein Geist das war. Draco verzog leicht das Gesicht, als er an sie dachte. War sie gerade in der Großen Halle und erzählte allen von ihm und Hermine? Nicht daß es wirklich etwas zu erzählen gab, es war ja nicht so, daß sie sie in diesem Flur beim Küssen erwischt hatte. Aber Draco hatte das Gefühl, daß das hier genauso schlimm war, möglicherweise sogar schlimmer. Wäre er dabei erwischt worden, wie er sie küßte, hätte er es später einfach abtun können als einen Trick, um Potter eins auszuwischen. Pansy hatte ihn jedoch nicht in einer kompromittierenden Position mit Hermine erwischt, sie hatte sie einfach allein im Flur gesehen. Und Draco hatte Hermine mit einer solchen Heftigkeit verteidigt wie Pansy es sicher noch nie erlebt hatte. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er je so stark für etwas empfunden hatte, oder ob er sich jemals so außer Kontrolle gefühlt hatte.

„Draco?"

Er blickte auf und traf ihren besorgten Blick. „Was?" fragte er scharf. Er fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihn bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt.

„N… nichts, du hast nur …" Sie machte eine Pause und schien über ihre Worte nachzudenken. „… abwesend ausgesehen. Es schien nur einen Augenblick so, als wärst du sehr weit weg."

Draco spürte, wie er lächelte, ohne zu wissen weshalb. Er lehnte sich über den Tisch und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Sie war viel kleiner, aber sie schien gut in seine zu passen. Er umschloß sie mit der Innenseite seiner Hand und nahm seine andere Hand, um die feinen Linien auf ihrer nachzuzeichnen. Sie versteifte sich leicht, und Draco bemerkte, daß sie fürchterlich rot wurde. Hermine holte tief Luft und atmete langsam aus. Draco grinste. „Dies, meine Liebe", begann er mit einer hellen, luftigen Stimme, die stark nach Professor Trelawny klang, „ist deine Lebenslinie. Oh, du wirst ein sehr langes Leben führen, was für eine Schande. Aber ich sehe Schwierigkeiten auf deinem Weg. Oh, und was ist das? Aber ja, es ist ein gutaussehender Fremder, blond und schalkhaft, meine Güte, was für ein Mann." Hermine fing an zu kichern, hielt ihre Hand aber still, damit er weitermachen konnte. „Und hier ist deine Herzlinie, die zu den verborgenen Vorgängen in deinem Herzen führt …" Seine Stimme verlor sich plötzlich, und Hermine zog ihre Hand zurück.

Sie wirkte hin- und hergerissen zwischen Belustigung und Beklemmung. Es war eine Weile still, während Draco vollkommen sprachlos war. Er hielt den Mund geschlossen, aus Angst, er könnte etwas immens Dummes sagen.

Hermine stand plötzlich auf. „Ich … sollte besser gehen. Ich hab Harry und Ron versprochen, mir ihre Hausaufgabe für Verwandlung anzusehen."

Hermine sammelte ihre Sachen ein. Draco stand ebenfalls auf und packte seine Tasche. Er folgte ihr durch die Tür hinaus, und sie verließen die Bibliothek gemeinsam. Sie sagten nichts, aber sie fanden die Stille angenehm. An den Türen der Bibliothek blieb sie stehen und wandte sich zu ihm um. „Draco..." begann sie, aber sie wurde unterbrochen.

„Hermine!"

Draco und Hermine blickten beide auf und sahen Harry und Ron, noch in ihrer Trainingskleidung, auf sich zukommen. Sie blieben ein paar Meter entfernt stehen und sahen Draco mit Abscheu an.

„Malfoy", sagte Potter kalt.

Draco bemerkte, wie Hermine starr wurde. Sie begann, leise, besorgte Laute von sich zu geben, als würde sie nach einem Weg suchen, jegliche Eskalation der Situation aufzuhalten. Sie sah zwischen ihm und ihren Freunden hin und her, einen flehenden Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Potter, Weasley", sagte Draco friedfertig, dann nickte er Hermine zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und davonging und Potter und Weasley überrascht zurückließ, während Hermine außerordentlich erleichtert war.


	19. Zurück zum Krankenflügel

** Kapitel 19  
Zurück zum Krankenflügel**

„Oh Harry, paß auf!" rief Hermine verzweifelt, obwohl ihre Stimme im Gebrüll der Menge unterging.

Harrys Besen tauchte plötzlich unter dem eines Treibers von den Ravenclaws hindurch, aber Harry zog ihn rechtzeitig wieder hoch, um dem Klatscher auszuweichen, der ihn verfolgt hatte.

Hermine seufzte erleichtert und ließ sich wieder auf ihren Platz neben Ginny sinken. Sie hatte allerdings nur einen kurzen Augenblick, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, bevor ein schneller Paß von einem der Ravenclaw–Jäger sie und Ginny aufspringen und Ron anschreien ließ. „Paß auf, er ist direkt hinter dir!" Die Warnrufe der Gryffindors waren nicht wirklich notwendig, da Ron den Ball problemlos fing und ihn mit einem gelangweilten Ausdruck wieder von sich schleuderte.

„Das hier wird zu einem wirklich langen Spiel", kommentierte Ginny, als sie sich wieder hinsetzten.

„Ich glaube, es ist eins der längsten, die Hogwarts seit fast dreißig Jahren gehabt hat", erwiderte Hermine und sah auf die Uhr. Die Sonne begann hinter den dunklen Bäumen zu versinken. Das Spiel hatte früh am Morgen begonnen.

„Harry hätte dieses Spiel leicht gewinnen können, wir haben den Schnatz schon zweimal gesehen, aber er will Cho nicht vorführen", grummelte Ginny finster.

Hermine warf ihrer Freundin einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. „Gin, ich glaub nicht, daß Harry mit Absicht verlieren würde." Tatsächlich war Hermine sich sehr sicher, daß Harry niemals absichtlich verlieren würde, nicht mal, wenn es gegen Cho war. „Er gibt ihr wahrscheinlich nur eine faire Chance", schlug sie vor.

Ginny sah unbeeindruckt aus und funkelte die Ravenclaw–Sucherin wütend an, als sie vorbeiflog. „Weiß nicht, was er an ihr findet", murmelte sie leise, sah dann zu Hermine herüber und fügte hinzu: „Nicht daß es mich interessieren würde."

Hermine nickte unverfänglich. Ginny behauptete schon lange, ihre Schwärmerei für Harry hinter sich gelassen zu haben, aber Hermine fragte sich häufig, wie weit hinter sich sie sie gelassen hatte. Ginny war immer noch offensichtlich verliebt in ihn, und der arme Harry hatte einfach keine Ahnung. Nicht daß Hermine wirklich Zeit hatte, sich neben der Schule und ihrem Arithmantikprojekt über die Beziehungen ihrer Freunde Gedanken zu machen. Und dann war da natürlich auch noch Draco. Hermine und Ginny keuchten vor Schreck, als Fred um ein Haar mit einem Jäger zusammenstieß.

„Er sieht übrigens wieder zu dir rüber", flüsterte Ginny, als sie sich wieder setzte.

„Was? Wer sieht her?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Malfoy natürlich. Sag nicht, du hast das nicht gemerkt." Ginny sah Hermine ungläubig an und seufzte dann frustriert. „Du bist einfach hoffnungslos. Er ist da drüben."

Hermine folgte Ginnys Blickrichtung und fand Draco im nächsten Abschnitt der Tribünen sitzend. Der Slytherin sah direkt zu ihr.

„Was will er?" fragte Ginny beinah ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", antwortete Hermine leise, während sie zurückstarrte. Er stand abrupt auf und begann, die Treppen hinunterzugehen. Am unteren Ende blieb er stehen und warf ihr einen weiteren fordernden Blick zu. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, Ginny."

„Was? Aber was ist mit dem Spiel?" Ginny ergriff Hermines Arm.

„Ich bin sofort zurück, Gin", erwiderte Hermine fest und befreite ihren Arm.

Hermine kehrte Ginnys mißbilligendem Blick den Rücken zu und folgte Draco. Er war unter die erhöhten Sitze abgebogen und lehnte lässig an einem Pfeiler. Als Hermine auf ihn zuging, konnte sie nicht sagen, ob er ehrlich lächelte oder sie selbstgefällig angrinste. Hermine ging zu ihm und wartete, daß er etwas sagte. Anstatt zu reden, strich er allerdings eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zurück und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen.

„Was glaubt du, was du da machst?" fragte Hermine überrascht, während sie zurückwich. „Die gesamte Schule sitzt über uns, bist du verrückt?"

Draco grinste jetzt zweifellos selbstzufrieden. „Darüber würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Alle deine kleinen Gryffindor–Kumpel sehen sich das Spiel an."

„Und was ist mit deinem kleinen Nest von Slytherins? Wo schleichen die überall rum?" imitierte ihn Hermine.

Draco grinste. „Feuern Ravenclaw an, nehm ich an."

„Was willst du, Draco?" Hermine seufzte gereizt.

„Nun", Draco kam näher, „die Passagen, die ich gestern Nacht übersetzt habe, enthielten keine Rezepte für Zaubertränke. Statt dessen waren da verschiedene Sprüche. Ich glaube, es sind Beschwörungen, aber ich bin nicht ganz sicher."

„Wirklich?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt. Bislang hatten sie in den Büchern von O'Leary nur Zaubertrankrezepte gefunden. Es war schon spannend genug, herauszufinden, daß er Zaubertränke erfunden hatte, aber seine eigenen Zaubersprüche?

„Ich dachte, wir sollten in die Bibliothek gehen und daran arbeiten", schloß Draco.

„Jetzt? Ich kann jetzt nicht gehen, wir sind mitten in einem Turnier."

Dracos graue Augen verdunkelten sich, und er runzelte die Stirn. „Du weißt, daß dein vom Glück gesegneter kleiner Potter den Schnatz fangen wird, selbst wenn er sich damit Zeit läßt. Ich sehe kaum einen Sinn darin, zu bleiben und zuzusehen."

„Ich muß hierbleiben und Ron und Harry unterstützten", erwiderte Hermine scharf.

„Als würden sie merken, daß du gegangen bist. Wär ihnen wahrscheinlich sowie so egal, wenn du's tätest", gab Draco kalt zurück.

Hermine blitzte ihn aufgebracht an. Sie waren lauter geworden, und sie sah sich um, um sicherzugehen daß sie immer noch allein waren. Sie wandte sich wieder zu ihm um und sagte leise: „Ich gehe und sehe das Spiel mit Ginny zu Ende an. Ich werde anschließend in die Bibliothek kommen, sofern du aufhörst, Dinge zu sagen, die dafür sorgen, daß ich dein überhebliches Gesicht verhexen will."

Dracos böser Blick wurde grimmiger. „Und was soll ich in der Zwischenzeit machen, Granger?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Hermine wandte sich von ihm ab. „Warum baust du nicht eine bessere Mausefalle."

ooOOoo

Die Euphorie im Gryffindor–Turm über den Sieg beim Spiel begann abzuflauen, als Hermine ihre Bücher zusammenpackte und sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek machte. Nach einer weiteren Stunde des Spiels hatte Harry schließlich den schicksalsträchtigen Sinkflug begonnen, der nahezu jeden vor Schreck auf die Beine gebracht hatte, nur um in der letzten Sekunde nach oben abzudrehen, den Schnatz in der Hand. Harry war leuchtend rot geworden, als er Cho die Hand geschüttelt hatte, und Ginny hatte vor Wut neben sich gestanden, ganz ähnlich wie Hermine zumute war. Malfoy hatte vielleicht Nerven. Er schien ernsthaft zu glauben, sie würde einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen, wenn er es sagte.

„Hermine? Gehst du?"

Sie blieb stehen, die Hand an der Rückseite des Portraits, gerade dabei, es aufzustoßen. „Nur für eine Weile, Harry", sagte sie über die Schulter zu ihrem rotgekleideten Freund.

„Schon wieder Malfoy?" Er versuchte die Mißbilligung in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Es ist nicht nur Malfoy, die Bücher sind wirklich von großer Bedeutung. Sie sind mir wichtig", erwiderte Hermine, wobei sie den Drang bekämpfte, einfach durch das Portraitloch zu stürzen und diese elende Unterhaltung zu verlassen.

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust in typischer Herminemanier. „Und ist _er_dir auch wichtig?"

Hermine errötete und sah auf den Boden, während sie angestrengt versuchte, die passenden Worte für das zu finden, was sie für Draco empfand. So oft wollte sie Dinge nach ihm werfen, aber dann wieder stellte sie fest, daß sie nichts so sehr wollte, wie in seiner Nähe zu sein, mit ihm zu reden. „Ja …", flüsterte sie schließlich, „ja, ich glaube, das ist er."

Harry fing an, etwas zu sagen, aber was immer seine erste Reaktion auf diese Neuigkeit war, Hermine fand es nie heraus. Fred und George Weasley erschienen durch das Portrait, beladen mit Süßigkeiten aus der Küche. Eine Masse von Leuten lief am Eingang zusammen, und Hermine verlor Harry aus den Augen. Sie entschied, daß jetzt die günstigste Gelegenheit war zu gehen, sie drehte sich um und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Menge und hinaus auf den Flur.

Durch die Bogenfenster, an denen sie vorbeikam, konnte sie Sterne funkeln sehen. Sie kannte die exakte Position von Hogwarts nicht, aber sie wußte, daß es an irgend einem hohen Ort sein mußte. An ihren Fenstern zu Hause erschienen ihr die Sterne nie so nah. Aber hier dachte Hermine manchmal, daß sie einen direkt vom Himmel pflücken könnte, wenn sie sich nur etwas weiter hinauslehnte und die Hand nur etwas weiter ausstreckte. Nicht daß sich Hermine oft mit solch abstrusen Ideen beschäftigte, wie Sterne vom weiten Himmel zu pflücken. Aber in einer Nacht wie dieser war es schwer, das nicht zu tun. Der eiskalte Wind blies in der Ferne durch den Verbotenen Wald und fuhr durch die Kronen der alten Bäume. Weicher Schnee bedeckte den Boden und reflektierte das Licht der Sterne. Hermine zog ihren Umhang fester um sich und setzte ihren Weg zur Bibliothek fort.

Einige Schüler hielten sich noch immer zwischen den hoch aufragenden Bücherstapeln und Regalen auf. Es schien sich jedoch niemand besonders für Hermine zu interessieren, als sie pflichtbewußt ihren Weg zur verlassenen Rückseite des Raums und die Wendeltreppe hinauf machte. Tatsächlich waren die wenigen verbliebenen Schüler zu Madame Pince nahe der Tür gegangen, während Hermine leise den Weg durch den engen Flur zu ihrem Raum zurücklegte.

Hermine hielt mit der Hand am Türgriff inne und holte tief Luft. Die gedämpften Stimmen von unten verhallten, als die große Tür zuschwang, und Hermine zog die Tür auf.

Sie hörte nicht, wie die Zauberformel beendet wurde, aber der Spruch, der sie rückwärts gegen das Treppengeländer fliegen ließ, konnte ihr schwerlich entgehen. Hermine lag einen Moment benommen da. Das helle Licht, das sie anscheinend getroffen hatte, flackerte ihr immer noch vor den Augen. Sie versuchte, den Kopf zu schütteln, um ihn freizubekommen, aber sie stellte fest, daß ihr davon nur schwindlig wurde.

„Hermine?" ließ sich eine besorgte Stimme durch das sengende Licht hindurch vernehmen. „Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine blinzelte und stellte fest, daß sie Dracos sorgenvolles Gesicht erkennen konnte, als das Licht verblaßte. „Was hast du gemacht?"

„Bist du in Ordnung? Kannst du aufstehen? Was zum Teufel machst du bloß, Türen einfach so aufzumachen!" Dracos Gesicht war blasser als gewöhnlich.

Hermine hielt die Augen fest geschlossen, um das Licht abzublocken, das um sie herum immer noch zu glühen schien. Sie verspürte einen scharfen Schmerz im Kopf, und sie fühlte sich benebelt. „Was hast du gemacht?" fragte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, auf dich zu warten, also hab ich mich entschieden, ein paar von den Zaubersprüchen auszuprobieren, von denen ich dir vorhin erzählt hab." Draco kniete neben ihr und half ihr, sich aufzurichten.

„Also hast du dich entschlossen, sie an mir auszuprobieren?" schnappte sie und befühlte ihre Stirn, wo von einer Schnittwunde aus eine Blutspur ihre Wange hinunterlief.

„Immerhin, du bist zu schlecht gelaunt, um schwer verletzt zu sein", stellte Draco fest, als er ihr schließlich aufhalf.

Hermine gelang es nur einen Augenblick, allein zu stehen, bevor sie beinah ohnmächtig wurde. Draco fing sie auf und hob sie in seine Arme.

„Das reicht, ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel", sagte Draco mit fester Stimme, während er sie wiegte.

„Ich muß nicht in den Krankenflügel", erwiderte Hermine ebenso bestimmt, während sie sich erfolglos aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien versuchte.

„Natürlich nicht, du kannst nie alleine gehen. Und du läufst immer blutend herum, Gryffindor-Tradition." Draco weigerte sich, sie gehen zu lassen.

„Ach, halt den Mund, Malfoy", murmelte Hermine mürrisch.

ooOOoo

„Ich glaube, es war eine Art Betäubungsfluch", erklärte Draco, während er zur Decke starrte.

Hermine sah von dort, wo sie lag, zu ihm hinüber. „Tja, er hat sehr gut funktioniert, wenn man bedenkt, daß du ihn nie vorher geübt hast."

„Tut mir leid, daß du meinetwegen fast ohnmächtig geworden wärst. Aber ich dachte, der Spruch würde nur Licht erzeugen, wie der Lumosspruch. Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, daß er was Unangenehmes bewirken würde, oder daß du die Tür öffnen würdest." Draco setzte sich auf und sah zu ihrem Bett herüber.

Hermine zog ihre Decke etwas höher; sie fühlte sich merkwürdig freizügig in ihrem Krankenhausnachthemd. „Ich weiß, daß du es nicht mit Absicht gemacht hast. Ich finde allerdings, daß wir von jetzt an nach draußen gehen sollten, wenn wir Zaubersprüche ausprobieren."

Draco rutschte von dem Bett herunter, auf dem er gesessen hatte, und kam zu ihr herüber. „Wirklich? Du willst sie immer noch ausprobieren, selbst nach dem, was passiert ist? Es könnte schlimmer werden, weiß du. Ich dachte, ich hätte eine ziemlich genaue Übersetzung dafür, was die beabsichtigten Ergebnisse sein würden."

„Nun", grübelte Hermine leise, „er _hat_Licht erzeugt."

„Das ist wahr", stimmte Draco zu.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Tür zu Madame Pomfreys Büro. Es würde Hermine natürlich wieder gutgehen. Sie hatten erzählt, daß Hermine gestürzt war. Sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihnen geglaubt hatte, aber die Schulkrankenschwester schien sich immer mehr um die Verletzungen zu sorgen als um die Unfälle, von denen sie verursacht worden waren.

Draco ließ sich an der Ecke ihres Bettes nieder und grinste auf sie herab. Es war ein Ausdruck, den Hermine oft als sehr verunsichernd empfand. Sie versuchte, nach hinten zurückzuweichen, aber auf dem kleinen Bett war nicht genug Platz.

„Madame Pomfrey wird wirklich sauer sein, wenn sie rausfindet, daß du noch hier bist", sagte Hermine schnell. Ihr war sehr bewußt, daß es dunkel war und sie ein dünnes Krankenhausnachthemd trug.

„Wegen dieser Wichtigtuerin von einer Krankenschwester mach ich mir keine Sorgen. Und selbst wenn, es ist nahezu unmöglich, durch die Wände ihres Büros irgendwas zu hören. Im dritten Schuljahr haben Crabbe und ich ein paar Bettpfannen verhext, damit sie diesem kleinen, idiotischen Gryffindor, dem mit der Kamera, durch den ganzen Raum folgen. Sie sind gegen Wände gescheppert, haben Schränke umgestoßen, und Madame Pomfrey hat nichts davon mitbekommen. Wirklich sehr witzig." Draco lachte.

Hermine funkelte ihn mißbilligend an, aber sie konnte nicht wirklich wütend werden. Sie hätte es zwar nie irgend jemandem gegenüber zugegeben, besonders nicht vor Draco, aber es gab Zeiten, da war sie selbst versucht, Colin zu verfluchen. Er lief immer in der Gegend herum, war im Weg und machte Bilder von Harry. Einmal hatte er sogar ein ganzes Fläschchen von Lavenders violetter Tinte über ihre Hausaufgabe für Zauberkunst verschüttet.

Sie hob eine Hand und berührte vorsichtig die leichte Beule an ihrer Stirn. Madame Pomfrey hatte den Schnitt sofort geheilt, und alles in allem fühlte sie sich ganz gut. Sie glaubte nicht, daß es wirklich nötig war, über Nacht im Krankenflügel zu bleiben, aber die Krankenschwester hatte darauf bestanden. Der Raum war leer, bis auf Hermine und Draco, der sie auf diese Art ansah, die immer ihre Knie weich werden ließ.

„Draco", begann Hermine, unterbrach sich aber, als er sich herunterbeugte, um sie zu küssen. Er umschloß mit der hohlen Hand behutsam ihre Wange. Es erstaunte sie oft, daß er so sanft sein konnte. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich, und Draco lehnte sich weiter zu ihr vor, während er seine andere Hand hinuntergleiten ließ, um ihre zu finden. Seine Fingerspitzen hinterließen eine Spur von Gänsehaut auf ihrem Arm, bevor sie sich um ihre Hand schlossen.

„Geh weg von ihr!"

Der Schrei war beinah unmittelbar gefolgt von einem rothaarigen Etwas, das Draco zu Boden schlug. Hermine starrte schockiert, als Ron Draco mit der Faust mitten aufs Kinn hieb.

„Ron, hör auf!" schrie sie, während sie sich abmühte, sich aus der Krankenhausdecke zu befreien.

Ron schenkte Hermine jedoch keine Beachtung. Er schlug weiter auf Draco ein, der zu perplex zu sein schien, um mehr zu tun, als zu versuchen, sich aus seiner Position unter dem aufgebrachten Weasley zu befreien.

„Ron!" Hermine rutschte von ihrem Bett und packte seinen Arm, bevor er erneut zuschlagen konnte. „Hör auf, Ron!"

„Aufhören?" Ron hielt inne und sah Hermine verwirrt an. „Aber er hat dich angegriffen!"

Hermine lief rot an und bemerkte Harry, der am Fußende ihres Bettes stand, einen vorsichtigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Nein, Ron, er hat mir nicht wehgetan", brachte sie aus einem komplett ausgetrockneten Mund hervor.

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Ron leise, hin und her gerissen zwischen Zorn und Entsetzen.

„Ich … Ich …" Hermine blickte an Ron vorbei zu Draco. Er sah sie aufmerksam an, ohne auf das Blut zu achten, das von seiner Lippe rann.

Auf einmal durchbrach Licht die Dunkelheit des Raums. Madame Pomfrey stand von hinten angeleuchtet in der Tür zu ihrem Büro mit einem Ausdruck verächtlicher Wut im Gesicht. „Was um alles in der Welt geht hier vor? Eine Schlägerei? Schlägereien sind in dieser Schule nicht erlaubt!"

Ron trat von Draco zurück, und Hermine bemerkte, daß er humpelte.

„Ms Granger, zurück ins Bett. Und ihr drei, Nachsitzen." Keiner der Jungen beschwerte sich, die Krankenschwester sah aus als könnte sie Feuer speien. „Du, was ist mit deinem Bein?" fragte sie Ron.

„Ich hab mir den Knöchel verdreht, als ich Dean gezeigt hab, wie ich vorhin den Quaffel abgeblockt hab", murmelte Ron.

„Gut, in mein Büro. Du …", sie wandte sich an Draco, „das ist eine böse Wunde an deiner Lippe, da rüber, warte in dem Raum da auf mich."

Draco warf Hermine einen Blick zu und ging dann in das kleine Zimmer, das anscheinend hauptsächlich als Lagerraum benutzt wurde.

„Und Mr Potter, natürlich, es wäre nicht der Krankenflügel ohne einen Besuch von Ihnen. Also? Was fehlt Ihnen?" fragte Pomfrey scharf.

„Nichts, ich hab nur Ron hierher geholfen", erklärte er.

Die Krankenschwester nickte und zeigte auf die Tür. „Raus", war alles, was sie sagte, und Harry drehte sich um und verließ eilig den Raum. Die Krankenschwester sah Hermine zornig an und zog dann die Vorhänge um ihr Bett zu.

Hermine lag da und starrte an die Decke. Sie wünschte, sie müßte den Krankenflügel nie wieder verlassen. Was würden Ron und Harry morgen zu ihr sagen? Und noch schlimmer, was war mit Draco? Sie hatte gesehen, wie er reagiert hatte, als Pansy sie zusammen im Flur gesehen hatte, und das war harmlos gewesen. Aber das hier? Es dauerte lange, bis Hermine schlafen konnte.


	20. Pansys Neuigkeiten

**Kapitel 20  
Pansys Neuigkeiten**

Der letzte Schnee war schließlich geschmolzen. Der Winter ging zu Ende, und jeder wußte, daß der Frühling sich vorsichtig näherte. Seinen Griff um die Ländereien von Hogwarts hatte der Winter jedoch noch nicht aufgegeben. Das Licht, das durch die Bäume fiel, erwärmte die Luft nur wenig. Es herrschte frostige Kälte, aber Draco unterhielt sich trotzdem gut.

„Versuch's mal so." Er drehte Hermines Handgelenk so, daß ihr Zauberstab nach rechts deutete. „Jetzt sag's noch mal."

Hermine sah verlegen aus und wiederholte den Spruch. Sie sprach die Worte musisch, sie klangen als sollten sie gesungen anstatt gesprochen werden. Ein grüner Nebel, eher ein Dunst, schoß aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und durchdrang den Boden um ihre Füße. Sie hielten den Atem an und beobachteten, wie winzige grüne Grasschößlinge um ihre Stiefel herum emporquollen. Während sie ehrfürchtig zusahen, verwelkten die kleinen Graszweiglein zu matten, braunen Stückchen.

„Es ist traurig", sagte Hermine nach einem Augenblick. „Wir geben ihnen einen Anstoß, damit sie leben, aber es ist einfach zu kalt draußen. Ich fühl mich, als hätte ich sie irgendwie betrogen."

Draco sah sie amüsiert an. „Hermine, das ist nur ein bißchen Gras."

Hermine funkelte ihn halbherzig an und setzte sich auf einen großen Felsen. Mehrere Bücher und Pergamentrollen waren um sie herum verteilt. Draco sah zu, wie sie ihre Handschuhe auszog und ihre Tasche nach einer Feder durchsuchte. Sie stöhnte frustriert und wühlte noch tiefer.

Draco tastete seine Robe ab und zog eine schwarze Feder aus einer Tasche. „Hier", rief er und warf sie ihr zu. „Was machst du eigentlich?"

„Ich schreib es auf die Liste mit den nützlichen Zaubersprüchen."

„Mir kam der nicht sehr nützlich vor." Draco blickte hinunter auf das alte Buch und seine eigenen Notizen. „Alles, was er bewirkt hat, ist, ein bißchen Gras wachsen zu lassen."

„Also ehrlich." Hermine schaute ihn bestürzt an. „Wenn er nichts in Brand setzt oder explodieren läßt, findest du ihn nutzlos. Wirklich, Jungs sind alle gleich, egal ob Gryffindor oder Slytherin."

„Das ist nicht wahr", widersprach Draco. „Ich mochte diesen einen Spruch, den du vorhin ausprobiert hast, du weißt schon, der fast deine Robe aufgesaugt hätte."

Hermine wurde tiefrot und wandte den Blick ab. „Aber ernsthaft, das hier ist wirklich eine wichtige Zauberformel, wenn sie Pflanzen schneller wachsen läßt. Stell dir bloß mal vor, was Professor Sprout mit so einem Zauberspruch anstellen könnte."

Draco lächelte immer noch bei der Erinnerung daran, wie Hermine beinah ihre Robe verloren hatte. „Ich schätze, das stimmt. Wenn sie Pflanzen schneller wachsen lassen könnte, hättest du in der zweiten Klasse nicht so viel Zeit im Krankenflügel verbringen müssen, nehm ich an."

Hermine blickte überrascht auf. „Woher weißt du, daß ich im Krankenflügel war?"

„Na ja, jeder wußte das. Praktisch die gesamte Schule war in Panik, wegen dieser ganzen Geschichte mit dem ‚Erben von Slytherin'." Ein nostalgisches Lächeln huschte über Dracos Gesicht.

Hermine sah ihn genervt an.

„Nun, es ist immer gut, seine Feinde im Auge zu behalten", sagte Draco.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Jetzt bilde dir bloß nichts ein, es ist nicht so, als hätte ich dich damals gemocht oder so", fügte Draco nervös hinzu. Durch ihr Starren wurde ihm langsam äußerst unbehaglich zumute.

„Magst du mich jetzt?" Hermine beobachtete ihn noch immer mit diesem durchdringenden Blick, aber ihre Stimme war sehr leise geworden.

Draco starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, während er überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Er konnte nicht einfach sagen, daß er sie mochte, oder? Er war sich nie vollkommen sicher. Draco wußte, daß er oft an sie dachte, aber war es das, was sie wissen wollte?

„Ich finde, wir sollten den hier als nächstes probieren", antwortete er und stand plötzlich auf, wobei er ein Buch fest umklammert hielt.

Hermine sah schnell weg und nickte. Draco wandte sich von ihr ab und begann, die Beschwörung in Gedanken wieder und wieder aufzusagen. Er gab sich große Mühe, nicht zu bemerken, daß das Lächeln, das Hermine praktisch den ganzen Tag auf den Lippen gehab hatte, verschwunden war, und daß ihre Augen, die strahlend und offen gewesen waren, jetzt einen vorsichtigen Ausdruck angenommen hatten.

Draco hätte sich einen Tritt versetzen können. Er wußte nie, was er sagen sollte. Bei den meisten Mädchen war er der Inbegriff von Ruhe und Gefaßtheit, aber mit Hermine hatte er häufig das Gefühl, daß er dauernd ins Fettnäpfchen trat. Aber was erwartete sie auch von ihm? Daß er sich einfach hinkniete und ihr seine unsterbliche Liebe gestand oder so einen Blödsinn? Draco hätte lieber einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter geküßt, als irgendwas von diesem lächerlichen, romantischen Kram zu tun, den Pansy immer gewollt hatte. Und jetzt wollte Hermine das gleiche. Oder nicht? Draco war nicht sicher, was sie wollte. Er brummte frustriert vor sich hin.

Hermine setzte sich wieder und sah ihre Aufzeichnungen durch. „Ja, ich denke, den können wir probieren, wenn du willst. Was sagt die Übersetzung dazu?"

Erleichtert las Draco aus seinen Notizen vor. „Grün haben".

„Das ist deine Übersetzung?" Hermine überkreuzte die Arme. „Nicht besonders eindeutig, oder?"

„Ja nun, die Tinte auf dieser Seite war fleckig", verteidigte sich Draco. „Und wir werden sowieso in einer Minute rausfinden, was der Spruch tut", fügte er eilig hinzu, als Hermine ihm einen Blick zuwarf, der etwas zu sehr nach Professor McGonagall aussah.

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und sah sich nach einem geeigneten Ziel um. Neben dem Felsen, auf dem Hermine hockte, war ein kleiner vertrockneter Busch, der den strengen Winter nicht überlebt hatte. Draco grinste leicht und deutete mit dem Zauberstab darauf.

„Inligo!"

Einen Moment lang passierte gar nichts. Der Zauberstab stieß keinen Lichtstrahl aus, es gab keinen Funkenschauer, nichts. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Dann war da plötzlich ein Geräusch, und der Busch zuckte. Hermines Augen weiteten sich, und sie beobachtete ihn mißtrauisch. Das war sehr weise von ihr, denn der Busch zuckte noch einmal und schlug dann in alle Richtungen aus. Tote, kahle Äste streckten sich überallhin aus. Hermine keuchte und kletterte höher auf den Felsen. Die kriechenden Äste folgten ihr und packten ihren Knöchel. Hermine versuchte, ihren Fuß zu befreien, aber es schien aussichtslos. Weitere Äste griffen durstig nach ihr, und sie schrie vor Angst auf.

„Finite! Finite Incantatem!" rief Draco aus, als er vorstürzte, um zu helfen, nachdem er endlich wieder zur Besinnung gekommen war.

Das Gesträuch stoppte seinen schrecklichen Vormarsch, wich aber nicht zurück. Es lag wieder still und tot da. Hermine versuchte, ihren Fuß freizuwinden, aber obwohl die Zweige zerbrechlich aussahen, war es ihr unmöglich.

„Hier." Draco zog einen kleinen, schwarzen Gegenstand aus der Tasche hervor, der sich als zusammengeklapptes Messer herausstellte. Er durchschnitt ohne Schwierigkeiten die trockenen Äste und half Hermine von ihrem Felsen herunter.

„Du hast ein Messer?" fragte sie.

„Lucius war immer der Meinung, es sei am besten, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein. Man kann nie wissen, wann man ohne Zauberstab ist und sich eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit bietet, um es an..." Hermine verengte die Augen, und Draco wechselte umgehend das Thema. „Tja, das war vielleicht ein Zauberspruch, nicht?"

„Oh ja, sehr, es war toll, wie der Busch versucht hat, mich zu essen, äußerst belebend!" schnappte Hermine.

„Keine Sorge, er hätte dich nicht essen können, er hat keinen Mund. Hätte dich nur reingezogen und durch die Einwirkung der Elemente verfallen lassen." Draco grinste.

„Das ist sehr beruhigend, Draco." Hermine blitzte ihn wütend an, aber sie konnte ihr Stirnrunzeln nicht lange aufrechterhalten, bevor sie sein Lächeln erwiderte.

Hermine begann, die Überreste der trockenen Zweige vom Saum ihrer Robe abzuklopfen, hielt dann aber inne und zog die Stirn in Falten. Aus der Ferne war Stimmengemurmel zu hören, das sich näherte. Draco sah zu, wie sie wieder auf den Felsen kletterte und vorsichtig über die obere Kante spähte. Hermine duckte sich wieder und kletterte von dem Felsen herunter, wobei sie ihren Rucksack mit sich zog.

„Was machst du?" fragte Draco.

„Schhh… Sie werden sich hören." Hermine packte ihre Sachen auf eine ziemlich planlose Weise weg. Als sie fertig war, ergriff sie Dracos Arm und zog ihn hinter sich. Die Stimmen wurden deutlicher.

„Wer wird mich hören?"

„Ron und Harry, sie kommen in diese Richtung." Hermine zerrte Draco hinter einen großen Baum ein paar Schritte in den Verbotenen Wald hinein.

„Na und? Wunderknabe Potter und sein Freund wissen, daß wir Zeit miteinander verbringen. Oder sind die so langsam, daß ihnen das erst jetzt klar wird?" Draco fühlte sich sonderbar beleidigt. Ihm war nicht danach, sich vor Potter oder Weasley zu verstecken.

Hermine, die um den Stamm herumgespäht hatte, drehte sich um und starrte ihn zornerfüllt an. „Natürlich wissen sie das, aber nach dem Vorfall im Krankenflügel vermeide ich es, sie daran zu erinnern", gab sie zurück. „Wobei, um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube, daß Ron die Erinnerung daran einfach nur unterdrückt hat", murmelte sie.

„‚Vorfall'? Was meinst du mit ‚Vorfall'? Bei dir hört es sich so an als wäre es nichts weiter gewesen als eine falsche Antwort in deiner Hausaufgabe." Draco funkelte sie wütend und beleidigt an.

„Es ist keine _so_große Sache", flüsterte sie. Jetzt waren Schritte zu hören.

„Keine so große Sache? Natürlich nicht, deine kleinen Freunde erwischen dich dauernd, wie du den Feind küßt. Ich wette, sie waren außer sich vor Freude, haben dir wahrscheinlich 'ne Party geschmissen, weil du bewiesen hast, daß du nicht annähernd das brave kleine Mädchen bist, für das dich jeder hält." Draco war jetzt äußerst aufgebracht.

„Draco, bitte", flüsterte Hermine verzweifelt. „Sie werden dich hören."

„Ist mir egal!" schnappte er. Draco packte ihre Arme und schob sie gegen den Baumstamm. Er war so wütend, daß er sie kaum sehen konnte. Er preßte seinen Mund hungrig auf ihren. Seine Hände drückten heftig in ihre Oberarme, und er preßte sich heftig an sie, wobei er sie unsanft schubste. Ein entfernter Teil seines Bewußtseins konnte Potter und Weasley sich unterhalten hören, als sie nur ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt vorbeigingen. Aber Draco ließ nicht von Hermine ab. Er preßte heftiger und küßte sie auf ganz ähnliche Weise wie beim allerersten Mal. Sie wimmerte, und Draco hörte plötzlich auf. Er ließ sie los, trat langsam zurück und sah sie an.

Hermine war noch immer an den Baumstamm gepreßt, mit angstvoll geweiteten Augen. Draco klappte der Unterkiefer herunter, als ihm bewußt wurde, was er getan hatte. Er hatte den Verschluß ihrer Robe komplett abgerissen, und der dunkle Stoff hing schief über ihren Schultern. Der rotgelbe Pullover, den sie darunter trug, war unordentlich. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, daß seine Hände gewandert waren. Daß seine Hände über sie gewandert waren. Er blickte ihr wieder in die Augen und sah, daß sie sich mit Tränen füllten. Er wollte etwas sagen, irgend etwas, daß sie aufhalten würde, aber sein Mund war ausgetrocknet.

Eine Träne glitt über ihre Wange und hinterließ eine glänzende Spur. Hermine holte durch geschwollene Lippen tief Luft. Sie stieß sich von dem Stamm ab und schob sich langsam um Draco herum, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu berühren. Als sie an ihm vorbei war, hob sie vorsichtig ihre Tasche auf und wich noch ein paar Schritte von ihm zurück, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zur Schule zurückrannte.

Draco sah zu, wie sie ging, unfähig, das zu sagen, was er sagen mußte. Unfähig, ihr zu sagen, daß es ihm leid tat. Daß er das nicht gewollt hatte.

Er kehrte zu dem großen Felsen zurück, wo sie geübt hatten, und setzte sich niedergeschlagen darauf. Er konnte beinah so tun, als wäre sie noch hier, als wären die letzten paar Minuten nicht passiert. Das war ein wesentlich angenehmerer Gedanke als der, daß sie irgendwo weit weg im Gryffindor–Turm war und ihn haßte. Draco stand auf und begann, hin und her zu gehen. Wirklich, er hatte sie so grob behandelt, als wäre er irgendeine Art von liebeskrankem Teenager. Es gab Vieles, was Malfoys taten und was sie nicht taten. Sich liebeskrank zu benehmen oder wie ein Teenager war beides tabu. Aber da war er und befummelte ein Mädchen, ohne einen Gedanken daran, was andere denken könnten, ganz zu schweigen von Hermine. Und was alles noch schlimmer machte: Er war in dem Moment so wütend gewesen, daß er sich kaum an etwas erinnern konnte. Da waren seine Hände, die ihre Arme hielten, dann glitten sie hoch zu ihren Schulter und dann wieder abwärts. Draco hörte auf, hin und her zu laufen, und starrte mit einem Blick leicht eingeschüchterter Überraschung zum Schulgebäude in der Ferne.

„Das wird sie mir nie verzeihen", sagte er laut zu sich selbst.

ooOOoo

Die nächsten paar Tage waren lang und grau. Die Zeit schien in zunehmend größeren Intervallen zu verstreichen. Der Himmel hatte sich geöffnet, und es schien, als würde der Regen niemals enden. Für die Kerker machte es sowieso keinen Unterschied, ob es regnete oder nicht. Es war immer ziemlich kalt und zugig. Die Steinwände der Slytherin–Schlafsäle waren feucht, und ein schwacher Hauch von Schimmel schien stetig in der Luft zu hängen, egal was die Hauselfen taten, um ihn loszuwerden.

Nichts davon half Dracos düsterer Stimmung. Er saß in einem Sessel mit hoher Lehne am Kamin und brütete vor sich hin. Er hatte den frühen Morgen damit verbracht, sich zu amüsieren, indem er mit einem Aufrufezauber die Hausaufgaben aus den Taschen vorbeigehender Erstkläßler schweben ließ, aber nach einer Stunde hatte das seinen Reiz verloren. Crabbe und Goyle wollten fliegen gehen. Nur diese beiden konnte dämlich genug sein zu versuchen, bei diesem Wetter zu fliegen. Ein Teil von Draco wünschte sich, ein starker Windstoß von Süden würde sie wegwehen, aber er bezweifelte, daß er jemals soviel Glück haben würde.

Was er im Augenblick wirklich gerne getan hätte, wäre, mit Hermine Granger irgendwo zu sitzen, wo es warm und trocken war. Er wäre glücklich gewesen, an irgendeinem ruhigen Ort mit ihr zu sitzen und zu lesen, oder die Hausaufgabe für Zaubertränke zu diskutieren, oder, ach zum Teufel, sie könnte ihn auch nur wütend anstarren, wenn es das war, was sie wollte. Draco blickte finster auf den Kamin. Er haßte es, wenn sie ihm aus dem Weg ging. Und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie es schaffte, darin so gut zu sein. Sie hatten zusammen Unterricht, sie arbeiteten zusammen an einem Projekt, und er gab sich große Mühe, sie irgendwo allein zu erwischen. Aber diese verdammte Gryffindor schien jeden Winkel der Schule zu kennen, und sie nutzte es zu ihrem Vorteil, indem sie leise durch einen Flur schlüpfte, um dann kehrtzumachen und in der Menge unterzutauchen. Oder - als wäre das noch nicht schlimm genug - sie umgab sich ständig mit anderen Gryffindors. Einige von denen mochte sie nicht einmal. Draco wußte ganz sicher, daß sie diese Lavender Brown kaum ertragen konnte, aber dennoch hatte sie sich gerade gestern, als er sie endlich in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte, an einen Tisch mit Brown gesetzt, um Wahrsagen zu diskutieren. Draco lachte spöttisch. Er wußte, daß sie dieses Fach verabscheute.

„Stimmt was nicht, Draco?" flüsterte eine Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr honigsüß.

Draco schrak nicht auf, er saß vollkommen still und tat so, als hätte er gewußt, daß sich jemand an ihn herangeschlichen hatte. „Was willst du, Pansy?"

Die blonde Slytherin glitt in den Sessel neben Dracos. Sie überkreuzte langsam die Beine und strich eine Falte aus ihrer Robe. Ihre blauen Augen blitzten spitzbübisch, als ihre Blicke sich trafen.

„Ich wollte dir nur mein Beileid aussprechen, ich hab's gerade erst gehört." Sie lehnte sich vor und legte eine kalte Hand auf seine.

Draco sagte nichts dazu. Er wußte, daß Pansy ihm einfach sagen würde, wovon sie redete, wenn er wartete.

Pansys Lächeln wankte nicht, und sie verstärkte ihren Druck auf seine Hand. „Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst …"

Für einen panischen Moment dachte Draco, daß sie vielleicht auf Hermine anspielte, aber das war unmöglich. „Wovon redest du?" fragte er säuerlich.

„Was? Weißt du es nicht?" Pansys Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht, aber ihre Augen glitzerten fröhlich. Sie genoß diese Unterhaltung. „Nein, natürlich kannst du es nicht wissen. Wie dumm von mir, das zu vergessen... Du verbrennst alle Briefe, die dein Vater dir schickt."

Draco versteifte sich und sah sie scharf an. Er ging immer sicher, daß er allein war, wenn er die Briefe seines Vaters vernichtete. Pansy mußte ihm nachspionieren.

„Oh Draco, ich weiß nicht, ob ich diejenige sein sollte, die dir das erzählt, aber deine Mutter ist krank." Pansy mühte sich, nicht zu lächeln, als sie das sagte.

„Du lügst", sagte er schlicht. Er rang mit sich, Pansy nicht zu erwürgen, bis sie ihm alles gesagt hatte, was sie wußte.

„Oh Draco", flüsterte sie und tat so, als fühle sie sich verletzt. „Ich würde dich nie anlügen. Vergiß nicht, unsere Mütter gehen jedes Jahr zur Rue de Champs in Paris, aber dieses Jahr nicht. Dein Vater hat meiner Mutter erzählt, daß Narzissa sehr krank ist und zu einem Spezialisten im St. Mungos geht."

Draco sagte nichts. Er wußte sehr genau, daß seine Mutter und Mrs Parkinson jedes Jahr im Frühling für eine Woche Shopping nach Paris gingen. Sie machten das seit Jahren, und seine Mutter würde eher sterben, als das zu verpassen. Pansy saß immer noch neben ihm, ihre Hand zart über seine drapiert, während ihr ein kleines Lächeln um die Mundwinkel zuckte. Sie genoß das hier, es gefiel ihr, ihn aufgebracht zu sehen. Draco hatte Pansy immer für oberflächlich und hirnlos gehalten, ein wenig boshaft, aber sie war immerhin eine Slytherin. Aber zum ersten Mal sah Draco in ihr noch etwas anderes, eine gewandte Grausamkeit, die irgendwie seiner Wahrnehmung entgangen war.

„Gibt es irgendwas, was ich tun kann?" fragte sie leise. Ihre Stimme war freundlich und sanft, es war ein Tonfall, den er von Pansy noch nie gehört hatte.

„Nein", sagte Draco, während er unvermittelt aufstand. Er wußte, mit wem er reden mußte, auch wenn er sie zuerst mit einem Betäubungsfluch belegen mußte.

„Aber Draco..." Pansys Stimme verhallte, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Sie wartete, bis er gegangen war, bevor sie sich in ihren Sessel zurücksinken ließ und ein triumphierendes Kichern ausstieß.

Es war nicht so, daß er seiner Mutter nahestand, aber er sorgte sich um sie. Sie war schließlich seine Mutter, und davon hatte man nur eine. Sie verbrachte den größten Teil ihrer Zeit außer Haus mit Freunden oder beim Einkaufen. Da war der Club, dem sie angehörten, wo sie sehr gern mit Pansys Mutter Karten spielte. Aber sie hatte viel ertragen müssen durch ihre Ehe mit Lucius, und wenn er zurückblickte, bezweifelte er, daß er der am leichtesten aufzuziehende Sohn war. Er wollte nicht, daß sie krank war.

Die Schule wimmelte von Schülern, die auf dem Weg zum Nachmittagsunterricht waren. Draco hatte vorgehabt, krank zu spielen und den Nachmittag schmollend im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen. Jetzt begann er, sich seltsam krank zu fühlen, und er konnte Hermine nicht finden.

„Wo zum Teufel steckt sie?" murmelte er vor sich hin.

Sie mußte jetzt jede Minute den Flur heraufkommen, um zu Verwandlung zu gehen, aber bislang hatte er sie noch nicht gesehen. Gryffindors schoben sich an ihm vorbei und beobachteten ihn vorsichtig, aber er beachtete sie nicht; sie war am Ende des Flurs aufgetaucht. Sie ging mit Potter und Weasley.

Draco ging auf sie zu, um sie abzupassen. „Ich muß mit dir reden", sagte er schnell.

Hermine starrte ihn überrascht an, und Potter und Weasley funkelten beide zornig.

„Ich glaub nicht, daß das so eine gute Idee ist", antwortete sie leise, wobei sie sich nach den anderen Gryffindors umsah, die stehengeblieben waren und nun höchst interessiert zusahen.

„Ich muß jetzt mit dir reden", wiederholte Draco entschlossen, wobei eine Spur entfernter Panik in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

„Hau ab, Malfoy. Sie hat dir nichts zu sagen", sagte Potter kalt.

Draco brauchte sich nicht umzusehen, um zu wissen, daß er sich auf feindlichem Territorium befand. Er war von Gryffindors umgeben, aber er brauchte Hermine. „Ich hab nicht mit dir gesprochen, Potter", zischte er ebenso kalt.

„Verschwinde, Draco." Hermine versuchte, sich an ihm vorbeizudrängen, aber er packte ihren Arm und zerrte sie zurück.

Potter und Weasley schrieen, und die anderen Gryffindors sprühten vor Wut.

„Bitte", flüsterte Draco, „bitte, ich muß mit dir sprechen."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, und für einen Moment dachte Draco, daß sie einfach weggehen würde. Es schien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit nur ein Atemzug lang war, bis sie schließlich nickte.

„In Ordnung", flüsterte sie, anscheinend überrascht von seiner Heftigkeit und ihrer Einwilligung.

Es gab einen Sturm von Gewisper unter den umstehenden Zuschauern, und Draco, der befürchtete, daß sie ihre Meinung ändern und doch noch in einen Klassenraum stürzen würde, hielt ihren Arm fester. Potter und Weasley funkelten ihn zornerfüllt an, aber sie machten keine Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten, als Draco Hermine an ihnen vorbei und weg von dem Flur vor dem Raum für Verwandlung zog. Als er ein leeres Klassenzimmer gefunden hatte, war Hermines Gesicht rot angelaufen.

„Ich hoffe, du hast einen guten Grund für all das hier", schnappte sie verärgert, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloß und sie allein waren.

Jetzt, da er sie hatte, wußte Draco gar nicht so genau, was er sagen sollte. Als er in ihre grimmigen braunen Augen blickte, war er sich plötzlich unsicher, warum es so wichtig gewesen war, mit ihr zu reden.

„Also? Ich hab Unterricht, bei dem ich eigentlich gerade sein sollte. Wir lernen heute Devoveo–Sprüche, und ich weiß einfach, daß die in der Prüfung drankommen." Hermine setzte sich auf ein Pult, verschränkte die Arme und blitzte ihn wütend an.

Draco wandte sich von ihr ab und sah zu dem großen Fenster hinüber, das den größten Teil der Rückwand einnahm. Es regnete noch immer leicht. Die Feuchtigkeit ließ die Fenster an den Ecken leicht beschlagen, obwohl es draußen immer noch sehr kalt war. Es war ein unbefriedigender Regen.

„Also?" Hermines ohnehin dünner Geduldsfaden war kurz vor dem Reißen.

„Meine Mutter könnte krank sein", sagte Draco leise.

Hermine entfaltete ihre Arme und starrte ihn an. „Was? Woher weißt du das?"

Draco drehte sich um und sah sie an. „Pansy hat's mir erzählt, es ist ihr rausgerutscht", erwiderte er verächtlich. „Dachte wahrscheinlich, es wär ein tolles Spiel."

Hermine stand auf und kam zu ihm herüber. „Na ja, nur weil Pansy dir das erzählt hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, daß es wahr ist. Sie lügt wahrscheinlich. Und außerdem, wenn deine Mutter krank wäre, würde Dumbledore es dir sagen."

„Natürlich würde er das", gab Draco sarkastisch zurück. „Er ist dafür bekannt, daß er immer offen und geradeheraus ist."

„Er würde es dir sagen. Ich weiß, daß er das würde", sagte sie leise und streckte ihre Hand nach seinem Arm aus.

Draco wich vor ihr zurück, gerade außer Reichweite. „Sag mir, Granger, hat der phantastische Direktor dir jemals gesagt, was mit Potter los war, wenn er im Krankenflügel gelandet ist?"

„Das ist nicht fair", sagte sie bissig und zog ihre Hand zurück. „Das hier hat nichts mit Harry zu tun."

„Alles hat mit Potter und deinen albernen Idealen zu tun." Draco wußte nicht einmal, warum er diese Dinge sagte. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht aufhalten, das unbedingt auf jede erdenkliche Weise aus ihm herausbrechen wollte.

„War da etwas, das du wolltest, Malfoy?" Hermines Tonfall war leise und professionell.

„Nein, ich wollte gar nichts von dir", zischte er.

„Na gut." Sie drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür.

Draco wandte sich wieder um und starrte aus dem Fenster. Die nachmittägliche Landschaft ging unter in einem dunklen, grauen Nebel, der aussah wie Draco sich fühlte. Er war plötzlich ausgesprochen müde und wünschte, er wäre einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum am Feuer geblieben.

Er hörte nicht, wie sie kehrtmachte oder näherkam, aber ganz plötzlich hatte sich ein Paar Arme von hinten um ihn geschlungen. Er versteifte sich automatisch, atmete aber erleichtert auf, als er spürte, wie Hermine ihre Wange an seine Schulter preßte.

„Es kommt schon alles wieder in Ordnung", murmelte sie.


	21. Noch eine Traumsequenz?

**Kapitel 21  
Noch eine Traumsequenz?**

Draußen fiel leichter Regen, als Hermine an diesem Morgen im Gryffindor–Turm erwachte. Die Feuchtigkeit jenseits der Mauern konnte jedoch nicht in den Schlafsaal eindringen. Ein warmes Feuer loderte fröhlich ein paar Meter von Hermines Bett entfernt. Das rötliche Licht erhellte die Konturen ihres Gesichts, als sie langsam aufwachte; sie zog zum Schlafen nie die Vorhänge zu. Hermine öffnete die Augen und blickte hinauf zu dem Baldachin über ihrem Himmelbett, im Augenblick zufrieden damit, still dazuliegen und im Alleinsein zu schwelgen. Es war schön, einen Ort zu haben, der für sie sicher war, einen Ort, an dem sie innehalten und nachdenken konnte, ohne von Harry oder Ron gestört zu werden, einen Ort, an dem sie sich vor den durchdringenden Blicken verstecken konnte, mit denen Draco sie beobachtete. Tatsächlich war Hermines Schlafsaal ihr Zufluchtsort vor der Außenwelt geworden. Es war der Ort, an dem sie sich unter roten und goldenen Steppdecken verstecken und so tun konnte, als würde nicht die gesamte Schule über sie tuscheln, wenn sie vorbeiging.

Es schien, als wäre das, was ein recht gut gehütetes Geheimnis gewesen war, plötzlich das interessanteste Thema in der ganzen Schule. Es war nicht so, daß niemand gewußt hatte, daß Hermine mit Draco zusammenarbeiten mußte. Das hatten die meisten akzeptieren können, besonders diejenigen, die Hermine kannten und ihre absolute Hingabe für ihre Schularbeiten verstanden. Aber wie über Nacht schien Hogwarts aufgehorcht und bemerkt zu haben, daß Hermine nicht nur öfter mit Draco arbeitete, als man hätte annehmen sollen, sondern daß sie es auch zu genießen schien. Und besagten Slytherin schien das Arrangement auch nicht sonderlich zu stören.

Diejenigen, die ihr nahestanden, hatten gewußt, daß mit Malfoy mehr vor sich ging als nur Arbeit für den Unterricht. Unter ihren Freunden gab es verschiedene Auffassungen bezüglich der Frage, was mit Draco vorging. Die vorherrschende Überzeugung folgte mehr oder weniger einer von Rons Aussagen.

„Sie ist verrückt geworden!"

Hermine wußte, daß er es gut meinte. Und sie wußte, daß Ron und Harry nur versuchten, sie zu beschützen. Aber Hermine war immer gerne ein Einzelkind gewesen, sie brauchte ganz sicher keine überfürsorglichen Brüder.

Es hatte so ausgesehen, als hätten ihre Freunde beschlossen, daß - was für Schande auch immer Hermine über sich brachte, indem sie mit Draco zusammen war - es etwas war, das sie für sich behalten sollten. Alle schienen recht zufrieden damit zu sein, Hermines merkwürdiges Verhalten und ihre seltsame Akzeptanz gegenüber Draco zu ignorieren. Der Schulbetrieb war weitergelaufen, ohne daß jemand das Paar beachtet hätte, das in seinem Raum in der Bibliothek abgesondert war.

Das hatte sich natürlich alles geändert, als Draco gestern vor Verwandlung zu ihr gekommen war. Es war nichts gesagt worden, was sie miteinander in Verbindung hätte bringen können, aber die Leute, die zugesehen hatten, brauchten keinen handfesten Beweis. Sie alle hatten den Ärger und die Verzweiflung in Dracos normalerweise maskenartig ruhiger Stimme gehört. Aber noch erstaunlicher als das war Hermines Einwilligung in seine Forderungen.

Sofort waren Gerüchte entstanden. Wie lange sprachen sie schon miteinander? Warum hatte Hermine ihn noch nicht verhext? Warum tolerierte Draco ein Schlammblut in seiner Gegenwart? Waren sie Freunde? Waren sie mehr als Freunde? Es gab dieses Jahr wenig Aufregung in Hogwarts, kein Trimagisches Turnier, keine versteinerten Schüler, keine entflohenen Gefangenen, daher verbreitete sich dieses winzige bißchen Klatsch über eine möglicherweise entstehende Beziehung zwischen einer Gryffindor und einem Slytherin durch die Flure wie ein Lauffeuer. Hermine glaubte nicht, daß ihr jemals etwas so peinlich gewesen war, seit dem ersten Schuljahr, als sie all diese Hauspunkte verloren hatte.

Sie schmiegte sich tiefer in ihre Decke und schloß die Augen wieder. Sie wollte diesen Raum nie wieder verlassen.

„Hermine? Bist du wach?" flüsterte eine allzu nahe Stimme.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und warf einen Blick zur Seite, um dort Parvati und Lavender auf einem benachbarten Bett sitzen zu sehen. Etwas an der Art wie sie sie spekulierend ansahen ließ Hermine innerlich aufstöhnen.

„Hermine, wir sind so froh, daß du wach bist, wir wollten mit dir reden. Unter Mädchen, du weißt schon", sagte Lavender, wobei sie ein Lächeln lächelte, das Hermine gar nicht gefiel.

„Weiß du, Hermine, es geht eine Menge Gerede um die Schule, und …", begann Parvati, aber sie wurde von Hermine unterbrochen, die ihre Decke von sich trat und schnell aus dem Bett stieg.

„Oh nein, schon so spät, ist es wirklich schon halb acht?" fragte Hermine, während sie sich in ihren Schrank duckte, um nur Sekunden später wieder hervorzukommen und eine Robe über ihre Kleidung zu ziehen.

Lavender und Parvati ließen sich nicht so leicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen und folgten ihr durchs Zimmer, während sie ihre Federn und Bücher zusammensuchte.

„Triffst du dich mit Malfoy?" fragte Lavender.

Hermine drehte sich zu Parvati und Lavender um. „Malfoy? Natürlich nicht, ich wollte Harry und Ron beim Training für das nächste Spiel zusehen." Das war natürlich eine Lüge, sie hatte vorgehabt, zur Bibliothek zu gehen, um sich mit Draco zu treffen. Hermine war sich nicht mal sicher, ob Harry und Ron für heute morgen ein Training angesetzt hatten.

„Na, dann laßt uns doch alle zusammen gehen", sagte Parvati heiter, hakte sich bei Hermine ein und zog sie durch die Tür.

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung, ich glaube, ich finde selbst hin", bat Hermine flehentlich, in dem Bewußtsein, daß ein Verhör kurz bevorstand.

„Unsinn! Parvati und ich lieben es, beim Quidditch zuzusehen, und wir verbringen nie genug Zeit miteinander. Oder, Parvati?"

Die beiden zogen sie eine Treppe hinunter, und Hermine bemühte sich, etwas zu finden, womit sie ihre Zimmergenossinnen loswerden konnte. Sie begannen, Hermine an ein Paar von Harpyien zu erinnern.

„Hermine!" rief eine Stimme von der Tür zum Schlafsaal der Viertkläßlerinnen. „Oh, ich bin so froh, daß ich dich treffe, ich wollte sich wegen dieses Problems mit meiner Zauberkunsthausaufgabe um Hilfe bitten." Ginny trat aus ihrem Zimmer hervor und strahlte Hermine an.

„Hermine geht mit uns dem Quidditch–Training zusehen", erklärte Parvati kühl.

„Oh, es wird nur eine Minute dauern, Mädels." Ginny ergriff eine von Hermines Händen und zerrte sie von den anderen weg. „Sie kann ja nachkommen!" Ginny zog Hermine in ihr Zimmer und schlug Lavender und Parvati die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Hermine setzte sich auf die Kante von Ginnys Bett und seufzte erleichtert. „Danke."

„Keine Ursache, du hast ausgesehen, als könntest du Rettung gebrauchen. Haben diese beiden nichts Besseres zu tun?" Ginny trug noch ihren Schlafanzug und ließ sich neben Hermine aufs Bett fallen.

„Nun, auch sonst niemand scheint etwas Besseres zu tun zu haben", grummelte Hermine.

„Also ehrlich, was hast du erwartet? Du bist mit Malfoy zusammen, oder?" Ginny sah Hermine an.

„Was?" Hermine wurde rot. „Das... Das bin ich nicht! Ist es das, was alle sagen?"

„Das ist _eine_beliebte Theorie. Die kommt gleich nach der, wonach du Draco benutzt, um Ron und/oder Harry eifersüchtig zu machen, oder der, daß er etwas gefunden hat, um dich zu erpressen, damit du alle seine Hausaufgaben machst. Mein persönlicher Favorit ist, daß du in Wirklichkeit Malfoys lange verschollen geglaubte Zwillingsschwester bist, und daß ihr so glücklich seid, endlich wieder vereint zu sein, daß ihr all eure Zeit gemeinsam verbringt."

„Aber ich seh Draco nicht mal ähnlich", murmelte Hermine. Sie sah einen Moment lang verblüfft aus, dann funkelte sie Ginny verärgert an. „Das hast du dir ausgedacht!"

„Nun ja, ich schätze, das hab ich. Aber wirklich, einige der Sachen, die die Leute behaupten, sind vollkommen lächerlich."

„Du bist nicht gerade eine Hilfe", murmelte Hermine mürrisch.

Ginny lächelte Hermine liebenswürdig an. „Da wird Gras drüber wachsen, ich versprech's. Die Schule langweilt sich nur gerade. Erinnerst du dich an all die Gerüchte, die herumschwirrten, als du letztes Jahr mit Viktor Krum zum Weihnachtsball gegangen bist? Was soll ich sagen, Hermine? Dein Liebesleben ist einfach zu interessant für Hogwarts, um ignoriert zu werden."

„Ich fühl mich wirklich geschmeichelt." Hermine stand auf und ging im Zimmer hin und her. „Was soll ich jetzt machen?"

Ginny war in ihrem Kleiderschrank verschwunden und in einer Schuluniform wieder aufgetaucht. „Natürlich mit mir zum Frühstück gehen. Ganz allein zu essen, nur um dem Rest der Schule aus dem Weg zu gehen, kann nicht gesund sein. Und außerdem, je mehr du dich vor allen versteckst, desto schuldiger siehst du aus."

„Woher weißt du das alles?" fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe sechs ältere Brüder, und du kennst ja meine Mutter. Ich weiß, wie man Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg geht. Das Beste, was du tun kannst, ist, dich ihnen zu stellen und zu lachen." Ginny hakte sich bei Hermine unter und führte sie aus dem Raum.

„Das kann auf keinen Fall eine gute Idee sein", murmelte Hermine, als sie den Gryffindor–Turm verließen.

ooOOoo

Das Frühstück stellte sich als erträglicher heraus, als Hermine erwartet hatte. Die Halle hatte zwar vor Aufregung gesummt, als sie eingetreten war, aber ihr entschlossener Ausdruck bezwang selbst die überzeugtesten Schwätzer. Nach einigen verstimmten Blicken in ihre Richtung, weil sie sich weigerte, neuen Stoff zu liefern, kehrten die meisten Schüler zu ihrem Frühstück zurück und ließen Hermines in Frieden.

„Oooh, Hermine, probier mal was hiervon." Ginny häufte eine große Portion Eier auf ihren Teller. Winzige Stücke bunt gefärbter, eßbarer Eierschale waren darin verteilt.

Hermine blickte fragend auf ihren Teller, dann wieder auf zu Ginny. „Weißt du, Gin, meine Mutter versucht gewöhnlich, die Eierschalen nicht mit im Frühstück zu haben."

Ginny krauste die Nase. „Warum sollte man das wollen? In der Schale steckt doch der ganze Geschmack." Sie versenkte ihre Gabel tief in ihrem eigenen Frühstück.

Hermine sagte nichts und griff nach einem Stück Toast. Normalerweise mochte sie Zauberergerichte. Aber heute wäre etwas Nettes, Vertrautes besser.

Ein Rauschen von Bewegung erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, und sie wandte den Blick nach oben, um die Eulen mit der Morgenpost im Sturzflug auf sie herabschießen zu sehen. Hedwig landete an ihrem Tisch und sah sich nach Harry um.

„Tut mir leid, Hedwig", erklärte Ginny der Schneeule, „Harry ist beim Training."

Die Eule hob verärgert wieder ab, und Ginny beobachtete, wie sie sich hochschraubte, aber Hermines Augen folgten einer anderen Eule. Dracos Uhu war rasch am Slytherin–Tisch gelandet. Er stoppte erst im letzten Moment und vermied es um Haaresbreite, seine scharfen Klauen in Dracos Kopf sinken zu lassen. Der Vogel hielt einen Brief umklammert, und Hermine ließ ihr Stück Toast fallen. Sie wußte ohne jeden Zweifel, daß Draco etwas ausgesprochen Dummes tun würde, sie wußte, daß er diesen Brief von seinem Vater öffnen würde.

Hermine hatte ihr Bestes getan, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, daß der Direktor es ihm gesagt hätte, wenn seine Mutter tatsächlich krank wäre. Sie hoffte, daß sie aufrichtiger geklungen hatte, als sie sich fühlte. Draco hatte ein gutes Argument gehabt, als er gesagt hatte, der Direktor sei manchmal nicht direkt geradeheraus. Aber Hermine konnte nicht glauben, daß Pansy die Wahrheit sagte. Es mußte irgendeine Art von Trick sein.

Draco, auf der anderen Seite der Halle, blickte auf, und sie begegnete seinen grauen Augen. Sogar auf diese Entfernung wußte sie, was er dachte. Er mußte es wissen, selbst wenn dieser Brief irgendeinen gemeinen Fluch enthielt. Selbst wenn sein Vater log, mußte er es wissen.

Draco stand abrupt auf, und mehrere Slytherins unterbrachen ihr Essen und blickten zu ihm auf. Er hielt den Augenkontakt mit ihr noch einen Moment länger, bevor er sich umdrehte und schnellen Schrittes die Halle verließ, den Brief in der Hand.

Hermine stand umgehend auf, wobei sie fast ein Glas Kürbissaft umstieß. Ginny sah überrascht zu ihr auf, aber Hermine schob bereits ihren Stuhl zurück und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die anderen Gryffindors.

„Hermine, was machst..." Ginny unterbrach sich, als sie Hermines Blick folgte und Draco die Halle verlassen sah. „Hermine, das ist wirklich keine gute Idee", flüsterte sie, da die anderen Schüler aufmerksam zu werden begannen.

Hermine ignorierte sie und sprintete an den Tischen vorbei und durch die Türen, hinter Draco her. Es war beinah erfrischend festzustellen, daß es ihr im Augenblick gleichgültig war, was die anderen dachten.

Sie mußte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, wo er sein könnte. Der Raum in der Bibliothek war in seinem Kopf genauso fest verwurzelt wie in ihrem. Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Sie stürzte den Flur hinunter und verlangsamte ihre Schritte nur, als Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick zusammen aus einem Klassenzimmer kamen. Als sie ihr Tempo wieder beschleunigte, fiel ihr auf, wie ironisch es schien, daß sie Draco Malfoy auf dem Flur hinterherrannte. Vor einem Jahr, vielleicht sogar noch vor einigen Monaten, hätte sie über sein Leid nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt. Hermine war nie auf die Idee gekommen, daß irgend etwas hiervon das geringste mit ihr zu tun haben könnte. Sie hatte Draco nie gefragt, warum er kein Todesser werden wollte.

Sie stieß einen Stapel Bücher um, als sie die Bibliothek betrat, aber sie ignorierte die Bibliothekarin, die hinter ihr herrief. Ein paar Schüler blickten verwundert auf, als sie vorbeilief. Hermine gehörte zum festen Inventar der Bibliothek, aber sie rennen und Dinge umstoßen zu sehen, erschien ziemlich uncharakteristisch für den stillen jungen Bücherwurm. Sie nahm immer zwei Stufen der Wendeltreppe auf einmal und riß die Tür zu ihrem Raum mit solcher Wucht auf, daß sie an die Wand knallte.

„Draco, tu's nicht!" rief sie verzweifelt aus.

Draco stand ein paar Schritte weiter im Raum drinnen und riß bereits den Umschlag auf. „Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte er, ohne aufzublicken, als er das Stück Pergament entfaltete, „es ist nur ein Brief."

„Bist du sicher?" fragte sie, während sie Atem schöpfte.

Er nickte, und sie sackte mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung in einen Sessel und begann, behutsam ihre Seite zu reiben, wo sich irgendwann während ihres Sprints zur Bibliothek ein schmerzhaftes Stechen entwickelt hatte.

„Du kannst ihn lesen, wenn du willst", sagte er ausdruckslos und ließ den Brief in ihren Schoß fallen, bevor er ein Buch aufhob und sich setzte.

Hermine beäugte den Brief mißtrauisch und warf einen Blick auf Draco. Er hatte begonnen, Anmerkungen in das Buch zu schreiben, und schien vollkommen uninteressiert an ihr und dem Brief. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Draco,_

_Ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit, Dir diese Information zukommen zu lassen, als zu hoffen, daß Du endlich Deinen kindischen Starrsinn ablegst und die Briefe liest, die ich Dir per Eulenpost schicke. Ich nehme an, daß Du die meisten von ihnen vernichtest, aber ich hoffe, daß Du wieder etwas zu Verstand kommst und ich in der Lage sein werde, Dich zu erreichen._

_Ich fürchte, Deine liebe Mutter hat nur noch wenig Zeit. Sie ist an einem schrecklichen Fall von Aucupor erkrankt, und die Spezialisten vom St. Mungos haben mir versichert, daß sie ihr Möglichstes tun, um der Genesung Deiner Mutter zu dienen. Dennoch, dies ist eine sehr schwerwiegende Krankheit, und Deine Mutter war immer eine anfällige Frau mit einer sehr schwachen Konstitution, und ich kann nicht glauben, daß sie die Kraft hat, es zu überstehen. Darüber hinaus hat es sie schwer getroffen, daß Du Dich von uns entfremdet hast. Ich habe Anlaß zu glauben, daß das hauptschlich an dem übermäßigen Einfluß einiger unangenehmer Elemente an Deiner Schule liegt, namentlich dem Direktor und seinen hochgeschätzten Muggelgeborenen. Du und ich kennen selbstverständlich die Wahrheit, aber das Wissen darum, daß Du Deine Familie in einer so verabscheuungswürdigen Art und Weise hintergehst, würde sicherlich jede Chance auf eine Genesung Deiner Mutter zunichte machen._

_Ich halte ihre Erkrankung so geheim wie möglich. Ich glaube, ein plötzlicher Schwall der Unterstützung von ihren Freunden könnte sich als wenig zuträglich erweisen, und es gibt jene, die diese Schwäche nutzen würden, um meine Ziele zu gefährden. Nur einige enge Freunde sind über die Ernsthaftigkeit informiert worden, mit der wir diese Erkrankung behandeln._

_Ich mache mir keine Illusionen über Deine Gefühle mir gegenüber, aber ich hoffe, ich habe Dich gut genug erzogen, daß Du ein wenig Besorgnis über das Dahinscheiden Deiner Mutter zeigst. Aber die Entscheidung ruht unvermeidlich auf Deinen recht treulosen Schultern._

_Vater_

Hermine blickte auf. „Draco?"

„Ich will nicht drüber reden", sagte er schlicht, ohne den Blick zu heben.

„Aber du kannst unmöglich glauben …"

„Ich sagte", Draco schlug sein Buch zu und warf Hermine einen wütenden Blick zu, „daß ich nicht darüber sprechen möchte."

„Du kannst das nicht einfach wörtlich nehmen." Hermine stand auf und begann, auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich meine, es gibt keinen Beweis dafür, daß deine Mutter auch nur eine Erkältung hat, geschweige denn eine ernsthafte Krankheit."

Draco stand auf und funkelte Hermine wild an. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Granger."

Hermine blieb stehen und sah überrascht zu ihm hinüber. „Was?"

„Das geht dich nichts an." Draco kehrte ihr den Rücken zu, ging zu einem Stapel Bücher und zog dasjenige heraus, das er wollte. Er kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück und fand eine Feder unter einer Pergamentrolle.

Hermine beobachtete ihn sprachlos. „Das ist es also, was du willst?" Sie wartete, daß er etwas sagte oder tat, aber er saß stoisch still. „Na gut."

Sie rauschte an ihm vorbei und schnappte ein Buch vom Tisch. Sie stopfte es in ihre Tasche, wobei sie ihn über die Schulter verärgert anfunkelte, und stürmte aus dem Raum. Draco blickte nicht auf.

ooOOoo

Hermine saß im Schneidersitz am Fußende ihres Bettes und öffnete ärgerlich ihr Lateinwörterbuch. Ein plötzliches, reißendes Geräusch folgte ihrer Bewegung, und Hermine starrte auf die ausgerissene Seite in ihrer Hand.

„Oh, verdammt." Sie legte das Buch ab und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, um die beschädigte Seite rasch zu reparieren.

Hermine lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück und versuchte, sich zu zwingen, den Brief zu vergessen. Sie wollte die Malfoys vergessen, besonders Draco. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wann er die zentrale Figur in ihren Gedanken geworden war, aber inzwischen schien sie nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein, ihn daraus zu verbannen.

Hermine konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum er nicht erkannte, daß nichts davon wahr war. Es konnte nicht stimmen, oder? Es war ein zu seltsamer Zufall. Und Draco schien es einfach hinzunehmen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Und sie konnte nicht verstehen, wieso es sich vorhin, als sie ihren Raum verlassen hatte, so angefühlt hatte, als wäre alles, was sie erreicht hatten, alles, was sie zusammenzubringen und die Grenzen, die sie immer getrennt hatten, zu verwischen schien, jetzt verschwunden. Sie hatte den Raum mit einem Gefühl verlassen, als wären sie Fremde.

„Nein, nicht Fremde", murmelte sie, „Feinde."

ooOOoo

Die Gasse war schwach beleuchtet, aber das Kopfsteinpflaster der Straße schien das Mondlicht zu brechen und tief in die Zufluchtsstätte aus Dunkelheit hineinzusenden, in der Hermine kauerte. Es waren Stimmen zu hören, und Hermine spitzte die Ohren, um zu lauschen. Ein rauher Chor von Gelächter übertönte die anderen Stimmen, und Hermine lehnte sich aus der Gasse heraus, um zu sehen, was da vor sich ging. Eine Gruppe Männer stand vor einem verfallenen Haus. Draco lag auf dem Boden ausgestreckt. Er sah ziemlich schlimm aus mit einer blutigen Lippe und Blutergüssen, die seine normalerweise alabasterweißen Wangen zeichneten. Sein Vater stand vor ihm und deutete lässig seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Sohn. Hermine keuchte und stolperte vorwärts auf die Straße.

„Draco!" schrie sie. Sie wußte, sie konnte nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen, schien aber dennoch unfähig zu sein, es nicht zu versuchen.

Draco sah in ihre Richtung. „War also alles vergebens?"

„Was?" flüsterte Hermine verständnislos. Keine der anderen schattenhaften Gestalten schien von ihrer Anwesenheit Notiz zu nehmen.

„Waren all meine Forschungen vergebens?" wiederholte Draco.

Hermine erschauderte, als ein kalter Luftzug durch ihre Robe fuhr. Aber sie trug keine Robe; sie trug ihren Flanellschlafanzug, den ihre Mutter ihr zum letzten Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Sie schauderte erneut und erwachte.

Ein eisiger Wind heulte um den Gryffindor–Turm, und ein Luftzug war im Mädchenschlafsaal entstanden. Irgendwann während ihres Traums war die Decke von ihrem ruhelosen Körper gerutscht und lag nun auf einem Haufen auf dem Fußboden. Hermine beugte sich vor, hob sie wieder auf und wickelte sie sich um die Schultern. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch.

„Lumos."

Die Spitze des Zauberstabs verwandelte sich in eine blauweiße Lichtkugel, die ihre Augen für einen Moment blendete. Die Helligkeit, die aus ihrem Zauberstab strömte, war beruhigend nach der Dunkelheit in ihrem Traum.

„Hermine …" murmelte eine Stimme in dem Bett neben ihr. Lavender, die schon immer einen unerfreulich leichten Schlaf gehabt hatte, schlug ihre eigene Decke zurück und sah Hermine mit übernächtigten Augen an. „Was machst du? Es ist..." Sie warf einen Blick auf den Wecker, der auf ihrem Nachttisch stand, „...drei Uhr morgens."

„Entschuldige", flüsterte Hermine. „Ich hatte hatte nur einen Albtraum, ich mach das Licht jetzt wieder aus."

Lavender setzte sich im Bett auf und leuchtete mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab. „Ein Traum? Wirklich? Was für eine Art von Traum? War er über einen bestimmten Slytherin?"

„Nein!" erwiderte Hermine zu heftig und wurde rot. Sie war im Lügen nie sehr gut gewesen.

„Komm schon, du kannst es mir sagen, ich weiß alles über Träume." Lavender strahlte sie stolz an. „Professor Trelawny sagt, daß Träume das Fenster zu den verborgenen Vorgängen im Unterbewußtsein sind."

Hermine hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue.

„Schon gut, das sag hauptsächlich ich, aber Träume sind sehr wichtig."

Hermine löschte ihr Licht und legte sich wieder hin. Sie schloß die Augen und versuchte, sich zum Schlafen zu zwingen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Sie hörte Draco wieder und wieder.

„Lavender", sagte sie und rollte sich wieder auf die Seite, um ihren Zauberstab zu erleuchten, „in meinem Traum hat jemand etwas wiederholt, als wäre es wirklich wichtig."

Lavender, die sich wieder hingelegt hatte, stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen. „Tja, bedeutet es etwas für dich?"

„Ich … Ich glaube nicht."

„Bist du sicher? Hast du es vorher schon mal irgendwo gehört? Oder, wie ich dich kenne, es in einem Buch gelesen? Ich kann nicht glauben, daß ich das sage, aber denk genau nach, Hermine." Lavender zog ihre Decke fester um sich, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Manchmal verlieren wir Dinge aus den Augen, und Träume helfen uns, uns daran zu erinnern. Und die meisten Träume basieren auf Dingen, die einem bis zu einem gewissen Grad vertraut sind."

Hermine schloß die Augen und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Sie erkannte es wieder, natürlich, aber sie konnte es überall gehört haben, oder? Sie seufzte niedergeschlagen und blickte finster zu Boden. Das Lateinwörterbuch lag aufgeschlagen neben einem der alten Tagebücher aus der Bibliothek. Sie war zu frustriert gewesen, um sie die Mühe zu machen, sie wegzuräumen. Es sah ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich, Bücher nicht gut zu behandeln, oder überhaupt unordentlich zu sein. Hermine setzte sich plötzlich wieder auf. Sie warf ihre Decke von sich, stolperte aus dem Bett und kniete sich neben den Stapel Bücher. Sie öffnete das oberste und begann, es wie wild durchzublättern.

Lavender beugte sich vor und sah interessiert zu. „Ist dir was eingefallen?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher", flüsterte Hermine, als sie das erste Buch beiseite warf und mit dem nächsten begann. Es war eines, das Draco vor längerer Zeit gelesen hatte, als sie gerade herausgefunden hatten, wer O'Leary war. Sie blätterte schnell weiter, bis zu der Stelle, die Draco für sich markiert hatte. Sie waren diesen Text nie zu Ende durchgegangen; die Bücher mit Zauberformeln hatten das meiste ihrer Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch genommen. Sie fuhr mit dem Finger an der verschlüsselten Schrift entlang, bis sie gefunden hatte, was sie suchte. Draco hatte es mit einem kleinen Stück Papier gekennzeichnet.

_Ich kann nur hoffen, daß meine Forschungen nicht vergebens sind._

„Draco hat das gesagt", sagte Hermine leise, ungeachtet Lavenders aufmerksamen Blicks.

„Draco?" fragte Lavender mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Jeder kannte die Gerüchte, aber das hier war fesselnder, als sie gedacht hatte.

Hermine hörte Lavender jedoch nicht mehr zu. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Schrank. Sie zog sich eilig an und begann, ihre Tasche zu packen.

„Hermine, du gehst nicht in die Bibliothek, oder?" fragte Lavender fassungslos.

Parvati murrte und setzte sich auf. „Könnt ihr zwei nicht leise reden? Ist es wirklich drei Uhr morgens?" Ihre Schläfrigkeit wich Verärgerung.

„Hermine hat von Draco Malfoy geträumt, und jetzt schleicht sie sich raus, um in die Bibliothek zu gehen", erwiderte Lavender nüchtern, während sie zusah, wie Hermine sich ihre Schuhe anzog.

„Was!? Wirklich?" fragte Parvati aufgeregt.

Hermine machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihre Zimmergenossinnen wütend anzusehen, bevor sie auf die Tür zuging.

„Laß dich nicht erwischen!" rief Lavender leise, als Hermine die Tür hinter sich schloß.

Als sie sich in die Bibliothek stahl, konnte Hermine nicht anders, als Dracos Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu hören. Was er in dem Traum gesagt hatte und was er aus dem Buch vorgelesen hatte, war nahezu identisch. Es mußte etwas zu bedeuten haben. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Dies waren O'Learys Worte, nicht Dracos. Und sie waren bedeutsam.


	22. Ärger in Zaubertränke

**Kapitel 22  
Ärger in Zaubertränke**

Draco erwachte tief unter dem Schloß. Er war von einem feinem Schweißfilm bedeckt, obwohl das Feuer schon lange erloschen und die Luft kalt war. Er wußte, daß es sehr spät sein mußte, aber Draco war hellwach. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte oder wovon er geträumt hatte, aber dafür war er dankbar. Dracos Träume waren weitaus düsterer als Hermines, aber er hatte schließlich auch mehr Gewalt kennengelernt als sie. Als Lucius' Sohn war er mehrfach dabeigewesen, als sein Vater an jemandem ein Exempel statuiert hatte. Und in Anbetracht seines reichen Wissens um dunkle Zaubersprüche hatte er eine ziemlich rege Phantasie.

Draco schlug die grüne Satinbettdecke zurück, schwang sich aus dem Bett und durchquerte den Raum zu seiner Kommode, wo er sich eine dicke Schulrobe überzog. Er verließ sein Zimmer und betrat einen langen, dunklen Flur, der von tropfenden Kerzen in schummeriges Licht getaucht wurde. Zu beiden Seiten gingen Türen zu den anderen Schlafsälen ab, aber Draco ging direkt auf den Gemeinschaftsraum zu.

Es war dunkel und still, als er dort ankam. Er blickte sich prüfend im Raum um und schlüpfte durch das Portraitloch hinaus. Er wollte sich den Brief noch einmal ansehen, vielleicht würde er irgendeinen Hinweis darauf finden, was wirklich vor sich ging. Draco wußte, daß der Aufwand wahrscheinlich vergebens sein würde. All seine Tricks waren ihm von Lucius beigebracht worden; es gab wenig Zweifel, daß sein Vater in seiner Wortwahl besonders vorsichtig gewesen war. Aber Draco konnte nicht schlafen, und es würde ihm helfen, sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, irgendwas.

Er brauchte lange für den Weg zur Bibliothek. Er mußte sich mehrmals hinter einer Ritterrüstung verstecken und duckte sich sogar ein– oder zweimal in einen verlassenen Klassenraum. Die verdammte Katze versuchte immer wieder, sich an ihn heranzuschleichen. Das räudige Vieh schien zu wissen, daß er da war, es konnte ihn nur nicht finden. Er war überrascht, daß keine Lehrer auf den Fluren unterwegs waren. Ihm war es immer so vorgekommen, als wären sie überall, wenn er sich mit Crabbe und Goyle rausgeschlichen hatte. Es schien sehr lange her zu sein, daß er sich mit Crabbe und Goyle rausgeschlichen hatte. Oder daß er mit Pansy zum Astronomieturm gegangen war, um den Ausblick zu genießen. Aber er vermißte es nicht. Den größten Teil seiner Freizeit verbrachte er damit, mit Hermine zu arbeiten, an Hermine zu denken oder mit ihr zu streiten. Und natürlich hatte er es wieder vermasselt, er hatte sie wieder verletzt. Kaum hatte sie ihm eine gehässige Indiskretion verziehen, da machte er es schon wieder. Ehrlich, wäre er in ihrer Position, dann hätte er sich längst verhext. Draco runzelte die Stirn, während er nachdachte. Er war einfach nicht sehr gut darin, nett zu sein.

Er erreichte ihren Raum und öffnete die Tür. Als sie aufschwang, schien ein Lichtschimmer durch den Spalt. Leicht überrascht öffnete er die Tür vollständig und sah sie am Tisch sitzen, tief in ihr Buch versunken. Sie blickte auf, und für einen Moment zeigten ihre braunen Augen Erleichterung, doch der Ausdruck wechselte plötzlich zu Angst und dann Besorgnis, als würde sie sich an etwas erinnern. Sie senkte den Blick wieder.

Sein Brief lag auf dem Tisch, wo er ihn vorhin zurückgelassen hatte. „Ist es nicht ein bißchen spät?" fragte er leise.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen", murmelte sie. „Ich hatte einen Traum", fügte sie hinzu, als er sie genauer betrachtete. „Warum bist du hier?"

„Ich konnte auch nicht schlafen", erwiderte er.

„Schlecht geträumt?"

„Wahrscheinlich, aber an die Details kann ich mich im Augenblick nicht erinnern." Draco schloß die Tür hinter sich. Sie schrak leicht zusammen bei dem Geräusch. „Worum ging's in deinem Traum?" fragte Draco interessiert. Normalerweise war sie nicht so schreckhaft.

„Nichts", brummelte sie und wandte den Blick ab, was immer ein Zeichen dafür war, daß es sicher nicht nichts war.

„Kam ich drin vor?" Er grinste verführerisch.

„Nein!" rief sie erschrocken aus, und er grinste nur noch breiter. Sie konnte nicht besonders gut lügen. „Und selbst wenn du in meinem Traum warst, es war nicht _die _Art von Traum."

„Aber du hattest diese Art von Träumen schon mal? Über mich?" Draco grinste in triumphierendem Entzücken.

„Das … Das hab ich nicht gesagt." Hermine stockte und wurde rot.

Draco grinste sie selbstzufrieden an, und sie vergrub den Kopf in den Armen. „Du bist so ein Blödmann, Malfoy, weißt du das?"

„Du hast es ein- oder zweimal erwähnt, Granger", antwortete er leise, immer noch lächelnd. „Also, dein Traum, der nicht _die _Art von Traum war … worum ging es?" Er setzte sich auf die gepolsterte Fensterbank und sah sie an.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, vielleicht eine Warnung", murmelte sie und hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Ich dachte, du hältst nichts von all diesem Wahrsage-Hokuspokus?"

„Tue ich normalerweise nicht, aber das hier schien irgendwie anders zu sein." Hermine blätterte wieder eine Seite um und machte sich noch mehr Notizen. „Ich glaube, ich könnte fast etwas haben, aber ich bin nicht sicher. Ich hab Probleme mit der Übersetzung."

Draco streckte seine Hand nach dem Buch aus, und Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, bevor sie sich zu ihm auf die Fensterbank gesellte. Draco betrachtete das Buch. Es war eines der ersten verschlüsselten, an denen sie gearbeitet hatten.

„Ich erinnere mich an dieses Buch", murmelte er und begann, ihre Übersetzung zu überfliegen. „Mhm, du hast das ziemlich gut gemacht, wenn man bedenkt, daß Latein nicht dein stärkstes Fach ist."

Hermine blickte ihn finster an, und Draco wußte augenblicklich, daß sie gerade gegen den Drang ankämpfte, ihn von der Bank zu schubsen. Statt dessen entschied sie sich, seinen Kommentar zu ignorieren. „Diese Wörter hier, und dieser Ausdruck im Absatz darunter. Ich versteh weder das eine noch das andere."

„Draco sah sich an, worauf sie gezeigt hatte, und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Ich weiß, was das heißt", sagte er und zeigte schnell auf die Stelle. „Da steht „nex necis". So haben sie die Unverzeihlichen Flüche genannt, das ist die ursprüngliche Bezeichnung."

„Was?" fragte Hermine. Alle Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Ach, erzähl mir nicht, daß sie euch kleinen Gryffindors derart abschirmen. Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, du weißt schon, Cruciatus, Imperius, Av…"

Hermine unterbrach ihn: „Natürlich kenn ich die! Aber warum schreibt er über sie?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, daß die auch ungefähr um diese Zeit erfunden wurden."

„Wurden sie? Das wußte ich nicht." Hermine gewann langsam ihre Farbe zurück.

„Na ja, es ist keine sehr bekannte Tatsache, aber angeblich wurden sie von einer Gruppe Zauberer während der Einnahme des Ministeriums Anfang des 15. Jahrhunderts erfunden."

Hermine sah überrascht aus. „Woher weißt du das?"

Draco grinste voller Stolz. „Tja, ich hab nur mein Wissen über die dunklen Künste mit dem kombiniert, was ich aus der Rolle von Greyson weiß, die du mir gegeben hast. Ich kann manchmal äußerst geistreich sein."

„Ich bin begeistert, daß dein Wissen über alles Dunkle und Böse so groß ist, Draco", erwiderte Hermine säuerlich. „Also haben die Zauberer, die das Ministerium eingenommen haben, diese Zaubersprüche erfunden."

„Nein", sagte Draco schnell, „nein, sie wurden von jemand anderem erschaffen. Lucius hat immer gesagt, wir haben ein paar unbekannten Dummköpfen, die das Richtige tun wollten, eine Menge zu verdanken."

Hermine saß still da, mit den Fingern einer Hand spielte sie geistesabwesend mit einer dunklen Haarsträhne. „Du glaubst doch nicht …". Sie machte eine Pause und fuhr dann flüsternd fort: „… daß O'Leary sie erfunden hat? Das kann nicht sein, oder? Das sind böse Zaubersprüche."

„Nun ja, er klang ziemlich verzweifelt in seinen früheren Tagebüchern", sagte Draco nachdenklich. „Und wir wissen, daß er seine eigenen Zauberformeln kreieren konnte."

„A… aber, sie sind böse", flüsterte Hermine wieder, offensichtlich geschockt. „Und er war gut, er hätte niemals … Das hätte er nicht getan!"

„Nur weil es böse Zaubersprüche sind, heißt das nicht, daß sie nicht nützlich sind", antwortete Draco automatisch.

Hermine sah in entsetzt an, bevor sie aufstand. „Du bist schrecklich. Wirklich, wirklich abscheulich. Weißt du das?"

„Tja, es ist wahr", erwiderte Draco schlicht, während er beobachtete, wie sie begann, in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab zu gehen. „Nur weil eine Sache etwas Schlechtes bewirkt, heißt doch noch lange nicht, daß sie keinen Platz in unserer Welt hat."

„Diese Zaubersprüche haben so viele Menschen verletzt, verstehst du das nicht? Einer davon hat Harrys Eltern getötet! Ist dir das egal?" Hermine gab ihm keine Zeit zu antworten, sondern ereiferte sich weiter. „Natürlich ist dir das egal! Du bist fast so schlimm wie diese Todesser, ganz gleich was du sagst. Du bist einfach niederträchtig, gehässig, widerlich und böse …"

„Ich bin nicht böse! Und ich bin ganz sicher kein Todesser!" unterbrach Draco Hermines Tirade, sobald sie Luft holte.

„Wieso nicht?" fragte sie sanft. Der Ärger war aus ihren Augen verschwunden, nur Neugier blieb zurück.

„Deinetwegen, denk ich", erwiderte er leise.

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn." Hermine kam zurück und setzte sich wieder neben Draco.

„Das weiß ich", murmelte er.

Sie schloß für einen Moment die Augen. „Draco, bist du meinetwegen in Gefahr?"

Ihre Frage beinhaltete so viele unausgesprochene Befürchtungen und so viele Hoffnungen. Draco verspürte einen plötzlichen, unerträglichen Druck durch ihre Worte und fuhr sie an, ohne nachzudenken: „Natürlich bin ich wegen dir in Gefahr! Was? Hast du gedacht, mein Vater wäre glücklich, wenn er wüßte, daß ich Spaß daran habe, ein Schlammblut zu küssen?"

Einen Augenblick lang hallte die Stille, und Draco wünschte sich inbrünstig, er wäre stumm auf die Welt gekommen, bevor Hermine aufstand. Sie sah ihn nicht an, sammelte nur still ihre Sachen zusammen. An der Tür blieb sie stehen und sah ihm schließlich in die Augen. Und ausnahmsweise wußte Draco genau, was sie sagten: Sie würde nicht wiederkommen.

Er stürzte ihr nach, als Hermine sich durch die Tür schob. Sie schoß durch den Gang auf die Treppe zu, aber Draco war schneller. Er packte ihren Arm und zerrte sie zurück. Sie wehrte sich, und ihre Hand flog auf ihre Tasche zu, wo sie, wie er wußte, ihren Zauberstab aufbewahrte. Er riß ihn ihr aus der Hand, als sie ihn hervorzog, und sie funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Ich werde schreien", zischte sie.

„Das wirst du nicht", entgegnete er mit fester Stimme, in der Hoffnung, daß er sich sicherer anhörte, als er tatsächlich war.

Er schleifte sie zurück in den Raum und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Sie versuchte noch immer, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber sie hatte nicht viel Erfolg.

„Würdest du damit aufhören? Du verschwendest nur deine Zeit, ganz zu schweigen von deiner Energie." Nur um sicherzugehen, verstärkte Draco seinen Griff.

Hermine blitzte ihn zornig an, hielt aber still.

„Es tut mir leid", begann er leise. „Ich denk nicht so von dir, nicht mehr. Du weißt, daß ich das nicht tue."

„Ich weiß rein gar nicht darüber, was du denkst, Malfoy. Du sagst jedes Mal was anderes, oder noch schlimmer, du sagst überhaupt nichts, und ich habe es ziemlich satt." Die Streitlust schien sie zu verlassen, und sie sackte leicht zusammen. „Ich streite mich mehr mit dir als mit Ron."

Draco spürte, wie ihn ein Blitz von heißer Wut durchzuckte. „Wenn es so furchtbar ist, mit mir zusammen zu sein, warum gehst du dann nicht und bist mit ihm zusammen?" Und damit ließ Draco sie los, und sie stolperte rückwärts.

Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich, sie schien vor Ärger anzuschwellen. „Ich bin nicht mit dir zusammen!" Sie trat auf ihn zu und richtete ihren Finger auf ihn. „Die einzige Gelegenheit, bei der wir jemals zusammen sind, ist, wenn wir in diesem Raum sind."

„Das war's also?" schnappte er und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Natürlich war's das! Wir wollen doch nicht deinen guten Namen beschmutzen, indem du dich mit einem Schlammblut abgibst."

„Es hat überhaupt nichts mit meinem Namen zu tun!" Dracos Kopf begann zu schmerzen, und er wußte, daß sie mit Sicherheit jemand hören würde, wenn sie noch lauter wurden.

„Es hat nichts mit deinem Namen zu tun? Natürl…"

Hermines Stimme war zu einem so schrillen Crescendo angeschwollen, daß Draco geradezu hören konnte, wie sich Türen öffneten und schlossen und Filch die Treppen hochstampfte. Draco wußte, daß er Hermine zum Schweigen bringen mußte, also tat er etwas, das man normalerweise für äußerst töricht halten würde. Er küßte sie und unterbrach damit ihren Wortschwall mitten im Satz.

Sie war so überrascht, daß sie einige Sekunden lang nicht reagierte, was genug Zeit für Draco war, um sie näher an sich zu ziehen. Und als sie schließlich auf seinen Vorstoß antwortete, stieß sie ihn nicht weg, sondern zog ihn sogar noch enger an sich und schlang ihre Hände um seinen Nacken.

Draco zögerte nicht, um diese unerwartete Wendung der Dinge zu hinterfragen. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich bewußt zu werden, wie jeder Teil seines Körpers erwacht zu sein schien. Er wunderte sich, wie ein Schwall von Endorphinen von ein paar einfachen Küssen so eine tiefgreifende Wirkung auf ihn haben konnte. Ein abgelegener Teil von Dracos Bewußtsein staunte, daß er Hermine mehr als alles andere wollen konnte. Seine Lippen verließen ihre und begannen, ihre Kinnlinie nachzuzeichnen. Sie neigte den Kopf zurück, und seine Lippen ruhten auf der seidenweichen Haut direkt unter ihrem Ohr. Er atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein, ein schwacher Hauch von Vanille. Draco löste sich von ihr, ohne sie loszulassen, und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Sie öffnete die Augen und begegnete seinem Blick.

„Du bist jetzt mit mir zusammen", flüsterte er heiser.

Hermine schloß die Augen. „Ich bin jetzt mit dir zusammen", stimmte sie atemlos zu.

Draco küßte sie erneut, seine Lippen suchten eifrig ihre. Sie verstärkte ihren Griff und zupfte an seinem blassem Haar. Er zog sie mit sich, als er zwischen den Bücherstapeln hindurchstolperte, die im Raum verteilt waren. Sie fanden ihren Weg zur Fensterbank, und Draco zog sie mit sich hinunter, als er sich setzte. Einen Arm schlang er um ihren Rücken und hielt sie an sich gedrückt, mit der anderen Hand umfaßte er ihr Gesicht. Sie ließ ihre eigenen Hände von seinem Hals sinken und über seine Brust streichen, wo sie einen Weg durch seine Robe fanden. Ihre kalten Finger hinterließen kleine, glühende Spuren auf seiner Haut. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, einen Pullover anzuziehen, als er gegangen war, er hatte sich nur eben eine Robe über Schultern und Schlafanzughose geworfen, und in dem Moment, als ihre Finger ihn berührten, war er immens dankbar dafür, daß er es so eilig gehabt hatte.

Hermine zog ihn mit sich, als sie sich weiter auf der Bank zurücklehnte, und Draco widersetzte sich ganz sicher nicht, als er die leichte Vertiefung an ihrer Kehle küßte. Draco richtete sich auf und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Ihre Wangen waren rosig geworden, und ihre Augen waren glasig. Das plötzliche Fehlen von Kontakt schien ihr beinahe Schmerzen zu bereiten, und sie atmete schwer. Er hielt ihren Blick und hob sanft eine Hand, um eine verirrte Locke zurückzustreichen. Sie erschauderte, als seine Finger ihre Schläfe berührten. Draco stellte plötzlich fest, daß sein Mund extrem trocken war. Er schluckte und ließ seine Hand an ihrem Gesicht hinuntergleiten. Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie zu erkennen schien, was er vorhatte, aber sie unternahm nichts, um ihn aufzuhalten, als seine Finger den Verschluß ihrer Robe fanden.

Er schob den dunklen Stoff beiseite, wobei er sich zwang, langsam vorzugehen und nicht seinem Verlangen nachzugeben und ihn in Stücke zu reißen. Ein leicht verwirrter Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, als er bemerkte, daß Hermine ebenfalls unter der Robe ihren Schlafanzug trug, weicher Flanell mit einem Muster aus kleinen Sternen. Hermine schien seinen Ausdruck zu bemerken und runzelte die Stirn. Draco spürte, daß sie kurz davor war, etwas zu sagen, und er küßte sie wieder, bevor sie dazu kam. Und wieder schmolz Hermine in seinen Armen. Hermines Hände unter seiner Robe umklammerten seine Schultern und zogen ihn enger an sie heran.

Ihre Nähe war berauschend, und Draco hatte große Mühe, gegen den Drang anzukämpfen, schneller voranzugehen, heftiger zu küssen. Er wollte nichts tun, was sie dazu veranlassen würde, ihn wieder zu ohrfeigen und davonzustürmen. Draco bemerkte, daß seine Hände an ihren Seiten nach unten geglitten waren und jetzt am unteren Ende ihres Schlafanzugoberteils ruhten. Es war etwas hochgerutscht und legte einen Streifen blasser Haut direkt über ihrem Nabel bloß. Sie versteifte sich, als seine Finger die nackte Haut erkundeten. Seine Fingerspitzen hielten am Saum ihres Oberteils inne, bevor sie unter den warmen Stoff glitten. Sie bewegten sich weiter aufwärts, und Hermine wimmerte leise. Ihre Hände zogen sich plötzlich von unter seiner Robe zurück und hielten seine fest, bevor sie weiter wandern konnten.

Sie hielt seine Hände in ihren, ihre Augen flehten um Verzeihung. Draco lehnte sich zurück, seine Hände noch immer fest von Hermines umschlossen. Er holte tief Luft und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Hermines Augen begannen, mit einem frühen Hinweis auf Tränen zu glänzen. Sie schien kurz davor aufzustehen, als Draco seine Hände aus ihren befreite und sie umdrehte, sodaß sie gegen ihn lehnte. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und küßte behutsam ihren Scheitel.

Sie war sehr starr geworden, als er sie neben sich gezogen hatte, aber schließlich atmete sie tief aus und legte den Kopf an seine Brust. Er lauschte ihrem Atem, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Draco wußte aus Erfahrung, daß es eine gute Idee war, den Mund zu halten und die Möglichkeit zu vermeiden, etwas garantiert Dummes zu sagen. Hermine wurde ruhiger, und schließlich wußte er, daß sie eingeschlafen war. Er wartete noch einen Augenblick länger und genoß ihre wehrlose Nähe. Er war nicht sicher, ob er jemals jemandem nahe gewesen war, der ihm so sehr vertraut hatte.

Draco lächelte und schloß ebenfalls die Augen. Er glaubte nicht, daß er würde schlafen können, aber er wünschte inständig, dieser Moment könnte ewig andauern. Sein Kopf schien schwerer zu werden, und bevor er sich versah, bevor er dagegen ankämpfen konnte, war er in einen tiefen und glücklicherweise traumlosen Schlaf geglitten.

ooOOoo

Er wußte, daß es lächerlich war zu glauben, daß ihre Abwesenheit ihn einige Stunden später geweckt hatte, als die Sonne endlich am Horizont über den Bergen erschien. Draco war klar, daß es wahrscheinlich nur seine innere Uhr war, die ihm mitteilte, daß er zu spät zu Zaubertränke sein würde, wenn er nicht bald aufstand. Aber als er die Augen öffnete und den Raum verlassen vorfand, konnte er nicht anders, als das Gefühl zu haben, daß ihre Abwesenheit verantwortlich war.

Draco war nicht einmal überrascht gewesen, als er aufgeschreckt war. Eine Brise war durch die Schriftrollen auf dem Tisch gefahren, als hätte sie gerade die Tür geschlossen, aber als er den langsam heller werdenden Flur hinuntergespäht hatte, war er leer gewesen.

Durch die hohen Fenster begannen Strahlen der frühen Morgensonne hereinzufallen, und Draco erinnerte sich, daß er noch immer seinen Schlafanzug trug. Wenn er sich jetzt umziehen ging, würde er es gerade so rechtzeitig zum Unterricht schaffen. Professor Snape mochte die Slytherins bevorzugen, aber er hatte Unpünktlichkeit noch nie gern gesehen. Draco rannte aus dem Raum. Er hielt nur kurz an, um die Tür abzuschließen, und hoffte, daß, sollte ihn jemand sehen, derjenige einfach annehmen würde, er sei besonders früh aufgestanden war, nicht besonders lange aufgeblieben.

ooOOoo

Draco ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder und sah sich im Kerker um. Fast die ganze Klasse war schon da, außer Hermine. Potter und Weasley machten ebenso überraschte Gesichter. Hermine war nie zu spät. Potter sah zufällig, oder vielleicht aus Mißtrauen, zu Draco hinüber. Da Draco den Gryffindor nicht enttäuschen wollte, schenkte er ihm ein wissendes Grinsen.

Aller Augen richteten sich auf die Tür, als sie mit offensichtlicher Hast aufgerissen wurde und Hermine praktisch ins Klassenzimmer hineinstolperte.

„Ahh, Ms Granger. Ich bin so erfreut, daß Sie sich entschlossen haben, sich uns heute zum Unterricht anzuschließen", sagte Snape kalt.

„Professor Snape, es tut mir so leid. Ich …", versuchte Hermine zu erklären.

„Ich will ihren armseligen Versuch einer Entschuldigung nicht hören. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Jetzt setzen Sie sich, bevor Sie noch mehr unserer kostbaren Unterrichtszeit verschwenden, als Sie es sowieso schon haben." Snapes harscher Ton ließ Draco die Stirn runzeln. Sie hatte sich immerhin entschuldigt.

Hermine wirkte äußerst betreten. Sie nickte schnell und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Platz. Sie hielt inne, als sie Draco sah. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, und sie wurde tiefrot. Draco hatte das Gefühl, er sollte etwas zu ihr sagen, was natürlich absurd war, da Snape ungeduldig darauf wartete, daß sie sich hinsetzte.

„Stimmt was nicht, Ms Granger? Ich wußte gar nicht, daß Mr Malfoy so interessant ist."

Hermine keuchte, floh zu ihrem Stuhl und kehrte Draco den Rücken zu.

Draco starrte seinen Lieblingslehrer jetzt wütend an. Normalerweise fand er es amüsant, wenn Professor Snape die Gryffindors unter Beschuß nahm, aber Hermine hatte all das wirklich nicht verdient. Die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen zeigten deutlich, daß sie in der letzten Nacht nicht viel geschlafen hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an die vergangene Nacht mußte Draco breit grinsen, und er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und schwelgte in der Erinnerung.

Sein Trank brodelte ziemlich gut vor sich hin, was verwunderlich war in Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß er den größten Teil der Stunde damit verbracht hatte, Hermine dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sorgfältig ihre Zutaten abwog. Sie hatte ihr dunkelbraunes Haar zu einem losen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, der einfach mit einem einzelnen Haarband befestigt war. Draco fand, daß es ziemlich bewegend aussah, ihr schlanker Hals nackt, abgesehen von ein paar wuscheligen Strähnen, die herausgerutscht waren.

Als er eins der anderen Gryffindor-Mädchen beobachtete, machte sich Lavender, er glaubte zumindest, daß das ihr Name war, auf den Weg den Mittelgang hinunter. Sie rutschte auf dem Saum ihrer Robe aus, die der Mode entsprechend zu lang war, und stolperte in Hermine hinein. Es gab eine Explosion, als Hermines Prise Hornkleewurzel sich in eine Handvoll verwandelte. Lavender fiel mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Aber Lavender hätte Draco nicht weniger kümmern können. Er hatte sich schon an dem gestolperten Mädchen vorbeigeschoben. Hermine starrte auf ihren geschmolzenen Kessel. Eine dicke, giftgrüne Flüssigkeit quoll noch immer über den Rand ihres Tisches. Draco erreichte sie, bevor irgend jemand anders Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Er bemerkte sofort, daß ihre Hände mit derselben grünen Flüssigkeit bedeckt waren wie auch die Vorderseite ihrer Robe. Sie schien es allerdings nicht zu bemerken, als sie den Blick zu dem anderen Mädchen hob.

„Lavender?" flüsterte sie dumpf.

Professor Snape brauste den Gang hinauf auf sie zu. Draco, der den Schaden gesehen hatte, den Verbrennungen von Hornkleewurzeln anrichten konnten, begann, Hermines Hände in Lappen zu wickeln. Sie schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen, als sie Lavender ansah. Draco öffnete schnell den Verschluß ihrer Robe und zog sie ihr aus. Glücklicherweise trug Hermine gerne Muggelkleidung unter ihrer Robe. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Hexen, die in ihrer Unterwäsche eine ganz schöne Show gewesen wären, trug Hermine einen einfachen Pullover und einen braunen Faltenrock. Draco knüllte die glimmende Robe zusammen und ließ sie auf den demolierten Kessel fallen.

„Lavender, ist alles in Ordnung?" Hermine Stimme zitterte vor Schock und Schmerz.

„Was haben Sie gemacht, Sie idiotische …!" bellte Professor Snape Hermine an, nachdem er Lavenders Hände von ihrem Gesicht weggezogen und festgestellt hatte, daß nur ein paar brennende Tropfen hängengeblieben waren.

„Geht's ihr gut? Das wollte ich nicht. Es war ein Unfall."

„Ein Unfall? Es gibt keine Unfälle." Professor Snape zog Lavender auf die Füße.

Lavender weinte unkontrolliert, und Professor Snape sah Hermine finster an.

„Professor Snape", rief Potter und stellte sich neben Draco, „es war nicht Hermines Schuld, Lavender ist gestolpert, sie hat Hermine angestoßen."

Draco nickte rasch. Er wußte, es war wesentlich wahrscheinlicher, daß Snape ihm glaubte als Potter.

„Das kümmert mich nicht. Granger weiß es besser, als Hornkleewurzel über einem offenen Kessel zu wiegen." Snapes wütendes Funkeln wandte sich keine Sekunde von Hermine ab. „Raus aus meiner Klasse. Bringen Sie Ms Brown zum Krankenflügel, und kommen Sie nicht wieder, bis Sie fünf Fuß Pergament über angemessene Sicherheitsstandards beim Brauen von Zaubertränken geschrieben haben."

Hermine nickte stumm, legte einen verbundenen Arm um die Schulter des anderen Mädchens und führte sie mit zitternden Schultern aus dem Raum.

Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben erhob Draco ärgerlich seine Stimme zusammen mit den Gryffindors, nicht gegen sie. Potter und Weasley flankierten ihn jetzt, und beide sahen ihn überrascht an. Aber in dem Chaos nahm sonst niemand Notiz von Draco.

„Setzen Sie sich!" Snapes normalerweise ruhige Stimme brach vor Wut, und es wurde still im Raum.

„Es war nicht ihre Schuld", warf Draco dem Lehrer vor.

„Genau", fauchte Weasley ärgerlich, „Lavender hat nicht aufgepaßt."

„Goyle hat letzte Woche das gleiche gemacht, er greift Hermine nur heraus, weil sie eine Gryffindor ist", murrte Potter.

„Natürlich tut er das", stimmte Draco zu.

Daraufhin entstand eine unangenehme Pause, und die drei Jungen sahen sich still an. Dann drehte Draco sich um und kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück. Den Rest der Stunde setzte er einen gelangweilten Ausdruck auf, der seine Unruhe verbarg.


	23. Der Beobachter im Wald

**Kapitel 23  
Der Beobachter im Wald  
**

„Aber, aber, Mädchen, hören Sie auf zu weinen. So schlimm ist es nicht", beruhigte Madame Pomfrey behutsam, während sie Lavenders Gesicht untersuchte. „Ich glaube, Ms Granger hat das Meiste abbekommen."

Hermine saß besorgt auf dem Bett neben Lavender. „Ist mit ihr alles in Ordnung? Ich kann nicht glauben, daß ich so dumm war, so was zu tun."

Madame Pomfrey begann, vorsichtig etwas von einer dunkelblauen Creme auf Lavenders Gesicht zu tupfen. „Sehen Sie? Alles wieder in Ordnung. Sie haben sich nur ein kleines bißchen verbrannt. Das wird sich bis heute Mittag alles wieder gelegt haben. Sie allerdings", sagte sie, während sie sich zu Hermine umdrehte, „Sie müssen diese Bandagen bis morgen früh tragen."

Hermine sah niedergeschlagen aus. „So lange? Aber ich muß Hausaufgaben machen."

Madame Pomfrey sah Hermine durchdringend an. Es war ungewöhnlich, daß Schüler sich beschwerten, wenn sie keine Hausaufgaben machen konnten. „Ich bin sicher, Sie werden zurechtkommen", sagte sie schließlich, als sie sicher war, daß Hermine sich tatsächlich nicht über sie lustig machte.

Hermine wandte sich wieder Lavender zu. „Alles in Ordnung? Das tut mir wirklich leid."

Lavender, die es endlich geschafft hatte, zu weinen aufzuhören, sah sie mit feuchten, roten Augen an und antwortete mit zittriger Stimme: „Ist schon in Ordnung, Hermine. Ich bin diejenige, die in dich reingestolpert ist."

„Ich weiß, aber Snape hat recht. Ich hätte die Hornkleewurzeln nicht über dem Kessel wiegen sollen. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen."

Und sie wußte es besser. Hermine kannte sämtliche Sicherheitsvorschriften, was Zaubertränke betraf. Und Zutaten nicht in der Nähe einer Hitzequelle zu wiegen, stand ganz oben auf der Liste. Aber sie war abgelenkt gewesen. Sie war abgelenkt gewesen, seit sie den Klassenraum betreten hatte. Seit sie ihn ihren Blick hatte fangen lassen, dann war es zu spät gewesen, er hatte sie gehabt. Hermine hatte den Rest der Stunde mit leicht geröteten Wangen verbracht, mit zittrigen Händen und etwas, das sich anfühlte wie tausend Schmetterlinge, die in ihrem Magen herumflatterten.

Hermine konnte nicht sicher sein, aber sie hätte schwören können, daß jemand sie den größten Teil der Stunde beobachtet hatte, und sie konnte leicht erraten, wer diese Person gewesen sein könnte. Aber Hermine hatte es nicht gewagt, sich umzudrehen und nachzusehen. Solange sie nicht nachsah, wußte sie es nicht mit Sicherheit. Und es nicht zu wissen, schien sicherer zu sein als die Möglichkeit, daß Draco Malfoy sie beobachtete und sich erinnerte.

„So, ich bin fertig mit Ihnen beiden." Madame Pomfreys Stimme riß Hermine aus ihren stillen Überlegungen und brachte sie zurück in den Krankenflügel. „Vergessen Sie nicht, was ich gesagt habe, Ms Granger. Behalten Sie dieses Bandagen um. Sie brauchten mehr Heilsalbe als Ms Brown, und sie wird nicht einwirken, wenn sie der Luft ausgesetzt ist."

Hermine nickte wortlos und stand auf. Sie blickte auf ihre Hände; sie waren von dicken, weißen Verbänden bedeckt. Es schien immer ihre Hände zu betreffen, wenn ihr etwas zustieß. Es war, als ob das Schicksal wußte, daß die einzige wahre Folter für Hermine war, sie irgendwie davon abzuhalten, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Als Hermine vorsichtig versuchte, ihre Finger zu bewegen, wußte sie, daß sie heute nacht nichts schreiben würde. Selbst ohne das Gewicht der Bandagen, das ihre steifen Finger umgab, sie zu bewegen schmerzte so sehr, daß sie es nicht unbedingt wiederholen wollte.

ooOOoo

Lavender und Hermine trennten sich an der Treppe über der Eingangshalle. Lavender hatte vor, ihren freien Nachmittag zu nutzen, indem sie etwas von Mavis' Magischem Make-up mit Hannah Abbots Muggle–Rouge vermischte. Angeblich ergab das eine ziemlich interessante Kombination, von der Parvati schwor, daß man sie aus beinah einem Kilometer Entfernung sehen konnte. Hermine konnte persönlich nicht verstehen, wieso jemand leuchten wollen sollte wie eine Ampel, aber sie kam bei Weitem zu gut mit Lavender aus, um das tatsächlich auszusprechen. Hermine lehnte die Rundumerneuerung, die Lavender eifrig anbot, höflich ab und entschied sich statt dessen für einen Spaziergang um den See.

Eine leichte Frühlingsbrise driftete über das kristallklare Wasser des Sees, und Hermine war froh, daß die Luft nicht kalt war. In nur ein paar wenigen, kurzen Monaten würden sie ihre ZAG–Prüfungen ablegen. Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Sie hätte diese Zeit zum Lernen nutzen können, aber nein, sie mußte ja einen Kessel in die Luft sprengen.

Hermine blieb nicht weit vom Ufer entfernt stehen. Der Verbotene Wald wucherte schon wieder über den Pfad herüber, der am Ufer entlangführte. In ‚Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts' hatte sie gelesen, daß alle paar Jahre Magie angewandt werden mußte, um den Verbotenen Wald zurückzustutzen. Die Bäume selbst schienen ihren ganz eigenen Willen zu haben, und manchmal schien es, als wollten sie die Schule verschlingen. Hermine schauderte, als die Sonne hinter einer Wolke verschwand und dabei einen bedrohlichen Schatten erzeugte, der von den dunklen Bäumen her nach ihr zu greifen schien. Und ganz plötzlich wußte Hermine, daß sie beobachtet wurde.

Sie wirbelte herum, aber es war niemand da. Das Gefühl blieb jedoch, die eiskalte, absolute Gewißheit, daß jemand sie anstarrte. Das Gefühl war sehr intensiv, und diese Intensität war vertraut.

„Draco?" rief sie leise aus. Ihre Stimme hallte weiter, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

Hermine suchte weiter nervös mit den Augen den Wald ab. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine plötzliche, unheimliche Bewegung, tief im grünen Dickicht. Für einen Moment dachte sie, sie würde eine Gestalt sehen.

„Hermine?"

Hermine schrie auf und fuhr herum, als Hagrids Stimme rumpelte. Hagrid kam den Pfad entlang.

„Hagrid, da ist jemand …" Aber Hermine beendete ihren Satz nicht, als sie zurück in die bewaldete Dunkelheit blickte. Es war niemand da. „Ich dachte, ich hätte was gesehen …" Hermine runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Warum bis' du nich im Unterricht?" fragte Hagrid, als er neben Hermine zum Stehen kam.

Die Sonne kam wieder hinter den vorbeiziehenden Wolken hervor, und der Weg war wieder in helles Frühlingslicht getaucht. Die unheilvollen Bäume schienen unter den Sonnenstrahlen geradezu zurückgesprungen zu sein, und Hermines Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, war vollkommen verschwunden. Sie warf dem verdächtigen Gesträuch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie sich zu Hagrid umdrehte, der auf eine Antwort wartete. Hermine hielt ihre bandagierten Hände vor sich.

„Was is' passiert? Hat Neville wieder 'n Kessel in die Luft gejagt?"

„Nein", erwiderte Hermine verdrießlich, „aber ich."

Hagrid schluckte ein Kichern herunter und sagte in mitfühlendem Ton: „Tja, das passiert sogar den Besten unter uns."

„Ich kann nicht mal meine Hausaufgaben machen", murmelte sie mißmutig. Sie tat sich außerordentlich leid, als sie plötzlich feststellte, daß ihre eine Hand extrem juckte.

„Du könntest mir helfen. Keine Angst, du wirst deine Hände nich brauchen." Hagrid grinste breit. „Hab gerade heute ein paar Bimestrien reingekriegt. Und ich kann kaum ruhig bleiben, während ich sie auspack'."

Hermine ging mit Hagrid mit, froh darüber, daß sie etwas zu tun hatte, und erleichtert, nicht länger allein herumzulaufen.

Sie hatte noch nie von einem Bimestris gehört, was nie ein gutes Zeichen war, denn Hermine hatte ein ziemlich umfangreiches Wissen über magische Kreaturen, und Hagrid war dafür bekannt, daß er illegale Unterrichtsthemen mochte. Das Gefühl dunkler Vorahnung verstärkte sich, als sie Hagrids Lichtung betraten und ein schrilles Geräusch zu hören war. Als sie die Hütte erreichten, war der Lärm fast unerträglich, es hörte sich an, als würden tausend winzige Stimmen vor Angst kreischen. Hermines Unbehagen verflüchtigte sich allerdings, als sie sah, wovon Hagrid gesprochen hatte. In mehreren offenen Kisten in der Nähe der Tür befanden sich sehr kleine, pelzige Tiere in verschiedenen Farben. Die Tiere, die nicht größer waren als Hermines Handfläche, quietschten vor Angst und krabbelten eilig übereinander, um doch nirgendwo hinzugelangen. Einige der pelzigen, wilden Tiere unterbrachen ihre wilden Bemühungen und blickten mit unverhohlenem Interesse zu Hermine auf. Ihre rosa Nasen zuckten, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Panikattacke hingaben und sich ins Gewühl mischten.

„Hagrid", fragte Hermine lächelnd, „was tun die?"

„Na ja, wenn sie sind nicht so scheu sind, dann machen sie alles mögliche." Hagrid streckte die Hand nach einem von ihnen aus, und wie ein Schwarm Fische wichen sie alle zurück, gerade außer Reichweite. „Normalerweise werden sie benutzt, um in Gärten von Zauberern das Unkraut loszuwerden. Weißt du, sie kauen gerne auf frischem Gras und so was, aber sie scheinen immer zu wissen, welche Pflanzen sie in Ruhe lassen sollen." Hagrid lächelte liebevoll auf die wuselnden kleinen Dinger hinunter. „Oh, und du siehst ja wie scheu sie sind. Man sieht sie kaum. Man könnte hundert von denen in Professor Sprouts Gewächshaus stecken und nie einen von ihnen sehen. Da sind sie 'n bißchen wie Hauselfen."

„Also, ich finde es falsch, daß alle erwarten, daß Hauselfen außer Sicht bleiben. Natürlich ist das wahrscheinlich der Grund, weshalb so viele Leute die grausamen Bedingungen übersehen können, unter denen Hauselfen in der Zauberergemeinschaft leben. Aus den Augen, aus dem..."

„Hermine", sagte Hagrid leise, „du erschreckst die Bimestrien."

Hermine unterbrach ihren Wortschwall, sah in die Kiste und stellte fest, daß die kleinen, pelzigen Nager jetzt noch wilder waren als noch vor einem Moment. „Oh, tut mir leid", sagte sie schnell an Hagrid gewandt. „Ich wollte ihnen keine Angst machen. Wie kann man sie beruhigen?"

„Sie scheinen Summen zu mögen."

„Was?" fragte Hermine.

„Summen. Sie mögen's, wenn man summt. Nur bei mir irgendwie nich." Hagrids Grinsen verblaßte kurz. „Aber ich glaub, deins könnte ihnen gefallen."

Hermine sah die Bimestrien an, dann wieder Hagrid.

„Was soll ich summen?"

„Jede beliebige Melodie funktioniert."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, an ein Lied zu denken. So auf die Schnelle fiel ihr kein einziges ein. Hermine holte tief Luft und begann schließlich, eine langsame, wohlklingende Melodie zu summen, ein Lied, an dessen Text sie sich nicht ganz erinnern konnte. Hätte sie darüber nachgedacht, hätte sie sich erinnert, daß es dieselbe Melodie war, zu der sie vor so langer Zeit draußen im Garten getanzt hatte, als noch Schnee gefallen war.

Einer nach dem anderen bemerkten die Bimestrien das sanfte Summen, und sie begannen, sich langsam mit der Musik zu wiegen, was Hagrid die Möglichkeit gab, hinunterzugreifen und sie aufzuheben. Er untersuchte ihr Fell und ihre Augen und gab jedem einen Klaps auf die Nase, woraufhin die Bimestrien sich wanden, quietschten und schließlich einen feinen Staub niesten, der glitzerte, während er sich in der Luft auflöste. Anschließend setzte Hagrid jedes einzelne sanft in einen großen Stall in der Nähe.

Hermine verbrachte den Rest des Nachmittags damit, die Bimestrien abzulenken, während Hagrid diese Prozedur wieder und wieder wiederholte, bis jedes einzelne untersucht und in sein neues Zuhause gesetzt war. Als sie fertig waren, verabschiedete sich Hermine und ging zurück zur Schule. Sie war recht leichten Herzens und guter Stimmung. Wenn sie auch nicht ihre Hausaufgaben machen konnte, sie hatte dennoch einem Lehrer zur Hand gehen können, und das machte Hermine immer glücklich. Sie hatte gerade die Tür erreicht, als sie den Drang verspürte, über die Schulter einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Da, am Rande des Waldes, stand eine Gestalt. Hermine blinzelte in die untergehende Sonne, um zu sehen, ob es Hagrid war, aber die Gestalt war schon wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, bevor sie die Chance dazu hatte. Hermine stand nervös da und hielt noch einen Moment länger Ausschau, bevor sie die Schule betrat.

ooOOoo

Ein Windstoß ließ das Portrait hinter ihr zuschlagen. Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie konnte es nicht erklären, sie sah sich selbst nicht als sonderlich nervös. Na ja, doch, vielleicht wenn es ums Lernen ging, aber das war alles. Aber Hermine hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag gefühlt, als würde sie auf Eierschalen gehen. Die Flure der Schule waren ihr seltsam verlassen vorgekommen, als sie früher an diesem Nachmittag von Hagrids Hütte zurückgekehrt war. Die strahlende Sonne schien die inneren Flure der Schule nicht erreichen zu können. Die normalerweise blendend hellen Feuer und fröhlichen Kerzen warfen tiefe Schatten, die ihre Finger hungrig nach Hermine ausstreckten.

Hinter ihr knackte es, und Hermine hielt den Atem an. Eine Hand senkte sich auf ihre Schulter, und sie spürte, wie etwas Wildes, Panisches in ihr erwachte. Hermine fuhr herum und schlug so hart zu, wie sie konnte. Jemand schrie auf, und die Hand fiel von ihrer Schulter.

Fred stolperte von Hermine weg und umklammerte seine Seite, wo Hermines Schlag ihn soeben getroffen hatte. George stand hinter ihm im Portraitloch und starrte schockiert.

„Au, Hermine", grummelte Fred, „wofür war das?"

„Fred?" Hermine schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, die Ereignisse zu verarbeiten. „Ach du meine Güte, Fred … Es tut mir so leid." Hermine ging auf ihn zu.

George hatte zu kichern begonnen. Hermine und Fred sahen ihn beide wütend an, aber das ließ ihn nur noch heftiger lachen. „Das hast du davon, Fred", brachte er hervor, während er vor Lachen keuchte. „Ich hab dir ja gesagt, du sollst dich nicht an Mädchen anschleichen. Das mag bei diesen Hufflepuff-Mädchen klappen, von denen du vorhin so angetan warst, aber unsere Gryffindor-Mädchen sind eine ganz andere Klasse."

„Halt die Klappe, George", rief Fred leise, während wieder ein wenig Farbe in sein Gesicht zurückkehrte.

„Das tut mir so leid, Fred! Ich wußte nicht, daß du's bist. Ich dachte … Ich weiß nicht, was ich dachte." Hermine fühlte sich einfach furchtbar. Sie hatte sich bislang auch nicht für gewalttätig gehalten.

Das Portraitloch öffnete sich erneut, und Ron und Harry kletterten hindurch. Sie plagten sich mit großen Bücherstapeln, die sie für ihre Zauberkunsthausaufgabe aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatten.

„Was ist so witzig?" fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Nichts!" rief Fred dazwischen.

„Warum hältst du dir die Seite?" fragte Harry, als Fred das Gesicht verzog.

„Es ist nichts", stimmte George zu, „Fred hat nur gerade herausgefunden, daß unsere Hermine mal britische Nationalboxerin werden wird."

Hermine wurde rot, als Harry und Ron sich zu ihr umdrehten. „Na ja, er hat sich an mich rangeschlichen", erwiderte sie zerknirscht.

„Schon gut, Hermine. Ich werde dir mit der Zeit vergeben. Vielleicht werde ich nach einer langen und schmerzhaften Genesung die Kraft finden, diesen..." Fred brach ab, als Hermine ihn finster anstarrte, Plötzlich fiel er auf die Knie, rang die Hände vor der Brust und kroch auf sie zu. „Bitte schlag mich nicht wieder, Hermine. Ich tu alles! Bitte", bettelte Fred.

„Herrgott noch mal …" Hermine kehrte den vier Jungen, die jetzt vor Lachen heulten, den Rücken zu und ging wieder durch das Portrait hinaus. Sie war schon fast bei der Bibliothek, als ihr einfiel, daß sie eigentlich in ihren Schlafsaal hatte gehen wollen, bevor ihre Freunde sie aufgehalten hatten.

ooOOoo

Flüsternde Stimmen hallten von den voluminösen Bücherstapeln wieder, und Hermine atmete tief ein. Luft, die nicht direkt abgestanden war, aber mit Sicherheit alt. Sie liebte es, den Geruch von Büchern und Einbänden, die Stille von so vielen Schülern, die eifrig lernten, sogar die alte Madame Pince mit ihrem übertriebenen bösen Blick fühlte sich für Hermine an wie ein Willkommen.

Der kleine Raum war leer, aber sie hatte ohnehin nicht erwartet, daß Draco hier sein würde. Es war seltsam beruhigend, daß er nicht da war. Sie konnte sich hinsetzen und arbeiten, und sie mußte sich keine Gedanken über ihn machen. Nicht daß sie mit verbundenen Händen irgendwas tun konnte. Hermine setzte sich verdrießlich hin. Sie runzelte die Stirn, während sie trostlos auf einen Stapel Bücher starrte. Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Hermine hatte letzte Nacht nicht viel geschlafen, wegen der Sache mit Draco und all dem.

Draco... Hermine seufzte verträumt. Er quälte ihre Gedanken ununterbrochen. Sie wußte, daß es lächerlich war, sich etwas für ihn empfinden zu lassen. Er war ein Slytherin, und sie war eine Gryffindor. Er war so reinblütig, wie ein Zauberer nur sein konnte, und sie war nur eine niedere Muggelgeborene. Ihre Freunde haßten ihn, und er schien in ihrem Abscheu zu schwelgen. Hermine kannte all die Gründe, weshalb sie sich nicht in Draco Malfoy verlieben konnte. Ihr methodischer Verstand sah immer die Wahrheit, aber was ihr ihr Verstand auch sagte, sie konnte das heftige Glücksgefühl nicht unterdrücken, das sie immer überkam, wenn Draco sie ansah, wann immer er glaubte, sie wäre abgelenkt. Wenn sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen sich in ein sanftes Lächeln verwandelte. Oder die Freude, die sie empfand, wenn er ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. Oder das besondere Kribbeln, das sie spürte, wenn er sie berührte.

Hermine stöhnte und vergrub die Erinnerungen so weit hinten in ihrem Kopf, wie sie konnte. Sie zwang sich, an irgend etwas anderes als Draco zu denken, und ihr fiel das unruhige Gefühl vorhin am See und dann ihr beständiges Unbehagen, während sie durch die Flure ging, wieder ein. Selbst nach all den schrecklichen Dingen, die Harry in Hogwarts und auf den umgebenden Ländereien widerfahren waren, hielt Hermine Hogwarts trotzdem noch immer für einen der sichersten Orte in ganz England. Und dennoch blieb eine Spur ihrer Furcht am Rande ihres Unterbewußtseins. Diese absolute Gewißheit, daß jemand sie am See beobachtet hatte, hatte ihr Angst gemacht. War da wirklich jemand da gewesen?

Das Feuer im Kamin knallte, und Hermine schrak zusammen. „Das ist ja lächerlich!" schnappte sie. Das Geräusch ihrer Stimme war erleichternd in dem allzu stillen Raum.

Hermine begann, wie wild an ihren Verbänden zu zupfen. Schließlich gelang es ihr, ein Ende zu entwirren. Sie begann, vorsichtig ihre verletzten Hände aus dem Verband zu befreien. Es war ihr egal, daß sie eigentlich noch mindestens eine Stunde verbunden bleiben sollten, sie mußte etwas finden, um sich zu beschäftigen. Ihre Hände waren rauh und rot, aber da waren keine offenen Wunden. Hermine streckte ihre Hände einige Male, um sie zu lockern, und nahm dann zögerlich eine Feder auf und hielt sie probeweise lose zwischen den Fingern. Ihre Finger zuckten in einem schmerzhaften Krampf, und Hermine biß die Zähne zusammen, entschlossen, ihre Hände dazu zu zwingen zu tun, was sie wollte. Für ein paar Minuten glaubte Hermine nicht, daß sie es schaffen würde, aber Gryffindors sind störrisch, und nach einer Weile ließ der scharfe Schmerz in ihren Fingern nach, und sie stürzte sich in die Arbeit.

Draco und sie waren gut vorangekommen, aber im vergangenen Monat, seit sie das Buch mit den Zauberformeln entdeckt hatten, hatten sie sich auf wenig Anderes konzentriert als jeden Spruch, den sie fanden, zu interpretieren und auszuprobieren. Die anderen Bücher hatten sie vernachlässigt, und da das Schuljahr schon zur Hälfte verstrichen war, befürchtete Hermine, daß sie nicht fertigwerden würden. Professor Vektor hatte nie gesagt, ob sie erwartete, daß die gesamte Arbeit am Ende des Schuljahres erledigt war. Hermine fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht über den Sommer daran arbeiten konnten. Sie versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie sie mit Draco in Florean Fortescues Eissalon saß und alte Texte prüfte, die auf Latein geschrieben und dann in arithmantischen Code übersetzt worden waren. Es schien fast wie eine Verabredung. Hermine grinste ironisch vor sich hin.

Dann kam ihr ein neuer Gedanke. Was würde Draco im Sommer machen? Wenn er nicht mit seinem Vater sprach und Lucius so gefährlich war, würde er zurück nach Hause gehen? Vielleicht hatte er irgendwo Verwandte, die ihn aufnehmen konnten. Hermine glaubte nicht, daß Draco glücklich darüber sein würde „aufgenommen" zu werden, und sie bezweifelte auch, daß es Verbindungen gab, die Lucius Malfoy nicht kontrollieren konnte. Dracos Mutter kam für Hermine nicht einmal in Betracht. Sie hatte kaum Zweifel, daß die Geschichte von dieser schweren Krankheit nur Theater war, um Draco aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Hermine seufzte, räumte den Tisch etwas frei und stand dann auf, um eines der lange vernachlässigten Bücher zu holen. Sie wollte ihre Hände nicht mehr als nötig benutzen, daher schob mit den Zehenspitzen eine Kiste hinüber zum Tisch. Ihr Gesicht war rosa vor Anstrengung, und Hermine spannte sich noch mehr an, um die große Kiste zu bewegen. Etwas knackte, und die Holzkiste gab nach, und Hermine stolperte und fiel in einen Stapel Kartons.

Für einen Augenblick lag sie wie gelähmt da. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was für ein entsetzliches Pech sie heute hatte. Eine dicke Staubwolke war aufgewirbelt worden, wo sie gelandet war, und jetzt legte sie sich wieder, was Hermine zum Niesen brachte.

„Ich sollte einfach wieder in mein Zimmer gehen und mich ins Bett legen!" grummelte Hermine ärgerlich vor sich hin.

Sie stand auf und begann, die Bücher, in die sie gefallen war, vorsichtig wieder aufzustapeln. Als sie sich wieder zu der Kiste umdrehte, die buchstäblich ihr Niedergang gewesen war, bemerkte sie ein dünnes, sehr zerbrechlich aussehendes, gefaltetes Stück Pergament, das aus dem Loch hervorragte, das sie erzeugt hatte.

Hermine war inzwischen so daran gewöhnt, Arithmantikcode und lateinische Übersetzungen zu sehen, daß es einen Moment dauerte, bis sie erkannte, daß es in Englisch beschrieben war. Es war natürlich altes Englisch, aber Hermine hätte es jederzeit Latein vorgezogen. Das Papier stellte sich als Brief heraus, in derselben krakeligen Schrift, die O'Leary benutzte.

_Meine liebe McKenna,_

_Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Es ist so lange her, seit ich zum letzten Mal die Wasser gesehen habe, die unsere alte Heimstatt umgeben, und ich fürchte, daß es auch noch lange dauert, bis ich zurückkehre. Ich möchte Dich nicht beunruhigen, ich möchte Dich nur bitten, meine jungen Nichten und meinen Neffen von mir zu grüßen. Unser Widerstand war bislang vergebens. Ich weiß, daß jeder diensttaugliche Zauberer helfen muß, diese Plage zurückzuschlagen, aber Du weißt, daß ich nie ein Kämpfer war._

_Ich habe getötet, meine liebe Schwester, ich habe einen von der dunklen Seite getötet. Er hat nach mir gesucht. Er wußte von meinem Haus im Wald und von meiner Arbeit. Ich konnte nicht erlauben, daß er den anderen von unserer Arbeit erzählt. Aber ich hatte nicht vor, ihn zu töten. Ich schwöre Dir, das hatte ich nicht. Ich wollte ihn nur betäuben, der Spruch, den ich erfunden habe war nur dazu gedacht zu betäuben. Aber ich war so wütend und haßerfüllt, und die Zauberformel hat ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Und als dieses scheußliche grüne Licht verblaßt war, wünschte ich mir, ich hätte mich nie in diese Schlacht eingemischt, daß ich niemals auch nur einen Zauberstab in die Hand genommen hätte._

_Morson war da, als es passierte. Er war Zeuge meiner Sünde. Aber er erfreute sich an meiner Tat. Der offensichtliche Schrecken in den Augen des toten Mannes bereitete ihm Freude. Und dann, ich schäme mich es zuzugeben, habe ich es ihm beigebracht. Und er hat es die anderen gelehrt. Wir haben dem Ministerium einen schweren Schlag zugefügt. Es herrschte große Freude unter meinen Freunden, aber wie kann irgend etwas Gutes aus so viel Tod entstehen?_

_Ich wünsche mir nur noch, nach Hause zu kommen, von diesem fehlgeleiteten Streben nach Rechtschaffenheit abzulassen und zurückzukommen. Aber ich fürchte, das ist nicht möglich, nie wieder._

Der Brief endete abrupt, und Hermine legte ihn mit zitternden Händen wieder dahin zurück, wo sie ihn gefunden hatte. Sie wünschte sich, er wäre verborgen geblieben. Hermine drehte sich um und ließ den Blick über den Rest der Sammlung schweifen. Ein Ausdruck angewiderter Entschlossenheit trat in ihre Augen, und Hermine stürzte sich selbstvergessen auf die alten Bücher mit den Zauberformeln und suchte das, wovon sie hoffte, es wäre nicht da. Aber das war es.

ooOOoo

Es war weit nach der abendlichen Ausgangssperre, als die Tür sich wieder knarrend öffnete. Hermine machte nicht die geringste Bewegung. Draco schlüpfte in den Raum. Er bemerkte sie nicht sofort. Als er seine Tasche neben sich abstellte und aufblickte, sah er sie schließlich.

„Was ist los? Tun deine Hände immer noch weh?" fragte er, als er ihr seltsames Verhalten bemerkte.

Sie hob die Augen und begegnete seinem Blick, und er konnte erkennen, daß sie geweint hatte. Ihr Gesicht war rosig, und sie schniefte.

„Er hat es getan", flüsterte sie.

„Was?" Draco trat auf sie zu und berührte sanft ihre Wange. „Wer hat was getan?"

„Ich hab's gefunden, in den Büchern, in dem da." Hermine deutete auf ein Buch am äußersten Ende des Tisches. Es war in einen alten, unbeschrifteten Umschlag gebunden. Sie saß in dem Sessel, der am weitesten vom Tisch entfernt war, und betrachtete das Buch ungläubig, mit einem Ausdruck, als wäre ihr übel.

„Hermine …" Draco kniete sich vor sie und drehte ihren Kopf, so daß sie ihn ansah. „Was hast du gefunden?"

Ihre Augen wurden wieder von Tränen verschleiert, und ihre Stimme klang schmerzlich brüchig. „Ich habe Avada Kedavra gefunden."


	24. Die Zufälle häufen sich

**Kapitel 24  
Die Zufälle häufen sich  
**

Es noch einmal zu lesen, half nicht. Die Zauberformel war da, sogar die Nachforschungen, die er angestellt hatte und die zu der Formel geführt hatten, waren für alle Welt sichtbar. Der methodische Verstand eines Mannes mit genialen Fertigkeiten bei der Herstellung von Zaubersprüchen war in all seiner Herrlichkeit auf den alten Seiten des schmutzigen, kleinen Buches ausgebreitet, das Hermine entdeckt hatte. Nicht daß es Draco sonderlich interessierte, wer den Todesfluch erschaffen hatte. Irgendwer hatte es früher oder später tun müssen, und wenn es nicht O'Leary gewesen wäre, dann eben jemand anderes. Nein, was Draco beunruhigte, war die Art und Weise, wie das braunhaarige junge Mädchen, das Hermine so ähnlich sah, am anderen Ende des Raumes saß. Aber es war nicht seine Hermine, die da saß, ohne irgend etwas anzusehen, die da saß wie jemand, der für lange Zeit Dementoren ausgesetzt gewesen war. Hermine war nicht leer.

Draco war einmal in Askaban gewesen, in der der dritten Klasse. Irgendwie war es zu Lucius durchgesickert, wie sehr er sich vor den Dementoren gefürchtet hatte, die die Schule bewacht hatten. Lucius war immer der Auffassung gewesen, der beste Weg, seine Angst zu überwinden - wenn man es sich gestattete, Angst zu haben - sei, sich ihr zu stellen. Also hatten Draco und Lucius in den Weihnachtsferien das Zauberergefängnis besucht, um seine Angst aus der Welt zu schaffen. Er hatte kein Mitleid mit den Häftlingen gehabt, und warum sollte er auch? Wenn sie so inkompetent waren, daß sie sich erwischen ließen, verdienten sie, was immer die Dementoren für sie bereithielten. Tatsächlich war dies das letzte Ereignis, an das Draco sich erinnern konnte, bei dem er einen Schwall von Stolz für Lucius empfunden hatte. Dieser Mann war der Gefangenschaft entgangen und jetzt ein respektiertes Mitglied der Gesellschaft. Draco konnte die Fähigkeit seines Vaters, Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen, anerkennen.

„Hermine?" fragte Draco.

Sie bewegte sich nicht, gab kein Zeichen, daß sie ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. Draco blickte finster drein. Er haßte es, ignoriert zu werden.

„Ach, komm schon, Granger", sagte er gedehnt. „Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt. Der alte Irre hat also den Todesfluch erfunden. Große Sache! Aber du siehst aus, als hätte dir gerade jemand gesagt, daß deine Katze gestorben ist."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, und Draco nahm dies als vielversprechendes Zeichen und fuhr fort. „Unser alter Einsiedler ist ja kein Superschurke. Zum Teufel, in dem Buch, das ich übersetzt hab, redet er über nichts anderes als Reue dies und Wiedergutmachung das. Ich hab seitenweise diese selbstverachtende Schmährede gelesen. Wenn ich so einen mächtigen Zauberspruch erfunden hätte, würde ich mich nicht dafür schämen. Ich wäre stolz."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

Sie hatte seit fast einer Stunde zum ersten Mal gesprochen, und Draco mußte gegen das überlegene Grinsen ankämpfen, das sich über sein Gesicht ausbreiten wollte. Hermine hatte sich inzwischen in ihrem Sessel umgedreht und starrte ihn jetzt wütend an.

„Ich bin sicher, du würdest dir liebend gern die Erfindung eines Zauberspruchs zuschreiben, der Abertausende getötet hat." Ihre Stimme war scharf und schneidend. Draco spürte, wie die Freude über seinen Erfolg schnell schwand.

„Es ist nicht der Fluch selbst, es sind die Zauberer, die ihn benutzen", erwiderte Draco ebenso bissig.

„Oh, natürlich! Der Fluch selbst ist nicht schuld. Genau genommen sollten wir ihn eigentlich auch gar nicht den Todesfluch nennen, oder? Nein, wir könnten ihn den harmlosen, flauschigen Häschen–Fluch nennen. Benutzen Sie ihn auf Partys, versetzen sie all ihre Freunde in Erstaunen!" Hermine stand auf und zerrte mit einem wütenden Ruck ihre Tasche auf ihre Schulter. Sie ging auf die Tür zu, blieb dann aber noch einmal stehen und warf ihm über die Schulter zu: „Ich bin sicher, Harry fände es äußerst tröstlich, daß seine Eltern nicht wirklich von dem Fluch selbst getötet wurden!"

Draco war mit beeindruckender Schnelligkeit auf den Beinen und auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Er schlug die Tür zu, bevor Hermine an ihm vorbeikommen konnte, und wandte sich zu ihr um, die Hand fest gegen die Tür gepreßt und sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. „Erstens", zischte er verärgert, „interessiert mich der perfekte, wundervolle, glorreiche Potter nicht im geringsten!"

Hermine wich zurück, und Dracos Ton wurde sanfter, als er weitersprach. „Und er hätte einfach einen anderen Weg gefunden. Wenn Voldemort nicht Avada Kedavra gehabt hätte, hätte er eben irgendeinen anderen Fluch benutzt. Du weißt das, oder? Es ist ja nicht so, daß Tom Riddle der durchschnittliche, rundum nette Junge geworden wäre, hätte O'Leary diesen Fluch nicht erfunden."

„Das weiß ich", flüsterte sie, „aber das macht es kein bißchen besser." Hermine legte ihm eine blasse Hand auf die Schulter, schob ihn behutsam zur Seite und ging.

ooOOoo

Draco wanderte ziellos durch die Flure, er war mit den Gedanken woanders. Er lachte kehlig in sich hinein. „Wer hätte das gedacht?" murmelte er in dem ansonsten geräuschlosen Gang. Er schwelgte noch immer in dem Wissen, daß die Person, deren Arbeit er den größten Teil des Schuljahres interpretiert, übersetzt und abgeschrieben hatte, Erfinder eines so bekannten Fluches war. Das hätte Draco dem alten Gregorius niemals zugetraut.

Draco war nicht begeistert davon, wie aufgebracht Hermine gewesen war, als sie es entdeckt hatte, allerdings war sie wirklich etwas selbstgerecht. Draco bezweifelte nicht, daß sie darüber hinwegkommen würde.

Er grinste vor sich hin. Jetzt wo Hermine nicht da war und er nicht voreingenommen war durch ihre offensichtliche Mißbilligung von allem, was irgendwie mit den Dunklen Künsten zu tun hatte, fand er die ganze Sache recht amüsant. Und O'Leary war plötzlich wesentlich interessanter geworden.

Im Korridor hinter ihm waren Schritte zu hören, die näher kamen, und Draco drehte sich um. Für eine Minute dachte er, daß Hermine sich vielleicht wieder beruhigt hatte, aber es stellte sich heraus, daß es nur Goyle war. Draco blieb stehen und wartete auf den Jungen, während er sich selbst sagte, daß er nicht enttäuscht war, daß es Goyle war und nicht Hermine. Aber die Lüge wurde jedesmal durchsichtiger, wenn er sie benutzte, was in letzter Zeit furchtbar häufig zu sein schien.

„Draco", sagte Goyle, nachdem er einen Moment nach Luft geschnappt hatte. „Draco, ein Brief is' gekommen, von deinem Vater. Pansy meinte, du würdest das wissen wollen."

Draco nickte stumm und ging in die Richtung, aus der Goyle aufgetaucht war, ohne auf den anderen Slytherin zu warten, der sich seine stechende Seite hielt, offensichtlich erschöpft von der Anstrengung, eine nahegelegene Treppe zu erklimmen.

Lucius hatte also auf Dracos Brief geantwortet. Nicht daß Draco wirklich bezweifelt hatte, daß sein Vater das tun würde, aber es wäre sicherlich nicht untypisch für Lucius gewesen, ihn mit Neuigkeiten über seine Mutter zu ködern und ihm dann weitere Einzelheiten zu verweigern.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war wie üblich dunkel. Obwohl ein munteres Feuer im Kamin brannte, erhellte das Licht kaum die Ecken, wo die meisten Leute saßen und sich ruhig miteinander unterhielten. Es war nicht so, daß alle Slytherins finstere Pläne schmiedeten, aber sie waren wegen ihres Ehrgeizes und ihrer Fähigkeit, unter nahezu allen Umständen erfolgreich zu sein, für dieses Haus ausgewählt worden. Gegenüber den anderen Häusern stellten die Slytherins eine ziemlich geschlossene Front dar, aber in ihrem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum waren die meisten untereinander zerstritten. Draco hatte das immer genossen, die verstohlenen Blicke und geflüsterten Geheimnisse. Gutes Zuhören und die Fähigkeit, Stillschweigen zu bewahren, bis sich die passende Gelegenheit ergab, waren vorteilhafte Eigenschaften, und Draco war gut darauf trainiert worden.

Der Brief lag ungeöffnet auf seinem Nachttisch. Er wußte, daß sich niemand daran zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Draco mußte nicht einmal näher hinsehen, um das zu wissen. Niemand würde jemals versuchen, unerlaubt einen Brief von Lucius zu öffnen. Briefe von jemand anderem, einem alten Freund, einem anderen Verwandten, sogar von seiner Mutter, wären nicht vollkommen sicher gewesen vor der Neugier der keineswegs vertrauenswürdigen übrigen Slytherins, aber bei Lucius' Briefen war das etwas vollkommen anderes.

_Draco,_

_ich bin froh, daß Du endlich zur Besinnung gekommen bist. Deine Mutter wollte Dir nicht einmal etwas von ihrer angegriffenen Gesundheit erzählen, da sie davon ausging, daß Du die Schule verlassen würdest, um sie zu sehen. Und sie war immer so versessen darauf,_ _daß Du Hogwarts besuchst, genau wie wir es getan haben. Ich war unfähig, ihr von der Schande zu erzählen, die Du uns bereitest hast. Ich glaube nicht, daß sie so schmerzhafte Nachrichten verkraften könnte. Ihr Sohn und einziges Kind kehrt seiner Familie den Rücken zu, um den idiotischen Idealen irgendeines unbedeutenden Schuldirektor zu folgen!_

_Aber der Zweck dieses Briefes ist nicht, Dich wegen Deiner Verfehlungen zu tadeln, so verlockend das auch sein mag. Ich habe kürzlich mit den Ärzten vom St. Mungos gesprochen. Sie glauben, daß Deine Mutter eine seltene Art von Tiberianischer Grippe hat. Sie muß sich angesteckt haben, als sie im Sommer im Ausland war. Es gibt keine bekannte magische Behandlung, denn normalerweise ist diese Krankheit nur eine unbedeutende Unpäßlichkeit, und der betroffene Zauberer erholt sich problemlos von allein. Deine Mutter ist allerdings an einer sehr virulenten Art erkrankt, und ihre schwache Konstitution läßt bezüglich ihrer Genesung nichts Gutes ahnen._

_Ich möchte nicht, daß Du herkommst, um sie zu sehen. In ihrer Verfassung könnte ein Besuch von Dir ihre noch verbliebenen Kräfte mindern, und das werde ich nicht zulassen. Wenn ich fühle, daß sie uns bald verlassen wird, werde ich nach Dir schicken._

_Vater_

Draco las den Brief noch einmal, die Stirn gerunzelt in einem Ausdruck zwischen Ärger, Angst und Schmerz. Lucius spielte nur mit ihm, oder nicht? Draco glaubte nicht, daß Lucius über den Zustand seiner Mutter lügen würde, aber andererseits war er sich da auch nicht völlig sicher. Draco steckte den Brief in die Tasche und verließ sein Zimmer. Er beschloß, durch die Schule zu streifen, in der Hoffnung, daß etwas bei ihm eine Erleuchtung auslösen würde, daß plötzlich etwas aus dem Brief hervorspringen würde, wenn er ihn auf den dunklen Fluren wieder und wieder las, daß ihm ein für alle mal sagen würde, ob Lucius die Wahrheit sagte oder nicht. Aber wie schon beim letzten Brief war da kein Hinweis.

ooOOoo

Er war bei seiner Runde durch die Schule gerade zum zweiten Mal an der Großen Halle vorbeigekommen, als jemand seinen Namen rief. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Hermine, die schnell auf ihn zukam, wobei sie zwischen einigen Hufflepuffs aus der ersten und zweiten Klasse hindurchschlüpfte, die mit unverhohlenem Interesse zwischen Hermine und ihm hin- und herblickten.

Draco verstaute den Brief schnell wieder. Er fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihn bei etwas ertappt und ging sofort in die Defensive. „Was willst du, Granger?"

Hermine wirkte verblüfft bei seinem Tonfall, kam aber dennoch weiter auf ihn zu. „Du hast wohl schlechte Laune", sagte sie leichthin, als hätte sie vergessen, wie launisch sie noch vor ein paar Stunden gewesen war.

Draco ignorierte sie und wandte sich der kleinen Ansammlung von Hufflepuffs zu, die immer noch still dastanden und offensichtlich auf etwas Interessantes zum Herumtratschen warteten. „Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?" fragte er mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und verschränkte mißbilligend die Arme, aber die jüngeren Schüler schienen Dracos unterschwellige Drohung alle ernstzunehmen und verschwanden unverzüglich in verschiedene Richtungen. Draco und Hermine blieben allein in der Halle zurück.

„Wie ich schon sagte", wiederholte Draco eiskalt, „was willst du?"

„Also wirklich, Draco, sei nicht so ein Blödmann", erwiderte Hermine steif. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich hab dich überall gesucht."

„Oh?" fragte Draco gerissen, „ist mein Charme wirklich so unwiderstehlich? Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung."

Draco hatte begonnen weiterzugehen, nachdem die anderen Schüler gegangen waren, und Hermine beeilte sich, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Sie ließ sich offensichtlich nicht abwimmeln.

„Da war etwas, was du in der Bibliothek gesagt hast, das mich zum Nachdenken gebracht hat."

„Du? Nachdenken? Nie." Draco grinste, als Hermine ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Es war, was du über das Buch gesagt hast, an dem zu gerade in deinem Schlafsaal arbeitest", bohrte Hermine hartnäckig weiter, trotz Dracos offenbar schlechter Stimmung. „Du sagest etwas über Wiedergutmachung, richtig?"

„Ja." Draco beschleunigte seinen Gang, als einige weitere Schüler hinter einer Biegung im Korridor erschienen.

„Was, wenn er es ernstgemeint hat?"

„Was genau?" Draco war langsam unglaublich genervt von Hermine. Sie verfolgte ihn beharrlich, und es sahen Leute zu.

Hermine packte frustriert einen Ärmel seiner Robe und zerrte ihn zurück. Draco stolperte und sah sie wütend an.

„Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er diesen Fluch erschaffen hat", sagte Hermine schnell, jetzt da sie seine ungeteilte, wenn auch etwas zornige, Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Was, wenn er etwas deswegen unternommen hat?"

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, vielleicht ein Umkehrfluch?" Hermine hatte die Stimme erheblich gesenkt, so daß Draco sie kaum noch verstehen konnte.

„Es gibt keinen Umkehrfluch. Jeder weiß das." Draco überkreuzte die Arme auf eine Weise, die Hermines liebstem mißbilligenden Ausdruck glich.

„Aber was, wenn es doch einen gibt?" flüsterte Hermine atemlos. „Was, wenn er so von Schuldgefühlen geplagt wurde, wegen dem, was er getan hatte, daß er eine Art Verteidigung erfunden hat, etwas, um den Fluch stoppen..."

„Es gibt keinen Abwehrfluch, Granger. Das ist unmöglich, der Fluch ist zu stark. Und O'Leary war ein zu schwacher, alter Mann, um so einen zu erschaffen, selbst wenn es möglich sein sollte", unterbrach Draco.

„Vor ein paar Stunden schienst du ihn nicht für so schwach zu halten, als du ihn praktisch dafür gepriesen hast, daß er Avada Kedavra erfunden hat!" Ihre Stimme war lauter geworden.

Mehrere Schüler keuchten und schraken zurück, als sie den berüchtigten Fluch nannte. Draco packte wütend ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich eine Treppe herunter und durch einen verlassenen Flur, bevor er sie grob in eine dunkle Nische schob.

„Versuchst du, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen?" zischte er leise, aber ärgerlich.

„Nachzusehen kann nicht schaden, oder? Wir wissen, daß er die Fähigkeit dazu hatte."

„Wir wüßten nicht mal, wo wir anfangen sollten", murmelte er in dem Versuch, Hermine davon abzubringen.

„Nun, wir hätten einen Anhaltspunkt, wo wir nachsehen könnten", antwortete sie schnell. Draco bereute, ihr einen Anknüpfungspunkt geboten zu haben.

„Er sank gegen die Wand der Nische und überblickte den leeren Flur. „Und wo würden wir nachsehen?"

„Er hat alles geordnet und datiert. Das Tagebuch mit dem Zauberspruch darin ist eines der letzten, danach kommen nur noch ein paar wenige. Also wissen wir, daß der Gegenfluch in einem der verbleibenden Bücher sein muß, wenn er einen gefunden hat." Hermine hatte begonnen, zwischen der Nische und der gegenüberliegenden Wand hin- und herzulaufen. „Ich denke, es wäre am besten, mit dem Band anzufangen, den du gerade hast."

„Das ist lächerlich", grummelte Draco finster.

Hermine drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Er wollte in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als sich umzudrehen und wegzugehen, sie und ihre irren Hoffnungen in diesem Flur zurückzulassen. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen, eingesperrt in diesem Raum, mit diesen Gedanken, die ihm immer kamen, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Aber er begegnete ihrem Blick, diese sanften, zimtfarbenen Augen hatten ihn wieder gefangengenommen, und Draco wußte, daß er tun würde, um was sie ihn bat.

„Bitte." Hermine trat zu ihm und legte ihm leicht die Hand auf die Schulter. „Bitte hilf mir, Draco."

Draco seufzte. Er war unfähig, sich von diesen verzweifelt flehenden Augen abzuwenden. „Ich geh das Buch holen."

ooOOoo

„Das hier ist sinnlos, das ist dir klar, oder?" Draco schlug das Buch zu und sah Hermine finster an.

„Es ist nicht sinnlos, wenn wir etwas Hilfreiches finden", erwiderte Hermine steif.

„Genau, als ob nach fünfhundert Jahren oder so zwei rivalisierende Hogwartsschüler über den Schlüssel stolpern, mit dem man die Welt vor der großen, bösen Bedrohung erretten kann. Ich hab nie viel von Märchen gehalten." Draco streckte sich träge und grinste, als er plötzlich daran dachte, wie er seine Zeit mit Hermine im Augenblick viel lieber verbringen würde.

„Warst du schon immer so optimistisch, oder liegt das nur am Wetter?" Hermine funkelte ihn finster an.

Draco schlug sein Buch wieder auf und machte da weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte. Hermine funkelte ihn noch einen Moment länger an, wie um sicherzugehen, daß er wirklich half, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem eigenen Text zuwandte.

Er hatte schon eine ganze Weile gelesen. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen, und die Bibliothek würde bald schließen. Hermine saß ihm noch immer gegenüber. Der Stapel Bücher, der sie umgab, war gewachsen. Er hatte begonnen, ihr beim Lesen zuzusehen. Es war amüsant, wie sie sich immer auf die Lippe biß, wenn sie etwas Interessantes fand. Oder wie sie gedankenverloren an einer der dunklen Haarsträhnen zupfte, die ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Sie hatte das Kinn auf eine Handfläche aufgestützt, und dann, während er zusah, seufzte sie und wechselte zu ihrer anderen Hand. Draco beobachtete, wie sie leicht zusammenzuckte, als sie ihr Kinn auf die andere Hand stützte. Sie begann, die Finger der jetzt unbenutzten Hand auszuschütteln. Er wurde von einer seltsamen Sanftmut überkommen, als er sich an den Unfall früher am Tag erinnerte.

Hermine blickte auf und lächelte leicht. Daß sie ihn so vertrauensvoll ansah, erinnerte ihn daran, wie nahe er ihr gekommen war. Er erinnerte sich, wie er in Zaubertränke so schnell bereit gewesen war, sie zu verteidigen. Wie er ausgerechnet den verdammten Gryffindors beigesprungen war, um sie vor Ärger zu bewahren. Als ob die Gerüchteküche nicht schon genug brodelte. Er mußte unbedingt noch mehr Gesprächsstoff liefern. Und wofür? Für ein braunhaariges Mädchen, das ihm den Atem nahm? Draco konnte nicht fassen, daß er es zuließ, so sehr von Lust kontrolliert zu werden. Aber wenn er darüber nachdachte, schien es daran nicht zu liegen.

„Stimmt was nicht?" fragte sie und unterbrach damit seinen Gedankengang.

Draco konzentrierte sich wieder auf Hermine und war fast überrascht, daß er sie finster anstarrte.

„Ich hab's nur gründlich satt, hier zu sitzen", schnappte er.

„Wenn das so ist, warum gehst du dann nicht einfach?" Sie war eben so leicht aufgebracht wie er.

Draco sagte kein weiteres Wort zu ihr. Er packte seine Sachen und verließ die Bibliothek, nicht in einem stürmischen Wutanfall, was ihr bevorzugter Abgang zu sein schien, sondern ruhig schlendernd, als hätte er nichts Besseres zu tun, als sicherzustellen, daß jeder, an dem er vorbeikam, ausreichend Zeit hatte, ihn zu bewundern.

Er ging langsam zurück zu den Slytherin–Kerkern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er so widerlich zu ihr gewesen war. Sie hatten sich nicht einmal gestritten. Draco nahm an, daß er nur nervös war. Da waren seine Mutter und Lucius, die Schule und das Gerede, sein Image als Malfoy und natürlich sie. Hermine, die immer noch in der Bibliothek saß und versuchte, einen Zauberspruch zu finden, den es nicht gab, ein uraltes Wunder, das irgendwie jahrhundertelang unentdeckt geblieben war.

Im Schlafsaal war niemand. Draco warf sich in einen großen Lehnsessel neben dem Feuer. Er hatte ihn eines Abends aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum ausgeliehen.

Sie war so naiv, daß Draco es manchmal kaum ertragen konnte. Hermine sah immer in allem das Beste. Sie hatte ihren Sinn für die Realität verloren. Das arme Mädchen glaubte wirklich, daß das Gute immer das Böse besiegen würde, daß Potter immer gewinnen würde, und daß Voldemort kriegen würde, was er verdiente. Aber Draco wußte es besser. Draco wußte, daß sich die Welt nicht um die Hoffnungen eines unschuldigen jungen Mädchens drehte. Voldemort war zu mächtig, als daß er hätte aufgehalten werden können, und das Gute gewann selten.

Draco holte ein Buch aus seiner Tasche hervor und schlug es wahllos auf. Sie würde bis spät in die Nacht dort oben sitzen und arbeiten, bis ihr sie Augen wehtaten, nur weil irgendein idealistischer Trottel einen der mächtigsten bekannten Zaubersprüche erschaffen hatte. Während er nachdachte, begann er, durch die knisternden Seiten zu blättern. Was erwartete sie eigentlich? Einfach irgendein altes Buch zu öffnen und den Gegenfluch zu finden? Selbst wenn es so einen Spruch gab, was Draco stark bezweifelte, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß sie darüber stolpern würden, war äußerst gering.

Und dann blickte Draco nach unten. Er sah auf das Buch in seinen Händen, auf die Seite, bei der er innegehalten hatte. Und dann sah er wirklich hin. Sein Kiefer klappte herunter, und einen Moment lang formte er tonlos Worte.

„Verdammt", murmelte er schließlich, „was für ein Zufall ist das?"


	25. Durch dick und dünn

**Kapitel 25  
Durch dick und dünn  
**

Hermine kletterte so leise wie möglich durch das Portrait. Sie war überrascht, daß im Gemeinschaftsraum noch immer ein Feuer brannte. Zu so später Stunde waren die meisten Schüler schon im Bett, aber das Kratzen einer Feder war zu hören, und Hermine lächelte, als sie sah, wer es verursachte.

„Ron", rief sie leise.

Der Rothaarige blickte sie über die Schulter an und grinste. Er saß an einem mit Pergamenten übersäten Tisch. Sein Zauberkunstbuch lag aufgeschlagen vor ihm. Neben seinem Arm stand ein Teller mit Broten.

„Hallo, Hermine. Wie geht's deinen Händen?"

„Besser, glaub ich." Hermine hob die Hände, damit Ron sie im Schein des Feuers untersuchen konnte. „Hungrig?" fragte sie und nickte in Richtung des Tellers.

„Die sind für dich, weil du zum Mittagessen und heute Abend nicht da warst. Harry und ich haben uns gedacht, du wärst vielleicht hungrig, wenn du irgendwann aus der Bibliothek kommst." Ron wandte sich wieder seiner Hausaufgabe zu und seufzte verdrießlich.

Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm und besah sich die Brote.

„Die Käsebrote sind auf der linken Seite. Ich hab Harry gesagt, daß du nur Käse magst, aber Fred und George haben ihn überzeugt, daß du eine heimliche Vorliebe für Thunfisch und Mixed Pickles hast. Ehrlich, manchmal wundere ich mich über Harry. Er ist so leichtgläubig."

„Danke, Ron", rief Hermine dankbar aus, als sie ein weiteres Brot mit Thunfisch und Mixed Pickles absetzte und ein schönes, ungefährliches mit Käse fand. „Ich hatte nicht vor, das Abendessen zu verpassen, war nur abgelenkt."

Ron blickte wieder in sein Zauberkunstbuch, als wäre es plötzlich das interessanteste literarische Werk, das jemals geschrieben worden war. „Mal wieder Malfoy?" fragte er leise, ohne sie anzusehen. Hermine hörte auf zu kauen und sah Ron fest an. Er war bemerkenswert still geworden und bemühte sich angestrengt um einen beiläufigen Tonfall.

„Nein, nur etwas Arbeit für die Schule, das Arithmantikprojekt."

„Hermine", begann Ron, aber Hermine unterbrach ihn.

„Ron, ich will mich nicht streiten, bitte. Ich bin müde."

Glaubst du, alles, was ich will, ist streiten?" Ron sah sie jetzt an, und seine Augen blitzten einen Augenblick lang wütend. Er holte tief Luft und fuhr fort: „Ich wollte nur sagen, daß … also, daß …" Er stockte wieder und sah auf sein Buch. „Harry und ich, wir verstehen nicht, was du in diesem verdammten Idioten siehst, aber... tja …" Ron schluckte hart. „Bill sagt, daß Mädchen ziemlich blöde Sachen machen, und daß wir uns nicht zu viele Sorgen machen sollen."

Hermine versuchte, sich zu entscheiden, ob sie verärgert oder zornig sein sollte. Sie stand auf uns legte ihr Brot weg.

„Hermine, jetzt versteh das nicht falsch!" Ron stand auf und zog sie am Arm zurück. „Sieh mal, du weißt, ich bin nicht gut in so was, ich hätte Ginny hierbehalten sollen, damit sie es für mich erklärt."

Hermine setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen wieder und sah ihn wütend an.

„Ich meinte nur, daß... also, wir verstehen vielleicht nicht, was du siehst in diesem...", Ron machte eine Pause, als sich Hermines böser Blick verfinsterte, „in Malfoy, aber wir sind trotzdem deine Freunde. Es ist wichtig, daß du das weißt. Durch dick und dünn, richtig?" Er studierte ihr Gesicht für einen Moment, unsicher, was sie dachte.

Hermine saß einen Augenblick verblüfft da, während Ron sie ängstlich beobachtete. Sie stand langsam auf, und Ron machte einen Schritt rückwarts, beinah ängstlich, daß sie etwas nach ihm warf. Mit diesem Gedanken lag er gar nicht so falsch, denn Hermine warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals und brach in Tränen aus.

„Hermine?" fragte Ron unruhig, als sie ihr nasses Gesicht gegen seine Brust preßte.

„Du und Harry", erwiderte sie mit zitternder Stimme, „ihr seid meine besten Freunde auf der ganzen Welt. Ich liebe euch beide." Ihre Stimme brach und sie schniefte.

Ron tätschelte ihr ungeschickt den Rücken. Seine Ohren begannen, sich rot zu verfärben. „Ach, komm schon, Hermine. Ist schon in Ordnung. Wir lieben dich auch", sagte er hoffnungsvoll in dem Versuch, sie zu trösten, aber Hermine weinte nur noch heftiger. „Warte, er hat dir doch nichts getan, oder?"

Hermine blickte triefäugig auf bei dem hoffnungsvollen Ton, den Rons Stimme angenommen hatte.

„N… natürlich wäre ich nicht froh, wenn er etwas getan hätte. Es ist nur, also … Wann immer Harry und ich ihn für dich zusammenschlagen können, laß es uns einfach wissen, in Ordnung?" fügte Ron schnell hinzu.

Hermine lachte und ließ Ron los, der äußerst erleichtert aussah, nicht länger ein weinendes Mädchen um sich geschlungen zu haben. „Ich werd's dich wissen lassen", sagte sie leise.

„Weißt du, er hat dich verteidigt in Zaubertränke, vor Snape", murmelte Ron. Er war offensichtlich nicht glücklich, etwas Positives über Malfoy zu sagen.

„Wirklich?" fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Ja, das hat er."

ooOOoo

Hermine saß ernst an ihrem Tisch im Klassenraum für Zauberkunst und sah verloren auf ihr aufgeschlagenes Buch. Sie lernten heute Bindezauber, und Hermine hatte sich darauf gefreut, aber jetzt wo Professor Flitwick fröhlich zwischen den Tischen herumlief und Handbewegungen und Aussprache korrigierte, schwand Hermines Interesse schnell.

„Nein, Harry, du machst das falsch." Hermine streckte die Hand über den Tisch, faßte Harrys Handgelenk und bog es etwas nach unten. „Jetzt probier's nochmal, aber versuch diesmal, tief aus dem Bauch heraus zu sprechen. Gut, genau so."

Ron und Harry arbeiten weiter an dem Zauberspruch, jetzt wo Hermine ihnen geholfen hatte. Sie hatte den Spruch außerhalb des Unterrichts geübt und hatte keine Probleme, die Objekte zusammenzubinden, die Professor Flitwick ausgeteilt hatte. Er hatte sogar ihren Teddybären mit einer perfekt in dessen Mitte befindlichen alten Ausgabe von ‚Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten' als Beispiel für eine erfolgreiche Kombination benutzt. Ron und Harry hatten sich beide über die Zerstörung eines so guten Buches beschwert.

Nein, Hermine war enttäuscht gewesen, als Draco nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war. Sie hatte keinen Erfolg damit gehabt, etwas zu finden, das auch nur entfernt nach einem Umkehrfluch aussah. Alles, was sie gefunden hatte, waren Seiten über Seiten von Selbstanalyse. Draco hatte recht, nach einer Weile wurde das selbstgerechte Elend etwas anstrengend.

Hermine hatte gehofft, daß Draco vielleicht mehr Glück gehabt hatte als sie, nachdem er gegangen war. Das hieß, wenn er überhaupt irgend etwas getan hatte. Er war letzte Nacht so überstürzt gegangen, daß Hermine nicht einmal dazu gekommen war, ihn zu fragen, was ihn bedrückte. Nicht daß er es ihr erzählt hätte. Er war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, daß Hermine einfach nur etwas nach ihm werfen wollte. Hermine lächelte vor sich hin, denn manchmal warf sie tatsächlich Dinge nach ihm.

„Ms Granger?"

Hermine schrak zusammen, als Professor Flitwicks Stimme durch ihre Gedanken hindurch zu ihr durchdrang.

„Professor?" antwortete sie schnell.

„Da Sie diesen Zauberspruch schon vor dem Unterricht beherrscht haben, habe ich mich gefragt, ob es Ihnen etwas ausmachen würde, das hier zu Professor Fig zu bringen."

Hermine nickte und hob den Stapel Bücher auf, auf den Professor Flitwick gezeigt hatte. Harry öffnete ihr schnell die Tür. „Wir nehmen deine Bücher mit in die Große Halle, falls du nicht vor Ende der Stunde zurück bist."

„Danke, Harry", rief sie über die Schulter zurück und verließ den Raum.

Die meisten Schüler waren im Unterricht, daher erreichte Hermine den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste relativ schnell. Professor Fig hatte zu Beginn des Schuljahres angefangen. Sie war fast so angenehm im Unterricht wie Professor Lupin gewesen war. Sirius kannte sie recht gut, Harry glaubte, sie mußten während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts Freunde gewesen sein, aber Sirius sagte nie Genaueres dazu.

Die Tür zu dem Klassenraum war geschlossen, und Hermine, die mit Büchern beladen war, trat mit einem Zeh dagegen. Eine gedämpfte Stimme antwortete, und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Hermine trat vorsichtig ein und ging auf das Lehrerpult zu. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte, daß Professor Fig mitten in einer Unterrichtsstunde steckte, mit den Fünftkläßlern aus Slytherin.

„Professor Flitwick hat mich gebeten, Ihnen das hier zu bringen, Professor Fig", murmelte Hermine. Sie wünschte, sie würde nicht so viel negative Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

„Ja, danke, Ms Granger. Ich habe Professor Flitwick schon die ganze Woche um diese Bücher gebeten. Mr Malfoy, helfen Sie ihr bitte." Professor Fig stand auf der anderen Seite der Klasse und hielt eine merkwürdige, schwarze Kiste fest in der Hand, die zu summen schien.

„Oh, nein, Professor, ich habe …" Aber Hermine unterbrach sich, als sie seine Hände auf ihren spürte und die Bücher angehoben wurden. Er drehte sich von ihr weg und legte die Bücher auf dem Pult ab. Draco sah sie an, der Ausdruck in seinen silbernen Augen war undurchschaubar. Die gesamte Klasse schien es schrecklich interessant zu finden, sie zu beobachten, und Hermine schluckte nervös.

„Also, auf Wiedersehen, Professor Fig", sagte sie schnell und floh aus dem Raum.

Sie hatte gerade erst das Ende des Flurs erreicht, als sich die Tür des Klassenraums öffnete und Schritte auf sie zueilten. Draco kam schnell auf sie zu, mit einem weiteren Buch in der Hand.

„Fig will, daß du Flitwick das hier zurückgibst, sie hat schon ein Exemplar", sagte er nur. Eine Strähne eisbleichen Haares fiel ihm vor das eine Auge.

„Oh, in Ordnung", entgegnete Hermine schüchtern und nahm das Buch, das er ihr hinhielt.

Draco wandte sich ab und ging zurück zum Unterricht, während Hermine ihm mit Blicken folgte. Er war sehr distanziert, und Hermine fühlte sich langsam seltsam benommen. Nach einigen Schritten blieb er jedoch stehen.

„Ich hab was gefunden", murmelte er.

„Was?" fragte Hermine, der nicht sofort klar war, wovon er redete.

„Ich hab was gefunden, bist du taub?"

„In den Büchern? Warte …" Hermine ging auf ihn zu und griff nach seinem Arm, damit er sie ansah. „Du hast einen Umkehrfluch gefunden?" Sie konnte die Aufregung in ihrer Stimme kaum im Zaum halten.

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt, ich hab nur gesagt, daß ich was gefunden hab." Dracos Tonfall verriet nichts. Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Also, was hast du gefunden?"

„Triff mich nachher in der Bibliothek." Draco befreite seinen Arm.

„Was? Solange kann ich nicht warten. Jetzt sag's mir schon!" schnappte Hermine.

Draco drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und zog sie an sich. Es sah aus, als würde er sie küssen wollen, aber er stoppte kurz vorher, und Hermine war überrascht, daß sie sich ihm entgegenlehnte und noch überraschter, als er wieder zurückwich.

„Weißt du nicht", sagte Draco und schob sie sanft weg, „daß ich dich gerne auf die Folter spanne?"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, und sie starrte Draco entsetzt an. Er grinste sie an.

„Du … Du … Das glaub ich einfach nicht!" Hermine wirbelte herum und stürmte den Flur hinunter.

„Das sollte nur ein Scherz sein!" rief Draco ihr fröhlich hinterher.

ooOOoo

Hermine lief mit schnellen, verärgerten Schritten auf und ab. Sie war schon seit einer Stunde hier. Er liebte es, sie warten zu lassen. Und diese Nummer vorhin im Korridor vor dem Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte Hermine für eine ganze Weile vor Zorn rauchen lassen. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie zu behandeln wie irgend so ein Slytherin-Flittchen?

Hermine nahm ein Buch vom Tisch und schlug es schwungvoll auf, wobei sie fast eine Seite entzweiriß. „Oh, verdammt!" grummelte sie.

Es klickte, und die Tür begann, sich zu öffnen. Hermine warf dem grinsenden Gesicht, das dort erschien, einen finsteren, wütenden Blick zu. Und aus keinem besonderen Grund, außer daß sie fand, dieser hämische Ausdruck war das Empörendste, das die Welt je gesehen hatte, warf sie das Buch nach ihm. Draco hatte keinen Angriff erwartet und hatte keine Zeit, ihn abzuwehren oder auch nur zu reagieren. Das Buch traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht.

„Au!" schrie Draco, als er seine verletzte Nase mit seinen Händen bedeckte. „Wofür war das?"

„Das war für … für … für vorhin, du egoistischer, egozentrischer, idiotischer Frauenheld!" Hermine nahm ein weiteres Buch vom Tisch.

„Leg das Buch weg! Das war doch nur Spaß! Jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf. Macht im Gryffindor–Turm niemand jemals Witze? Oder seid ihr alle zu beschäftigt mit edlen und frommen Taten für das Gemeinwohl?" Draco rieb sich energisch die Nase.

„Oh, hab ich klein Dracos Nase weh getan?" schnappte Hermine, als sie das andere Buch hinlegte.

„Ja, das hast du! Ich könnte einen blauen Fleck kriegen."

„Oh, ich bin sicher, im Slytherin–Kerker werden darüber viele Herzen brechen", erwiderte sie scharf.

„Das werden sie sicher." Draco schlenderte zur anderen Seite des Raumes und begutachtete sein Spiegelbild in einer Fensterscheibe.

„Also, was hast du nun gefunden?" Hermine fühlte sich schon viel besser, nachdem sie ihrem Ärger Luft gemacht hatte.

„Und warum um alles auf der Welt sollte ich dir irgendwas erzählen?" fragte Draco rebellisch, während er sich ihr gegenüber hinsetzte.

Hermine warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und griff nach einem Buch.

„Oh, ok, kein Grund auf Gewalt zurückzugreifen." Draco hob die Hände in einer Geste des Friedens.

„Du hast also einen Umkehrfluch gefunden?"

„Es gibt keinen Umkehrfluch, wie oft muß ich dir das noch sagen? Der Avada Kedavra–Fluch tötet einen, man kann nicht mehr viel tun, wenn man tot ist." Draco fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und strich einige verirrte Strähnen zurück.

„Das ist alles? Das ist es, was du mir sagen wolltest?" Hermine schien vor Wut anzuschwellen.

„Nein, ich hab ja gesagt, daß ich was gefunden habe."

„Also? Du tust das nur, um mich zu quälen, oder?"

Ja, wahrscheinlich. Weißt du, wenn du wirklich wütend wirst, dann ballst du die Hände zu Fäusten, als hättest du vor, jemanden umzubringen, und das finde ich ich einfach herrlich! Ja, genau so." Draco lächelte und deutete auf ihre Hände, die fest zusammengepreßt in ihrem Schoß lagen.

„Ich mag dich gerade wirklich nicht."

„Na gut, keine Spielchen mehr. Ich hab keinen Umkehrfluch gefunden, aber etwas anderes." Draco zog ein Buch aus seiner Tasche hervor, schlug eine markierte Seite auf und reichte es Hermine.

„Was ist es? Ein Patronus?" fragte Hermine, als sie sich den Text ansah.

„Du kannst den Patronuszauber?" wunderte sich Draco.

„Harry hat's mir und Ron beigebracht."

„Potter und Weasley können einen Patronus beschwören?" sagte Draco in leicht ehrfürchtigem Tonfall.

„Na ja, nach unserem drittem Schuljahr fanden wir alle, wir sollten wissen, wie man einen Dementor abwehrt. Weißt du, das ist ein sehr nützlicher Zauberspruch. Und Harry …" Hermine blickte auf zu Draco, der begonnen hatte, sie finster anzufunkeln.

„Genug von dem Jungen, der lebt, um mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun." Draco stand auf und kam um den Tisch herum, so daß er mit in das Buch hineinsehen konnte. „Siehst du, das ist kein Umkehrfluch, eher so was wie ein Schutzschild aus positiver Energie, weshalb der Zauber an einen Patronus erinnert."

Hermine sah den Zauberspruch an und war verwirrt. „Was hat positive Energie damit zu tun?"

„Weißt du nicht, wie der Todesfluch funktioniert?" fragte Draco überrascht.

„Nein! Natürlich nicht. Du etwa?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an. Wir stimmen wohl darin überein, daß mein Wissen über die Dunklen Künste deins bei Weitem übersteigt. Im Grunde funktioniert der Todesfluch, indem er Haß kanalisiert. Wenn du den Fluch aussprichst, werden alle Momente, in denen du gehaßt hast, in einem einzigen schnellen Stoß zusammengeführt." Draco machte eine Pause und sah Hermine an. Ihr Gesicht war etwas grau geworden.

„Das ist alles, Haß?" fragte Hermine und schloß ihre Augen. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen bekommen.

Draco blickte auf das Buch. „Im Grunde ja."

„Das meinte er also mit der Liebe seiner Mutter", flüsterte sie. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Wessen Mutter?"

„Harrys Mutter. Er hat uns erzählt, daß Dumbledore ihm gesagt hat, die Liebe seiner Mutter habe ihn gerettet, ihn beschützt. Sie ist für ihn gestorben." Hermines Stimme zitterte, und sie wandte den Kopf und legte ihn an Dracos Schulter.

Er versteifte sich, wich aber nicht zurück.

Hermine richtete sich wieder auf und wischte sich die Augen. „Entschuldige", murmelte sie.

„Schon in Ordnung, ich bin an weinende Mädchen gewöhnt, obwohl sie gewöhnlich wegen mir weinen, nicht auf mich."

Hermine grinste ihn durch ihre Tränen hindurch an. „Reizend."

„Ich tu mein Bestes."

„Das hier funktioniert also wie der Patronuszauber?" fragte Hermine, nachdem sie es endlich geschafft hatte, zu weinen aufzuhören.

„Ja und nein, er nutzt die gleichen Gefühle wie der Patronus, aber man muß nicht selbst daran denken, was gut ist. Aber der Zauber ist nur so stark wie deine Glücksgefühle, wenn du also zum Beispiel Longbottom wärst, würde er überhaupt nicht funktionieren. Man muß starke Gefühle haben, damit er von irgendwelchem Nutzen ist. Denk dran, die Leute hassen andauernd, aber Glück ist wesentlich seltener."

„So pessimistisch."

„Es ist die Wahrheit. Haß und Wut überschatten das Glück, dieser Zauber könnte einen also nur für kurze Zeit schützen. Hoffentlich lange genug, um davonzukommen. Und ich glaube, er hatte auch vor, den Zauber gegen den Cruciatus–Fluch einzusetzen", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Was? Aber den hat er nicht erschaffen! Jeder weiß, daß der Cruciatus–Fluch im 13. Jahrhundert von Thorn Firoot erfunden wurde, als ihr Nachbar absichtlich ihren Johannisbeerbusch abgehackt hat." Hermine sah Draco an.

„Das weiß ich, aber vergiß nicht, daß O'Leary ein Musterknabe war. Nach dem, was ich letzte Nacht gelesen hab, war dieser Zauberspruch eigentlich als Umkehrung für den Cruciatus–Fluch gedacht, aber er hat ihn etwas abgewandelt, nachdem er den Todesfluch erfunden hat." Er blätterte ein paar Seiten zurück und deutete auf eine weitere Textpassage, die er in Grün markiert hatte.

„Funktioniert es?" fragte Hermine atemlos.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, davon steht da glaub ich nichts. Ich bin auch noch nicht ganz mit der Übersetzung fertig."

„Es ist immerhin besser als nichts", entgegnete sie. „Es ist viel besser als nichts. Das könnte alles ändern."

„Jetzt bleibt nur noch eins zu tun."

„Zu Direktor Dumbledore gehen", sagte Hermine sofort, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.

„Nein, wir müssen den Zauber ausprobieren", erwiderte Draco mit Bestimmtheit.

„Was?"


	26. Hermine lernt einen Fluch

**Kapitel 26  
Hermine lernt einen Fluch  
**

„Und wie genau sollen wir ihn deiner Meinung nach ausprobieren?"

Draco warf über die Schulter einen Blick auf Hermine, die ein paar Schritte hinter ihm war und den Saum ihrer Robe hochhielt, damit er nicht mit Schlamm bespritzt wurde.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf. „Ich meine, warum genau schleppst du mich aus dem Schloß und raus in diesen Dreck? Haben wir überhaupt einen Plan?"

Sie hatten den größten Teil des gestrigen Abends damit verbracht, die Zauberformel zu übersetzen, von der sie hoffte, daß sie ihren heiß geliebten Potter und vielleicht noch ein paar andere Leute vor der Flut Dunkler Magier schützen würde, die auf sie zukam. Sie hatten den Spruch hingekriegt und ihn geübt. Sie hatten wieder und wieder die Aussprache überprüft. Sie hatten geprobt, bis ihnen die Augen wehtaten und die Flammen im Kamin zu nichts weiter als glühender Asche geschwunden waren. Und trotzdem war es Draco irgendwie gelungen, Hermine zu überreden, ihn sehr früh an diesem Morgen an den Stufen zur Eingangshalle zu treffen.

Gerade führte er sie quer über die Ländereien des Schlosses. Die Luft war in der Morgendämmerung etwas kalt, obwohl das Wetter bedeutend wärmer geworden war. Der Himmel war voll von kleinen, dunklen Wolken, die einen Regenguß später am Nachmittag versprachen.

Keiner von ihnen hatte in der vorigen Nacht viel geschlafen, und nach Dracos Ansicht war Hermine deswegen etwas launisch. Sie blieb unvermittelt stehen, und Draco drehte sich um und wartete auf sie. Sie betrachtete argwöhnisch den Verbotenen Wald, der vor ihnen aufragte.

„Wir werden nicht sehr weit reingehen", sagte Draco schlicht.

„Ich wünschte, wir müßten überhaupt nicht reingehen." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du vergessen, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als wir in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes gewesen sind?"

Draco hatte mit Sicherheit nicht die Zeit vergessen, die sie zusammen in der Hütte des Halbriesen verbracht hatten. Aber im Nachhinein ärgerte er sich, daß er soviel Zeit mit Streitereien verschwendet hatte, wo er mit Hermine in diesem Schuppen so viele andere Dinge hätte tun können. Er grinste vor sich hin.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Mantikor ist tot, wir haben nichts zu befürchten", sagte er fest und unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

„Da ist noch was anderes." Ihr Gesicht wurde sehr blaß, und ihr Blick war besorgt. „Ich bin vor kurzem hier entlanggegangen, und ich hatte das Gefühl, daß … daß mich jemand beobachtet."

„Dich beobachtet? Hermine, ich wußte gar nicht, daß du so egozentrisch bist."

„Ich mache keine Witze, Malfoy!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich, und Draco bemerkte, daß sie begann, nervös am einen Ärmel ihrer Robe zu zupfen.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin ja da, was kann da schon schiefgehen?" Draco schenkte Hermine sein strahlendstes Malfoy–Lächeln.

Hermine verschränkte daraufhin die Arme und schenkte ihm einen Blick, der ihn daran erinnerte, was alles schiefgehen konnte.

„Paß auf, wenn du zurück in deinen prächtigen Gryffindor–Turm willst und dich hinter deinem teuren Potter verstecken, dann nur zu!"

Draco hatte es aufgegeben, Hermine anzubetteln, damit sie ihn begleitete. Er war ein Malfoy, und das bedeutete, daß er niemals bettelte. Er wandte sich wieder um und ging auf die dunklen Bäume zu. Er war zufrieden, als sie immer noch hinter ihm war und ihm finster vor sich hinmurmelnd folgte.

Eine ganze Weile gingen sie so weiter. Er führte sie tiefer in den Wald hinein, weiter vom Schloß weg. Draco wußte, daß inzwischen die Sonne aufgegangen sein mußte, aber die hellen Strahlen konnten das Blätterdach nicht durchbrechen, und er bezweifelte, daß die Sonne es auch nur geschafft hatte, die Regenwolken zu vertreiben, die so geduldig über der Schule warteten. Schließlich entschied er, daß sie weit genug in die Dunkelheit vorgedrungen waren, um zu tun, was sie tun mußten.

„Ich glaube, das hier ist ein guter Platz", stellte er fest.

„Ein guter Platz für was? Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wie du diesen Zauberspruch testen willst." Hermine begann, Blätter aus ihrem Haar zu zupfen. Draco hatte sie mehrfach durch Dickicht zwischen dichten Bäumen geführt, und Hermines braune Locken hatten mehrere Blätter eingefangen.

Draco beobachtete sie eingehend und sagte dann: „Ein guter Platz, um dir den Cruciatus–Fluch beizubringen."

Hermine erstarrte, ihre schlanken Finger zu einem rotbraunen Knäuel verknotet. Sie hob ihren Blick, und ihre braune Augen begegneten seinen grauen. Sie fragte ihn nicht einmal, woher er den Fluch kannte oder wer ihn ihm beigebracht hatte. Hermine schien seine Befähigung keine Sekunde anzuzweifeln. Sie begann einfach, ein paar weitere Blätter aus ihren Haaren zu bürsten, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört.

„Hermine …", begann Draco.

„Nein", unterbrach sie rundweg. „Es gibt eine andere Möglichkeit. Es gibt immer eine andere Möglichkeit."

„Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Wenn der Spruch gegen ‚Crucio' funktioniert, dann ist es wahrscheinlich, daß er auch gegen ‚Avada Kedavra' wirkt, da sie beide nach demselben Prinzip funktionieren", argumentierte er.

„Ich geh zum Direktor", schnappte sie und drehte sich um, um zum Schloß zurückzukehren.

„Nein, das tust du nicht." Draco holte sie leicht ein und packte sie an den Schultern. „Sieh mal, wir sind schon so weit gekommen. Ich habe nicht vor, die möglicherweise wichtigste Entdeckung der neueren Geschichte der Magie an irgendeinen stümperhaften alten Professor abzutreten!"

„Das ist lächerlich", entgegnete Hermine schrill, „und illegal!"

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit", sagte Draco bestimmt.

„Nun, wenn du das für so eine gute Idee hältst …" Aber Hermine hielt inne, biß sich auf die Lippe und wandte den Blick ab. „Wenn du glaubst, daß das der einzige Weg ist, solltest _du _den Cruciatus–Fluch sprechen."

Draco ließ Hermines Schultern los und machte einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte nie auch nur daran gedacht, es andersrum zu machen.

„Auf keinen Fall", sagte er schließlich. Sein Mund war seltsam trocken.

Hermine blieb stehen, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte, den Kopf gesenkt, das Gesicht hinter einem Vorhang von Haaren verborgen. „Es wäre sinnvoller, es so zu machen. Du weißt schließlich schon, wie es geht. Du hast es wahrscheinlich schon mindestens einmal gemacht." Ihre Stimme klang abwesend.

„Ich hab nein gesagt, wir machen es so, wie ich es geplant hatte." Seine Stimme klang sicherer, als er sich fühlte.

„Aber Draco, es wäre einfach leichter, wenn wir …"

„Ich sagte nein!" schrie er sie an.

Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, daß ihm schon die bloße Idee, so einen Fluch gegen sie auszusprechen, den Magen umdrehte. Die Vorstellung, jemand anderes könnte es tun, machte ihn mordlustig. Aber das konnte er ihr nicht sagen. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, daß er niemals in der Lage wäre, sich zu verzeihen, sollte er sie verletzten, weil der Zauber nicht funktionierte.

„Es ist besser, wenn du es machst", sagte er schließlich. „Auf die Weise ist es nicht so schlimm, wenn O'Learys Zauber nicht funktioniert. Nichts für ungut, Granger, aber du bist für die Dunklen Künste nicht sonderlich begabt. Das Schlimmste, was du tun könntest, wäre, mir ein wenig Kopfschmerzen zu verursachen, und das auch nur, wenn der Verteidigungszauber nicht wirkt."

Hermine war außerordentlich bleich. „Ich weiß nicht mal, wie man ihn spricht", flüsterte sie.

„Oh, das ist einfach!" sagte Draco mit einem Hauch erzwungener Fröhlichkeit. „Sogar Longbottom könnte das!"

Ein leichter Regen setzte ein, was Draco und Hermine veranlaßte, nach ihren Zauberstäben zu greifen.

„Umbraculum", sagten sie beinahe gleichzeitig. Eine Explosion von Farben schoß aus ihren Zauberstäben hervor und formte kleine, über ihren Köpfen schwebende Wolken. Hermines war blau, Dracos dunkelgrau, was wenig überraschend war.

„Alles, was du tun mußt", begann Draco von Neuem, „ist, deinen Zauberstab auf mich zu richten und die Formel auszusprechen. Du kennst schon all die richtigen Betonungen. Das ist alles."

„Ist es wirklich so einfach?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Es gibt einen Grund dafür, daß es der beliebteste Folterfluch ist."

„Ich kann das nicht."

„Du mußt." Draco wandte sich von ihr ab und ging ein paar Schritte weit weg. „Ich bin bereit."

Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco. Die Spitze begann zu vibrieren. Die feuchte Luft machte ihr ohnehin schon unbändiges Haar noch wilder, und Wassertropfen begannen, von den Spitzen der verworrenen Strähnen zu tropfen. Ihre Augen waren vor Angst geweitet. „Draco, ich kann nicht..."

„Jetzt mach schon, Granger!" fuhr Draco sie ärgerlich an.

Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, schloß ihn aber wieder. Hermine verstärkte ihren Griff um den Zauberstab, und ein Ausdruck von Entschlossenheit breitete sich über ihr Gesicht aus. Draco begann augenblicklich, den Abwehrzauber im Stillen zu wiederholen. Er wußte, daß sie es tun würde.

„Crucio!"

Der Fluch klang so falsch, wenn er mit so unschuldiger Stimme gesprochen wurde, aber Draco hatte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um darüber nachzudenken, als er das einzige ausrief, was ihn vielleicht schützen konnte.

„Arma immeritus!"

Er merkte es, als der Fluch ihn traf. Der Aufprall war heftig. Später würde Draco darüber staunen; er hatte sich nie vorgestellt, daß Hermine eine derart starke Hexe war. Aber im Augenblick konnte er nur an eine Sache denken: Da war kein Schmerz. Er war von einem Lichtschimmer umgeben. Der Schild war durchsichtig, aber das schwache Morgenlicht brach sich daran. Er nahm schemenhaft wahr, daß Hermine noch immer ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte und den Fluch aufrechterhielt, aber er spürte, wie seine Energie schnell nachließ. Sein schillernder Schild begann zu flackern. Ein dumpfes Brennen begann sich auszubreiten, und Draco erkannte, daß er nur noch einen Moment hatte, bevor er wieder den vollen Effekt des Cruciatus–Fluchs spüren würde.

Hermine senkte ihren Zauberstab.

Es war vorbei. Draco spürte, wie seine Knie nachgaben, und er kniete sich in den Schlamm. Er fühlte sich, als wären gerade tausend Dementoren an ihm vorbeigegangen. Jedes bißchen positiven Gefühls war verschwunden, von dem Zauber herausgesogen. Er schloß die Augen und holte tief Luft, die ihm allerdings sofort wieder wegblieb, als Hermine sich auf ihn stürzte und ihre Arme um ihn schlang.

„Tut mir leid, entschuldige, Draco, es tut mir so leid …"

Draco sah sie an. Hermines Augen füllten sich mit diesen glänzenden Tränen, die er so haßte.

„Ich wollte das nicht, ich wußte, ich hätte es nicht tun sollen." Sie brach in Tränen aus und ließ Draco los, fast so als hätte sie Angst, ihn anzufassen.

Hermine kniete mit gesenktem Kopf einen halben Meter von Draco entfernt und schluchzte in ihre Hände. Draco war nicht sicher, ob sie unzusammenhängend vor sich hin murmelte, es war schwer zu sagen, da sie gerade Schluckauf bekommen hatte.

Draco atmete tief ein, um etwas Kraft wiederzugewinnen. Er streckte die Hand aus und ergriff Hermines, um sie von ihrem Gesicht wegzuziehen.

„Hermine", sagte er leise, „ist schon gut. Du hast mir nicht wehgetan."

Die Schluchzer, die sie schüttelten, ließen nach. „Hab ich nicht?"

Draco hob ihr Kinn, so daß er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Ihre Augen waren noch immer tränenverschleiert, aber für den Moment weinte sie nicht. „Nein, du hast mir nicht wehgetan. Der Zauber hat funktioniert."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, und sie hörte vollständig auf zu weinen. „Wirklich? Es hat wirklich funktioniert?"

Draco lächelte sie schläfrig an, er war erschöpft. „Ja, es hat funktioniert. Es ist anstrengend, aber es funktioniert."

Hermines Unterlippe begann zu zittern, und sie schlang ihre Arme um Dracos Hals und umarmte ihn heftig. Sie ließ ihre Tränen wieder frei fallen. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verletzt", murmelte sie.

Draco tätschelte ihr unbeholfen den Kopf. „Versteh das nicht falsch, Granger, aber du scheinst in letzter Zeit fürchterlich angespannt zu sein."

„Angespannt? Du findest, ich bin angespannt?" Hermine ließ ihn los. „Wir haben bald Prüfungen, ganz zu schweigen von den ZAGs. Wir haben die gesamte Woche damit verbracht, über Dunkle Zaubersprüche dies und Schwarzmagier das zu reden." Hermine war aufgestanden und hatte begonnen, im trüben Regen so schnell hin und her zu gehen, daß ihre kleine Regenschirmwolke nicht schritthalten konnte. „Und du hast mich hier raus gezerrt und mich überredet, eine Zauberformel zu sprechen, die nicht nur Schwarze Magie ist, sondern auch noch illegal! Und dann ist da natürlich noch diese Sache, die da zwischen uns läuft, was immer das ist. Und sieh mich nicht so an, als hättest du keinen Schimmer, wovon ich rede! Bei Merlin! Es ist kein Wunder, wenn ich im Moment etwas nervös bin."

Draco konnte nicht anders: Er schnaubte, als er wenig erfolgreich versuchte, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Oh, du findest das witzig?" Ihr dunkles Haar war wegen des Regens fast schwarz, und es begann, an ihrem Gesicht und ihrem Hals zu kleben. „Was, wenn ich dich verletzt hätte? Ich glaub nicht, daß ich das ertragen könnte." Ihr Wortschwall war zu Ende, und Hermine setzte sich wieder neben Draco. Der Ärger war aus ihren Augen verschwunden.

„Warum könntest du es nicht ertragen?" Draco fühlte sich jetzt besser. Ihre Tiraden amüsierten ihn fast immer, sogar wenn sie gegen ihn gerichtet waren. Aber jetzt stellte er eine gefährliche Frage, und alle Belustigung war aus seiner Stimme gewichen. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob sie beide schon für die Antwort bereit waren.

„Weil … ich nicht will, daß du verletzt wirst. Und ich will mit Sicherheit nicht diejenige sein, die dir wehtut." Ihre Worte schienen sehr sorgfältig gewählt.

Draco lehnte sich gegen einen Baumstamm. Offensichtlich würden sie heute keine weiteren Entdeckungen machen, und vielleicht war das das beste. Er war nicht sicher, wie er geantwortet hätte, hätte sie ihm die gleiche Frage gestellt. Ein starker Windstoß fuhr durch die Äste, die sich bogen und eine Kaskade von Wassertropfen über sie ergossen. Draco schloß die Augen, als ihm die Tropfen ins Gesicht fielen. Er wußte, daß sie wahrscheinlich besser zum Schloß zurückgehen sollten, bevor einer ihrer lieben Freunde bemerkte, daß sie nicht da war, aber der beständige Regen begann stärker zu werden, und Hermine rutschte zu ihm und lehnte sich an ihn, sehr zu Dracos Überraschung. Draco entschied in diesem Moment, daß Potter und Weasley ruhig einen ganzen Trupp von Auroren losschicken konnten.

„Es hat also wirklich funktioniert?" fragte sie noch einmal, nach einigen Augenblicken der Stille.

„Ja", antwortete er schläfrig.

„Glaubst du wirklich, daß man ‚Avada Kedavra' damit aufhalten kann?" Hermine klang etwas unruhig.

„Ich nehme an, daß man das kann, O'Leary hat bis jetzt nicht falsch gelegen."

„Das ist furchtbar optimistisch von dir."

Draco sah zu ihr herüber. „Tja, du bist diejenige, die sich immer beschwert, daß ich zu pessimistisch bin. Aber wenn du einen Beweis willst, laß es uns Potter beibringen, und das nächste Mal, wenn Voldemort versucht, ihn zu töten, werden wir's genau wissen. Wir müßten wahrscheinlich nur eine Woche oder so warten, so wie ich Potters Talent kenne, zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu sein." Draco grinste, aber Hermine sah ihn zornig an.

„Das finde ich nicht witzig."

Draco grinste und lehnte sich nach vorn, um sie zu küssen, während er mit einer Hand leichten Druck auf ihren Nacken ausübte. Er wich ein oder zwei Millimeter zurück. „Ja, ich weiß", sagte er, bevor er sie wieder küßte.

Hermine lächelte gegen seien Lippen und legte ihre Arme um ihn, um ihn an sich zu ziehen. Sie unterbrach den Kuß. „Erinner mich später dran, deswegen sauer auf dich zu sein."

„Oh, keine Sorge. Ich bin sicher, falls du es vergißt, schaffe ich es, etwas genauso Geistreiches zu sagen, um dich wütend zu machen."

Draco änderte seine Position, so daß er über Hermine war, und musterte sie einen Moment. Ihre Haare lagen in glatten, feuchten Strähnen um ihr Gesicht und ihre Schultern, ihre ebenso dunklen Augen erschienen sogar noch dunkler als gewöhnlich, was, wie er glaubte, auf all die Tränen zurückzuführen war, die sie in letzter Zeit vergossen hatte. Manchmal war sie wirklich beinah zu hübsch. Nicht daß er ihr das jemals sagen würde. Draco lächelte auf sie herab und küßte sie wieder, um sich in ihrer Wärme zu verlieren.

ooOOoo

Es regnete noch immer, als sie die Stufen von Hogwarts erklommen. Die Ländereien waren bei diesem unfreundlichen Wetter verlassen, und Draco war dankbar für dieses kleine bißchen Glück. Als wären die Gerüchte nicht schon schlimm genug. Daß die Betreffenden gemeinsam über die Ländereien schlenderten und dabei aussahen, als wären sie gerade in den See gefallen, war undenkbar. Nicht daß sie tatsächlich in den See gefallen waren, aber so naß wie sie waren hätte es glatt sein können. Das einzig Trockene an ihnen waren ihre Taschen.

Draco war wieder einmal froh, daß Hermine - anders als die meisten anderen Hexen, die er kannte - den zeitaufwendigen Repelius–Zauber angewandt hatte, um das Wasser von ihrer Tasche fernzuhalten, anstatt von einer modischen Robe oder einem eleganten Paar Schuhe.

Hermine bemerkte, daß er sie ansah, und lächelte. Ihre Augen leuchteten, und ihre Wangen waren rosig. Als sie seinen Blick hielt, verdunkelte sich der glühende Hauch zu einem tiefen Rot, und Hermine biß sich auf die Lippe und wandte sich ab. Draco grinste vor sich hin, als ihm der Gedanke kam, sie dahin zurückzuschleifen, woher sie gerade gekommen waren, und noch ein paar mehr Dinge mit ihr zu tun. Nicht daß sie ihn lassen würde, aber er konnte träumen.

An den großen Türen blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Du gehst besser zuerst. Wir wollen ja nicht, daß uns jemand zusammen sieht."

Das warme Glitzern in ihren Augen schien zu verblassen, und Draco setzte gerade an, sie danach zu fragen, als sie sich rasch an ihm vorbeischob. „Du hast natürlich recht, hätt' ich wissen sollen", erwiderte sie bissig, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloß.

Der Regen begann, stärker zu fallen, und Donnerrollen war zu hören. Draco stand da und starrte bestürzt die Tür an. Er war nie so ungeschickt, wenn er mit Pansy zu tun hatte oder mit irgendeinem anderen Mädchen.

„Vielleicht ist das ein Muggelgeborenen–Ding", murmelte er zu sich, als er schließlich die Schule betrat, nachdem er Hermine so viel Vorsprung gegeben hatte, daß es nicht geplant aussah.

Er zog einige seltsame Blicke auf sich, während er zu den Slytherin-Kerkern hinunterging. Aber niemand traute sich, etwas zu sagen. Sogar ohne Crabbe und Goyle war Draco ziemlich furchteinflößend. All die unteren Klassen taten ihr Bestes, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Die Kerker schienen leer zu sein. Die meisten Schüler zogen bei trübem Wetter die höher gelegenen, trockneren Teile des Schlosses vor. Das paßte Draco sehr gut. Er war im Augenblick nicht in der Stimmung, sich in Gesellschaft zu begeben. Alles, was er wollte, war eine Gelegenheit, sich zu waschen.

Der Dampf in den Duschen vernebelte die Luft, und Draco verlor sich in seinen Gedanken, als das heiße Wasser den Schlamm von ihm wusch. Die meisten dieser Gedanken hatten mit einem bestimmten braunhaarigen Mädchen aus Gryffindor zu tun. Er mochte besonders die Phantasie, in der es ihr irgendwie gelang, sich in die Kerker zu schleichen, um ihm in der Dusche Gesellschaft zu leisten und …

Draco drehte mit einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzer das Wasser ab. Er mußte aufhören, an sie zu denken. Er wußte, daß er von dieser Fixierung auf Hermine ablassen mußte. Es wurde wirklich äußerst lästig. Sie schien ständig seine Gedanken heimzusuchen. Die Hälfte der Zeit waren diese Gedanken vollkommen unschuldig. Es hatte den Anschein, daß die zahmeren Gedanken fast genauso häufig auftraten wie die etwas weniger braven, was irgendwie nicht richtig zu sein schien, da letztere gewöhnlich seine einzigen Gedanken im Zusammenhang mit Hexen waren.

Lucius hatte ihm einmal gesagt, daß es völlig in Ordnung sei, von etwas besessen zu sein. Besessenheit sei eine Triebkraft, die man nach seinem Willen formen könne. Aber Lucius hatte ihn davor gewarnt, die Dinge zu weit außer Kontrolle geraten zu lassen, denn ein Wunsch könne leicht ein Bedürfnis werden.

Draco wußte, daß er die Dinge nicht viel weiter gehen lassen konnte. Sie begann bereits, ihn auf eine Art zu beeinflussen, die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Er war besorgter, wegen der Bedrängnis, in der sich die magische Gemeinschaft befand. Das hieß nicht, daß Voldemort ihn vorher nicht beschäftigt hatte, aber da hatte er sich nur um seine eigene Sicherheit gesorgt. Jetzt sorgte er sich jedoch um ihre. Irgend jemand mußte das tun, da sie es offensichtlich nicht tat. Und der perfekte Potter hatte nicht genug Verstand, um seine Freunde aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten. Es war vermutlich ein Glück für Hermine, daß sie dieses Jahr so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte, er hatte sie von Schwierigkeiten ferngehalten. Aber wenn sie nicht bei ihm war, wie sollte er sie dann beschützen, wenn Potter sie in irgendwelchen Ärger verwickelte? Vielleicht konnte er ihr noch ein paar schmutzige Tricks beibringen. Sie hatte den Cruciatus–Fluch bewundernswert bewältigt. Draco grinste, als er sich Hermines Reaktion auf eine Unterrichtsstunde in den Dunklen Künsten vorstellte.

Er zog eine saubere, trockene Robe über und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die nassen Haare, um sie zurückzustreichen. Sein Grinsen verblaßte. Er mußte sich von ihr lösen, bevor es zu spät war. Auf sie scharf zu sein war eine Sache, aber er hatte langsam das Gefühl, daß da noch etwas viel Größeres als das vor sich ging. Im Hinterkopf konnte er Lucius hören.

„Bedürfnisse machen dich schwach."

ooOOoo

Ein weiterer Brief von Lucius war gekommen. Er war so rätselhaft wie die übrigen. Der Zustand seiner Mutter hatte sich verschlechtert, wenn auch nicht sehr. Es war ein schwerer Fall, aber die Ärzte blieben hoffnungsvoll. Draco konnte sich allerdings keinen Arzt vorstellen, der mutig genug wäre, Lucius Malfoy zu sagen, daß seine Frau sterben würde.

Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wollte Draco tatsächlich nach Hause gehen. Er mußte wissen, ob sie krank war oder nicht, und er bezweifelte, daß es dafür eine andere Möglichkeit gab, als Lucius zu kontaktieren. Sei Brief war kurz, auf den Punkt und so vorsichtig formuliert wie jeder Brief, den Draco von seinem Vater erhalten hatte. Er fragte einfach, ob er es arrangieren könne, seine Mutter zu besuchen. Als er schließlich mit der Formulierung zufrieden war, ging er zur Eulerei.

Er wählte eine dunkelbraune Schuleule, um seinen Brief auszuliefern. Seine eigene Eule war nicht da, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter. Der Uhu, den Lucius ihm an dem Tag gegeben hatte, als er das erste Mal nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen war, war immer etwas zu eifrig, wenn er Briefe für Draco befördern sollte, und Draco hatte sich schon oft gefragt, ob die Eule manchmal einen Zwischenstopp bei Lucius einlegte und ihn über seinen Sohn auf dem Laufenden hielt. Nein, Draco zog es vor, die Schuleulen zu benutzen.

Der Brief war sicher, und Draco sah vom Fenster aus zu, wie die beladene Eule in den Sturmwolken verschwand, die die Schule umgaben. Er hatte sich gerade umgedreht, um zu gehen, als er neben den bekannten Geräuschen der vielen Eulenschreie noch etwas anderes hörte. Draco suchte den Raum mit den Augen nach etwas ab, das nicht hierher gehörte. Und dann erschien durch die Türöffnung eine junge Frau in Schulrobe, die einen Brief so fest umklammerte, als fürchte sie, ein Windstoß könnte ihn erfassen und davontragen. Als sich die Gestalt näherte, erkannte Draco, wer es war.

„Pansy", stellte Draco fest.

Die Slytherin sprang mit einem erschrockenen Schrei zurück. Sie hatte niemand anderen hier erwartet.

„D… Draco", erwiderte Pansy, während sie schnell ihren Brief tief in eine Tasche schob. „Wo warst du heute morgen? Du warst nicht beim Frühstück."

„Ich hatte zu tun", antwortete Draco vorsichtig.

Pansys Augen verengten sich, aber dann schmolz ein warmes Lächeln die harten Linien ihres Gesichtes. „Ich verstehe." Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Du mußt viel durchmachen im Moment, mit deiner Mutter und all dem. Meine Mutter ist krank vor Sorge, um die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie war schon viermal im St. Mungos, und sie kommt jedesmal verzweifelter zurück."

Draco sagte nichts dazu. Er fand Pansys Mitleid ziemlich beunruhigend.

„Ich weiß, daß ich das schon gesagt habe …", Pansy kam auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, „aber falls du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, ich bin immer für dich da." Sie lächelte und verstärkte ihren Griff. „Wir müssen nicht mal reden, wenn du nicht willst, es gibt auch andere Dinge, die wir tun könnten, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Pansy ließ träge ihre Hand seinen Arm hinaufgleiten und durch sein Haar zurück. Ihre Finger packten zu, und sie zog ihn zu sich hinunter und küßte ihn. Ihre Lippen waren glitschig und glänzend von was immer es war, das sie immer darauf hatte. Früher hatte Draco das äußerst anziehend gefunden, aber da war nichts von der berauschenden, unkontrollierbaren Leidenschaft, die er spürte, wenn er Hermine küßte. Er konnte ihr nie nahe genug sein. Pansy zu küssen, war, wie es immer gewesen war: geplant und kalt.

„Laß los, Pansy", schnappte er.

Pansy stolperte zornig zurück und zischte ihm zu: „Was, hast du Angst, daß uns das Schlammblut sieht?"

Draco zuckte zusammen, denn er befürchtete tatsächlich, daß dies hier irgendwie zu Hermine zurückgelangen könnte. „Nenn sie nicht so." Seine Stimme war bestimmt und kalt. Er hatte diesen Tonfall benutzt, um Crabbe und Goyle auf seine Linie einzuschwören, um die jüngeren Schüler zu ängstigen, und um einige der Älteren einzuschüchtern. Aber Pansy lächelte nur.

„Dich hat's ja schlimmer erwischt, als ich dachte, oder Draco?"


	27. Der Irrtum

**Kapitel 27  
Der Irrtum**

„Also, als Katie nach der Kanne mit Saft gegriffen hat, hat sie sich zu Angelina umgedreht, die gerade was echt Schlaues gesagt hat." Ron machte eine Pause und beobachtete Harry, der sich endlich entschieden hatte, einen Zug mit seinem Bauern zu machen.

„Und das war die Gelegenheit, auf die George gewartet hatte", setzte Harry an Rons Stelle fort.

„George hat die Kanne verzaubert, so daß sie aussah wie ein riesiger Käfer. Katie hat es nicht gemerkt, bis sie kurz davor war, sich ein Glas einzuschenken." Ron grinste Hermine an. „Und was tun man, wenn man feststellt, daß seine Kanne mit Saft plötzlich einem überdimensionalen, fetten Käfer bemerkenswert ähnlich sieht, mit wackelnden Antennen und allem?" fragte Ron Harry.

„Sie hat sie geworfen", fuhr Harry rasch fort. „Genau auf Fred, obwohl das auch ein Versehen gewesen sein könnte."

„Man könnte meinen, daß man mit einem Käfer niemanden bewußtlos schlagen kann." Ron unterbrach sich, um das Schachbrett prüfend zu betrachten. „Aber der Zauber, den George benutzt hat, hat die Kanne nur aussehen lassen wie einen Käfer."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als Ron seinen Springer nahm. „In Wirklichkeit war es immer noch eine schwere Kanne mit Saft."

„Und das ist der Grund, weshalb mein lieber großer Bruder jetzt seinen Nachmittag im Krankenflügel verbringt."

„Und Katie redet nicht mit George", fügte Harry hinzu.

Hermine zog die scharlachrote Decke fester um ihre Schultern. Sie war immer noch triefnaß. Harry und Ron hatten beide darauf bestanden, daß sie sich hinsetzte und zuhörte, wie sie von ihrem spannenden Morgen erzählten, den sie verpaßt hatte. „Geht's ihm gut?" fragte sie mit einer Spur Besorgnis.

„Oh, er kommt schon wieder in Ordnung. Fred hat einen harten Schädel." Ron nahm Harrys König.

Harry sah überrascht über seine Niederlage aus und grinste Ron an. „Das muß eine Weasley–Eigenschaft sein."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", schnaubte Ron mißbilligend und klang dabei verblüffend nach Hermine.

Hermine entfaltete sich von dem Sofa, auf dem sie gehockt hatte, und schob ihre nassen Ärmel hoch. „Tja, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, geh ich jetzt und finde was Trockenes zum Anziehen."

„Wo warst du eigentlich?" fragte Harry.

Ron hörte auf, die Figuren für das nächste Spiel aufzubauen, und musterte Hermine von Kopf bis Fuß. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Kampf mit der Riesenkrake hinter dir, und ich wette sämtliche Schokofrösche, die ich noch von Weihnachten übrig hab, daß du gewonnen hast."

„Ich hab … Ich hab nur an meinem Arithmantikprojekt gearbeitet." Hermine interessierte sich auf einmal sehr für den aufwendigen Löwen aus Goldbrokat auf der Vorderseite der roten Decke, die sie benutzt hatte.

„Oh", sagten beide Jungen gleichzeitig.

Hermine blickte auf und sah, wie Ron mit den Lippen „Malfoy" formte und Harry zustimmend nickte.

„Seht mal, was wir tun ist wirklich wichtig." Hermine spürte, wie sie rot wurde, da die letzte Stunde, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, nichts mit Arbeit für die Schule zu tun gehabt hatte.

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, machte Ron ein würgendes Geräusch. „Äähh, Hermine, das wollen wir nicht wissen."

Hermine sah die beiden finster an und ging durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zur Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Sie drehte sich zu den beiden um in der Erwartung Ron wütend hinter ihr her starren zu sehen, aber ihre Freunde waren wieder tief in ein Schachturnier versunken. Sie lächelte, während sie sie beobachtete. Sie hatten gewußt, mit wem sie zusammengewesen war, und keiner von beiden wirkte verärgert. Inzwischen akzeptierten sie es fast. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, daß sie dachten, Hermine wäre einfach ein wenig verrückt geworden, da sie jung war und ein Mädchen. Aber wenn es für die beiden dadurch einfacher wurde, damit umzugehen, dann machte es ihr nichts aus.

ooOOoo

Hermine kroch in ihr Bett und zog die dicke, warme Bettdecke bis ans Kinn hoch. Ihr sauberes, nasses Haar war auf ihrem Kopf in einem Knoten befestigt, der nie gehalten hätte, wäre sie ein Muggel–Mädchen gewesen. Sie mußte zugeben, Lavender und Parvati kannten ein paar gute Tricks. Es war noch nicht einmal Mittagszeit, aber Hermine mußte daran denken, wie schön es wäre, ein Nickerchen zu machen. Von draußen war entferntes Donnerrollen zu hören, ein Grund mehr, im Bett zu bleiben.

Der Zauber hatte funktioniert. Hermine grinste breit. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten etwas gefunden, um den Todesfluch zu stoppen. Nun gut, wenigstens den Cruciatus–Fluch. Sie würden nicht mit Sicherheit wissen, ob der Zauber „Avada Kedavra" aufhalten würde, bis ihn tatsächlich jemand gegen diesen furchterregenden Fluch einsetzte. Und nach dem, was Draco sagte, benötigte man so viel Energie, um den Zauber von O'Leary aufrechtzuerhalten, daß er nur für ein paar Minuten wirkte. Aber es war besser als nichts, unglaublich viel besser. Mit dieser Zauberformel konnten neue Formeln auf derselben Grundlage erzeugt werden. Vielleicht würde es eines Tages tatsächlich einen Gegenfluch geben.

Ja, es war ein guter Morgen gewesen. Na ja, Cruciatus gegen Draco auszusprechen war schwer gewesen. Sie hatte niemals, nicht einmal in den entlegensten Winkeln ihrer Vorstellung, gedacht, daß sie jemals einen solchen Zauber aussprechen würde. Aber es hatte sich alles zum Besten entwickelt. Sie hatte ihm nicht wehgetan, nicht wirklich. Und jetzt wußten sie es mit Sicherheit.

Dann war da nach dem Zauber gewesen. Unter den Bäumen, als sie sich gemeinsam vor dem Regen untergestellt hatten. Hermine seufzte leise. Es stand fest, daß sie zu akzeptieren begann, daß sie Gefühle erlebte, die sie nie zuvor gehabt hatte, wenn es um Draco ging. Aber war das gut? Was, wenn ihr Flirten zu weit ging? Was, wenn sie sich in ihn verliebte? Was, wenn er sie nicht wollte?

Es klopfte kaum merklich an ihrer Tür. Hermine setzte sich auf, als Ginny Weasley sich vorsichtig um die Tür herumlehnte und nervös hineinspähte.

„Ich bin's nur, Ginny", rief Hermine vom Bett aus. Ginny war Lavender und Parvati aus dem Weg gegangen, seit sie Hermine vor einer Woche aus den Fängen der beiden befreit hatte.

Ginny trat in den Raum und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Ihr Gesicht war blaß, und sie sah besorgt aus. Ihr rotes, geflochtenes Haar hatte sich zu lösen begonnen, und ein feiner Schweißfilm glänzte auf ihrem Gesicht, als wäre sie gerade hierhergerannt.

„Ginny?" Hermine kletterte aus ihrem Bett. „Stimmt was nicht?"

„Hermine, ich …" Aber Ginny brach ab, als sie ihre Freundin nervös ansah.

„Was ist los? Was ist passiert? Sind alle in Ordnung?" Hermines Tonfall wurde panisch bei Ginnys Stille.

„Nein, niemand ist verletzt. Es ist nur, na ja, ich bin zur Eulerei gegangen, um einen Brief an Mum abzuschicken." Ginny kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, als sie sich entschloß weiterzusprechen. „Oh, Hermine, ich hab Malfoy da gesehen, wie er dieses Mädchen aus Slytherin geküßt hat."

„Pansy?" fragte Hermine wie betäubt.

Ginny nickte betroffen.

„Bist du sicher?" fragte Hermine benommen, während vor ihrem inneren Auge plötzlich Bilder von Draco erschienen, der Pansy küßte. Er küßte sie in der Bibliothek, in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, draußen auf den Ländereien. Hermine sah, wie er Pansy an jedem Ort küßte, an dem er _sie_je geküßte hatte.

Ginny nickte wieder. „Bist du ok?" fragte sie und trat einen Schritt vor.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ich … Mir geht's gut, Ginny", erwiderte sie schließlich.

Der besorgte Ausdruck der jüngsten Weasley strafte sie offensichtlich Lügen.

„Wirklich, Ginny, es geht mir gut. Warum sollte es mir was ausmachen, wenn Malfoy diese mopsgesichtige kleine Idiotin küssen will?" Hermine fühlte sich, als würde sich ihr Hals zusammenschnüren.

„Hermine …" Ginny berührte Hermines Schulter, aber die machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Weißt du, Ginny, ich bin wirklich müde. Ich glaube, ich leg mich eine Weile hin."

„Hermine", flehte Ginny mit vor Sorge geweiteten Augen.

„Ginny …" Hermine ergriff die Hand ihrer Freundin. „Mir geht's gut, wirklich. Es ist ja nur Malfoy."

Ginny runzelte sie Stirn, nickte aber schließlich. „In Ordnung, ich schätze, ich laß dich dann mal allein."

Hermine wartete, bis Ginny die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, bevor sie zu ihrem Bett zurückging. Sie legte sich hin, rollte sich ein und zog ihre Knie unters Kinn. Sie schniefte leise, während sie angestrengt versuchte, nicht zu weinen. Ehrlich, was hatte sie auch erwartet?

ooOOoo

Sie lief nervös vor dem Klassenraum für Arithmantik auf und ab. Hermine hatte Draco für ein paar Tage gemieden. Sie hatte den Turm nicht verlassen, aus Angst, Draco könnte sie aufspüren, und sie glaubte nicht, daß sie es im Augenblick ertragen könnte, ihn zu sehen. Hermine war nicht einmal zum Essen in die Große Halle gegangen. Sie hatte Ron und Harry gesagt, daß sie etwas wetterfühlig war, und sie hatten es dabei belassen. Ginny wußte es natürlich besser. Sie sprach nie davon, aber sie brachte von jeder Mahlzeit Toast für Hermine mit. Hermine war in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben, sicher vor Leuten wie Draco Malfoy, aber jetzt hatte sie keine andere Wahl, als sich ihm zu stellen.

Sie holte tief Luft und stieß die Tür auf. Hermine hielt inne, um sich bei Professor Vektor für die Verspätung zu entschuldigen. Mehrere ihrer Mitschüler blickten auf und beobachteten sie, als sie die Stufen emporstieg und sich auf ihren Platz neben Malfoy setzte.

„Jetzt da wir alle da sind, lassen Sie uns anfangen." Professor Vektor begann, etwas an die Tafel zu schreiben.

Sobald Hermine saß, wandte sich Draco zu ihr um.

„Wo warst du?" zischte er ärgerlich.

Hermine holte eine Pergamentrolle und eine dunkelgrüne Feder heraus. Sie sah geradeaus und ignorierte Draco. Er ließ sich jedoch nicht abwimmeln. Er packte ihren Arm und riß sie herum, so daß sie ihn ansah.

„Ich dachte, mit dir wär was nicht in Ordnung! Ich dachte, du wärst verletzt oder krank!" zischte er wütend, wobei er seine ursprünglich leise Stimme so sehr hob, daß sich die Schüler, die ihnen am nächsten saßen, zu ihnen umdrehten.

Hermine riß ihren Arm von ihm los und schnappte: „Das einzige, was mit mir nicht stimmt, bist du!"

Draco sah schockiert und wütend aus. „Wovon redest du?"

Hermine hatte sich wieder von ihm abgewandt. „Hermine, was ist los?" brummte er. Praktisch alle Schüler im Raum hatten ihre Pergamente vergessen und beobachteten sie.

„Warum fragst du nicht Pansy?" erwiderte Hermine böse.

„Gibt es ein Problem?" durchschnitt eine genervte Stimme ihren Streit. „Ms Granger? Mr Malfoy?"

Sogar unter den Augen sämtlicher Schüler, trotz der Zurechtweisung ihrer Lehrerin, hielten Hermine und Draco den hitzigen Blickkontakt noch einen Moment länger, bevor sie ihn unterbrachen und gleichzeitig die Köpfe schüttelten.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Kinn zu zittern begann, aber sie weigerte sich, ihm die Befriedigung zu geben, sie weinen zu sehen, ihn wissen zu lassen, daß er sie verletzt hatte, daß er gewonnen hatte. Der Unterricht wurde still fortgesetzt, und sobald Professor Vektor verkündete, daß sie entlassen waren, schoß Hermine von ihrem Stuhl.

Sie drängte sich an ihren Mitschülern vorbei und rauschte durch die Tür. Sie verfiel in einen Sprint, sobald sie den Korridor erreicht hatte. Hermine wußte, daß er ihr folgte, und beschleunigte ihr Tempo. Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter, um zu sehen, ob sie ihm entwischt war, und rannte geradewegs in eine Siebtkläßerin aus Ravenclaw. Hermine prallte heftig zurück, als sich das Mädchen, eine von Chos Freundinnen, genervt an ihr vorbeischob.

„Danke", murmelte Hermine, als ihr jemand aufhalf.

„Wär nicht sehr höflich von mir, dich auf dem Boden liegenzulassen", sagte jemand träge in gedehnter Sprechweise.

Hermine wirbelte herum, um sich Draco gegenüberzusehen. Er grinste sie selbstzufrieden an, sein charakteristischster Malfoy–Ausdruck.

„Bleib weg von mir!" fauchte Hermine.

Draco antwortete nicht, er packte nur ihren Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Hermine wand sich in seinem Griff, aber er war wesentlich kräftiger als sie.

„Granger", sagte er ruhig über die Schulter, „du machst eine Szene." Tatsächlich, alle in dem überfüllten Flur hielten inne, um ihnen zuzusehen.

„Ich geh nirgendwo mit dir hin. Du eingebildeter Idiot!" Hermine zerrte verzweifelt an ihm.

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um. „Entweder _gehst _du wie die Sechstkläßlerin, die du bist, oder ich trag dich über die Schulter wie das Kleinkind, wie das du dich benimmst. Aber wie auch immer, du wirst mit mir reden."

Er ließ ihren Arm los und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Eine Ansammlung flüsternder Schüler umringte sie, und Hermine errötete. Draco wirkte vollkommen ruhig und entspannt, wenn man bedachte, wie er über all die Gerüchte in der Schule dachte.

„Gut!" schnappte sie und ging weiter, irgendwohin, wo sie allein waren.

Sie gingen zurück zu ihrem inzwischen leeren Klassenraum für Arithmantik. Ihre Mitschüler machten einen großen Bogen um sie, während sie ihnen mit Blicken folgten und flüsterten, als sie an ihnen vorbeigingen. Sie wandte sich ihm zu, als die Tür geschlossen war, und wartete auf was immer es war, das er sagen wollte, entschlossen, daß sie nicht zusammenbrechen oder ihren Schmerz zeigen würde.

Draco stand da und sah sie an, seine grauen Augen dunkel und mit einem Ausdruck, den sie nicht deuten konnte.

„Hast du's gesehen?" fragte er schließlich.

„Nein." Hermine schluckte, als sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals formte. „Aber Ginny."

„Ich hätte wissen sollen, daß es ein Weasley war", murmelte er.

„Oh, das ist ein starkes Stück, gib nur Ginny die Schuld!" Hermine blickte finster.

„Ich habe Pansy nicht geküßt", murmelte er. „Sie hat mich geküßt."

„Das macht einen Riesenunterschied, wirklich."

Draco seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, um es zurückzustreichen. Er schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

Hermine brach das Schweigen. „Es ist sowieso egal. Du kannst küssen, wen du willst."

„Das kann ich?" Draco klang überrascht.

„Selbstverständlich, du schuldest mir nichts. Es ist nicht so, als ob das, was wir getan haben, irgendwas bedeutet." Hermine fühlte Tränen ihre Sicht vernebeln, und sie wußte, daß sie raus aus diesem Raum und weg von ihm mußte, aber sie konnte nicht anders, als zu fragen. „Bedeutet es etwas?"

Draco Augen blitzten wild, und da war ein Aufflackern von Verzweiflung, aber er sagte nichts. Eine einzelne Träne glitt Hermines Wange hinunter, und sie rieb ihre Augen. Es war vorbei, was immer es war. Für sie war es erledigt. Hermine ging auf Draco zu, beugte sich vor und küßte ihn zärtlich auf die Wange. Sie lächelte schwach, und eine weitere Träne fiel, aber sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen. Es schien keine Rolle mehr zu spielen. Hermine ging an ihm vorbei und hinaus in die Menge und ließ ihn zurück.

ooOOoo

Hermine wanderte zornig in ihrem Schlafsaal auf und ab. Über den Steinboden, an den Betten vorbei und wieder zurück. Lavender und Parvati saßen zusammen auf Parvatis Bett, lackierten ihre Fußnägel und beobachteten sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Interesse.

„Hermine", sagte Lavender, „stimmt was nicht?"

Ich hab mein Zaubertränkebuch in der Bibliothek vergessen", schnappte Hermine. „Ich kann nicht fassen, daß ich mein Zaubertränkebuch in der Bibliothek vergessen hab!" Sie blieb stehen und starrte wütend auf den Haufen Bücher, den sie auf der verzweifelten Suche nach ihrem Zaubertränketext über ihrem Bett verteilt hatte.

„Warum gehst du dann nicht einfach in die Bibliothek und holst es?" schlug Parvati vor, während sie ihre Zehen streckte, um die Lichtreflexe des Feuers einzufangen.

Hermine funkelte die beiden Mädchen wütend an.

„Seit wann gehst du nicht gerne in die Bibliothek?" Lavender beobachtete sie genau. „Weißt du, du hast dich heute schon den ganzen Tag merkwürdig benommen."

Hermine begann wieder, auf und ab zu gehen, und versuchte, die _zu_interessierten Blicke ihrer Zimmergenossinnen zu ignorieren. Ja, sie hatte sich den ganzen Tag merkwürdig benommen. Aber was konnte man erwarten? Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig, ganz leer und kalt. Und es war alles seine Schuld. Hermine haßte Draco.

Sie stöhnte aufgebracht. Da war nichts zu machen. Hermine nahm ihren Umhang von einem Stuhl und warf ihn sich über die Schultern. Lavender und Parvati sahen amüsiert zu, wie sie aus dem Schlafsaal stürmte. Sie war entschlossen, ihr Buch zurückzukriegen, zur Hölle mit Malfoy.

Sie brauchte nur ein paar Minuten bis zur Bibliothek. Die meisten Schüler waren auf dem Weg zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle. Wenn sie Glück hatte, war Malfoy unter ihnen. Hermine hatte ihre Gedanken den ganzen Tag lang beschäftigt; sie hatte an ihren Hausaufgaben gearbeitet und für die bevorstehenden Prüfungen gelernt, die nur noch ein paar Wochen entfernt waren.

Hermine hatte getan, was sie konnte, um sich von Draco abzulenken. Er hatte sie verletzt. Das, wovon sie sich versprochen hatte, daß es nicht passieren würde, war passiert. Sie hatte nie vorgehabt, diesen Slytherin–Trottel so an sich herankommen zu lassen, und dennoch war es ihm gelungen, sich einen Weg in ihr Herz zu bahnen. Hermine war bestürzt gewesen festzustellen, daß sie nicht einmal besonders wütend auf ihn war. Was sie im Arithmantikraum gesagt hatte stimmte: Er schuldete ihr nichts. Nur weil sie zugelassen hatte, daß sie ihm nahekam, nur weil sie ihm vertraute, er ihr etwas bedeutete, war er nicht auch dazu verpflichtet. Aber trotzdem hatte Hermine sich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht so schlecht gefühlt.

In der Bibliothek waren mehr Leute, als Hermine erwartet hatte. Einige Ravenclaws, die sie kannte, und auch ein paar Hufflepuffs. Aller Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, als sie den Raum durchquerte. Im Vorbeigehen konnte sie einiges von dem Geflüster ausmachen.

„Hast du gehörst, was vorhin passiert ist? Siehst du sie? Das ist Hermine Granger", wisperte jemand zu ihrer Linken.

„… verliebt in einen Slytherin, kannst du das glauben? Stell dir mal vor, ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor", ertönte eine andere Stimme rechts von Hermine.

Hermine bliebt stehen und blickte die nächstbeste Gruppe tuschelnder Schüler finster an. Es entstand eine peinliche Stille, als jeder rasch wieder auf seinen Tisch blickte. Sie stand noch einen Moment länger da, wie um jemanden herauszufordern, irgend etwas zu sagen, aber alle Schüler trugen den gleichen Ausdruck von Reue.

Sie stieg die kleine Wendeltreppe im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek hinauf und ging zu ihrem Raum. Ihr Magen schlug Purzelbäume vor Nervosität, und Hermine mußte sich hart auf die Lippe beißen, die zu zittern anfing, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, daß sie zu weinen anfangen würde.

Die Tür zu dem Raum war unverschlossen, und Hermine drückte unglücklich die Klinke herunter in der Erwartung, ihn zu sehen. Aber der Raum war leer. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Er würde nicht die Tür offenlassen.

„Draco?" rief sie. Aber es kam keine Antwort.

Die Furchen auf ihrer Stirn vertieften sich, als sie weiter in den Raum hineintrat. Ärger brodelte in ihr auf über seine Schlampigkeit. Wirklich, die Bücher waren unbezahlbar.

Hermines Blick fiel auf ihr Zaubertränkebuch, das auf dem Tisch fehl am Platz wirkte. Mit seinem relativ neuen Einband stach es zwischen all den alten Bänden, die es umgaben, hervor. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung hob sie es auf und steckte es in ihre Tasche. Sie war im Begriff zu gehen, als etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Auf der Tischkante lag ein Brief.

Sie hob ihn an und entfaltete ihn mit zitternden Fingern, in der Annahme, daß er von Draco war. Aber das war er nicht.

_Draco,_

_Ich bin froh, daß du endlich zu Verstand gekommen bist. Ich erwarte Dich heute Abend um Punkt acht in Hogsmeade. Ich habe Deine Mutter davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, daß Du nach Hause kommen wirst, und ich glaube, daß dies dazu beigetragen hat, ihre Gesundheit zu bessern. Aber ich warne Dich, Draco, enttäusche mich nicht noch einmal._

_Vater_

Hermine las den Brief noch einmal, mit zitternden Händen und blassem Gesicht.

„Oh nein, Draco, nein", stöhnte sie.

Dieser Idiot! Was dachte er sich dabei? Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war schon halb acht, er mußte schon aufgebrochen sein. Er war darauf hereingefallen. Hermine konnte nicht verstehen, wie er darauf hatte hereinfallen können. Es war eine Falle, es war offensichtlich eine Falle.

„Was soll ich tun?" flüsterte Hermine zu sich, ihr Gesicht von Sorge gezeichnet.

Ihre Hand schloß sich um den Brief und zerknitterte das Blatt. Und dann entschied sie sich. Sie mußte gehen, jetzt, so schnell sie konnte. Sie mußte ihn finden und ihn aufhalten. Es war keine Zeit, um Harry oder Ron zu holen, es war keine Zeit für den Tarnumhang, sie mußte sich beeilen.

Sie rannte aus dem Zimmer und ließ die Tür hinter sich offenstehen. In ihrer Hast rutschte sie beinah die letzten paar Stufen hinunter, aber sie konnte sich an dem schmiedeeisernen Geländer abfangen. Dieselben Schüler, die vor ein paar Minuten ihren Blick gemieden hatten, beobachteten jetzt erstaunt, wie sie an ihnen vorbeihastete.

Abends war es wieder länger hell draußen, und auf den Ländereien hielten sich noch einige Schüler auf, als Hermine durch den Haupteingang stürzte, aber niemand achtete auf sie, als sie über die Wiese lief, und niemand schien es zu bemerken, als sie das Tor hinter sich ließ und der Straße folgte.

ooOOoo

Als Hermine das Dorf erreichte, blieb sie stehen und rang nach Atem. In ihrem Kopf hämmerte es, und sie hatte schmerzhafte Seitenstiche. Hermine suchte mit den Augen die Straßen ab in der Hoffnung, Draco irgendwo zu erblicken, aber er war nirgends zu sehen. Sie stöhnte leise. Wo würden sie sich treffen? Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß Vater und Sohn sich zu einer Runde Butterbier trafen.

„Denk nach, Hermine …" Sie rieb sich verzweifelt die Schläfen.

Und dann fiel es ihr ein. Der Tag des Halloweenfestmahls, als sie Draco in dieser Gasse gefunden hatte. Es mußte da in der Nähe sein. Die Jagd begann aufs Neue.

Sie hatte die Gasse fast erreicht, wo sie Draco vor so langer Zeit entdeckt hatte, als gedämpfte Stimmen an ihr Ohr drangen. Sie trat zurück in einen im Schatten verborgenen Türeingang und hielt den Atem an. Zwei Gestalten mit Kapuzen gingen an ihr vorbei. Sie unterhielten sich leise miteinander. Als sie sich weit genug entfernt hatten, schlüpfte Hermine aus dem Türeingang und folgte ihnen mit großem Abstand.

Die beiden gingen eine Sackgasse hinunter, und Hermine duckte sich in eine weitere Gasse. Das Ganze erschien ihr sehr vertraut. Hermine erinnerte sich an einen Traum, den Traum, der zur Entdeckung des Todesfluchs geführt hatte. Das hier war dasselbe Haus, wo sie Draco auf dem Boden ausgestreckt gesehen hatte, Lucius' Gnade ausgeliefert.

„In der Tat, eine sehr schwache Aura …", murmelte sie leise.

Sie preßte den Rücken eng an die Steinwand der Gasse und warf einen Blick um die Ecke auf das verfallene Haus, das Dracos Vater als Treffpunkt gewählt hatte. Sie strengte ihre Augen in dem dämmrigen Licht an, um Draco in den Schatten verborgen zu finden. Ein Luftzug fuhr durch ihren Umhang, und einen Augenblick lang glaubte sie, daß jemand sie bemerkt haben könnte, aber die dunklen Gestalten unterhielten sich weiter untereinander, ohne sie zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Wo war Draco? Er war spät dran, hatte er es sich anders überlegt? Hermine betete, daß er das getan hatte. Es war offensichtlich eine Falle. Andererseits hatte er bislang auch nicht auf sie gehört. Sie lehnte sich weiter vor und versuchte, die Gesichter der beiden Personen zu erkennen, die vor dem Haus warteten. Es war jedoch unmöglich in der Dunkelheit, die sich mit dem Sonnenuntergang über die Nachbarschaft gesenkt hatte.

Hermine sah auf die Uhr und fühlte erneut in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Zauberstab, um sicherzugehen, daß er auch wirklich da war. Der schlanke Holzstab war tröstlich.

Hermine schluckte und trat nervös ein wenig weiter aus der Gasse heraus, in der Hoffnung, Draco zu sehen, bevor jemand anderes es tat. Er mußte jetzt jeden Moment kommen.

Sie mußte ihn aufhalten, mußte ihn retten. Aber Draco tauchte noch immer nicht auf, und Hermine begann ihren Wagemut zu verlieren. Und irritierender als alles andere waren die Gestalten, die vor dem Haus standen. Sie sprachen so leise, daß Hermine sie nicht verstehen konnte, aber sie hatte genug Zeit mit Harry und Ron verbracht, um zu wissen, wann jemand über Quidditch redete. Und mit einer Gruppe Todesser konfrontiert zu werden, deren größte Sorge die Ergebnisse des letzten Spiels der Falken waren, schien nicht auf eine wirkliche Gefahr hinzuweisen. Hatte sie sich geirrt? War Dracos Mutter wirklich krank?

Hermine hatte nur einen kurzen Moment, um darüber nachzudenken, ob sie vielleicht falschgelegen hatte, als sie versucht hatte, Draco davon zu überzeugen, daß das hier eine Falle war, und daß Narzissa Malfoy sich bester Gesundheit erfreute, bis eine plötzliche Präsenz hinter ihr jeden Zweifel auslöschte.

„Ms Granger, es ist so befriedigend Sie wiederzusehen. Ah, aber ich fürchte, wir wurden einander nie angemessen vorgestellt. Aber wir werden genug Zeit haben, um das nachzuholen, nicht wahr?" erklang Lucius Malfoys täuschend seidige Stimme hinter ihr, so nah, daß sie erschauderte.

Hermine hatte nicht einmal Zeit, sich umzudrehen, ganz zu schweigen von Flucht. Ihr einziger Gedanke, bevor ein schwerer Schlag sie an einen Ort tiefster Dunkelheit beförderte, war, daß sie recht gehabt hatte. Dies war tatsächlich eine Falle, nur daß sie nicht für Draco gedacht war.


	28. Eine notwendige Allianz

**Kapitel 28  
Eine notwendige Allianz  
**

Die niedrige Steindecke verlor wirklich ihren Reiz nach ungefähr einer Stunde genauer Betrachtung. Draco stöhnte. Das hier war dämlich, er wußte, daß es das war. Ein Malfoy blies nicht Trübsal wie ein liebeskranker Schuljunge. Malfoys nahmen sich, was sie wollten und wann sie es wollten, und sie duldeten keine Diskussion. Und obwohl Draco wußte, wie ein wahrer Malfoy mit dem vorliegenden Problem umgehen sollte, hatte er sich noch nicht von den großen Granitplatten über seinem Bett losgerissen.

Er wußte, daß er sie finden sollte, sich entschuldigen, sich irgendeinen lieblichen Unsinn ausdenken, von der Art wie Lucius ihn immer benutzte, um seine Mutter glücklich zu machen. Vielleicht sollte er ihr ein paar Versprechen machen, die er nicht einzuhalten beabsichtigte. Aber was, wenn er vorhatte, sie zu halten? Das war natürlich der beunruhigendste Aspekt der Sache. Er fühlte sich wirklich schlecht, weil er zugelassen hatte, daß Pansy ihn küßte. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er sie nicht sofort weggestoßen hatte. Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal schuldig gefühlt hatte.

Das einzige, was jetzt noch zu tun blieb, war, sie zu finden. Hermine zu finden und ihr verständlich zu machen, daß es ihm leid tat. Ihr zu sagen, daß es ihm elend ging, wenn sie ihn haßte. Ihr zu sagen, daß er sie vermißte. Aber Draco hätte eher Potter gesagt, daß er ihn um seine Quidditchfähigkeiten beneidete, als Hermine irgendwas von diesem romantischen Gesabber zu erzählen, auch dann nicht, wenn es die Wahrheit war. Nein, der einzige Weg war, ihr zu sagen, daß Pansy sich ihm an den Hals geworfen hatte, und daß er Hermine, wie sie selbst gesagt hatte, nichts schuldete. Dann sollte er wahrscheinlich versuchen, etwas über ihr Projekt in die Unterhaltung einfließen zu lassen, über Arithmantik zu reden, versetzte sie fast immer in gute Stimmung. Und dann - wenn er charmant genug war - konnte er sie vermutlich sogar küssen. Jetzt hatte er einen Plan, und das war gut. Es war noch nicht mal acht, sie war wahrscheinlich noch immer in der Bibliothek zu finden.

Draco erhob sich von seinem Bett und schlenderte gemächlich den Flur entlang zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte es nicht eilig. Er konnte sich leicht vorstellen, wie Hermine in ihrem Raum saß und arbeitete und ein Teil von ihr auf ihn wartete. Dieser Gedanke zauberte ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, und er beschleunigte seinen Gang etwas. Er war immer gern gefällig.

ooOOoo

Die Tür zu ihrem Raum stand einen Spalt breit offen, und Draco lächelte triumphierend, als er sie in dem Wissen aufstieß, daß sie da war. Sie war jedoch nicht da, dafür aber jemand anderes.

„Pansy?"

Die Slytherin wirbelte mit einem schuldbewußten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht herum. Sie schob etwas tief in ihre Robe und machte einen Schritt rückwärts, wobei sie fast über einen Stapel Bücher stolperte.

„Draco …", murmelte sie und warf nervöse Blicke auf die Tür hinter ihm.

„Was machst du hier? Wo ist Hermine?" Dracos Tonfall war bestimmt und gefährlich. Da war etwas in dem rebellischen Glanz in ihren Augen, das ihm nicht gefiel. Etwas wie Triumph lag in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Vielleicht ist sie spazierengegangen." Pansys Stimme war fest, aber Draco konnte ihre unterschwellige Besorgnis heraushören.

„Was war das, was du dir in die Tasche gesteckt hast?" Vielleicht stahl sie etwas von ihrer Arbeit.

„Nichts", erwiderte Pansy, als sie ihre Hand in ihre Tasche steckte und ihren Griff verstärkte.

Draco trat schnell vor und packte ihren Arm. Pansy wand sich, aber Draco, der größer und kräftiger war, schob sie ohne Schwierigkeiten zum Tisch und preßte sie dagegen, während er versuchte, an ihre Taschen heranzukommen.

„Das bringt Erinnerungen zurück, nicht, Draco?" Als müßte sie verdeutlichen, was sie meinte, preßte sie ihren Rücken an ihn.

Aber Dracos Hand hatte sich um ein Stück Pergament geschlossen, und er zog es heraus und schob Pansy von sich. „Halt die Klappe, Pansy", brummelte er, während er die Nachricht auseinanderfaltete.

Pansy blieb, wo sie war, und sah zu, wie er den Brief zu lesen begann. Er war zweifellos von Lucius, aber er verstand ihn nicht, er hatte nie Pläne gemacht, sich mit Lucius in Hogsmeade zu treffen. Draco las den Brief verwirrt ein zweites Mal. Er wandte sich zu Pansy um, die zurückwich und über eine Büchertasche stolperte, die jemand planlos im Weg herumliegend zurückgelassen hatte. Draco betrachtete sie einen Moment lang, er brauchte eine Weile, um die Teile zusammenzusetzen und zu erkennen, was all dies bedeutete.

Pansy begann, sich langsam auf die Tür zuzubewegen, aber Draco packte sie erneut und zerrte sie zurück. Er drängte sie grob an die Wand, und sie wimmerte vor Schmerz.

„Wo ist sie?" zischte er, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von Pansys entfernt.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Pansy tapfer.

„Du hast sie reingelegt, du hast ihm die ganze Zeit geholfen und rumspioniert. Meine Mutter ist überhaupt nicht krank, oder?" Draco schubste sie noch heftiger zurück, und Pansys Mut schwand.

„Nein, deine Mutter ist nicht krank", stieß sie schrill hervor, als er sie erneut schubste. „Aber dein Vater wußte nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Du hattest deine Familie vollkommen abgeschrieben, ihr den Rücken zugekehrt, er war verzweifelt."

„Wo ist sie?" Draco fühlte seine Geduld zu Ende gehen, als ihn eine Welle der Angst durchströmte.

„In … in Hogsmeade. Lucius wollte mit ihr sprechen, sie überzeugen, sich von dir fernzuhalten." Pansy zitterte.

„Du dämliche Gans!" Draco ließ sie los. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern. „Er wird sie umbringen."

Draco ließ Pansy dort zurück, er hatte keine Zeit, sich über sie Gedanken zu machen. Er konnte sich nur auf eins konzentrieren: hoffen, daß er Hermine fand, bevor Lucius es tat. Er mußte sich beeilen.

ooOOoo

Draco hatte gerade das Eingangstor erreicht, das ihn hinaus in die einsetzende Dämmerung führen würde, als jemand hinter ihm herrief. Aber er blieb nicht stehen, er riß die Tür auf und stürzte in die Abenddämmerung hinaus. Er wurde jedoch durch eine schwere Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter senkte, zum Stehen gebracht. Er wurde durch die Tür zurückgerissen und stolperte zu Boden. Filch funkelte ihn finster an, und Professor McGonagall hastete auf sie zu.

„Mr Malfoy, was glauben Sie, wo sie hingehen?" ertönte die scharfe Stimme der Lehrerin.

„Professor, Hermine Granger ist in Hogsmeade."

„Unsinn", unterbrach ihn die strenge Frau, „Hermine Granger ist eine vorbildliche Schülerin, die wahrscheinlich in ihrem Schlafsaal ist und lernt, während wir hier reden."

„Nein, Sie verstehen nicht! Sie ist dort, und sie ist in …" Er hatte „Gefahr" sagen wollen, als er plötzlich feststellte, daß er unfähig war zu sprechen.

Professor McGonagall senkte ihren Zauberstab und sah Draco wütend an. „Kein Wort mehr, Mr Malfoy! Sie haben ihre gesamte Laufbahn an dieser Schule damit verbracht, Hermine Granger und ihre Freunde in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Draco starrte seine Lehrerin schockiert an, und versuchte erneut, etwas zu sagen, aber es fühlte sich an, als hätte er ein schweres Gewicht auf der Zunge. Er machte einen plötzlichen Hechtsprung zur Tür, aber Filch hatte damit gerechnet und stieß ihn wieder zu Boden.

„Mr Malfoy", seufzte McGonagall, „der Zauber wird in ein paar Minuten nachlassen. Kehren Sie zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. Na los, gehen Sie schon!"

Draco warf der Lehrerin einen haßerfüllten Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu der Treppe ging, die in die Kerker führte. Er hatte jedoch nicht die geringste Absicht, zu seinem Zimmer zu gehen. Er mußte einen Weg finden, nach Hogsmeade zu gelangen.

Tief in Gedanken versunken begann er, die Treppe hinunterzusteigen. Es mußte eine Möglichkeit geben. Draco hielt inne. „Potter", flüsterte er, dann drehte er sich um und rannte die Treppe wieder hoch. Professor McGonagall, die noch immer im Foyer zur Großen Halle stand und mit Filch sprach, rief Draco hinterher, als er die nächste Treppe hinauflief.

„Mr Malfoy! Was glauben Sie, wo Sie jetzt hingehen?"

Draco hörte nicht auf zu rennen, nicht bevor er mehrere Treppen und zwei lange Korridore hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er blieb nicht stehen, bis er das Portrait erreicht hatte, durch das er Hermine bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit hatte entkommen sehen.

„Laß mich rein!" befahl er dem Portrait.

„Paßwort!" rief die Frau schadenfroh, fast als wüßte sie bereits, daß er keins hatte.

„Ich hab kein Paßwort! Aber ich muß da rein! Laß mich rein!" schrie er das Portrait an.

Die Frau in dem rosa Kleid runzelte die Stirn. „Ohne Paßwort kann ich dich nicht reinlassen."

„Dein Paßwort ist mir egal!" Draco schlug mit der Faust gegen das Portrait. „Laß mich rein!"

Hinter ihm atmete jemand scharf ein, und Draco fuhr herum und sah Neville Longbottom am Ende der kurzen Halle, die zu dem Portrait führte. Sein Gesicht war blaß, und er machte einen zittrigen Schritt rückwärts.

Draco stürzte vor und schnappte sich Longbottom, bevor er fliehen konnte. „Öffne es!" befahl er.

„N… nein …", wimmerte Longbottom, als Draco ihm den Arm auf den Rücken drehte.

„Ich hab keine Zeit für so was, Longbottom. Mach die verdammte Tür auf!" bellte Draco, während er angestrengt versuchte, sich nicht Hermine in Hogsmeade vorzustellen, Hermine mit Lucius.

„Butterbonbon-Knöpfe!" rief Longbottom, als Draco seinen Arm noch weiter hinter seinem Rücken verdrehte.

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite, um den Gryffindor–Gemeinschaftsraum zu enthüllen. Draco nahm sich nicht die Zeit, diesen neuen Ort anzusehen, von dem er nie im Leben gedacht hatte, daß er ihn einmal sehen würde. Er ging hinein und blieb in der Mitte des runden Raumes stehen. Einige Leute sprangen überrascht auf, und ein wütendes Gebrüll breitete sich aus.

„Wo ist Potter?" zischte er. Trotz des Lärms war seine leise Stimme irgendwie trotzdem zu hören. „Wo ist Harry Potter?" schrie er, als ihm niemand antwortete.

„Du hast vielleicht Nerven, Malfoy."

Draco wirbelte herum und blickte nach oben. Da, in einem Bogengang, der den Hauptraum überblickte, waren Potter und Weasley.

„Wie bist du nach Hogsmeade gekommen?" fragte Draco, während er rasch auf die beiden zuging.

„Hast du gedacht, du könntest hier einfach reinstolzieren?" knurrte Potter.

„Potter, ich hab keine Zeit für so was. Jetzt sag schon, wie du in der dritten Klasse nach Hogsmeade gekommen bist!" brüllte Draco ihn an, obwohl das gar nicht notwendig war, da es im Gemeinschaftsraum totenstill war.

Potter schien verblüfft zu sein. „Wovon redest du?"

„Potter, ich schwöre, ich werde dich erschlagen, wenn du mir nicht sagst, wie du dich nach Hogsmeade geschlichen hast!"

Potter warf einen Blick auf seinen rothaarigen Freund, dann wieder auf Draco. Er begriff nicht, was hier vor sich ging.

„Potter!" brüllte Draco. „Ich hab keine Zeit für so was hier, sie hat keine Zeit!"

Potter und Weasley erbleichten bei diesen Worten und verschwanden am einen Ende des Ganges, um gegenüber von Draco am Fuß einer Treppe wieder aufzutauchen. Sie stürmten zu Draco, packten ihn bei den Schultern und schleiften ihn zurück durch das Portraitloch. Sobald das Portrait hinter ihnen zuschwang und die interessierten Gesichter der anderen Gryffindors verbarg, schob Potter Draco an die Wand.

„Was meinst du damit, „sie"?" fragte Potter leise.

Draco funkelte Potter zornig an, er wollte vor ihm nichts zugeben.

„Wo ist Hermine?" fragte Weasley kalt.

„In Hogsmeade, Pansy und mein Vater haben sie ausgetrickst." Er mußte es ihnen sagen, um Hermines Willen.

„Oh ja, natürlich ist sie das", sagte Weasley und klang dabei etwas erleichtert, als ob es ausgeschlossen war, was Draco andeutete. „Als ob diese kleine Slytherin–Idiotin Hermine reinlegen könnte. Und selbst wenn, Hermine würde niemals vom Schulgelände …" Weasley wurde immer leiser und brach schließlich ab. Er sah Potter an, und die beiden tauschten bedeutungsvolle Blicke.

„Und ich dachte, Slytherin wäre das Haus für Leute, die die Regeln brechen", murmelte Draco.

„Bleib hier bei diesem Idioten, ich bin gleich zurück", sagte Potter zu Weasley.

„Hey!" schnappte Draco. „Du könntest dir wenigstens ein paar neue Bezeichnungen für mich ausdenken."

„Richtig, entschuldige. Ron, du bleibst hier bei diesem Wichser, ich bin gleich zurück."

Draco starte beide wütend an. Potter ging zurück durch das Portraitloch und ließ Ron und Draco zurück, die augenblicklich begannen, auf und ab zu gehen. Potter war nur einen Moment weg, bevor er wieder von hinter dem Portrait auftauchte. Er hielt eine alte Pergamentrolle in der Hand.

„Er hat recht, Hermine ist nirgendwo in der Schule." Potter sah Ron an, bevor er fortfuhr. „Aber sie hat den..." Er warf wieder einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu seinem Freund. „… na ja, du weißt, was sie hiergelassen hat."

„Ach, zur Hölle, Potter! Ich weiß von dem Tarnumhang." Potter und Weasley sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Was ich wissen muß, ist, wie du dich nach Hogsmeade geschlichen hast."

„Als würden wir dir das sagen!" schnappte Weasley.

„Ich muß sie retten", erwiderte Draco, bemüht, ruhig zu sprechen.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken", entgegnete Potter kühl. „Wir gehen und holen sie."

Draco stieß ein rauhes Lachen aus. „Ihr wißt ja nicht mal, wo sie ist."

„Wir werden sicherlich nicht darauf vertrauen, daß _du_sie rettest", beharrte Potter störrisch.

„Tut mir leid, Potter, mir war entgangen, daß du so gut darin bist, Leute zu retten. Witzig, ich glaub nicht, daß Cedric Diggory das auch so sehen würde." Das war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, sogar Draco mußte das zugeben.

Potters Gesicht nahm mehrere Grautöne an, bevor es aschfahl wurde. Draco sah seine Faust nicht einmal kommen, bis Potter ihm damit einen Kinnhaken versetzte. Draco stolperte rückwärts und fiel hart zu Boden, den metallischen Geschmack von Blut im Mund. Potter sah aus, als wäre er selbst von sich überrascht.

„Also gut", sagte Draco, während er sich die anschwellende Wange rieb, „jetzt wo wir das Wettpinkeln hinter uns haben, können wir gehen?"

Potter und Weasley sahen sich an, und dann trat Potter zu Draco vor und streckte seine Hand aus. Draco blickte die Hand mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Ehrfurcht an. Schließlich nahm er das Friedensangebot an und rappelte sich auf. Potter warf einen Blick auf das Pergament, das er dabei hatte, und nickte Weasley zu, der sich auf den Weg die Halle hinunter machte. Draco spähte interessiert über Potters Schulter, und für einen Moment sah er etwas, das aussah wie eine Karte von der Schule, mit kleinen, sich bewegenden Punkten.

„Was ist das?" fragte er, aber Potter faltete es wieder zusammen und sah Draco zornig an.

„Nichts, wovon du wissen müßtest", grummelte Weasley.

Potter zog seinen Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche und breitete ihn aus. Draco mußte zugeben, daß der Umhang wahrhaft schön war. Weasley gesellte sich zu Potter, der bereits unter dem Umhang war, und beide verschwanden. Die beiden hatten eine hitzige Diskussion im Flüsterton, und dann legte sich eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter, und er wurde unter den Tarnumhang gezogen. Er drängte sich mit Potter und Weasley zusammen, sie waren schmerzhaft eng beieinander.

„Laßt uns abmachen", murmelte Weasley mit dunkelrotem Gesicht, „hiervon nie weder zu sprechen."

„Abgemacht", stimmten Draco und Potter wie aus einem Munde zu.

„Wißt ihr", flüsterte Draco, während sie in einem engen Flur warteten, bis ein paar Schüler an ihnen vorbei waren, „wir brauchen den Umhang eigentlich nicht, es ist noch nicht Bettruhe."

„Du hast recht, wir würden auch nicht im geringsten merkwürdig aussehen, mit dir durch die Flure schlendernd", erwiderte Potter sarkastisch.

Vor einer einäugigen Hexe kamen sie zu einem plötzlichen Halt. Draco musterte sie mißtrauisch. Potter funkelte ihn wütend an, und Draco wußte, was es die beiden kosten mußte, so viele Geheimnisse preiszugeben.

„Behalt die Karte im Auge", sagte Potter, und Draco beobachtete Weasley, wie er das alte, verblichene Pergament studierte.

Potter schlüpfte unter dem Umhang hervor und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er stupste die einäugige Hexe an, warf einen Blick zurück zu der Stelle, wo Draco ihm unsichtbar zusah, und beugte sich dann vor, um der Statue etwas zuzuflüstern. Mit einem knirschenden Geräusch bewegte sich die Statue und enthüllte ein dunkles Loch.

Weasley faltete die Karte und steckte sie in seine Tasche. Draco zog den Umhang von ihnen herunter und reichte ihn Potter.

„Wir beeilen uns besser", sagte Potter leise, und die drei quetschten sich in den Tunnel, und die Hexe verschloß ihn hinter ihnen wieder.

ooOOoo

Es schien, als wären sie stundenlang gelaufen, aber Draco wußte, daß es nur ungefähr eine Viertelstunde gewesen sein konnte. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war fast acht, sie mußten fast da sein. Er hatte gehofft, daß sie vielleicht nicht wußte, wohin sie gehen sollte, aber Hermine war sehr klug, und Draco hatte diese Möglichkeit schließlich verworfen. Sie würde es irgendwie rauskriegen.

Potter ging vor ihm, die Spitze seines Zauberstabes leuchtete hell. Weasley bildete die Nachhut. Die Decke verlief so dicht über ihren Köpfen, daß der Rotschopf extrem gekrümmt gehen mußte.

„Was will Lucius überhaupt mit Hermine?" fragte Weasley ärgerlich.

„Laß mich nachdenken, sie gehört zu Potters besten Freunden, sie hat geholfen, mehrere der Pläne des Dunklen Lords zu durchkreuzen, sie ist muggelgeboren, und - ach ja - sein einziger Sohn und Erbe hat sich mit ihr eingelassen. Du hast recht, es gibt wirklich keinen Grund, ihr was anzutun. Keine Ahnung, wie Lucius darauf kommt", erwiderte Draco bissig. Er konnte nicht begreifen, wie Hermine sich mit derart dämlichen Freunden abgeben konnte.

„Wenn ihr was passiert …" Potter brach ab. Er wollte seine Ängste nicht aussprechen.

„Ich weiß." Dracos Stimme war leise, die Schärfe seiner früheren Worte gewichen. „Ich weiß."

Und er wußte tatsächlich. Es war seine Schuld, daß sie dort war. Sie mußte dorthin gegangen sein, um ihn aufzuhalten, ihn zu retten. Warum mußte sie so tugendhaft sein, hätte sie ihn nicht einfach gehen und sich umbringen lassen können, wenn er das gewollt hätte? Konnte sie sich nicht um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern? Draco war übel. Es war alles seine Schuld.

„Wir sind gleich da", rief Potter über seine Schulter.

„Weißt du wirklich, wohin wir gehen müssen?" fragte Weasley mit einem Hauch von Mißtrauen in seinem Tonfall.

Draco entschied sich, diese Frage nicht mit einer Antwort zu würdigen. Er ging davon aus, daß die beiden Gryffindors ihn längst in einem blutigen Haufen zurückgelassen hätten und ohne ihn weitergegangen wären, hätte Weasley tatsächlich angenommen, daß Draco Hermine schaden wollte.

Draco duckte sich, um zu vermeiden, sich den Kopf an einem besonders weit herunterreichenden Vorsprung zu stoßen. Hinter ihm ertönte ein gemurmelter Fluch, als Weasley offensichtlich weniger aufmerksam war. Draco begann, über die Zuverlässigkeit der Gryffindors zu staunen. Sie waren wirklich mutig. Dämlich, ja, aber die Tapferkeit war erstaunlich. Hermine war losgestürzt, in offenkundige Gefahr, weil sie glaubte, ihn retten zu müssen, und jetzt waren ihre zwei besten Freunde bereit, einem ihrer meistgehaßten Feinde in die Schlacht zu folgen, um sie da rauszuholen. Draco konnte sie nicht unvorbereitet da reinschicken.

„Es gibt da einen Zauberspruch, den ihr beide können müßt."

Weasley schnaubte, aber Potter hielt inne, um zu Draco zurückzublicken.

„Hermine und ich haben ihn gefunden, in den Büchern, die wir für unser Arithmantikprojekt durchgegangen sind." Draco haßte es, ihnen das zu erzählen. Er haßte es, irgend etwas von seiner Zeit mit Hermine mit den beiden zu teilen. Er haßte es, diese Zeit mit _irgend_jemandem zu teilen.

„Nun, es ist beruhigend zu wissen, daß ihr zwei tatsächlich ein wenig gearbeitet habt", murmelte Weasley finster.

„Für was für eine Art Zauberer hältst du mich eigentlich, Weasley?" schnappte Draco.

Weasley öffnete den Mund, um ihm zu sagen, was er von ihm hielt, als Potter ihm das Wort abschnitt.

"Was für eine Art Zauberspruch, Malfoy?"

„Hoffentlich die Art, die uns lange genug am Leben hält, um Hermine zu retten."


	29. Drinks mit Lucius

**Kapitel 29  
Drinks mit Lucius**

Als Hermine erwachte, war sie sich sofort einer Sache bewußt: Irgendwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Sie stöhnte leise, als ein stechender Schmerz von ihrem Hinterkopf ausging. Jemand lachte leise in sich hinein.

„Es freut mich zu sehen, daß Sie schließlich aufgewacht sind, Ms Granger. Ich hatte schon fast befürchtet, ich hätte Sie getötet", ertönte ganz in der Nähe eine seidige, erfreute Stimme.

Hermine riß die Augen auf und sprang mit einem erstaunlichen Adrenalinstoß auf die Füße und taumelte rückwärts. Aber die Kraft, die ihre Panik ihr verlieh, konnte der glühendheißen Qual nicht standhalten, die ihren Kopf bei der plötzlichen Bewegung durchfuhr. Ihre Sicht verschwamm vor Schmerz. Hermine stolperte gegen die Wand hinter ihr und sank mit einem Wimmern von kaum zu ertragenden Schmerzen wieder auf den Boden.

Ein erneutes leichtes Lachen. „Ich würde vorschlagen, daß Sie sich nicht überanstrengen. Sie haben da eine ganz schön schwere Verletzung, und es besteht keine Notwendigkeit für Sie, unnötig zu leiden, Kindchen."

Hermine öffnete die Augen wieder und nahm sich zum ersten Mal die Zeit, sich ihre Umgebung anzusehen. Sie war in einem relativ kleinen Raum. Kein Kerker oder eine Zelle, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, sondern eher ein altmodisches Wohnzimmer. Nicht weit von hier brannte ein warmes Feuer in einem Kamin. Der Holzfußboden war größtenteils von einem verblichenen Teppich verdeckt. Die Wände waren bedeckt mit einer schäbigen Tapete, die früher vielleicht einmal gelbe Blumen dargestellt hatte. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes war eine Tür - der einzige Ausgang, da die Fenster vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zugenagelt worden zu sein schienen. Die Nägel, die die Fensterläden zusammenhielten, sahen ziemlich neu und glänzend aus. Neben der Tür stand ein Kleiderständer. An einem seiner zahlreichen Arme hing ihr eigener Umhang. Sie verspürte einen intensiven, hysterischen Drang zu kichern, aber sie kämpfte dagegen an.

Die einzige andere Person im Raum war Lucius Malfoy, der in einem bequem aussehenden Sessel mit hoher Lehne saß, einen kleinen Tisch zu seiner Rechten, wo Hermine eine kristallene Karaffe sehen konnte, die irgendeine goldene Flüssigkeit enthielt. Neben der Karaffe lag ihr Zauberstab. Er beobachtete sie amüsiert, ein zur Karaffe passendes Glas lose in der Hand. Der ältere Malfoy schwenkte das Kognakglas sachte hin und her, wobei die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit hypnotisch im Kreis wirbelte.

„Sie möchten wohl nicht zufällig einen Drink?" fragte er, beinah freundlich, als er ihrem Blick folgte.

Sein Tonfall ließ es so aussehen, als wäre sie nichts weiter als ein Gast mit beklagenswerten Manieren. Hermine erschauderte, dieses Wohlwollen war ängstigender als alles, was sie je erlebt hatte.

„Mein Sohn hat ein gutes Auge, das muß ich ihm lassen." Lucius nippte an seinem Drink, während er Hermine von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. „Ich würde Sie nicht schön nennen, aber ich kann verstehen, warum einige Sie als liebenswert betrachten könnten."

Hermine wandte sich mit einem Schaudern ab, als er fortfuhr, sie abschätzend anzusehen.

„Während ich selbst nie ein Freund von Interaktionen irgendeiner Art mit Schlammblütern war, gibt es solche unter uns, die solche Gewöhnlichkeit schätzen. Wenn ich es auch nicht gern gesehen hätte, hätte ich mich doch nicht für meinen Sohn geschämt, wenn er Sie nur ausgewählt hätte, um diesen Gryffindors eine Lektion zu erteilen." Lucius stellte sein Glas auf dem Tisch ab und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe hervor. „Aber wir beide wissen, daß das bei Draco nicht der Fall ist."

Hermine krümmte sich enger zur Wand und wünschte, sie könnte einfach in den Rissen in der Wand verschwinden. Sie beobachtete, wie er den Zauberstab, wie vorher das Glas, achtlos zwischen den Fingern drehte, fast so, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt.

„Aber nein, das ist mit Sicherheit nicht der Fall", wiederholte er, und das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht. „Ich fürchte, mein Sohn ist ziemlich vernarrt in Sie. Glücklicherweise wird es seinem Ansehen, glaube ich, nicht schaden, wenn dem rasch ein Ende gemacht wird. Es wird ihn einige Zeit kosten, die Schande wieder auszugleichen, die er mir und unserem Lord zugefügt hat, aber ich denke, mit der Zeit wird er es wieder gutmachen können."

Hermine blasses Gesicht nahm einen wütenden Ausdruck an. „Er wollte schon lange vor mir nichts mit Ihrem Lord zu tun haben", zischte sie.

Das Lächeln auf Lucius' Gesicht war nun komplett erloschen. Seine grauen Augen, die Hermine früher einmal als Dracos ähnlich beschrieben hätte, waren beinahe schwarz vor Zorn. Er hob gemächlich seinen Zauberstab.

„Crucio", flüsterte er.

Hermine hatte nie in ihrem Leben etwas Ähnliches empfunden. Sie fühlte nichts als Schmerz, jeder Zentimeter ihres Körpers, jede Faser, schmerzte unerträglich. Sie biß sich auf die Lippe, ohne auch nur zu bemerken, daß sie einen Schrei zu unterdrücken versuchte. Ihr Körper zuckte und bebte, und ihr Kopf schlug gegen die Wand hinter ihr. Der Aufprall verursachte einen stechenden Schmerz, und sie sank voll Dankbarkeit bewußtlos zu Boden.

ooOOoo

Etwas Kühles, aber dennoch Brennendes, füllte ihren Mund. Sie schluckte prustend und kam dann wieder voll zu sich, als das Brennen des Alkohols ihren Hals durchdrang.

„Ich dachte mir, daß das funktionieren würde." Lucius hielt ihr Kinn voller Verachtung fest. „Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts Falsches gesagt. Ich mache mir immer Sorgen um mein Konversationstalent." Ein boshaftes Grinsen verzerrte seine Züge, und entfernt freute sich Hermine, daß ein grinsender Draco einem grinsenden Lucius nicht ähnlich sah.

Sie befreite ihr Kinn mit einem Ruck aus seinem Griff und funkelte ihn zornig an. Sie ignorierte den beißenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf und erwiderte: „Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde mir nicht zu viele Gedanken um mein Geschick mit Menschen machen. Direktor Dumbledore weiß alles, was in Hogwarts vor sich geht. Glauben Sie, Sie können einfach eine Schülerin entführen, ohne daß er es herausfindet?"

Lucius machte leise vor sich hin lachend einen Schritt rückwärts. „Das ist wahr, Dumbledore ist ein ziemlich allmächtiges Ärgernis. Aber zu unserem Glück wird er, wie es sich ergibt, zur Zeit in Lyon aufgehalten, bei einer Konferenz zur Lage der Muggelangelegenheiten. Er wird noch mindestens eine Stunde weg sein. Und das, meine Liebe", Lucius umfaßte ihr Gesicht und sah ihr in die Augen, „bedeutet reichlich Zeit für uns, um unser Treffen zu beenden."

Hermines Lippe zitterte. Es gab wirklich keine Hoffnung. „Warum töten mich dann nicht einfach? Heben Sie sich die Scherze für jemanden auf, der nicht weiß, wozu Sie fähig sind." Hermines Stimme wankte bei diesen Worten. Sie wünschte, sie könnte stärker sein. „Ich wette, Sie werden hoch dafür belohnt werden, daß Sie eine Verbündete von Harry getötet haben", sagte sie tapfer.

Lucius lachte leise und stand auf. Er schritt zurück zum Tisch und stellte die Karaffe ab, bevor er sich wieder ihr zuwandte. „Seien Sie versichert, Ms Granger, Ihr Tod hat nicht das geringste mit Harry Potter zu tun. Obwohl ich zugeben muß, daß es ein erfreulicher Begleiteffekt sein wird, die zerbrechliche Existenz des Potterjungen zu erschüttern."

Hermine wollte kaum ihren Ohren trauen. Sie hatte immer gewußt, daß sie in Gefahr war, weil sie mit Harry befreundet war. Aber zu wissen, daß sie wegen etwas sterben würde, das nichts mit Harry zu tun hatte, war fast zum Lachen. Sie schloß die Augen, die Situation war hoffnungslos. Und dann schlug Lucius sie.

„Halt die Augen offen, Mädchen, deine widerliche Abstammung ist keine Entschuldigung für schlechte Manieren." Sein Tonfall war so ruhig und locker wie eh und je.

Sie sah ihn wütend an und wurde von dem Drang überkommen, etwas außerordentlich Mutiges, aber auch außerordentlich Dummes, zu tun. Lucius sprang von ihr zurück, als der blutige Speichel die Perfektion seiner Wange verunzierte.

„Schlammblutschlampe", zischte er. Sein kühle Haltung entgleiste leicht, als er ein weißes Taschentuch aus seiner Robe zog und ihre Beleidigung von seinem Gesicht wischte. Aber als er es senkte, hatte sein Gesicht wieder den Ausdruck des amüsierten Gastgebers angenommen. Sein Lächeln erreichte seine Augen jedoch nicht. „Man stelle sich vor, daß mein Sohn willens ist, seinem Erbe den Rücken zu kehren für ein Gossenkind wie dich. Aber dem wird früh genug Abhilfe geschaffen sein. Ich verstehe, daß er eine Phase seines Lebens erreicht hat, in der Rebellion zu erwarten ist."

„Draco wollte nie einer von euch sein", zischte Hermine. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, Dracos Prinzipien zu verteidigen. „Glauben Sie, nur weil Sie mich töten, wird sich das ändern?" Ihre Stimme klang trotzig, aber innerlich bebte Hermine vor Angst. Es wurde augenscheinlich schwerer, irgendeine Art von Geplänkel mit dem Mann aufrechtzuerhalten, der plante, sie umzubringen. Es fiel ihr immer schwerer, die Augen offenzuhalten.

„Mein liebes Kind, dies alles hat wirklich sehr wenig mit dir zu tun. Draco muß lernen, daß solche unbedeutenden Gefühle, insbesondere für etwas so Entbehrliches wie dich, nur ein vorübergehendes Vergnügen sind. Wahre Befriedigung erlangt man nur durch Macht. Ich hege wenig Zweifel, daß mein Sohn die Dinge wieder auf meine Weise sehen wird, wenn deine charmante Anwesenheit erst aus seinem Leben entfernt ist", erklärte Lucius abfällig.

Hermine sah an Lucius vorbei zu dem zierlichen Tisch hinüber, auf dem ihr Zauberstab lag, wie um sie zu verhöhnen. Wenn sie ihn nur erreichen könnte. Aber ihr Kopf pulsierte, und einige Schauer schüttelten sie nach dem Cruciatus-Fluch noch immer. Und der Tisch schien so entmutigend weit weg zu sein.

Als würde er ihre Gedanken lesen, blickte Lucius hinter sich und zu ihrem Zauberstab. Er grinste grausam. „Glaubst du, du kannst rankommen? Nur zu, versuch es, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten."

Sie sah ihn zornig an, mit dem tiefsten Haß, den sie je empfunden hatte, und versuchte dann plötzlich aufzuspringen. Sie mochte kurz davor sein zu sterben, aber sie hatte nicht vor, nur zu seinen Füßen auf dem Boden zu liegen, während er es tat. Aber trotz Hermines Entschlossenheit war ihr Körper zu schwach, um zu gehorchen, und ihre Beine gaben nach, bevor sie den Tisch erreicht hatte. Sie stürzte zu Boden und blieb auf der Seite liegen. Der Schmerz schien nachzulassen, was sie sehr seltsam fand. Der Effekt des Cruciatus-Fluchs sollte eigentlich noch einige Zeit, nachdem man ihn erlitten hatte, quälend sein, aber der Schmerz in ihren Gelenken erschien ihr weit entfernt und dumpf.

Lucius schnaubte vor Erheiterung, als sie fiel. Sein Lachen war kalt und ließ jegliche wahre Freude vermissen, als wäre dies alles weit unter ihm, so amüsant er ihre törichten Einfälle auch fand.

Hermine fühlte mehr, als daß sie es hörte, wie er um sie herumging. Seine nahen, leisen Schritte ließen die alten Holzplanken unter seinem Gewicht nachgeben. Hermine wußte, daß sie sich eigentlich fürchten sollte, aber sie wurde so müde.

Schließlich hockte er sich vor ihr hin. „Ich glaube", sagte er leise, „es ist Zeit, das hier zu Ende zu bringen." Er stand auf, und Hermine wußte, daß es vorbei war.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie, und Hermine hatte nicht einmal die Energie, sich in Erwartung des Todesfluchs anzuspannen. Aber bevor er den Fluch aussprechen konnte, schrie jemand von irgendwo draußen, und Lucius drehte sich scharf zur Tür um.

„Was denn jetzt?" zischte er verärgert, als er leise in den Flur hinausging.

Hermine wollte ihn im Auge behalten, aber ihre Haare hingen ihr in die Augen. Sie hob eine Hand, um sie kraftlos zur Seite zu streichen. Die klebrigen Strähnen blieben an ihren Fingern hängen, und als sie versuchte, sie zurückzuschieben, sah sie mit Schrecken, daß ihre Finger rot waren. Hermine wurde übel. Die störenden Locken, die noch an ihrer Hand hafteten, waren naß von ihrem Blut.

Da war mehr Geschrei, aber Hermine nahm es nicht richtig wahr, bis Lucius mit Draco auf den Fersen rückwärts in den Raum stolperte. Es gab ein Handgemenge zischen den beiden, und Draco schlug nach seinem Vater, was den älteren Mann auf die Knie brachte.

„Wo ist sie?" stieß er wütend hervor, packte den Kragen von Lucius' Robe und hob ihn vom Boden hoch, bevor er ihn wieder niederwarf.

Lucius befreite sich aus Dracos Griff, hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht den Cruciatus-Fluch.

Hermine sah mit Schrecken zu, wie Draco in einem Anfall von Krämpfen zu Boden fiel.

Seine Augen rollten nach innen und zeigten milchiges Weiß. Hermine preßte die Augen zusammen und versuchte, seinen Schrei auszublenden, sich nicht zu erinnern, wie es sich vor nur ein paar Minuten für sie angefühlt hatte.

Und dann beendete Lucius den Zauberspruch. Seine Haltung war wieder lässig. Er glättete seine Robe und strich ein flachsblondes Haar wieder dahin zurück, wo es ursprünglich gelegen hatte. Wären da nicht die beiden reglosen Körper auf dem Boden gewesen, dann hätte alles vollkommen normal ausgesehen.

„Draco, Draco, Draco", sagte Lucius mit leichter Mißbilligung, „du greifst einen bewaffneten Zauberer an, mit nichts als deinen Fäusten. Habe ich dir gar nichts beigebracht?" Er nahm an, Draco sei noch benommen von dem Cruciatus-Fluch, und wandte ihm den Rücken zu, um sein Glas wieder aufzufüllen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe einfach zu viel Zeit mit Weasley verbracht", stieß Draco zwischen den Zähnen hervor, als er sich auf seinen Vater stürzte. Er schlug den überraschten älteren Zauberer zu Boden. Er schlug so hart zu, daß sein Vater zu bluten begann.

Hermine sah von ihrer Position neben dem Tisch aus zu. Sie war unfähig zu sprechen. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, und sie stieß tief aus der Brust ein gequältes Wimmern hervor.

Draco blickte erschrocken in ihre Richtung. Er ließ achtlos von Lucius ab und sprang auf sie zu. Er schob den Tisch aus dem Weg, und die Karaffe zerbrach; der Inhalt färbte den Fußboden.

„Hermine?"

Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen, da sich ihre Augen aus eigenem Willen schlossen, aber da war ein leichter Druck, als er sie vorsichtig anhob und mit seinem Arm ihren Rücken stützte, während er sich neben sie kniete.

„Hermine, wach auf", flüsterte er verzweifelt. Er ignorierte Lucius, als er mit seiner anderen Hand ihr Gesicht zu sich drehte. „Hermine, bitte …" Seine Stimme begann zu zittern, als er das Blut an seinen Händen bemerkte.

Hermines Lider flatterten, und sie öffnete die Augen und lächelte ihn matt an. „Draco..."

„Draco."

Eine harte Stimme lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit voneinander ab. Lucius war aufgestanden. Sein Zauberstab war auf sie gerichtet. Der lockere Griff, mit dem er ihn vorhin gehalten hatte, war verschwunden, als er sich seinem Sohn gegenüberstellte. Hermine spürte, wie sich Dracos Arm schmerzhaft eng um sie legte, aber sie war dankbar für den Schmerz, er bewahrte sie davor, ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Draco, verschwinde von diesem schlammblütigen Abfall", knurrte er. Seine eisige Haltung war verschwunden.

Dracos Zauberstab war auf Lucius gerichtet. Seine Finger hinterließen rote Flecken auf dem Holz. „Nenn sie nicht so."

Lucius grinste lüstern und lachte dann amüsiert in sich hinein. „Ernsthaft, Draco, dieses kleine Spielchen verliert schnell seinen Reiz. Ich mache dem jetzt ein Ende."

Draco verstärkte seinen Griff und funkelte Lucius wütend an. Hermine beobachtete in fasziniertem Horror, wie ein Muskel in Lucius' Kiefer zuckte. Draußen vor dem Zimmer waren wieder Rufe zu hören, und Lucius riskierte einen Blick zur Tür.

„Ich bin nicht allein gekommen", sagte Draco.

„Geh weg von ihr, Draco, ich werde es dir nicht noch einmal sagen." Seine kalte Fassade bröckelte, als die Rufe näherkamen. Lucius war äußerst nervös.

„Geh zur Hölle", fauchte Draco seinem Vater zu.

„Wenn es denn so sein muß …" Lucius nahm sich einen Moment, um beinahe niedergeschlagen zu klingen, bevor er den Fluch aussprach, den Hermine schon den ganzen Abend erwartet hatte. „Avada Kedavra."

„Arma Immeritus!" schrie Draco augenblicklich, als hätte er gewußt, daß es soweit kommen würde.

Hermine sah den Blitz grünen Lichts auf sie zukommen. Sie sah dieselbe schimmernde Wolke, die Draco vor nur ein paar Tagen gesehen hatte, sie spürte, wie sich seine Arme um sie verkrampften, als er versuchte, sie abzuschirmen. Dann prallte der Grüne Tod auf, und wieder überkam sie Schwärze.

ooOOoo

„Wach auf", forderte eine Stimme in dringlichem Ton nahe an ihrem Ohr, und Hermine bemühte sich, das Bewußtsein wiederzuerlangen.

Sie war noch immer in Dracos Armen, noch immer in dem alten Raum, immer noch am Leben. Draco stieß einen wilden Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, und Hermine bemerkte, daß er zitterte, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob vor Angst oder weil er den Abwehrzauber benutzt hatte. Sie fand Kraft, von der sie geglaubt hatte, daß sie sie längst verlassen hätte, und drehte sich in seinen Armen. Da, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, war der Körper von Lucius Malfoy. Er starrte, ohne zu sehen, auf einen Punkt über ihnen. Sein Zauberstab lag einige Zentimeter von seinen Fingerspitzen entfernt. Und in einer Offenbarung, die man bei jemand so Verletztem nicht erwarten würde, wußte Hermine, daß er tot war.

Draco umfaßte ihre Wange und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Seine grauen Augen waren voll von erschrockener Besorgnis. Seine Haut war so blaß, aschfahler als sie ihn je gesehen hatte, nicht mal nachdem er durch die Mantikor so viel Blut verloren hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine." Seine Stimme klang so gebrochen. „Es ist meine Schuld, ich hätte wissen müssen, daß Pansy …"

„Schhhh…" murmelte Hermine leise. „Schhh…", wiederholte sie, unfähig, ihren Verstand dazu zu bringen, die Worte zu formen, die sie brauchte, um ihn zu trösten.

Er zog sie enger an sich und küßte sie. Sein Mund war unglaublich weich auf ihrem. Sie war nicht in der Lage, den Kuß zu erwidern, sie konnte nur wie aus weiter Ferne die Tatsache genießen, daß er hier war und sie wieder küßte. Sein Atem war warm und schwer an ihrer Wange, und Hermine lächelte beinah vor Freude. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Brust, fast wie um Trost zu suchen. Er zitterte noch stärker, und Hermine hoffte, daß er nicht weinte. Es hätte ihr das Herz gebrochen, ihren Slytherin so verletzt zu sehen.

Der Krawall von draußen hatte nachgelassen. Die Tür öffnete sich, und eilige Schritte traten ein.

„Hermine? Malfoy?" Sie kannte und liebte diese Stimmen.

„Hermine!" Harry stürzte an Dracos Seite, Ron direkt hinter ihm.

Harry blutete aus einem Schnitt an seiner Schläfe, und Ron hielt sich vorsichtig den Arm, aber sie schienen in Ordnung zu sein. Hermine wollte sie begrüßen, sich bedanken, daß sie ihretwegen gekommen waren, aber der Raum wurde wieder unscharf. Sie fühlte sich so benommen, so müde, so weit weg.

„Ist mit ihr alles in Ordnung?" fragte Weasley angeschlagen.

„Sie ist verletzt, ich muß sie nach Hogwarts bringen", erwiderte Draco mit zitternder Stimme.

„Gib sie mir", drängte Harry.

„Zieh Leine, Potter!" zischte Draco entschlossen.

„Vielleicht, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley und Mr Malfoy, sollte ich Ms Granger selbst zum Krankenflügel bringen."

Die drei blickten überrascht auf. Ron und Harry wirbelten reflexartig blitzschnell mit gezogenen Zauberstäben herum. Aber selbst in ihrer Benommenheit erkannte Hermine die Stimme des Direktors.

Harry und Ron senkten langsam ihre Zauberstäbe, unsicher, wie der Direktor hier sein konnte. Sie trauten seinem wundersamen Erscheinen nicht. Aber Draco schien beinah so schnell wie Hermine zu begreifen, daß dies tatsächlich Albus Dumbledore war. Draco seufzte tief, fast niedergeschlagen. Dann schienen sich Dracos tröstliche Arme zu lockern, und sie hätte dagegen geschrien, aber sie konnte keinen Laut von sich geben, als sie weiter davondriftete. Und als sie die Augen zum letzten Mal an diesem Tag schloß, fragte sie sich, ob sie je wieder aufwachen würde.


	30. Ein strahlender Morgen

**Kapitel 30  
Ein strahlender Morgen**

Es war eine schlimme Zeit. Er war mit Potter und Weasley im Krankenflügel. Ihre Verletzungen verblaßten im Vergleich mit Hermines. Hinter dem Vorhang gab es einige angespannte Momente, und besorgtes Geflüster drang hervor. Und dann, um ihren Ängsten noch mehr Nahrung zu geben, kam Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel mit einem Spezialisten aus dem St. Mungos. So etwas hatte noch keiner der Jungen je gesehen.

Draco war übel geworden, jedenfalls mehr als ohnehin schon. Und Potter schien das zu bemerken, denn er drehte sich zu dem Slytherin um.

„Sie kommt wieder in Ordnung", sagte er leise zu Draco.

Weasley nickte zustimmend, und Draco fühlte sich seltsam getröstet. Nicht daß er es jemals vor irgend jemandem zugegeben hätte, aber er entschied in diesem Augenblick, daß es schlechtere Zauberer auf der Welt gab, und so wenig er sie auch mochte, Potter und Weasley waren gar nicht mal so schlimm. Und er mußte es Hermine zugestehen, sie mochte vielleicht mit zwei Idioten befreundet sein, aber wenige hätten sich gegen ein Gruppe Todesser behaupten können.

Man konnte die Spannung im Raum beinahe mit dem Messer schneiden, als der Direktor schließlich den Vorhang zurückschob und herauskam. Einen Moment lang funkelten seine blauen Augen nicht, und Draco entschied sich, daß er es nicht hören wollte. Er wäre lieber für immer im Krankenflügel geblieben, vor dem Vorhang, der sie voneinander trennte, als zu erfahren, daß sie nicht mehr da war.

„Sie wird es schaffen."

Dumbledores Stimme brachte all diese Gedanken in Draco zum Stillstand. Dann bemerkte er, daß Weasley bleicher war, als er ihn je gesehen hatte, und daß Potters Hände so fest ineinander verschränkt waren, daß die Knöchel weiß waren und ein roter Schimmer seine Handflächen färbte, der Blut gewesen sein könnte, aber Draco war zu weit weg, um es zu erkennen.

„Es war ziemlich knapp, wie Sie sich vorstellen können", fuhr der Direktor fort. „Es war nicht der Cruciatus-Fluch - obwohl die Nachwirkungen dieses Fluches den Körper für Tage quälen können - sondern vielmehr ihre Schädelverletzungen, die laut Madame Pomfrey sehr ernst waren."

Der Vorhang wurde erneut aufgezogen, und der Zauberer vom St. Mungos trat heraus. Er nickte Professor Dumbledore zu. „Albus, wenn sonst nichts mehr ist, muß ich jetzt los. Ich habe Madame Pomfrey Instruktionen gegeben. Verbände werden nicht notwendig sein, solange sie die nächsten zwölf Stunden jede halbe Stunde den Claustrium-Zauber erneuert."

„Du hast meine tiefste Dankbarkeit, Tyler. Bitte richte Betta und den Mädchen meine Grüße aus." Der Direktor ergriff die Hand des Heilers und lächelte.

Madame Pomfrey schob wieder Hermines Vorhang beiseite und ließ ihn offen, so daß die Jungen Hermine zum ersten Mal sehen konnten, seitdem der Direktor sie in Hogsmeade mitgenommen hatte. Sie war schrecklich blaß, ihr dunkles Haar umrahmte ein farbloses Gesicht. Da war keine Spur mehr von dem Blut, das ihre Haut früher an diesem Abend gezeichnet hatte. Sie trug nicht länger ihre Schulrobe, sondern ein weißes Krankenhausnachthemd, das sie noch zerbrechlicher aussehen ließ. Aber Draco in seiner Erleichterung fand, daß sie nie besser ausgesehen hatte.

Nachdem der Spezialist gegangen war, wandte sich der Direktor wieder den Jungen zu. „Poppy, ich glaube, die Herren Potter, Weasley und Malfoy werden ebenfalls deine Aufmerksamkeit benötigen."

„Natürlich, Direktor", erwiderte sie, als sie zu Ron ging, dessen offensichtlich gebrochener Arm die auffälligste Verletzung war.

„Und Sie, Mr Malfoy", Dumbledore ergriff Dracos Arm und führte ihn zu einem Bett nahe dem von Hermine, „Sie werden Ihre Ruhe brauchen, kann ich mir vorstellen."

Draco lehnte sich an das Bett. Er wollte nicht schlafen, aber die Weichheit des Bettes war überwältigend.

„Wenn wir uns erst alle erholt haben", sagte der Direktor leise, „werden Sie und Ms Granger, glaube ich, einige sehr interessante Neuigkeiten für mich haben. Es gibt viele Dinge, die einer Erklärung bedürfen, aber dafür wird später noch genug Zeit sein." Professor Dumbledore blickte zu einer geschlossenen Tür am anderen Ende des Krankenflügels.

Draco wußte, was hinter dieser Tür war, er wußte, was in diesem Raum war, denn Draco hatte beobachtet, wie dieser Halbriese Lucius' Körper hereingebracht hatte. Aber er hatte sich zu viele Sorgen um Hermine gemacht, um viel darüber nachzudenken, und als er sich im Bett zurücklehnte, entschied er sich, daß er es lieber noch eine Weile länger aufschieben würde, daran zu denken. Wenigstens bis zum nächsten Morgen, wenn die Sonne aufgegangen war und der Himmel blau, und die kalte Leere der toten Augen seines Vaters ihn nicht mehr so frösteln ließ.

ooOOoo

Der Morgen war strahlend und klar. Draco war froh, daß er vor den beiden Gryffindors aufgewacht war, die hier waren. Er sah schnell zu Hermine hinüber, aber sie hatte sich nicht gerührt. Ihre Augen waren noch immer fest geschlossen, und sie lag zusammengerollt auf der Seite. Im Licht des neuen Tages konnte er einen dunklen Bluterguß auf ihrer ansonsten bleichen Wange erkennen. Er spürte glühende Wut, als er sich Lucius' Werk ansah, und dann ein ein nervöses, angespanntes Flattern, als er daran dachte, was hätte passieren können, wäre er nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen.

„Sie ist noch nicht wach?"

Überrascht fuhr Draco im Bett herum, um Potter wütend anzublitzen, der sich im Bett neben ihm aufsetzte und sich verschlafen am Kopf kratzte.

„Genaugenommen, Potter, war sie schon auf. Ist runter in die Bibliothek gerannt, um die Hausaufgaben nachzuholen, zu denen sie gestern Abend nicht gekommen ist. Sie ist gerade erst vor ein oder zwei Minuten zurückgekommen, um ein kleines Nickerchen zu halten", erklärte Draco säuerlich.

„Was ist los?" murmelte eine weitere Stimme, als Weasley etwas weiter den Gang entlang seine Decke zurückschlug.

„Malfoy versucht sich nur gerade als Komiker", teilte Potter seinem Freund mit.

„Er hat wohl keinen so großen Erfolg beim Publikum, was?" fragte Weasley, als er Potters genervtes Gesicht musterte.

Die Tür zu Madame Pomfreys Büro öffnete sich, und die Krankenschwester marschierte an ihnen vorbei zu Hermines Bett. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Hermines Kopf und sagte einen Zauberspruch auf. Dann sah sie sich die Jungen an.

„Nun, ich wage zu sagen, daß Sie alle um einiges besser aussehen", sagte sie freundlich, als sie Rons geheilten Arm untersuchte. „Ich denke, Sie beide könnten sogar in der Großen Halle vorbeischauen und frühstücken, wenn Sie sich beeilen."

Weasley flog praktisch aus dem Bett. Aber dann blieb er stehen und blickte zu Hermine. „Könnten wir nicht bleiben, bis sie aufwacht?"

Potter nickte zustimmend, als er ebenfalls aus dem Bett stolperte und seine Schulrobe über das Krankenhaushemd zog.

„Was, und Sie beide den ganzen Nachmittag unter den Füßen haben?" Die Krankenschwester zog einen Vorhang um die beiden Jungen, damit Potter und Weasley sich umziehen konnten.

„Aber warum kann _er_bleiben?" beschwerte sich Weasley, während er den Vorhang zur Seite schob, und zeigte auf Draco, der immer noch im Bett saß.

„Weil er an einem hohen Grad von Erschöpfung leidet. Und ich bezweifle, daß er da unten in diesen Kerkern angemessene Erholung findet. Zu naß und zugig, ganz und gar nicht das Richtige." Damit schob sie die beiden gewaltsam zur Tür.

Draco setzte eine leidende Miene auf und gähnte ausgiebig, als die Krankenschwester seine zahlreichen Beschwerden aufzählte. Aber sobald Madame Pomfrey ihm den Rücken zukehrte, zwinkerte er den beiden verschlagen zu.

Potter öffnete den Mund, um Draco eine böse Erwiderung zu geben, aber die Krankenschwester packte seine Schulter mit einem höchst wahrscheinlich sehr festen Kniff, da Potter erbleichte und dann schweigend aus dem Raum schlurfte, Weasley im Schlepptau.

Draco lehnte sich gemütlich zurück, ein siegesgewisses, breites Lächeln im Gesicht. Aber sobald sich die schwere Tür hinter den abziehenden Gryffindors geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Madame Pomfrey ihm mit einem Blick zu, mit dem sie die Hölle hätte einfrieren können.

„Werden Sie nicht zu übermütig, Mr Malfoy", sagte sie streng, als sie mit einem Trank für traumlosen Schlaf auf ihn zukam.

„Ich glaube wirklich nicht, daß …", versuchte Draco der Krankenschwester entgegenzuhalten, als sie sein Kinn festhielt.

Madame Pomfrey schnaubte, als sie das kühle Getränk in seinen Mund zwang. „Na also", sagte sie in einem sanften, wenn auch etwas herablassenden Tonfall. „Das ist schon besser, nicht wahr?"

Draco funkelte wütend in ihr lächelndes Gesicht. Sie war offenkundig unbeeindruckt von seiner Abstammung. Er war jedoch nicht in der Lage, sich darüber besonders zu ärgern. Der Trank wirkte bereits, und Draco kämpfte wieder einmal gegen die Sehnsucht seines Körpers nach Schlaf. Mit einem Grummeln der Niederlage legte er sich wieder hin, und die Krankenschwester ging geschäftig davon, während er wieder zu Hermine hinübersah.

ooOOoo

Draco schob ärgerlich das Essen auf seinem Teller hin und her, wobei er mit der Gabel über das Porzellan kratzte. Er schien _das_interessante Thema für die meisten seiner Mitschüler darzustellen. Es war auch nicht gerade hilfreich, daß niemand wirklich wußte, was passiert war. Nicht die anderen Schüler, nicht der Direktor, nicht Potter oder Weasley, sogar Draco selbst war unsicher, was die Ereignisse der vorletzten Nacht betraf.

Er blickte von seinem halb gegessenen Mittagessen auf, als Crabbe und Goyle sich auf ihren üblichen Plätzen an seiner Seite niederließen. Sie sahen aus, als wollten sie etwas sagen, hielten aber beide inne. Was konnten sie schon sagen? Sein Vater war tot, so viel mußten sie wissen, aber Berichte, daß _er_Potter und Weasley geholfen hatte, stießen bei den meisten Schülern von Hogwarts auf Unglauben.

Draco sah am Tisch entlang und betrachtete die anderen Slytherins. Im Gegensatz zum Rest der lärmenden Schüler, waren viele der Slytherins ernst und ruhig. Er blickte auf den Platz ihm gegenüber: Pansy war nicht da, was ihn nicht sonderlich überraschte.

Der Gryffindor-Tisch war genauso laut wie gewöhnlich, obwohl Potter und Weasley abwesend waren. Draco hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie gestern im Krankenflügel gewesen waren. Ob sie sich mit dem Tarnumhang wieder hineingeschlichen hatten, wie er es erwartet hatte, wußte er nicht. Der Trank für traumlosen Schlaf hatte ihn für den Rest des Abends in einen komatösen Zustand versetzt.

Und gerade, als die Wunderknaben gestern aus dem Krankenflügel verwiesen worden waren, war er wieder in dieselbe Verbannung geschickt worden, nachdem er an jenem Morgen aufgewacht war, während Hermine ahnungslos weiterschlief.

Draco stand unvermittelt aus und erschreckte damit Crabbe und Goyle, die immer noch versuchten, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, womit sie eine neugierige Unterhaltung beginnen konnten, als er den Slytherin-Tisch verließ. Seine Schritte waren sicher, und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von ruhiger Bitterkeit, als er aus der Halle schritt. Er blieb abrupt stehen, als sich die Türen hinter ihm geschlossen hatten.

Am Fuß einer der Treppen standen Potter, Weasley und Weasleys Schwester. Sie schienen zu streiten, vor allem die beiden Weasleys. Während Draco die Gruppe beobachtete, wurde Potter zusehends unbeteiligter an der Auseinandersetzung. Weasley packte die Schulter seiner Schwester, als die Meinungsverschiedenheit eskalierte. Das Mädchen erspähte ihn plötzlich über die Schulter ihres Bruders, und Draco entschied, daß er gerade nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für eine Szene war und wandte sich ab, um in die Kerker hinunterzugehen. Aber er blieb stehen, als er sah, wie das Mädchen die Schulter ihres Bruders schlug und ihn damit zwang, die Hand, die sie festhielt, wegzunehmen.

„Malfoy", rief sie und rannte auf ihn zu. Sie musterte ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick von oben bis unten, als sie ihn erreichte.

„Wolltest du was von mir?" fragte er beinahe nett. Er hatte eigentlich nichts gegen das Mädchen, abgesehen davon, daß sie eine weitere Gryffindor und eine Weasley war.

Sie biß sich auf die Lippe und warf einen Blick zurück auf ihren Bruder und Potter, die beide äußerst vorsichtige Mienen trugen. „Sie ist wach", sprudelte sie schließlich hervor. „Ich … Ich dachte nur, du solltest das wissen."

Draco nickte stumm seinen Dank. Er nahm sich einen Moment, um Potter und Weasley wütend anzustarren und im Geiste jeden Gedanken daran zurückzunehmen, daß die beiden vielleicht einigermaßen in Ordnung waren, bevor er sich umdrehte und zum Krankenflügel ging.

ooOOoo

„Aber ich bin nicht hungrig, Madame Pomfrey."

„Unsinn! Ich werde hier niemanden verhungern lassen, solange ich die Verantwortung für den Krankenflügel trage!"

Draco stand vor der offenen Tür, unglaublich froh, Hermines Stimme zu hören, wie genervt sie auch gerade klang.

„Ich verhungere nicht! Ron hat mir vorhin Toast mitgebracht." Sie versuchte, ihren normalen, rechthaberischen Tonfall zuwege zu bringen, aber sie war offensichtlich noch zu schwach, um viel Kraft hineinzulegen.

„Toast? Das ist nicht nahrhaft genug! Hier, nimm etwas Haferbrei, Liebes."

Draco verzog das Gesicht, als er sich an die Pampe erinnerte, die Madame Pomfrey heute Morgen auch ihn zu essen gezwungen hatte, bevor sie ihn aus dem Krankenflügel hinausgeworfen hatte. Voller Vorfreude betrat Draco den Raum.

„Wirklich, Granger, es ist gar nicht so schlimm. Wenn man über die Farbe, die Konsistenz und den Geschmack hinwegsieht, ist es ziemlich gut."

Madame Pomfrey gab einen entnervten Laut von sich und stakste in ihr Büro. Hermine starrte ihn nur mit einem Blick, den Draco nicht ganz verstand, vom Bett aus an.

„Draco", sagte sie leise.

Er stand in der Tür und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unbehaglich. „Du bist wach", war seine dämlich Entgegnung.

Hermine senkte den Blick. „Ja", erwiderte sie unnötigerweise.

„Das ist gut, alle haben sich Sorgen gemacht." Draco fühlte sich mit jeder Minute idiotischer.

Hermine lächelte leicht und warf einen Blick auf das Tischchen neben ihrem Bett, das, wie Draco gerade erst bemerkt hatte, vor verschiedenen Süßigkeiten und Bücherstapeln überquoll. „Ja, sieht so aus."

„Der Gryffindor-Turm schlägt wieder zu", murmelte Draco, als er sich dem Tisch näherte, aber seine Worte enthielten keine Schärfe. „Was, haben sie sich einfach die Hälfte der Wahrsageabteilung gegriffen?" Er hielt verachtungsvoll ein Buch hoch und las vor: „Steht es in den Karten? Der Hexenratgeber für romantische Verstrickungen", und mit noch mehr Abscheu, „Die Handlesekunst der Liebe. Du liest das nicht wirklich, oder?" Er klang ungläubig.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Lavender und Parvati müssen die Harry und Ron mitgegeben haben, als sie erfahren haben, daß ich wach bin." Sie lächelte schwach und lehnte sich in ihr Kissen zurück.

Draco sah sie an, sah sie wirklich an, und fühlte sich schuldig. Es war schließlich seine Schuld, daß sie hier war. Es war seine Schuld, daß ein dunkler Bluterguß ihr hübsches Gesicht verschandelte. Es war seine Schuld, daß ihr Gesicht in Baumwolle gewickelter Alabaster war. Er hatte sie noch nie so blaß gesehen. In seiner Vorstellung war Hermine immer warm und braun, nicht gespenstisch farblos.

„Was ist?" fragte sie besorgt.

Er wäre beinahe zusammengezuckt. Seit wann war er so einfach zu durchschauen? „Ich hab mich nur gerade gefragt, warum du Madame Pomfrey nicht diesen blauen Fleck entfernen lassen wolltest."

„Oh…" Sie wurde rot, und Draco war froh, etwas Farbe auf ihren Wangen zu sehen. „Ich dachte nur, na ja, daß es blöd wäre, ihn wegzaubern zu lassen. Es würde die Dinge nicht ändern, und so hab ich wenigsten was zum Vorzeigen. Hört sich das komisch an?"

„Find ich nicht", antwortete er ernsthaft, während er wieder einmal über das Mädchen in dem Bett staunte.

Er sah sie weiterhin an, und sie wandte sich schüchtern ab. Ihr schien ein Gedanke zu kommen, denn sie begann an ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, daß sie etwas beschäftigte.

„Dein Vater", begann sie, machte dann aber eine nervöse Pause. „Er ist tot, nicht?"

Draco nickte. Er haßte seinen Vater mehr als je zuvor. Er fragte sich, ob das, was in Hogsmeade passiert war, sie ewig verfolgen würde. Würde sie sich immer vor ihm fürchten? Würde sie immer, wenn sie ihn sah, an Lucius denken müssen? Aber was sie als Nächstes sagte, schockierte ihn vollkommen.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme, als ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief.

„Es tut dir leid?" Draco setzte sich rasch an ihre Seite und sah sie forschend an. „Was tut dir leid?"

Hermine schniefte. „Daß dein Vater tot ist."

Draco hätte fast gelacht. Sein unterdrücktes Schnauben ließ ihre Tränen versiegen. „Hermine, er hat versucht dich umzubringen. Er hat bekommen, was er verdient hat." Er umfaßte ihre Wange und drehte ihr Gesicht, so daß sie ihn ansah. „Verstehst du das? Es tut mir nicht leid, daß er tot ist." Und mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich weiter zu ihr vor und berührte mit den Lippen ihre Stirn. Sie wimmerte, und er zuckte schnell zurück. „Hab ich dir wehgetan?"

„Nein."

Draco bemerkte zum ersten Mal, daß ihre Augen unverändert waren. Ihre Augen waren von demselben Hellbraun, an das er sich so gewöhnt hatte. Er wollte sie aufheben, sie in die Arme nehmen und sie herumwirbeln, dafür daß sie innerlich noch immer dasselbe Mädchen war, trotz ihrer Erscheinung. Aber seine Malfoyseite überzeugte ihn, daß das nicht nur unangemessen gewesen wäre, sondern sie außerdem noch zu schmerzempfindlich war, als daß sie es begrüßt hätte. Daher drehte er sich um, zog sich einen Stuhl neben ihr Bett und setzte sich, um nicht Madame Pomfreys Zorn auf sich zu ziehen, sollte sie ihn praktisch auf Hermines Bett vorfinden. Sie sprachen für einige Minuten nicht, während er dasaß und sie ansah.

„Draco", sagte sie plötzlich, „hast _du_ihn getötet?"

„Das glaub ich nicht", erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß.

„War es dann der Zauberspruch von O'Leary?" fragte sie interessiert.

„Das ist es, worüber wir reden werden", sagte jemand von der Tür her.

Draco und Hermine blickten beide auf, als sie die neue Stimme hörten. Der Direktor, der ein paar Schritte entfernt stand, strahlte sie an. Draco haßte es, wenn er sich an sie heranschlich. Der alte Irre mußte jeden Teil seines Körpers mit Geräuschdämpfungszaubern bedeckt haben.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Ms Granger? Hoffentlich besser?" fragte er freundlich, als er sich zu ihnen gesellte.

Hermine nickte wortlos. Sie studierte den Direktor mit großem Interesse.

„Ich glaube, wir fangen am besten damit an, daß Sie beide mir von Ihrer faszinierenden Entdeckung erzählen", schlug der Direktor vor, als er sich einen Stuhl herbeirief.

Draco sah zu Hermine hinüber, die ihm zunickte, bevor er begann, die Geschichte ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit zu erzählen. Während er es genoß, dem offensichtlich beeindruckten Direktor solche Informationen zu enthüllen, haßte es ein Teil von ihm. Er gab her, was sie beide hatten. Was sie in ihrem Raum getan hatten, gehörten ihnen allein, es war das, was sie ausmachte, und Draco haßte es, das zu teilen.

Als Draco schließlich geendigt hatte, nickte der Direktor mit einem kleinen, triumphierenden Glänzen in den Augen.

„Ja, ja, das hatte ich vermutet." Professor Dumbledore stand auf und lief gedankenverloren auf und ab. Er blieb stehen und sah zu ihnen herüber. „Ich habe mich schon lange für die Ritter von Aequitus interessiert, ich war von ihnen fasziniert. Sie waren edle Männer, die einen dunklen Feind bekämpften. Und sie haben letztlich triumphiert, aber die Mittel, die sie benutzt haben, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, waren am Ende genauso grauenhaft wie die ihrer Gegner. Und mit Voldemorts Aufstieg schien ihr Kampf um so zweckdienlicher zu sein."

„Die Geschichte wiederholt sich", sagte Hermine schlicht.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, daß wir niemals so tief sinken müssen", sagte der Direktor leise.

Draco fiel allerdings auf, daß der Direktor nicht gesagt hatte, daß sie das nicht tun würden.

„Als ich über ein paar Aufsätze von O'Leary gestolpert bin, dachte ich mir, daß sie vielleicht hilfreich sein könnten, also habe ich die gesamte Sammlung für die Schule erworben."

„Sie wußten es", sagte Hermine langsam, als es ihr voll bewußt wurde. „Sie wußten, daß er da war, der Zauberspruch."

„Ja, ich wußte von Gerüchten, die besagten, es gebe einen Zauber, der den Todesfluch blocken könne, oder...", Dumbledore hielt inne, „ihn reflektieren."

„Sie meinen, daß der Zauber einfach seinen eigenen Fluch auf ihn zurückgeschickt hat?" fragte Draco.

„Es scheint so. Eine Untersuchung des Ministeriums hat bereits begonnen. Mehrere Auroren sind zu dem Haus geschickt worden, das Ihr Vater als Ausgangspunkt für seine Unternehmungen in Hogsmeade genutzt hat. Sie konnten nur die Rückstände eines Todesfluchs finden, nicht von zweien." Der Direktor unterbrach sich, um Hermine ein Bonbon anzubieten.

Draco verdaute langsam diese Information. Er hatte Lucius nicht getötet, nicht wirklich. Aber das Ministerium hatte eine Untersuchung eingeleitet, und Draco wußte genug über das Rechtssystem der Magier, um zu verstehen, was das für ihn bedeuten könnte.

„Wie viele Schwierigkeiten sollte ich erwarten?" fragte er schlicht.

Hermine blickte überrascht auf. „Schwierigkeiten? Warum solltest in Schwierigkeiten sein?" Sie warf einen Blick auf Dumbledore, der Draco sehr genau musterte. „Direktor, er kann nicht Schwierigkeiten sein, es war Lucius, der den Todesfluch ausgesprochen hat, der ihn getötet hat. Draco hat mich beschützt, er hat nichts falsch gemacht. Bitte, Professor Dumbledore..." Hermine Stimme wurde ziemlich panisch, als der ältliche Zauberer einfach weiterhin Draco ansah.

Schließlich wandte Dumbledore seinen Blick ihr zu und lächelte. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Ms Granger. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, das Ministerium einem von Ihnen zu nahekommen zu lassen."

Er wandte Draco sein Lächeln zu, und zum allerersten Mal fühlte Draco, daß er vielleicht nachvollziehen konnte, wo Hermines Bewunderung für den Direktor herrühren könnte.

„Nun muß ich Sie beide bitten, für sich zu behalten, was Sie wissen." Dumbledore wandte sich zu Hermine um, als sie den Mund öffnete, um zu widersprechen, und sagte: „Ich habe wenig Zweifel, daß dieses Wissen Mr Potter und Mr Weasley schnell bekannt werden wird, wenn es das nicht schon ist." Er blickte Draco durchdringend an. „Und ich bin sicher, daß es auch zu diversen Verwandten wie gewissen eigensinnigen Paten durchsickern wird, aber ich bitte Sie, es nur denen zu erzählen, die es unbedingt wissen müssen. Sie beide besitzen eine sehr wertvolle Information. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Draco und Hermine nickte stumm unter dem eindringlichen Blick des Direktors. Es schien weiter nichts zu sagen zu sein. Im Augenblick war Überraschung ihre beste Waffe gegen Voldemort, und daß einige seiner stärksten Zaubersprüche plötzlich wirkungslos waren, würde sich sicher vorteilhaft für Potter und seine Freunde auswirken.

Der Direktor steckte sich ein Bonbon in den Mund und lächelte Hermine an. „Meine liebe Ms Granger, ich hätte es fast vergessen, Ihre Eltern müßten in ein paar Stunden hier eintreffen."

„Was?" keuchte Hermine überrascht. „Aber ich dachte, die wären in Irland, bei einer Konferenz."

„Als sie von diesem Vorfall unterrichtet wurden, haben sie beschlossen, ihre Reise früher abzubrechen." Der Direktor machte eine Pause, als wüßte er, daß das, was er sagen würde, sie aufregen würde. „Wenn ich es recht verstanden haben, haben sie vor, Sie nach Hause mitzunehmen."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Das Schuljahr war fast vorbei, das stimmte, aber er hatte erwartet, die letzten paar Wochen mit Hermine zu verbringen. Er hatte sich nie überlegt, wie ihre Eltern auf all dies reagieren würden. Anscheinend hatte Hermine das auch nicht getan.

„Aber … Aber, was ist mit den Prüfungen?" Ihre Stimme zitterte gefährlich. „Was ist mit den ZAGs?"

Dumbledore lachte in sich hinein. „Ich glaube nicht, daß Ihre Eltern Sie aus der Schule nehmen wollen, mein Kind. Ich glaube, sie wollen nur sichergehen, daß man sich angemessen um Sie kümmert. Ich weiß, daß keine Krankenschwester je eine Wunde besser versorgt hat als eine Mutter. Und was ihre Prüfungen betrifft, ich habe mit all Ihren Lehrern gesprochen. Sie haben alle zugestimmt, daß andere Arrangements getroffen werden können. Was die ZAGs angeht wird im frühen Juni ein Nachholtermin angeboten."

Hermine sah immer noch aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen, aber sie holte ein paar Mal tief Luft und beruhigte sich wieder. „Danke, Professor", sagte sie leise.

„Nein, Ms Granger, der Dank gebührt Ihnen, Ihnen beiden." Der bejahrte Zauberer stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu.

Eine Frage, die Draco schon den ganzen Tag beschäftigt hatte, fiel ihm plötzlich wieder ein. „Direktor?" fragte er, als er ebenfalls aufstand. „Woher wußten Sie, daß wir in Hogsmeade waren?"

Hermine sah interessiert zu, als Professor Dumbledore sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, Mr Malfoy." Seine blauen Augen funkelten. „Ms Parkinson hat auf mich gewartet, als ich früher von meiner Konferenz zurückgekehrt bin. Sie war ziemlich verzweifelt, als ich sie fand. Anscheinend war sie von Ihrem Vater, Mr Malfoy, in die Irre geführt worden."

Draco lachte verächtlich. „Die kleine Schlampe? Die hat gewußt, was sie tut."

„Das glaube ich nicht, Mr Malfoy." Der Blick des Direktors war fest. „Sie wäre nicht die Erste, die das Opfer von Lucius Malfoys Täuschungen geworden ist. Ich halte sie für weitgehend unschuldig an dem Schaden, der Ms Granger zugefügt wurde, und ich habe mir immer eine recht gute Menschenkenntnis zugute gehalten." Damit wandte er sich ab und ließ die beiden allein.

„Gute Menschenkenntnis?" Draco lachte sarkastisch, als die Tür hinter dem Direktor ins Schloß fiel. „Und das von dem Mann, der Lockhart engagiert hat."

Hermine lachte, und Draco drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Du gehst also nach Hause", stellte er fest.

„Ich schätze schon", erwiderte sie tonlos, während sie ihre Decke studierte.

„Es wird schön sein, früher nach Hause zu können", sagte Draco wenig überzeugend, als er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich", erwiderte sie ebenso unsicher. „Draco …" Sie unterbrach sich und biß sich auf die Lippe.

„Was?"

„Was ist mit uns?" fragte sie, ohne aufzublicken, während sie langsam rot anlief.

„Was ist denn mit uns?" schnappte Draco scharf. Er haßte Fragen wie diese. Nicht nur, weil er nicht ganz sicher war, was sie von ihm wollte, sondern auch weil er nicht wußte, ob er irgendwelche Antworten hatte.

Sie blickte wütend auf, als sie seinen Tonfall bemerkte. „Ist dann jetzt alles vorbei? Wird zwischen uns wieder alles wie früher sein, wenn ich im Herbst zurückkomme?"

Draco grinste beinah vor Erleichterung. Auf diese Frage wußte er die Antwort. „Du weißt offensichtlich sehr wenig über Malfoys, Granger", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand. „Wir lassen niemals etwas los, das uns gehört."

Hermine ließ seine Worte einen Moment wirken. „Weißt du, Malfoy, es ist gut für dich, daß ich dich einigermaßen charmant finde, sonst hätte ich dich dafür vielleicht einfach geohrfeigt."

„Ich weiß."

Draco lehnte sich über das Bett und küßte sie sanft. Seine Lippen berührten sie kaum, und dennoch spürte er all die Leidenschaft dahinter. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und grinste sie überlegen an.

„Was?"

„Du findest mich charmant."

„Ach, halt die Klappe." Aber Hermine lächelte.

„Nun ja, ich hab dir ja gesagt, daß ich der charmanteste Kerl der Schule bin."


	31. Herrliche Worte

**Kapitel 31  
Herrliche Worte  
**

Hermine setzte sich ruckartig auf und rollte rasch aus dem Bett, wobei ein Stapel Bücher, den sie am vergangenen Abend ans Fußende geschoben hatte, herunterfiel. Das Geräusch ließ sie innehalten. Sie hatte nicht verschlafen, sie war nicht zu spät zur Prüfung. Sie war zu Hause, und die Prüfungen in Hogwarts waren seit fast zwei Wochen vorbei.

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen ließ sich Hermine wieder aufs Bett fallen. Sie war jeden Tag auf diese Weise aufgewacht, seit ihre Eltern sie in Hogwarts abgeholt hatten. Hermine konnte sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen, daß sie nicht so früh aufstehen mußte, um es zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle zu schaffen, oder um für ein paar Minuten mehr Zeit zum panischen Lernen zur Bibliothek zu hetzen.

Sie versuchte sich immer noch darauf einzustellen, daß sie jetzt für den Sommer zu Hause war. Obwohl das Schuljahr offiziell zu Ende war, fühlte sich Hermine dennoch, als sollte sie dort sein und ihre Tests beenden oder ihre ZAG-Prüfungen ablegen.

Sie war sehr ungern gegangen, aber ihre Eltern waren unnachgiebig gewesen, als sie schließlich in Hogwarts eingetroffen waren. Dumbledore hatte sie aus Hogsmeade abgeholt, wo sie mit dem Zug aus London angekommen waren.

Sie hatte gewußt, daß es keine Diskussion geben würde, als sie das entschlossene Gesicht ihrer Mutter gesehen hatte, sobald die Grangers in den Krankenflügel hereingeplatzt kamen. Ihre Mutter hatte sie angestarrt, as würde sie sie dafür verantwortlich machen, daß sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten war, und dann war sie in Tränen ausgebrochen. Hermine war es nicht gewohnt, ihre Mutter so völlig aufgelöst zu sehen. Ihre Eltern lebten beide ein ruhiges, gelassenes Leben in einem Londoner Vorort. Das Aufregendste, was einem von ihnen je passiert war, war, daß Hermine eine Hexe war, und das hatten die beiden mit offenen Armen begrüßt. Keiner der Grangers war für emotionale Ausbrüche bekannt, aber da war Hermines Mutter nun, umklammerte ihr einziges Kind und fragte sie, was sie sich bloß dabei gedacht hatte.

Als Hermine sich wieder aufrichtete, war ein leichtes Geräusch von ihrer Schlafzimmertür her zu hören. Krummbein stieß die Tür auf und kam mit einer fetten Scheibe Speck, die fest zwischen seinen Kiefern eingeklemmt war, ins Zimmer. Er hüpfte aufs Bett und ließ den Speck auf Hermines Kopfkissen fallen, während er eine Pause machte, um ein Knäuel in seinem orangefarbenen Fell zu glätten, bevor er sich wieder seiner Mahlzeit widmete.

„Schon Frühstück, Krummbein?" schnurrte Hermine und wuschelte der Katze durchs Fell. Ihr fehlten die Worte beim Anblick des fettigen Flecks, den der Speck auf ihrem blauen Kissenbezug hinterlassen hatte.

Die Katze gab keine Antwort, und Hermine glitt erneut aus dem Bett und zog einen Pullover über. Sie fand immer, daß ihr Vater das Haus etwas zu kalt hielt, sogar im Sommer. Tief in Gedanken versunken ging sie die Treppe hinunter.

Sie hatte Harry und Ron kaum gesehen, bevor sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten sie sofort mit nach Hause nehmen wollen. Ihre Freunde hatten sie gerade noch in der Eingangshalle erwischt, als sie auf dem Weg nach draußen gewesen waren. Draco hatte sie nicht gesehen, seit er den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, kurz bevor ihre Eltern angekommen waren. Nicht daß Hermine angenommen hatte, er würde ihre Eltern treffen. Sie konnte sich schwer vorstellen, wie Draco höflich nickte, während ihr Vater die Einzelheiten einer ordentlich durchgeführten Zahnoperation erläuterte, aber sie hatte sich schrecklich verlassen gefühlt, als er ihre Hand gedrückt hatte und hinter dem weißen Leinenvorhang verschwunden war. Sie hatte fast den Eindruck gehabt, daß er Angst hatte, sie zu berühren, Angst, daß sie zerbrechen könnte. Hermine hätte beinahe seinen Arm gepackt, als er im Gehen begriffen war, und ihn zurück zu sich aufs Bett gezogen, um ihm zu zeigen, wie weit sie davon entfernt war, zerbrechlich zu sein. Aber in dem kurzen Moment, in dem ein so gewagter Zug möglich gewesen wäre, hatte sich Hermines Sinn für Anstand gerührt. Und Draco war gegangen und hatte die Dinge in einem Zustand zurückgelassen, der sich schrecklich unfertig anfühlte.

Hermine erreichte den Fuß der Treppe, ließ das Wohnzimmer zu ihrer Rechten hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, aus der bereits der Duft nach Frühstück den Flur entlangkroch und sie begrüßte. Wie zu erwarten, war der Haushalt der Grangers genauso ordentlich und rationell wie ihre Tochter. Das Frühstück stand jeden Morgen pünktlich um sieben auf dem Tisch, außer am Samstag, wenn ihre Eltern gemeinsam einen Morgenspaziergang machten und das Frühstück daher auf zehn Uhr verschoben. So war es gewesen, solange Hermine denken konnte, und dieser verläßliche Zeitplan war erfrischend nach einem halben Jahr in Hogwarts, wo ihre Essenszeiten von ihrem Stundenplan abhingen und von Harrys und Rons Wünschen.

„Guten Morgen, Liebes", begrüßten ihre Eltern sie im Chor, als sie auf der Türschwelle erschien.

„Guten Morgen, Mum, Dad", erwiderte Hermine.

Die Grangers saßen am Küchentisch und lasen Zeitung. Sie hatten schon vor langer Zeit entdeckt, daß ihre Ehe eine wesentlich glücklichere war, wenn jeder eine Ausgabe der Morgenzeitung für sich hatte, anstatt daß einer geduldig wartete, bis der andere fertig war. Zwei identische Schlagzeilen waren Hermine von gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Tisches zugewandt. Sie füllte sich ihren Teller mit einer Portion Eier und ein paar Scheiben Speck, aber sie war nicht sehr hungrig.

Sie hatte schon mit Harry und Ron gesprochen, seit sie zu Hause angekommen war. Genaugenommen hatte schon ein Brief auf sie gewartet, bevor sie überhaupt eingetroffen war. Ihr Vater hatte sie die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hochgetragen, trotz ihrer Proteste, daß sie nicht verletzt sei, und dort hatte Pig ungeduldig gewartet. Der Brief, den die aufgeregte Eule gebracht hatte, hatte nur ein paar Zeilen von ihren Freunden enthalten, aber sie waren dennoch herzerwärmend gewesen. Harry und Ron hatten versprochen, ihr alle blutigen Einzelheiten ihrer Prüfungen zu schildern, und hatten hinzugefügt, daß das Lernen ohne Hermines nach Farbe sortierte Notizen nicht dasselbe sei. Der Brief hatte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht gezaubert, wie all die anderen, die in den nächsten Wochen darauf gefolgt waren.

Aber von Draco hatte sie nichts gehört.

Sie hatte natürlich etwas _über _Draco gehört. Sie ließ sich noch immer jeden Morgen den ‚Tagespropheten' liefern, und für mehrere Tage nach ihrer Abreise war Lucius Malfoys Tod auf der Titelseite gewesen. Ihre Mutter hatte nicht gewollt, daß sie es las, und ausgerufen, sie habe wegen dieses Mannes schon genug durchgemacht, wie die Dinge lagen, aber Hermine hatte darauf bestanden.

Direktor Dumbledore stand zu seinem Wort, denn weder Hermine noch Draco wurden je in der Zeitung erwähnt. Anfangs wurde die Todesursache als „unbekannt" verzeichnet. Die Zeitungen sagten, er habe sich mit einigen Geschäftsfreunden in Hogsmeade getroffen. Todesser wurden selbstverständlich mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Schließlich hatten die Behörden seinen Tod einem Unfall durch eine seltene Fehlfunktion seines Zauberstabes zugeschrieben. Hermine nahm an, daß jede Fehlfunktion, die in seinem Zauberstab gefunden worden sein mochte, nach seinem Ableben verursacht worden war.

Die Trauerfeier hatte ein paar Tage nachdem sie die Schule verlassen hatte stattgefunden. Lucius war im Familienmausoleum beigesetzt worden, das die toten Ahnen am Rande der Ländereien der Malfoys beschirmte. Der Tagesprophet hatte berichtet, daß es eines der meist besuchten Begräbnisse des Jahrzehnts gewesen war, gleich an zweiter Stelle nach dem von Betty Betchel, geliebter Dame der Gesellschaft und Gründerin der ‚Hexenwoche'. Hermine hatte mehr Zeit als sie zugeben wollte damit zugebracht, das Foto von Draco und seiner Mutter, die düster dasaßen und Leute grüßten, zu betrachten, das am Tag nach der Beerdigung im Tagespropheten gewesen war. Aber der Draco auf dem Bild hatte nie von seiner bedrückenden Pflicht aufgeblickt.

Nach der sensationellen Beerdigung, bei der Cornelius Fudge persönlich die Trauerrede gehalten hatte, begannen die Leser, das Interesse an Lucius Malfoys Tod zu verlieren. Der Tagesprophet verbannte Artikel über sein Leben und tragisches Dahinscheiden nach weiter hinten in der Zeitung, auf die zweite Seite, dann die vierte, und so weiter, bis Hermine eines Morgens nicht mehr die geringste Erwähnung von ihm finden konnte.

Sie schob die Eier mit einer Gabel auf ihrem Teller herum und formte kleine, gelbe Haufen. Es brachte einfach nichts, darüber nachzugrübeln, über irgend etwas davon. Sie sollte ihre Zeit produktiver verbringen, für ihre ZAGs lernen, die sie nächste Woche nachholen würde. Hermine Granger schmachtete nicht.

Ihre Eltern blickten nicht einmal von ihrer Zeitung auf bei dem Flügelgeflatter am Fenster, als die Eule des Tagespropheten auf den Tisch zusegelte. Aber bevor sie landen konnte, drängelte sich noch eine andere Eule, dunkelgrau und groß, wichtig an ihr vorbei. Sie landete vor Hermine und schnappte mit dem Schnabel nach der anderen Eule, als wäre sie ein Eindringling. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hermine zu, als die Eule des Tagespropheten respektvoll Abstand hielt. Die graue Eule streckte aufgeblasen ihr Bein von sich und wartete, daß Hermine den Brief losband, der daran befestigt war.

Hermine lächelte, als es ihr dämmerte. Sie kannte nur eine Person, die eine so egoistische Eule haben konnte. „Draco", hauchte sie, als sie den Brief losmachte.

„Draco?" fragte ihre Mutter und warf Hermine über den Rand ihrer Zeitung einen Blick zu.

„Ich erinnere mich an keinen Draco", fügte ihr Vater von der anderen Seite des Tisches hinzu, mit einer Spur vagen Interesses in der Stimme.

„Er ist mein …" Hermine hielt inne. Sie konnte keinen passenden Ausdruck dafür finden, was genau Draco war. „Er ist ein Freund aus der Schule", berichtigte sie sich schließlich.

Hermines Mutter faltete ihre Zeitung und warf ihrer Tochter einen fragenden Blick zu, aber Hermine hatte nicht vor, zum Verhör zu bleiben. Sie griff sich ein Stück getoastetes Rosinenbrot von einem Teller, bevor sie die Treppe hinaufstürmte. Ihre Eltern tauschten einen Blick und ein wissendes Lächeln, bevor sie zu ihren Zeitungen zurückkehrten.

Der Brief war auf strahlend weißem Papier geschrieben, ein eingeprägter Schild, auf dem ein feuerspeiender Drache dargestellt war, zierte eine Ecke. Hermine blickte auf Dracos ordentliche Schrift, ohne auf die Worte zu achten. Sie war unsicher gewesen, ob sie diese Schrift wiedersehen würde, aber hier war sie.

_Hermine,_

_ich hatte vor, eher zu schreiben, aber wie Du Dir vorstellen kannst, war es ziemlich hektisch hier. Kannst Du es fassen, wieviel Aufhebens alle wegen seines Todes gemacht haben? Bei der Trauerfeier waren viel mehr Leute, als ich erwartet hatte. Obwohl es mich nicht wundern würde, wenn die Hälfte unserer besorgten Besucher eher dagewesen wäre, um sicherzugehen, daß der alte Bastard wirklich tot ist, als um ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen._

_Mutter geht's gut. Alles, was Pansy gesagt hat, war gelogen. Du hattest recht. Es geht ihr mehr als gut, wie es aussieht. Es hat den Anschein, daß sie sich ziemlich gut mit ihrem Quidditchtrainer im Club versteht. „Gut" ist vielleicht kein ausreichender Ausdruck, laß uns einfach sagen, daß die Aktivitäten meiner Mutter nicht gerade witwenhaft sind. Sie verkraftet Lucius' Tod sehr gut, so gut sogar, daß ich glaube, hätten wir ihn in der Erde beigesetzt, würde sie jede Nacht auf seinem Grab tanzen. Oder vielleicht noch zwielichtigere Dinge mit diesem Trainer, aber darüber will ich lieber nicht so genau nachdenken._

_Die Anwälte waren grauenhaft. Niemand hat erwartet, daß das Geld und das Anwesen so früh auf mich übertragen werden würden. Aber ich werde mich wohl kaum beschweren. Ich habe es immer genossen, steinreich zu sein, und jetzt gehört alles mir. Lucius hat meiner Mutter in Geldangelegenheiten nie vertraut, daher ist es nicht sonderlich überraschend, daß fast das gesamte Vermögen an mich geht._

_Die Prüfungen sind gut gelaufen, besonders Zaubertränke. Es war zum Totlachen, dieser Trottel Longbottom hat seinen Trank verschüttet und Snape die halbe Robe weggeschmolzen. Du findest das natürlich überhaupt nicht witzig, oder? Ich seh Dich geradezu vor mir, wie Du mir sagst, ich sollte nicht über Longbottom lachen. Ich schätze, er kann nichts dafür, daß er ein Idiot ist._

_Ich hab mir überlegt, daß Du vielleicht, wenn Du Dich gut genug fühlst, kommen und Malfoy Manor sehen möchtest. Bleib einen Tag oder zwei, wenn Du willst. Ich weiß, was Du jetzt denken mußt: Wie um alles in der Welt kann ich Dich bitten, einen Ort zu besuchen, der für diverse Ungerechtigkeiten und zahlreiche finstere, heimtückische Pläne bekannt ist? Aber denk einfach daran, was für ein Spaß es wäre, wenn sich Lucius im Grab umdrehen würde._

_Denk einfach drüber nach. Ich hab unsere ganze Arbeit hier. Dumbledore hat sie geschickt, einen Tag nachdem ich zu Hause angekommen war. Er ist entweder sehr klug, oder er ist noch viel verrückter, als ich gedacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich ist es eine Mischung aus beidem. Aber wenn Dumbledore immer noch dafür ist, daß wir zusammenarbeiten, wie kannst Du es nicht sein? Er ist Dein Held, nach Potter jedenfalls. Denk einfach drüber nach._

_Draco_

Hermine faltete den Brief zusammen und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl am Schreibtisch zurück. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, und sie fühlte sich besser, als sie es seit Tagen getan hatte. Aber nach Malfoy Manor gehen? Sie wußte nicht, ob sie dafür bereit war. Würden sich nicht die reinblütigen Mauern erheben und sie für ihre Verwegenheit zermalmen?

Es klopfte leise an der Tür, und Hermines Mutter streckte den Kopf herein. „Hermine, das hier ist für dich gekommen, nachdem du gegangen warst." Sie hielt ein eingewickeltes Paket in den Händen.

Hermine runzelte leicht die Stirn, als sie das Päckchen von ihrer Mutter entgegennahm. Sie wunderte sich, warum jemand ihr etwas schicken sollte. Ihre Mutter ging wieder, um ihr etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.

Hermine entfernte vorsichtig das Papier, während sie das Päckchen auf Armeslänge von sich hielt. Sie wußte genug über die Zaubererwelt, um nicht allem unbesehen zu vertrauen. Aber als das Papier verschwand, erkannte Hermine die dunkelgrüne Lederbindung eines Buches. Nervös riß sie den Rest des Papiers ab und starrte auf ihren eigenen Namen, der auf die Vorderseite aufgedruckt war. In goldenen, mit Dunkelrot verzierten Lettern stand dort der Titel _Eine Übersetzung_ und darunter _Band I der Tagebücher von Gregorius O'Leary - Von Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy_.

Sie starrte das Buch ungläubig an. Mit zitternden Händen schlug sie es auf und begann, es rasch durchzublättern. Die Seiten waren von Draco handbeschrieben und füllten nur die Hälfte des Buches. Der Rest war freigelassen worden. Auf der ersten Seite hatte er ihr eine Nachricht geschrieben.

_Es ist natürlich nur ein roher Entwurf. Wir sollen unsere Entdeckungen noch geheimhalten. Aber Dumbledore denkt, daß wir in ein oder zwei Jahren tatsächlich veröffentlichen könnten. Ich habe mit der Arbeit daran angefangen, sobald Du die Schule verlassen hattest. Ich finde, es ist sehr gut geworden._

Da war noch mehr, nur ein paar wenige Worte. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, aber es sah so aus, als hätte er sie später nach viel Hin- und Herüberlegen hinzugefügt. Die Neigung der Buchstaben schien anders zu sein als beim Rest der Notiz. Hermine beschloß, daß sie ihn fragen würde, wenn sie in Malfoy Manor ankam, denn sie hatte sich soeben entschieden, daß sie gehen würde. Wie konnte sie das schließlich nicht? Denn am Ende seiner Nachricht standen drei herrliche kleine Worte.

_Du fehlst mir_.

**Ende**

* * *

**Anmerkung: **Das ist wirklich das Ende, es gibt keine Fortsetzung. Weitere Nachfragen bitte an die Autorin des Originals. Ihr findet den Link zu ihrer Seite über Kapitel 1.


End file.
